A MON BON SOUVENIR
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Iruka et Kakashi ne se côtoient plus depuis une mission qui les a réunis il y a de cela huit ans. Ils sont de véritables inconnus l'un pour l'autre. En revanche, ils ont un point commun : un genin de retour d'un long entrainement de deux ans et demi avec l'un des trois sannin légendaire : Jiraya "l'Hermite aux crapauds". Voici venu le temps des retrouvailles …
1. Le souvenir caché

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages et l'Univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire, si.**

 **Titre : A MON BON SOUVENIR.**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **Le souvenir caché**

Naruto était revenu de son entrainement avec Jiraya, l'un des trois _sannin_ légendaire du village caché de la feuille. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'il était parti et aujourd'hui, Iruka Umino l'attendait avec impatience. Le sensei attendait donc devant l'appartement du jeune ninja, accoudé à la balustrade. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Naruto devait avoir bien grandi et cela rappela à Iruka le jeune garçon plein de vie qu'il avait eu en classe à l'Académie. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant les toits du village. Le Naruto qu'il avait connu à l'Académie lui manquait et il avait peur aujourd'hui de retrouver un jeune homme transformé. Bien sûre que le Jinchuriki aurait changé. Il n'était pas idiot au point d'imaginer qu'il allait retrouver le Naruto de 13 ans. Bien au contraire, il serait heureux de constater qu'il ait évoluer dans sa formation de ninja et dans sa relation avec autrui. Au fond de lui, Iruka espérait simplement que Naruto soit toujours son petit frère espiègle et heureux.

« - Iruka-Sensei ? que faites-vous ici ? »

Iruka sorti de sa torpeur. Sa voix avait changé. Elle avait mué pour devenir plus grave et moins enfantine. Naruto se trouvait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier tenant son gros sac beige et son sac à dos kaki qui devait peser une tonne chacun. Il avait beaucoup grandi et faisait désormais la même taille que lui. Sa tenu orange avait laissé place à une nouvelle orange et noire.

Iruka se posta juste devant lui et dit « Bienvenu à la maison ! » avec un grand sourire. Naruto se figea quelques instants. Il réfléchit sur l'attitude à adopter mais le naturel revenant au galop, il lâcha ses sacs et se jeta dans les bras de son ancien sensei. Tout deux tombèrent à la renverse. Iruka referma ses bras sur le blond et frotta son dos et l'arrière de la tête.

Peu après ils se relevèrent. Naruto s'excusa de s'être emporté mais Iruka le rassura.

« - Des nouilles ? demanda-t-il en souriant. C'est moi qui t'invite ! »

Le regard de Naruto s'illumina et des étoiles semblèrent danser dans une mer d'un bleu intense. Il accepta la proposition à la condition qu'il prenne une douche avant. Le jeune invita le professeur à entrer dans son appartement. Iruka comprenait bien qu'après un voyage si éprouvant, il veuille se détendre.

« - On peut se rejoindre là bas, si tu préfères ? proposa Iruka pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

\- Non, Iruka-sensei. Vous pouvez rester. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Iruka hocha positivement la tête. Pendant que le plus jeune prenait une douche salvatrice, le plus vieux prit place dans le canapé. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et les bruits de la ville commencèrent à s'intensifier. Il prit les deux sacs que Naruto avait jeter dans l'entrer et posa le sac à dos sur la table à manger et amena l'autre plein de vêtement dans la buanderie. Cependant, il ne les ouvrit pas. Il avait beau s'être proposé comme tuteur du jeune Shinobi, il n'avait pas à fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Naruto n'allait pas tarder. Il décida de faire un tour dans le petit appartement et aperçut les photos sur une étagère. Il les connaissait mais il aimait bien les regarder. Il y en avait peu mais Naruto les chérissait. La première était une photo d'Iruka et de Naruto petit. Il devait avoir à peine 9 ans. Iruka portait un simple tee-shirt de maille sur un débardeur de la même couleur. Il tenait fermement le petit blond dans ses bras et avait posé sa tête sur la sienne pour la photo. C'était Misuki qui avait prit la photo. Ce jour là, ils étaient sorti tous les trois pour pique-niquer et profiter d'une belle journée de printemps. La seconde était une photo prise de sa mère, Kushina et de son père, Minato. C'était Kakashi qui lui avait donné cette photo après que le jeune ninja ait découverte la totalité de son histoire. On pouvait y voir la jeune kunoichi aux longs cheveux rose souriant avec grâce et bienveillance, tenant son ventre légèrement rebondi. Son père quand à lui souriait tout autant avec détermination et un regard de feu. C'était un homme puissant et fier dont le rêve (visiblement transmit à son fils) de devenir Hokage s'était réalisé. C'était une famille heureuse … qu'il ne connu malheureusement pas. Il devait probablement regarder cette photo comme un morceau de son passé qui ne fit jamais parti de son présent et encore moins de son futur. Iruka se senti triste, terriblement triste. Lui aussi était un orphelin mais au moins il avait connu ses parents jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans. Le plus dur pour lui était que le temps passant, leurs visages s'estompaient. Il avait beau avoir des photos, cela ne réanimait pas leur souvenir dans sa mémoire. La dernière photo était celle de l'équipe 7 avec Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi. C'était lui qui avait hérité de ces trois là après leurs sortis de l'Académie. Iruka avait eu de nombreuses querelles avec lui au sujet de son enseignement qu'il jugeait trop dangereux pour des enfants de leurs âges. Mais comme le lui avait retorqué le ninja masqué : « Iruka-Sensei, ce ne sont plus tes élèves. A présent, ce sont les miens. » Kakashi savait qu'Iruka était fortement attaché à Naruto et que ses paroles l'avait blessé. Mais les faits étaient les faits. Rien ne changerait.

« - Iruka-Sensei, si vous voulez prendre une douche, vous pouvez y aller. Dit Naruto en sortant de la salle de bain. »

Le jeune homme était nu et sa nudité n'était préservée que par la simple serviette qui entourait ses hanches. Iruka regarda son ancien élève, son kohai et son petit frère boire un verre d'eau. Par tous les dieux réunis qu'il avait changé ! Sa peau était devenue halée à force de s'entrainer sous les rayons du soleil, son corps s'était transformé et était devenu plus massif et musclé.

« - Iruka-Sensei ? redemanda Naruto.

\- Excuse-moi, Naruto. Non, ça ira …

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. »

Iruka ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le ninja. Puis des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Ils les essuya du revers de sa veste. Naruto paniqua et courut partout pour se saisir d'une boite de mouchoir qu'il tendit à Iruka.

« - Tu as tellement changé … renifla Iruka. »

Le visage de Naruto s'adoucit. L'incompréhension disparaissant rapidement. Son cœur se serra. Il se dirigea rapidement dans la buanderie pour mettre un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc arborant le symbole d'Uzushio nommé « Village de la Longévité », le village caché du Pays des Tourbillons. Le village d'origine de sa mère … Puis Naruto enjamba la distance qui le séparait d'Iruka. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un immense sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents.

« - Mais vous, non. Vous êtes le même Iruka-Sensei qui m'a donné mon bandeau de ninja, le même qui m'a toujours protégé et qui à toujours été ma famille. »

Puisque le moment était aux confidences, alors autant se lancer. Iruka posa une main sur la joue de l'adolescent.

« - Je ne suis plus ton Sensei depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai, je suis et serais toujours ton grand-frère. Alors appelle moi juste Iruka. »

Maintenant c'était à Naruto de pleurer. Il entoura Iruka de ses bras et serra fort. Très fort en sanglotant. Iruka l'enlaça également.

« - Et si nous allions dîner ? lança Iruka pour stopper le torrent de larme de son kohai. Tu dois avoir énormément de chose à me raconter ! »

Naruto se recula et essuya ses yeux.

« - Oui, grand-frère. »

Ils allèrent à leur restaurant préféré : le Ichiraku Ramen ! Depuis, tout petit, ils mangeaient là, tout les deux aussi régulièrement que faire se peut. Ils étaient sans conteste les deux meilleurs clients d'Ichiraku et souvent, ils avaient droit à une portion supplémentaire. Enfin, surtout Naruto. Iruka se contentait simplement d'un bol mais ne refusait jamais une chope de bière ou un verre de sake ! Ils restèrent là au moins trois heures où le jeune genin raconta ses aventures avec Jiraya. Iruka avait énormément de respect pour ce ninja légendaire dont son histoire avait bercé tout son apprentissage. Bien sûre, ils étaient radicalement différent. Jiraya était un ninja de haut niveau, un jonin, dont le point faible (et encore c'était à relativiser !) était le genjutsu, à savoir les jutsu de l'illusion. Mais cette petite faiblesse était contrebalancée par un niveau ultime en taijutsu et en ninjutsu, sans oublier l'invocation des Grandes Grenouilles avec qui ils avaient passé un contrat. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait « l'Hermite aux crapauds ». Iruka était un excellent élève jusqu'à la mort de ses parents. A partir de là, il devint un vrai pitre comme Naruto cherchant l'attention mais gardant toujours de bons résultats dans tous les domaines d'activité d'un ninja. Pendant longtemps, il resta un simple genin sans véritable volonté que sa situation ne change. Il le resta plus longtemps que ses coéquipiers et il se moquait bien de leurs blagues à ce sujet. Un jour, sous l'impulsion du Sandaime et de ses encouragements, il passa l'examen des chunin et gagna enfin le droit d'exécuter des missions de rangs B. Toute sa vie, il avait travaillé juste ce qu'il fallait pour arriver à ses fins. C'est pourquoi on le considérait comme un excellent élément, même encore aujourd'hui, car il était un ninja sans vraiment de défaut même s'il n'excellait pas forcément dans un domaine spécifique. Et alors que Jiraya parcourait le monde pour écrire ses livres (et traquer Orochirmaru et l'Akatsuki), Iruka avait un jour abandonné l'idée d'exécuter des missions pour s'adonner à la transmission des connaissances comme le fit Hiruzen Sarutobi pour lui en son temps, la volonté de feu comme il disait.

Après avoir manger, Iruka raccompagna Naruto chez lui. Leurs appartements n'étaient pas vraiment éloigné l'un de l'autre et Naruto semblait toujours vouloir parler. L'adolescent était surexcité malgré la fatigue qui pesait dans chacun de ses membres. Ils prirent une rue adjacente pour couper la rue principale bondée et ils tombèrent sur un ninja qu'il ne pensait pas trouver ce jour là.

« - Yo, Naruto ! Iruka-Sensei ! »

Le ninja copieur se trouvait là, accroupit sur un poteau électrique. Il les salua de la main. Son unique œil visible semblait plissé et accompagner un sourire.

« - Kakashi-Sensei ! s'écria le jeune. Je suis content de vous voir !

\- Moi aussi, Naruto. Je suis content de te voir. »

Kakashi lança un regard de biais à Iruka qui s'était tu. Les deux ninjas ne se connaissaient pas très bien en dépit du fait qu'ils se croisaient souvent au Bureau des Missions quand Kakashi ramenait les rapports et que c'était à Iruka de les lire et de les valider. Ce n'était pas toujours à lui de le faire, tout dépendait de la difficulté de la mission. Iruka ne s'occupait que des missions de rang D,C et B de part son statut de chunin. C'était un autre shinobi qui avait le grade de jonin, Genma Shiranui, qui avait le devoir de s'occuper des missions de rang A. Quand aux missions de rang S, c'était le Hokage qui s'en chargeait personnellement ou l'un des chefs jonin. Quand Kakashi tendait un rapport à Iruka, ils se contenaient de se saluer cordialement mais tout s'arrêtait là. Mais avec Genma, c'était tout autre chose. Parfois, les deux jonins prenaient même le temps de discuter. Tout un monde les séparait mais Iruka n'en gardait aucune animosité.

« - Kakashi-Sensei, lança Naruto, nous devons bientôt nous entrainer pour que je vous montre mes progrès ! »

Naruto avait prit une posture de défi. Kakashi descendit du poteau avec souplesse et s'avança. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ancien élève et le regarda gentiment.

« - Je suis certain que tu as fait des progrès, Naruto. Après demain, à 8h00 au terrain d'entrainement 5. Ça te va ?

\- Je vais enfin vous battre, Kakashi-Sensei !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Kakashi salua rapidement Iruka puis quitta la ruelle en leur faisant un signe de la main. Iruka ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux de ce ninja qui avait aussi tissé des liens avec son protégé. Ils continuèrent leur route dans un demi-silence qui dérangea un peu le jeune ninja. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« - Iruka, pourquoi n'apprécies-tu pas Kakashi-Sensei ? »

Le chunin fut décontenancé par la question. Il frotta sa cicatrice et passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux.

« - Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, Naruto. C'est juste que nous ne nous côtoyions très peu dans le travail et en dehors. L'unique fois où nous avons travaillé ensemble, c'était il y a plusieurs années et il dirigeait l'équipe lors de la mission. »

La curiosité de Naruto fut piquée au vif. Il sauta sur son ainé pour en savoir plus mais ce dernier mima une négation de la main.

« - Pas ce soir, Naruto. Une autre fois ! »

Naruto sembla réfléchir un instant puis il sourit à nouveau. Visiblement, le sujet l'irritait un peu. Tant pis, il lui tirerait les vers du nez une autre fois. Il hocha la tête et salua son ainé. La nuit allait être courte car il devait se lever tôt pour s'entrainer afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Ils se séparèrent là et Iruka rentra chez lui. Mais son esprit vagabondait dans ses souvenirs. Cette mission … il n'y avait pas repenser depuis une éternité. C'était l'année de sa dix-septième année. Il venait d'obtenir son rang de chunin et déjà le Sendaime le convoqua un soir dans son bureau. Il avait l'habitude de prendre le thé avec lui car il s'était toujours occupé de lui, se portant garant de ses méfaits de jeune chenapan. Il avait été le parent qu'il était aujourd'hui avec Naruto.

 ** _~ FLASH BACK ~_**

 _Iruka toqua à la porte du bureau du Sendaime._

 _« - Tu peux entrer, Iruka. »_

 _La voix forte de Sarutobi s'éleva de l'autre côté signifiant qu'il pouvait entrer. Ce qu'il fit. L'Hokage l'attendait assit à une petite table devant la fenêtre. Le thé venait d'être servit et fumait encore. Iruka ferma la porte et s'inclina._

 _« - Viens t'assoir, gamin. »_

 _Iruka lui sourit, appréciant ce ton affectueux qu'il prenait avec lui alors qu'il n'avait aucun lien de sang. Il prit place en face de son ainé. Le Sendaime le regardait d'un air sombre et réfléchit mais ne dit rien. Cela laissa Iruka perplexe. Il se saisit de la tasse de porcelaine écru et souffla avant de boire._

 _« - Maître ? » Le dit-maître leva le nez de sa tasse en lâchant un « Hum ? » grave._

 _« - Puis-je vous poser une question ? »_

 _Sarutobi sourit de bienveillance et lui répondit en le taquinant._

 _« - Je t'en prie, Iruka, n'ai-je pas toujours répondu à tes innombrables questions ? »_

 _Iruka passa une main derrière sa tête pour frotter la base de ses cheveux et rigola. Le bout de ses oreilles rougit progressivement et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour cacher sa geine. Sarutobi leva un sourcil interrogateur. Iruka pouvait être un jeune homme très timide mais il ne l'avait que rarement été avec lui sauf quand il abordait des sujets d'ordre personnel._

 _« - Parle Iruka. L'encouragea le Sendaime._

\- _Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous vous occupiez autant de moi alors que vous avez déjà une famille … Votre petit-fils Asuma est devenu jonin récemment, vous devez être fier. »_

 _Le visage du jeune homme s'était assombrit. Le cœur de Sarutobi se tordit devant le spectacle que lui infligeait le jeune chunin. Il but une gorgé de thé chaud et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre._

 _« - Vois-tu Iruka, je suis très fier de mon petit-fils. J'ai effectivement des enfants et des petits-enfants dont je dois m'occuper. La famille est quelque chose de très importante. Mais ma famille ne se limite pas aux membres qui sont de mon sang. Le Hokage de Konoha est le père et le protecteur de l'ensemble de son village. Tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour le village, la famille. Et tu fais partis de cette famille, Iruka, de ma famille. »_

 _Le Sendaime disait vrai. L'unique différence était que les autres enfants qui avaient perdu un parents, avaient à l'heure actuelle encore un parent vivant même si la douleur n'en était pas moins vive. Iruka quant à lui était le seul à être devenu orphelin de père et de mère. Il était donc le seul qui bénéficiait de l'attention complète du maître. Les yeux du jeune homme s'embrumèrent mais il se retint de pleurer et renâcla bruyamment. Sarutobi sourit. Ce jeune homme était quelqu'un de bien._

 _« - Maintenant Iruka, je dois t'informer de quelque chose. »_

 _Iruka reprit son sérieux et fixa le maître avec détermination._

 _« - Je t'ai convoqué pour te confier une mission._

\- _Une mission ! s'excita Iruka des étoiles dans les yeux._

\- _Calme toi, Iruka … souffla Sarutobi. »_

 _Le maître était content que le jeune Iruka prenne cela de cette manière. Cette fougue lui manquait …_

 _« - Tu vas partir en mission d'information avec un coéquipier.»_

 _Iruka se figea. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait travailler en groupe mais d'ordinaire, il était celui qui retardait l'équipe et il ne voulait plus être le boulet du groupe. Il déglutit difficilement. Si une seule personne l'accompagnait, elle était forcément plus puissante._

 _« - Est-ce Hayate ? tenta Iruka. »_

 _Les deux jeunes hommes s'entendait bien. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié au cours d'une mission et avaient ensuite pris l'habitude de se voir au quotidien et de s'entrainer ensemble. Iruka était quelque de modeste et surtout il savait reconnaitre le talent quand il le voyait et Hayate Gekko était bien plus fort que lui. Sarutobi hocha négativement de la tête._

 _« - Kakashi, tu peux entrer. »_

 _Iruka regarda en direction de l'autre porte qui se trouvait dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et un autre ninja se présenta. Il s'approcha jusqu'à la table. Il porta la tenue traditionnelle des ninja de Konoha et semblait légèrement plus âgé qu'Iruka. Il devait avoir 25 ans tout au plus. Assez grand et athlétique. Mais ce qui étonna Iruka, c'était le visage du ninja. Ses cheveux étaient argentés et relevés par le bandeau frontal. Les deux tiers de son visage était camouflé par un masque noir. En somme, ce que les gens voyaient de Kakashi Hatake était un unique œil aussi noir que de l'onyx. Iruka sauta sur ses jambes. Il se souvenait ! Il avait entendu parler de ce ninja ! Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur, fils de célèbre Croc Blanc !_

 _« - Kakashi, je te présente Iruka Umino. Il va être ton coéquipier pour la mission. »_

 _Le ninja acquiesça en regardant fixement Iruka._

 _« - Bien, Maître. Dit-il platement de sa voix grave. »_

 _L'entrevu dura exactement trois heures durant lesquelles le Sendaime expliqua la nature de leur mission. En apparence, elle était assez simple : ils devaient se rendre à Taki, le village caché du Pays de la Cascade pour trouver un ninja déserteur du village caché d'Iwa, du Pays de la terre puis de lui dérober les jutsu qu'il avait lui-même dérobé à son village. Le Tsukikage aurait pu lui-même envoyer des ninjas de son pays mais le déserteur s'y attendait et était préparer à les recevoir. En revanche, que ce soit des ninjas d'un autre pays qui les récupère … Cette manœuvre était risquée pour le Pays de la terre dans l'éventualité où ils se feraient duper. Mais la paix était seine et solide entre les Pays du feu et de la terre. De plus, le Kazekage avait donné sa parole. C'était la raison pour laquelle la mission nécessitait précision, discrétion et loyauté._

 _Ils avaient trois heures pour se préparer, après quoi, ils partiraient tous deux pour le village caché de la cascade. Kakashi était parti sans un mot après avoir donné rendez-vous à Iruka à la porte d'entrée du village. Il ne fallut que peu de temps au jeune Iruka pour rassembler ses affaires il en avait peu. Il se dirigea donc vers le lieu de rendez-vous, une heure après l'entretien, avec son sac. Il sorti une cigarette de son paquet camouflé dans l'une des poches de sa veste et l'alluma. Il fumait occasionnellement en cachette. Il avait déjà une réputation de trouble-fête, il n'allait pas en rajouter. Et puis, il n'était pas vraiment un fumeur au sens premier du terme. L'envie lui prenait quand il stressait. Et le fait de devoir partir en mission avec un coéquipier qu'il ne connaissait que de réputation le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il arriva au point de rendez-vous et s'assit sur l'un des bancs de pierre. Apparemment, le ninja copieur n'était pas encore arrivé. Iruka en profita pour savourer sa cigarette._

 _« - C'est la première fois que je te vois fumer. »_

 _Iruka sursauta en jetant sa cigarette pour l'écraser. Puis il regarda tout autour de lui sans voir qui que ce soit._

 _« - Au-dessus. »_

 _Iruka leva les yeux dans les arbres. Kakashi était assis sur une des grosses branches d'un arbre touffu qui ne laissait passer aucun rayon lunaire et regardait attentivement son cadet. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de rougir, prit sur le fait. Il aimait bien que sa petite manie soit secrète et son petit plaisir venait de voler en éclat !_

 _« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? cria Iruka en le pointant du doigt._

\- _Je dirais depuis un petit moment. »_

 _Il descendit de l'arbre d'un bond et avança jusqu'à Iruka les mains dans les poches. Il avait donc mis moins d'une heure pour se préparer … Son unique œil n'affichait aucune expression. Il jeta un regard sur le cadavre de la cigarette._

 _« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de la jeter. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. »_

 _Iruka ne put qu'hocher la tête. Kakashi lui tendit ensuite un rouleau dont il prit connaissance. Il s'agissait d'une carte de la région. Le Pays de la Cascade se trouvait tout au nord du Pays du Feu. Le plus long serait de traverser ce dernier._

 _« - Il va nous falloir environ cinq jours à bonne allure pour y parvenir. Une semaine si les conditions sont mauvaises. De plus le Pays de la Cascade possède un environnement très rocailleux et humide. Je dirais un jour de plus pour arriver à Taki. Enonça Iruka. »_

 _Face à l'absence de réponse, il leva la tête et tomba sur le visage de Kakashi moins impassible qu'avant._

 _« - Quoi ? grimaça Iruka._

\- _Tu as de bonne connaissance du terrain. Le Sendaime m'a pourtant dit que tu n'étais jamais allé plus loin que les frontières du Pays du Feu._

\- _Il a dit vrai. Je ne suis jamais sorti des frontières et je ne suis jamais allé très loin du village. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'informer. Un ninja doit toujours se tenir prêt ! se justifia Iruka. »_

 _Kakashi eut l'air étonné de l'attitude d'Iruka mais d'en dit rien. Ils partirent donc tranquillement, surveillés par la dernière face de l'astre d'argent. La première nuit fut très silencieuse, tout comme le reste du voyage au sein du Pays du Feu dans sa globalité. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur une auberge qui possédait un onsen. Iruka commençait sérieusement à fatiguer alors que Kakashi ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. La nuit commençait à tomber et la route était encore longue. Kakashi jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son coéquipier. Il feignait de ne pas être fatiguer, probablement pour ne pas l'importuner. Mais Kakashi devait se l'avouer, lui aussi commençait à sentir ses muscles se raidir et il avait un onsen juste devant eux … Une pierre, deux coups. Il se tourna vers Iruka._

 _« - Passons la nuit ici. Commenta Kakashi. »_

 _Iruka acquiesça en le suivant. Le propriétaire était une vieille femme dont la peau ressemblait à du parchemin. Ses cheveux étaient courts et gris. Son corps flottait dans son kimono d'un jade délavé, comme une fleur dans un vase trop grand. Elle fumait la pipe en lisant le journal. Quand elle entendit le tintement de la clochette accrochée à la porte, elle leva les yeux vers ses futurs clients en réajustant ses lunettes._

 _« - Messieurs …les salua-t-elle._

\- _Madame. Répondit Kakahi et Iruka._

\- _Deux chambres pour combien de nuit ? demanda-t-elle en rédigeant une facture._

\- _Une chambre pour deux et ce sera pour une nuit. Répondit Kakashi en souriant. »_

 _La gérante regarda le ninja argenté en plissant ses petits yeux puis elle se pencha légèrement pour regarder Iruka à son tour. Elle lui tendit une clef._

 _« - La chambre est au bout du couloir. L'accès aux sources est inclu dans le prix de votre chambre. »_

 _Ils remercièrent la gérante puis s'établirent dans le QG d'une nuit. Ils discutèrent du plan pendant le repas composé de riz au vinaigre et de brochette de volaille. Kakashi commanda du sake pour la durée du repas mais au moment où Iruka allait commander la même chose, son ainé lui coupa la parole et lui commanda un thé._

 _« - Pour qui tu te prends ?! s'étrangla Iruka. »_

 _Son rôle de chef d'équipe lui attribuait tout droit sur la mission mais pas sur les habitudes personnelles de ses coéquipiers._

 _« - Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda le ninja masqué._

\- _Dix-Neuf ans. Répondit Iruka en bombant le torse. »_

 _Kakashi le regarda d'un œil en colère._

 _« - Ne mens jamais à un membre de ton équipe ! gronda-t-il. La confiance est la chose la plus importante dans une équipe ninja. Si tu joues avec elle et que les membres d'une même équipe se mentent, la confiance est brisée et la mission est vouée à l'échec. »_

 _Iruka s'était reculé. Jamais personne ne l'avait grondé de cette manière. L'obscurité qui avait remplit la pupille de son homologue lui faisait peur alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Il émanait de lui comme une aura de violence et meurtrière. Le plus jeune ravala sa stupidité. Pourquoi avait-il menti ?! il devait avoir lu sa fiche avant de partir !_

 _« - J'ai dix-sept ans. »_

 _Le porteur du sharingan se calma en soupirant. Il s'était emporté mais il semblait avoir compris._

 _« - Tu n'as pas l'âge de boire de l'alcool. »_

 _La discussion s'arrêta là. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Le diner se termina donc en silence. Iruka se leva ensuite prétextant un mal de tête pour monter se coucher mais étonnement, ce fut Kakashi qui l'interpella sans aucun ton de reproche._

 _« - Nous ne restons qu'une nuit. Tu ne vas pas aux sources ? »_

 _Iruka se mit à rougir. Il n'était jamais allé dans un onsen. Et le fait que ce soit ce ninja qui lui demande le gêna davantage. Il était toujours seul c'est pourquoi le fait de passer un moment avec lui le mit mal à l'aise sur le moment. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre avant de donner son accord. Kakashi se servit un dernier verre de sake en lui disant de partir devant. Iruka ne chercha pas plus loin et alla dans la chambre pour enfiler le kimono marron à bordeur bleu pétrole du onsen._

 _Une fois dans l'eau chaude, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir après avoir posé sa serviette sur le bord. La chaleur enveloppa ses muscles et les détendit. Il se laissa couler jusqu'à la nuque et attendit son ainé en contemplant la danse immobile des constellations étoilées. Ce dernier n'arriva que vingt minutes plus tard. Comme la nuit se rafraichissait, le onsen dégageait une forte chaleur et donc beaucoup de buée. Aussi quand il pénétra dans l'eau, nu, Iruka ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau en voyant les contours de son corps. Il vivait seul depuis ses onze ans et il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir d'autre personne dépourvue de vêtement, même s'il s'agissait d'un homme qui aurait pu être son frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards pendant qu'il posait sa serviette. Il était beaucoup mieux bâti que lui, aussi svelte mais plus musclé et plus élancé. Ce qui les différenciaient le plus était la couleur de leurs cheveux et celle de leur peau. Tout deux avaient les cheveux détachés. Ceux d'Iruka lui tombaient en dessous des épaules comme une cascade de bois alors que ceux de l'autre ninja ne lui arrivaient qu'aux épaules et entouraient son visage d'une aura argentée. Kakashi avait une peau d'albâtre, du à sa tenue, dont seuls quelque cicatrice plus rose gâchait ce tableau d'une rare beauté. Iruka regarda sa peau tannée par les longues séances d'entrainements au soleil. Quelque chose étonna le jeune homme quand il fut entré dans l'eau. L'argenté avait bien ôté son masque mais il y avait substitué une petite serviette de lin et conservait l'œil gauche fermé. Il portait également un pansement sur le haut du bras droit. Quand s'était-il blessé ? En plus de rougir de façon exagérée, maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie : lui demander pourquoi il camouflait son visage._

 _Soudain Kakashi se plaça à ses côtés. Le bassin était assez grand pour qu'il ait de l'espace entre eux deux, d'autant qu'ils étaient seul, alors pourquoi prenait-il la peine de venir juste à côté de lui ?! Iruka avait trop chaud. Les vapeurs l'empêchaient de respirer correctement, la dispute du début de soirée lui faisait encore honte et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer son chef d'équipe qui était à la fois un homme et son ainé, d'une beauté telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Cela faisait trop. Il ne se connaissait pas. Il ne savait rien l'un de l'autre. Tout du moins, Iruka ne connaissait rien de Kakashi. Comment pouvait-il le trouver attirant dans ses conditions ? Bien sûre qu'il avait l'âge d'y penser, et souvent (comme maintenant) c'était contre sa volonté. Iruka maudit intérieurement sa capacité à réagir trop hativement et sa mauvaise gestion de ses sentiments et de ses sensations._

 _« - Tu ne te sens pas bien ? lui demanda Kakashi._

\- _Si, si. J'ai juste chaud. Répondit Iruka en sursautant. »_

 _Kakashi porta sa main à son visage et le força à le regarder._

 _« - Ton visage est rouge. Tu devrais sortir quelques instants pour te rafraichir. Il ne faudrait pas que tu t'évanouisses. »_

 _Sa voix était douce. Cela contrastait avec celle de tout à l'heure. Iruka paniqua quand il sentit toute la chaleur de son corps se diriger vers le bas de son corps. Il se leva précipitamment, se saisit de sa serviette et sorti de l'eau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte sous le regard étonné de son Senpai._

 _« - Je ne t'ai pas dit de sortir ! s'écria Kakashi étonné._

\- _Je vais me coucher. Répondit Iruka à la hâte._

\- _Demain, habille-toi en civile ! lui dit une dernière fois Kakashi. »_

 _Iruka ne répondit pas avant de disparaitre derrière le paravent constitué de bois et de papier. Il retourna en vitesse dans la chambre et se glissa dans son futon après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau glacée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Certes, il ne se gérait pas très bien mais là, c'était la première fois qu'il paniquait de cette façon ! Devant son Senpai en plus ! Devant le grand Kakashi Hakate ! Cette nuit, le jeune Iruka ne put dormir. Ses pensées étant aussi emmêlées qu'une pelote de laine._

 _Les jours qui suivirent furent semblables aux premiers, à savoir calme et silencieux. Kakashi ne semblait pas avoir remarqué un changement quelconque dans l'attitude de son kohai et Iruka avait des difficultés à le regarder sans repenser à la soirée au onsen. C'était assez étrange de porter des vêtements civils entre ninja. Kakashi portait un élégant kimono de lin crème sur un pantalon noir. Pour camoufler son visage, il avait enroulé un foulard sur son nez, sa bouche et son menton. Quant à Iruka, il portait un pantalon de lin vert tendre et un haut bordeaux sans manche sur un tee-shirt à mailles. Leurs bandeaux frontaux étaient rangés à l'abri de leur sac, laissant leur cheveu détaché. C'est grace à une longue mèche argentée que Kakashi dissimulait son œil pourvu du célèbre sharingan qu'Iruka ne connaissait que de réputation. Le paysage changea progressivement, les forêts verdoyantes du Pays du Feu laissèrent place aux paysages rocailleux du Pays de la Cascade. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immense cascade qui était en fait l'entrée du village. Des gardes les arrêtèrent devant les portes de métal que la cascade camouflait._

 _« - Qu'êtes-vous venus faire à Taki ? Veuillez décliner votre identité !_

\- _Je m'appelle Hirata Mayoshi et mon petit frère Hiroki m'accompagne. Nous sommes venus pour faire affaire avec un artisan local. J'ai un laisser passer. »_

 _Kakashi leur tendit un rouleau scellé d'un tampon. Le garde les regarda attentivement avant de lui rendre le document._

 _« - Vous ne vous ressemblez pas pour des frères. Fit remarquer le second garde._

\- _Mon père est mort d'une maladie du cœur quand j'avais cinq ans. Ma mère s'est remariée par la suite et mon petit frère est né de cette union. Enonça Kakashi. »_

 _Cette histoire sembla suffire aux gardes car le premier tapa la porte de son immense lance en criant :_

 _« - C'est bon ! »_

 _Dans un grincement strident, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un village de type féodal grouillant de vie. Les deux ninjas entrèrent dans Taki, la ville cachée derrière une cascade creusée à même la roche. La mission pouvait commencer. Ils se séparèrent pour trouver des informations. Très rapidement, ils firent mouche. Leurs hommes n'étaient pas très discrets et fréquentait un bar à hôtesse. Un ninja en pays étranger était facilement reconnaissable surtout s(il portait son bandeau. Iruka n'ayant pas l'âge de se rendre dans le bar, sa mission consistait à pénétrer dans la chambre que l'homme avait louée et subtiliser les rouleaux pendant que Kakashi l'interpellait. Iruka se trouvait donc en train de crocheter la porte et de fouiller la chambre. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à mettre la main dessus. Le ninja les avait camouflés sous une latte du plancher. Mais au moment où Iruka s'apprêtait à déguerpir, la porte s'ouvrit sur leur cible._

 _« - Espèce de petite merde … cracha-t-il en exécutant des signes._

\- _Kssst … siffla Iruka. »_

 _Son regard dériva sur la fenêtre à cinq pas de lui. Mais le ninja termina son jutsu très rapidement._

 _« - Doton, les aiguilles de fer ! cria-t-il. »_

 _Iruka eut à peine le temps de courir vers la fenêtre qu'un des kunai de pierre le toucha au niveau de l'épaule, lui paralysant le membre. Il rangea le rouleau en hâte dans son sac et tomba lourdement sur le toit de la maison qui se trouvait en contrebas. Il devait fuir. Des shurikens volèrent dans sa direction. Il réussit cependant à les éviter. Le ninja du pays de la terre le suivit en riant d'un rire grave et sadique._

 _« - Katon, Jet de flammes incandescentes ! hurla Iruka. »_

 _La cible fut entourée de flemme et se stoppa un instant. Mais Le ninja en face de lui était un jonin et il réapparut quand les langues de feu disparurent. Il était entouré d'une prison aqueuse. Il maitrisait deux éléments ! Ce n'était pas un jonin pour rien. Iruka prit peur quand le jonin leva la main pour l'attaquer à l'aide de son kunai qui semblait empoisonné et se laissa rouler le long du toit. Il devait régir. Pendant sa seconde chute, il exécuta de nouveaux signes. Fuir et se dissimuler était sa seule chance de survie !_

 _« - Doton, camouflage dans la roche. Murmura-t-il. »_

 _Et son corps disparut dans la roche du sol comme absorbé dans des sables mouvants. Il devait absolument retrouver Kakashi._

 _« - Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement … entendit-il dans son dos. »_

 _Il parcourut la ville jusqu'au bar sans le trouver. Mais où était-il parti ?! Il prit alors la décision de trouver un abri. Au coin d'une rue déserte, il sorti la moitié de son corps de la roche pour regarder autour de lui mais la douleur envahit l'ensemble de son dos. Il s'apprêtait à replonger sous la roche._

 _« - Pas une seconde fois, morveux ! »_

 _L'homme se saisit d'Iruka, l'extirpant de la surface rocheuse et le jeta au sol. Son dos était rouge de sang et sa tunique lui collait à la peau. Iruka le regarda : il avait dégainé un sabre fait d'eau en mouvement. Il s'approcha rapidement et leva son sabre haut au-dessus de sa tête pour fendre l'air et toucher Iruka. Ce dernier ferma les yeux attendant le coup final … qui ne vint pas. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Kakashi se trouvait entre lui et la lame._

 _« - ça va aller, Iruka ? dit-il sans le regarder._

 _Le plus jeune hocha la tête._

 _« - Recul-toi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Pakkun, aide-le !»_

 _Cette remarque énerva l'assaillant qui attaqua Kakashi de front. Ils s'affrontèrent au corps à corps mais leur niveau de taijutsu était somme toute équivalent. L'issu du combat semblait incertain dans l'esprit d'Iruka._

 _« - Viens avec moi. Dit-une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. »_

 _Iruka tourna le visage à sa droite et aperçut un chien carlin portant un bandeau et une cape bleu timbré d'un visage. Non, ce n'était quand même pas ce chien qui avait parlé …_

 _« - Allez, bouge-toi ! Tu vas gêner Kakashi ! dit l'animal en mordant sa manche et le tirant plus loin. »_

 _Iruka ne chercha pas plus loin et se recula. Plus tard, il apprit qu'il s'agissait de l'un des chiens de sa bande de ninja canin qu'il invoquait souvent pour les filatures._

 _« - Kakashi est allé au bar mais le gérant lui a dit que le ninja était parti subitement il y avait un petit moment. Tu as du déclencher un piège en crochetant la serrure ou en trouvant la cachette. »_

 _Pakkun fut interrompu car soudain, le ninja du Pays de la Terre exécuta un nouveau jutsu._

 _« - Suiton, la vague du chaos ! crièrent le ninja et Kakashi au même moment. »_

 _Les deux hommes ouvrirent la bouche d'où un jet d'eau puissant sorti mais ils s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le jonin ennemi semblait étonné. Puis progressivement la peur fit place dans les yeux du ninja quand ce dernier regarda attentivement Kakashi._

 _« - Non, tu es … tu es le ninja copieur ! Kakashi Hatake du village caché de Konoha ! »_

 _Il tomba au sol et essaya de partir en rampant de peur mais Kakashi le rattrapa et l'assomma. Puis après l'avoir attaché solidement, il replaça son foulard de sorte qu'Iruka ne voit ni son œil, ni son visage. Ainsi sa réputation dépassait les frontières … La fin du souvenir était assez floue dans la mémoire d'Iruka. Il se rappelait les premiers soins que Kakashi avait pratiqué sur son corps. Mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et le kunai de pierre qui s'était logé dans son épaule lui engourdissait rapidement le corps à mesure que le temps passait. Il se rappelait également que son ainé avait délivrer le ninja aux gardes du village et les avait aidés à scellé sa cellule de sceau pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas en attendant les ninjas du Tsushikage que Kakashi avait prévenu en leur envoyant un aigle invoqué. Tout comme il scella le rouleau dans un coffre enveloppé de chakra qui attendrait les ninjas dans les sous-sols du château. C'était tout. Le retour au village et la fin du voyage n'était qu'un trou noir même si Iruka se souvenait l'avoir fait avec une béquille. Et même si durant les jours qui avaient suivi, il avait essayé de se rappeler. Aucun indice ne lui était parvenu. Il ne refit plus jamais équipe avec Kakashi et ils ne se côtoyèrent pas davantage._

 ** _~ FIN DU FLASH BACK ~_**

Iruka ricana en se remémorant ce souvenir. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'y avait pas repensé. Il fut étonné de voir qu'entre ses doigts se trouvait une cigarette à moitié fumée. Inconsciemment, il en avait allumé une. Ça aussi cela faisait longtemps … la dernière remontait à l'examen de chunin qu'avait passé Naruto et son équipe. L'examen durant lequel Orochimaru l'un des trois sannin légendaire avait attaqué le village. L'examen durant lequel Hiruzen Sarutobi, le sandaime s'était sacrifié pour sa famille. Il l'avait fumé en cachette sur le toit de l'école avant de devoir évacuer les enfants de l'Académie. Un vent frais monta et fit voler une mèche de ses cheveux. La fumée qu'il recracha à ce moment là lui revint dans le visage et il toussa. Il écrasa la clope sur la rembarde en métal et rentra chez lui. Demain, il commençait tôt et à force de rêvasser, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas attrapé froid !

 ** _A suivre dans le chapitre suivant …_**


	2. Un clope à l'hôpital

**Titre : A MON BON SOUVENIR**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Un clope à l'hôpital**

Iruka se réveilla avec un mal de tête à vous assommer pour le reste de la journée. Il se dit que cela passerait au bout d'un moment, une fois le petit déjeuner avalé en vérité. Heureusement, qu'il était samedi et qu'il n'avait pas à donner de cours à l'Académie. Déjà, la veille, il avait eu des difficultés à tenir ses élèves en place. Il avait été nauséeux à partir du repas de midi, à tel point qu'il avait demandé à un collègue de faire cours à sa place pour les deux premières heures de l'après-midi. Il en avait alors profité pour vomir aux toilettes de tout son saoul.

Quand il s'assit face à son bol de riz blanc, à son omelette et sa soupe mizo. Son appétit disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à ses nausées. Il repoussa son assiette en ravalant un haut-le-cœur. S'il ne mangeait pas, il ne vomirait pas. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge murale. 7h20. Naruto devait rejoindre Kakashi-sensei au terrain d'entrainement numéro 5 à 8h00. Il se traina sous la douche après avoir mis son repas au frais. L'eau chaude lui dénoua les muscles mais il restait au fond de lui comme une certaine torpeur.

Quand il se figea devant le miroir de sa petite salle de bain, la vérité était une évidence : il était tombé malade. Il avait pris froid à rester devant sa porte à penser au passé. Heureusement pour lui, il ne devait qu'aller au bureau des missions pour effectuer son tour. Peut être même que l'un de ses collègues se proposerait de le faire pour lui. Il refuserait mais il savait ses collègues assez gentils pour le faire !

Il s'habilla rapidement puis but un thé à la hâte pour ne pas partir le ventre vide. Il arriva au terrain d'entrainement au même moment que Naruto et Sakura.

« - Iruka-Sensei ! dirent les deux jeunes gens en cœur. »

Iruka tiqua. Visiblement, Naruto allait avoir quelques difficultés à seulement l'appeler par son prénom.

« - Bonjour Naruto ! Kakashi-Sensei n'est pas encore arrivé ? »

Sakura souffla en fermant les yeux et préféra ne rien dire tandis que Naruto lui raconta à nouveau toutes les fois où Kakashi les avait fait attendre. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les entendait, il avait un sentiment de déjà-vu.

« - C'est assez amusant, quand je l'ai connu, il n'était pas comme ça. Il avait même une heure d'avance ! »

Le jeune blond avait la bouche grande-ouverte et le regard vide. Quant à Sakura, elle n'affichait pas mieux. Ses fins sourcils roses tressautaient à rythme régulier et semblait en proie à une lutte intérieure. Ils semblaient étonnés et ne pas croire qu'un tel Kakashi eut un jour existé. Le temps changeait les personnes.

« - Nous changeons tous avec le temps, Naruto. Grimaça Iruka.

\- Pas vous ! plaisanta Naruto. Vous restez le même ! »

Iruka explosa de rire.

« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est le lot de tous !

\- Je vous assure, Iruka-Sensei, vous devez être le seul que le temps n'affecte pas ! Je suis certain que vous, dans dix ans, vous serez toujours le même. Répliqua Sakura en souriant gentiment.

\- Sur ce point, je rejoins l'opinion de nos élèves. »

Le genin et les chunin ne prêtèrent pas attention à l'arrivé du jonin. Il se trouvait derrière eux sur le pont et lisait son traditionnel « Icha Icha ». Naruto se rua sur lui et hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que faire attendre les gens ne se faisait pas. Sakura resta plantée là et serrait machinalement les poings.

« - Bon, je vais vous laisser ! lança Iruka.

\- Vous ne restez pas ? demanda Sakura.

\- Iruka-Sensei ! renchérit Naruto. Il faut que vous voyiez comment nous allons battre Kakashi-Sensei. »

Il affichait une moue boudeuse adorable. Naruto non plus ne changerait pas. Derrière, Kakashi semblait souffler derrière son masque mais il se reprit quand il vit Iruka le regarder. Il se redressa et rangea son livre dans sa sacoche.

« - Si cela ne dérange pas Kakashi-Sensei, je resterais un peu mais je dois me rendre au bureau des missions aujourd'hui. »

Les deux jeunes rigolèrent de joie. Iruka avait toujours eu une place de choix dans le cœur de ses élèves et il devait se l'avouer, la fameuse équipe 7 avait toujours était ses préférés. Il portait toujours une attention certaine aux élèves turbulents. Peut-parce qu'il en avait fait partie au même âge. Et quoi que l'on puisse en dire, qu'il s'agisse de Naruto, de Sakura ou de Sasuke, ils l'étaient tous à leurs façons. Le jonin demanda à ses élèves de s'éloigner et de se préparer. Puis il se rapprocha du genin d'un pas rapide et discret.

« - Je pense qu'ils ont raison, Iruka-Sensei, restez donc un moment.

\- Je vous remercie, Kakashi-Sensei. J'apprécie de voir les progrès qu'ils ont fait.

\- Mais dites-moi, commença le ninja eux cheveux argentés. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'œil visible du ninja copieur avait troqué sa bonne humeur pour une expression inconnue à Iruka. L'ambiance joviale était devenue beaucoup plus sérieuse tout d'un coup. Comment avait-il fait pour remarquer ce détail ? D'ordinaire, Iruka cachait toujours admirablement bien ses humeurs et l'état de sa santé. Même dans les moments les plus tristes de sa vie, il avait été souriant. Et depuis qu'il avait franchi le pas de sa porte, il avait machinalement enfilé ce masque de gaieté qu'il avait construit au fil des années.

« - Bien sûre, pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? demanda Iruka en passant une main derrière sa tête. »

Kakashi le regarda un instant avant de sourire.

« - Une impression. »

Puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses deux élèves. Iruka souffla et retint un nouveau haut-le-cœur en se dirigeant vers un banc en pierre blanche. Pourquoi le célèbre Kakashi prenait le temps de s'inquiéter de sa santé ? Déjà, le simple fait qu'il accepte qu'il assiste au combat était étonnant mais qu'il tente d'aborder un sujet personnel … Iruka ne comprenait pas. Le début du combat fut impressionnant. Comme à son habitude, Naruto avait foncé tête baissée avant même que Kakashi ait donné le départ. Ensuite, Sakura avait fait preuve d'une force herculéenne impressionnante. Il en avait entendu parler mais il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre. Il était inutile de parler du ninja aux cheveux argentés dont le niveau n'était plus à revoir.

Iruka déserta le terrain d'entrainement au moment où le combat se transforma en séance d'espionnage. C'est-à-dire vers midi. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau des missions en évitant la grande rue pleine de restaurants qui devaient battre leur plein. Son estomac n'y résisterait pas.

 **~\OoO/~**

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, Genma était déjà là. Il attendait les potentiels jonins de retour de missions mais le pays du Feu était en paix relative avec les autres pays ninjas. Aussi à l'exception des espions chargés de rassembler des informations sur l'Akatsuki et des troupes envoyées aux frontières, les rapports étaient rares.

« - Bonjour, Iruka-sensei ! lança-t-il en mâchonnant son senbon.

\- Bonjour, Genma. »

Le jonin se balançait sur sa chaise tout en lisant un journal. Il leva un œil quand Iruka pénétra dans le bureau et s'assit après avoir récupérer une pile de document. Après avoir pris connaissance d'une partie d'eux, Iruka s'adressa à Genma sans le regarder. Ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien et discutaient peu malgré le fait que leurs tours tombaient souvent aux mêmes dates. Et le silence qui planait dans la salle depuis deux heures commençait à l'énerver.

« - Il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui. »

Il s'agissait plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.

« - C'est vrai, répondit le jonin. D'après les ordres de missions, ils reviendront tous à partir d'après-demain.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une avance quelconque. Souffla Iruka. »

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : fumer un clope en rentrant chez lui. Avant de partir, il avait mis machinalement le paquet dans sa poche sans véritablement avoir l'intention d'y toucher et inconsciemment il jouait avec depuis une demi-heure. Genma le remarqua.

« - Vous pouvez vous en griller une si tu veux.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Une cigarette. Vous jouez avec le paquet depuis tout à l'heure. »

Le jonin bascula en avant et les pieds de chaise claquèrent sur le parquet. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux.

« - C'est amusant … Je ne vous imaginais pas fumeur.

\- Je ne fume qu'occasionnellement. Rigola Iruka en frottant sa cicatrice. Et merci mais je n'ai pas envie de fumer tout de suite.

\- D'accord, je me demande ce que dirait Azuma de savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à fumer …

\- N'en faite rien. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. »

Genma eut un moment de silence. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de fumer était un secret mais après tout cela ne le concernait pas. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

« - C'est vous qui voyez. Ma curiosité en restera là. »

Iruka le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Le silence reprit ses droits jusque tard dans la nuit. Les nausées d'Iruka se calmaient progressivement mais sa gorge le faisait à présent souffrir. Il aurait dû aller à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Après tout, des dizaines de ninja s'y rendait pour des blessures graves à leurs retours de missions. Il n'allait quand même pas s'y rendre pour une grippe ! Il se leva soudainement de sa chaise. Genma s'était assoupi sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le bureau et le journal recouvrant son visage. Son senbon trônait sur une pile de livre. Seule sa respiration lente était perceptible.

« _Je ferais bien de lui ramener aussi un café._ » Pensa Iruka en s'étirant. Après une courte réflexion, il avait décidé que son estomac pourrait bien supporter un peu de liquide chaud, d'autant que le fait de ne rien avoir mangé depuis la vieille ne l'aidait pas à rester éveillé. Encore que cela ne dérangeait pas son coéquipier de dormir pendant leur tour. Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Iruka. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il refusait à ses élèves quand même ! Si cela se savait, les petits monstres en joueraient pendant longtemps.

Le temps de broyer le café, de le faire chauffer et de le servir, cela lui prit une petite vingtaine de minute. Quand il revint avec les deux tasses, Genma dormait toujours. Il posa la tasse sur le bureau et en fit le tour pour secouer légèrement le ninja.

« - Genma, je vous ai amené du café. »

Ce dernier se réveilla d'un seul coup. Quand son regard se posa sur le café, il sourit.

« - Iruka, je vous remercie. »

Le plus jeune lui sourit en retour avant de commencer à boire. Genma se réinstalla sur sa chaise plus confortablement. Il regarda le chunin qui scrutait l'horizon depuis la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le ninja dont l'esprit voguait bien loin du bureau.

« - J'ai entendu dire que Kakashi mettait Naruto et Sakura à l'épreuve aujourd'hui. »

Un vrombissement prenait de l'ampleur dans le crâne du chunin.

« - Oui, ils ont débuté à 8h00. Répondit Iruka. Dès le début, on pouvait constater l'évolution des jeunes recrues.

\- Vous y étiez ? »

Iruka opina. Un mal de crâne accompagna le bourdonnement et lui vrilla l'esprit. Il manqua d'avaler une gorgée de café de travers. La porte s'ouvrit subitement. Les deux ninjas se tournèrent vers la source des pas.

« - Je vous amène de quoi tuer le temps ! »

Izumo était venu pour apporter des dossiers que le maître Hokage lui avait confié.

« - Izumo ! Tu ne devais pas passer avant ? ça va faire une heure et demi !

\- Je n'y peux rien, le Maître m'avait donné des choses à faire avant. Se défendit le brun. »

Il tenta vainement de fermer la porte du pied, les mains pleines de document, mais n'y parvenant pas correctement, Iruka s'avança pour l'aider sous les yeux rieurs de Genma.

« - Kotetsu n'est pas avec toi ? C'est inédit ! plaisanta Genma.

\- Attendez, je vais vous ai-… »

La vision d'Iruka se brouilla et une douleur écrasante au niveau de l'abdomen le cloua sur place. La tasse lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol. Une partie du café bouillant éclaboussa sa main droite et le début de son avant-bras. Genma se releva précipitamment pour se jeter sur lui et le rattraper avant que son corps se touche le sol. Izumo lâcha les documents qui s'éparpillèrent ça et là. Il s'agenouilla près des deux autres ninjas.

« - Iruka, qu'avez-vous ? demanda Genma en maintenant la tête du malade d'une main. »

Iruka hurlait de douleur et essayait vainement de se recroqueviller mais la douleur était trop cuisante. Un haut le cœur étouffa un de ses hurlements et sans prévenir, il tourna la tête sur le côté et vomit sur une main d'Izumo qui avait amorcé un geste pour rattraper son visage. Entre deux gémissements, Iruka psalmodiait des excuses les yeux fermés, trop honteux pour croiser le regard de ses homologues. Izumo regarda sa main et alerta Genma.

« - On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

Genma regarda à son tour la main du brun et écarquilla les yeux : elle était recouverte de sang. A bien y regarder, du sang perlait encore aux coins des lèvres d'Iruka.

« - Putain, pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ! cracha Genma blanc de rage.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Prends son bras droit, je vais prendre le gauche ! »

Le trajet se fit plus lentement que prévu. Chaque saut provoquait chez le malade une montée de sang dans la gorge. Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'hôpital, les ninjas-médecins le prirent tout de suite en charge. Il resta en salle d'opération pendant près de deux heures. Temps durant lequel Genma et Izumo restèrent dans la salle d'attente après avoir envoyé des remplaçants au bureau.

Au petit matin, Iruka se réveilla dans un lit blanc dans une pièce qui sentait l'antiseptique. Il tenta de se relever mais il gémit en sentant une douleur sur son abdomen. La porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur Naruto et Sakura qui se jetèrent à son chevet.

« - Iruka, comment vas-tu ! hurla Naruto dont les yeux bleus étaient aux bords des larmes. »

Iruka le rassura en essayant une larme qui perlait. Il put s'asseoir grâce à l'aide de Sakura et il vit les bandages qui entouraient son torse se teinter de rouge. Deux jonins et deux chunins arrivèrent au même moment.

« - Iruka-Sensei, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur ! dit Izumo en posant un verre d'eau fraiche sur la table de chevet. »

Iruka regarda son interlocuteur et constata que du sang tachait encore son uniforme. Kotetsu s'assit sur une chaise et expliqua à Iruka comment Genma et Izumo l'avait amené ici et ce qui s'était passé au bureau. Au fil du récit, Iruka se sentait de plus en plus honteux. Naruto ne cessait de lui de ne pas s'en faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il était aller consulter comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne ce serait produit.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut les deux jonins dans le couloir. Il était encore tôt et il y a avait peu de mouvement dans l'hôpital, aussi ils s'étaient mis là pour ne pas être entendu. D'ailleurs, il semblait à Iruka qu'il était le seul à les avoir vu. Genma était collé au mur, ce faisant il ne pouvait voir qu'une partie de son dos et de sa tête. Kakashi se tenait devant lui et le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Ce qui étonna Iruka, c'était la distance qui les séparait : à peine quelques centimètres. Ils se parlaient à peine plus fort que des murmures et il vit sur le visage de Kakashi un regard doux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Sa respiration se coupa quand il vit la main du ninja copieur se lever pour frôler délicatement la joue de Genma. Iruka ne saurait pas jamais l'expression que ce dernier avait affiché à ce moment là mais il en avait une petite idée. Ainsi donc, le célèbre Kakashi et l'énigmatique Genma serait … intime ?

Alors qu'Iruka pensait avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose, Kotetsu le sorti de sa torpeur par sa voix forte. Les deux jeunes et les deux chunins dans la chambre discutaient toujours de façon animée. Tour d'une phrase le nom de « Raidô » sorti et cela eut un effet étonnant sur le couple du couloir. A peine le prénom traversa la barrière des lèvres de Kotetsu que Genma repoussa doucement mais fermement Kakashi comme s'il empiétait sur son espace vital. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe pour se joindre à la conversation. Mais au dernier moment, les yeux d'Iruka croisèrent le regard sombre de Kakashi. Aussitôt, le plus jeune détourna le visage vers Naruto. Il avait été pris sur le fait.

La pièce était pleine de monde et bruyante et son mal de tête menaçait de revenir. Mais il fit l'effort de participer à la conversation. Alors que Naruto lui racontait la façon dont ils avaient rusé face à Kakashi pour obtenir les fameuses clochettes, Iruka rigola devant un Kakashi qui ne se défendait même pas d'avoir été battu aussi facilement. Cela eut pour effet de colorer les bandages d'une couleur pourpre sous une grimace d'Iruka qui se maintint les côtes.

« - Mince … dit Sakura en se levant du lit d'à côté. Je vais vous refaire les bandages et je vais vous demander de sortir … »

Tous les ninjas présents s'apprêtèrent à sortir mais Iruka eut un réflexe malheureux qu'il regretta par la suite.

« - Non, c'est bon. Nous sommes entre homme. Je n'ai rien à cacher de plus qu'ils n'aient déjà ! plaisanta-t-il. »

Sa réplique mi-amusée sembla plaire au duo Kotetsu/Izumo car le premier eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et l'autre lança un « _bien parlé !_ ». Il était vrai qu'Iruka les appréciait beaucoup. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge et le même grade et surtout, ils se côtoyaient très régulièrement. Naruto étant comme un petit frère, il n'avait pas imaginé un quelconque gène le concernant. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappelait les fois où plus jeunes, ils allient aux bains publics ensemble. Non, ce qui le dérangeait plus, c'était la présence des deux jonins qui le mettait mal à l'aise mais il ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire de se tirer de la chambre et aux autres de rester. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sakura.

« - Et toi, Sakura, tu es mon formidable médecin. Je ne peux rien faire sans toi ici. »

Sakura rougit légèrement et lui rendit son sourire. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait opéré mais il appréciait le fait qu'elle ait insisté auprès du chef-médecin pour s'occuper de ses post-op. Elle l'aida à ôter son haut de kimono qu'elle remit à Naruto. Le contraste des bandages blancs tâchés sur la peau hâlée du ninja était assez saisissant. Les yeux de son protégé s'obscurcirent face aux légères cicatrices encore maintenues par de fins fils. Izumo s'approcha pour regarder de près le torse de son ami.

« - Et bien, ils ne t'ont pas raté ! »

Sakura gloussa tristement.

« - Ils ont été obligé de vous opérer, Iruka-sensei. A cause de votre rythme de vie, vous aviez développé de nombreux ulcères au niveau de l'estomac.

\- Comment ça mon rythme de vie ? s'exclama Iruka. Je sais bien que je n'exécute pas les mêmes types de missions que beaucoup de ninja mais … »

Iruka se tut alors que Sakura passait ses mains chaudes entourées d'un halo vert pâle sur son torse. Il s'était emporté et maintenant il mourrait d'envie de s'en griller une. Son rythme de vie ? Quelle mauvaise blague. Bien sûre qu'il aimait la vie qu'il menait. Instruire les nouvelles générations était son principal but et il ne remercierait jamais assez le regretté Troisième Hokage, Iruzen Sarutobi, de l'avoir aidé à trouver sa voie. Mais pouvait-on réellement le comparer à un véritable ninja comme ceux qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre actuellement qui se battaient contre de véritables ennemis et non de simple poupée de bois.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que Sakura voulait dire … souffla doucement Naruto en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je le sais bien. Excusez-moi … Excuse-moi Sakura. »

La belle jeune fille lui sourit de plus belle tout en coupant les fils un à un.

« - Vous cicatrisez rapidement. Vous pourrez probablement sortir dans quelques jours. »

Elle lui refit son bandage mais elle grimaça en même temps qu'Iruka qui par intermittance semblait souffrir. Le médecin avait bien prévenu la jeune chunin que tant qu'Iruka maintiendrait son train de vie actuel, il serait sujet à cette maladie.

« - Dites-moi Iruka-Sensei, vous avez toujours de fortes douleurs ?

\- Oui, comme des crises mais rien de comparable à celle d'hier. »

Sakura se frotta le menton. Elle allait devoir en parler à Tsunade. Mais pour le moment, elle allait devoir se taire devant Iruka. Elle lui sourit encore et se contenta de refaire le bandage. Son ancien professeur commençait à avoir de la fièvre signe d'une fatigue excessive. Iruka avait effectivement envie de se reposer mais il était trop content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Naruto. D'autant que la compagnie de ses coéquipier chunin donnait à ce moment une saveur piquante grâce à l'humour réputé de Kotetsu. Genma participait également mais Iruka ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé avec le ninja copieur. Et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Maintenant il voulait savoir, il était avide d'information. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Les parents d'élève avaient déteint sur lui avec leur moment potin devant l'Académie … De mieux en mieux ….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée. Après le départ de la petite troupe, l'Hokage cinquième du nom lui avait rendu visite pour lui dire qu'il était suspendu de son emploi à l'Académie et au Bureau des missions.

« - Mais pourquoi, Maître ? s'était-il écrié en se relevant dans son lit.

\- Iruka, ce n'est pas une mise à pied. Voyez cela plutôt comme des vacances prolongées.

\- Vous m'auriez suspendu une semaine, j'aurais parfaitement compris mais vous m'avez suspendu pour une durée indéterminée ?!

\- Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Mais j'ai besoins de travailler ! »

Voyant que le chunin n'abandonnerait pas, Tsunade avait rapidement capitulé. Pourquoi tous ses ninjas tenaient absolument à lui tenir tête ?! Sakura restait derrière son maître. Iruka lui en voulait un peu d'avoir parlé à Tsunade de sa condition. S'il ne pouvait pas travailler, il le sentirait ? Pourquoi tout le monde prenait-il des décisions à sa place ?!

« - Ecoute, je te propose de te reposer chez toi pendant une semaine. Au bout de ce laps de temps, tu devras passer un nouvel examen avec Sakura. Si elle estime que tu peux reprendre le travail, je t'y autoriserais …

\- D'accord ! coupa Iruka.

\- Laisse-moi terminer Iruka. Je t'y autoriserais mais pas à l'Académie. »

Iruka était outré. Que voulait-elle lui dire ?

« - Je ne vous suis pas très bien, Maître. Marmonna Iruka méfiant.

\- Tu travailleras pour moi.

\- Pour vous ? Je n'ai pas les compétences pour …

\- Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu es un excellent élément ! Ce que je veux de toi, ce sont tes connaissances des langues anciennes et de l'Histoire, de ta diplomatie et de ton organisation. »

Iruka déglutit péniblement. Elle l'assignait à un travail de bureau. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il accepta. Après tout, c'était mieux que rien. La nuit qui suivit cette nouvelle fut quelque peu dérangeante. Malgré la fatigue qui menaçait de le prendre dans ses ailes, il restait bien éveillé. Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, il ne tint plus et il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, pour fumer tranquillement une cigarette, assis sur le rebord. Quand il la prit entre ses lèvres et qu'il tira dessus, son anxiété disparut.

Il profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour repenser aux évènements de la journée. Naruto et Sakura, tout d'abord, étaient devenus de vrais adultes, des ninjas puissants à en croire le défi de Kakashi. L'entrainement respectif avec le grand Jiraya et Maître Tsunade avait porté ses fruits. Sur le plan personnel, Naruto semblait plus accompli et en phase avec lui-même. En cela, Iruka était rassuré.

Ensuite, Genma et Kakashi. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Visiblement, ils étaient intimes mais personne ne semblait être au courant. Et que signifiait ce réflexe quand le prénom « Raidô » sorti. Iruka connaissait Raidô de visu sans jamais lui avoir parlé. Il était aussi célèbre que Kakashi ou Genma car comme ce dernier, il était un jonin de statu supérieur, un garde du corps personnel du hokage.

Iruka tiqua. S'il travaillait conjointement avec le Hokage, peut être côtoierait-il également le fameux ninja … Intéressant. Et s'il s'agissait d'un triangle amoureux ? L'imagination d'Iruka s'emballa même après avoir terminé sa cigarette. Dans quel sens le triangle fonctionnait-il ? Etait-ce Kakashi qui était en couple avec Raidô mais qui fricottait avec Genma ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre du ninja argenté. Mais en même temps, il voyait mal Genma endosser le rôle du traître. Il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup mais il passait assez de temps avec lui pour le croire franc et honnête.

Il se repassa mentalement la scène : c'était Genma qui avait réagi le plus vivement donc c'était surement lui qui en pinçait pour Raidô. Mais il sortait avec Kakashi alors même qu'il en aimait un autre ? Peut être éprouvait-il de l'affection pour ce dernier et qu'à défaut de pouvoir avoir Raidô … Et les sentiments de Kakashi dans tout ça ? Il devait aimer Genma, en tout cas assez pour coucher avec lui. Mais étrangement, l'idée d'un Kakashi Hatake amoureux sonnait faux dans l'esprit d'Iruka.

Il fouilla plus loin dans ses souvenirs. Durant l'unique mission qu'il avait fait avec Kakashi, il l'avait perçu comme un homme détaché et simple. Bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Il était fort et courageux. Pour lui, les règles étaient importantes mais ses coéquipiers l'étaient plus encore. Non, définitivement, il n'était pas du genre à coucher avec un homme sans sentiments ou à tromper quelqu'un.

« _Mais les gens changent …_ »

Ces propres paroles lui revinrent en mémoire. Oui, les gens changeaient. Et Kakashi ne devait pas faire exception. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, un autre moment de cette fameuse mission lui apparut : les sources thermales. La beauté du ninja n'était pas à nier : un corps robuste mais svelte, une peau pâle et sans défaut, un regard sombre appuyé par des magnifiques cheveux argentés. Non, la réputation sur la beauté du grand Kakashi n'était plus à faire. Les joues d'Iruka s'empourprèrent et une drôle de sensation lui vrilla le ventre. Il se secoua le visage et retourna au lit dans la ferme intention de dormir.

Peut être que ce changement d'environnement allait être bénéfique en vérité. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Iruka avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans et cela lui faisait du bien d'oublier tous ses tracas et les problèmes du quotidien.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Iruka avait obtenu le droit de reprendre le travail. Sakura était même très enthousiaste même s'il subissait encore quelques crises de douleur qui le mettait K.O, l'obligeant même à se coucher au sol en position fœtal mais cela Sakura l'ignorait. Il avait un peu honte de lui avoir caché la semi-vérité mais sans cela, il serait encore chez lui en ce lundi matin.

Il avait déjà aidé le quatrième hokage de la sorte, en triant et rangeant bon nombre de document ou traduisant des textes ou encore en analysant certaines situations. Son travail ne différait pas trop cette fois-ci. Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, Tsunade l'y attendait avec Shizune. Il s'inclina respectueusement mais Tsunade lui permit de ne plus le faire tant que son torse le faisait souffrir. Il la remercia pour cette attention et se mit rapidement au travail. Si la Grande Princesse Tsunade était célèbre à travers les Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas, c'était pour quatre choses : sa beauté, sa force, ses dettes et sa hantise de la paperasse. Quand Iruka aperçut la tonne de document dans le bureau annexe, il crut hurler de terreur. Comment pouvait-on laisser tant de chose de côté ?

Cela lui prit exactement une semaine pour tout ranger et trier. Il devait se l'avouer, contempler son œuvre lui faisait un bien fou. Tout allait pour le mieux, ses douleurs s'atténuaient progressivement, l'équipe Kakashi était partie en mission au pays de l'eau pour chercher une relique ancienne que le Mizukage souhaitait faire analyser par Konoha n'ayant pas les ressources nécessaires et à plusieurs reprises, il avait croisé le fameux Raidô mais jamais au même moment que Genma. En fait, c'était surtout au retour des missions.

L'équipe Kakashi rentra deux jours après avec une énorme caisse contenant la relique. C'était à présent à Iruka de jouer et il ne décevrait personne. Mais s'il avait su que ce simple objet changerait sa vie de façon radicale … si jamais il avait su ce qu'il découvrirait … Jamais il n'aurait ouvert cette caisse. Jamais il n'aurait touché la relique. Jamais il n'aurait été lié à Kakashi Hatake …

 ** _Pourquoi l'amour trouvait-il toujours sa source dans la souffrance ?_**


	3. Pas de fumée sans feu

**TITRE : A MON BON SOUVENIR.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Pas de fumée sans feu.**

Iruka se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Shizune était venue lui dire que l'équipe Kakashi était revenue et que leur mission avait été couronnée de succès. Sur le moment, il avait été rassuré qu'ils soient revenus indemne car même si la mission en elle-même n'était pas d'une difficulté spectaculaire, la route qui séparait les deux pays était dangereuse. Et soyons honnête : à chaque fois que cette équipe partait en mission, qu'il s'agisse d'une mission de rang D ou A, le résultat était sensiblement le même : rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Il y avait toujours des imprévus qui faisait qu'ils rentraient toujours blessés ou à moitié mort. Et cela prévalait pour chacun des membres de l'équipe.

Sur le chemin, le chunin était un peu dépité car durant cette semaine où Kakashi était absent, il n'avait rien trouvé de croustillant sur Genma et Raidô. Il les avait tous les deux vus mais jamais ou presque ensemble. Et là seule fois où cela s'était produit, ils n'avaient échangé qu'un bref salut. Bien entendu, ils s'étaient salués en souriant, donc il s'entendait bien. Et Iruka était certain d'avoir décelé quelque chose de particulier dans le regard et le sourire de Genma. Quelque chose qu'il ne décelait pas dans celui de Raidô. Genma éprouvait donc réellement des sentiments pour ce dernier. Mais cela ne semblait pas être réciproque. Ou alors peut être que Raidô ne s'en était tout simplement pas rendu compte et que dans l'éventualité où il l'apprenait, sa réaction serait positive ?

Il ne portait pas de jugement, il s'agissait juste d'une constatation. Il n'avait aucun préjugé sur les relations entre homme, il avait été dragué par plusieurs d'entre eux et au moins autant par des femmes, il avait consommé des nuits avec de multiples partenaires des deux sexes mais jamais il n'était tombé amoureux. Jamais son cœur avait appartenu à quelqu'un. A ses yeux, ces nuits de sexe étaient un prêté pour un rendu. Un arrangement mutuel entre adulte pour satisfaire des besoins humains.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par du mouvement face à lui dans le couloir. Deux personnes arrivaient et il reconnut les voix comme étant celle de Genma et de Kakashi. Comme un réflexe qui en vérité n'en était pas un, il se cacha dans l'obscurité d'une salle annexe (donc la première porte venue). Après avoir tant réfléchit sur leurs couples, il était persuadé que Kakashi devinerait ses pensées au premier coup d'œil. Et même si Iruka adorait sont petit côté concierge qu'il ne se permettait qu'en de rares occasions, il ne voulait pas que cette facette de lui se répande. Il s'était donc caché dans cette salle pourvue d'un bureau, d'un placard et de quelques meubles pleins. Elle ne devait pas être souvent utilisée vu la poussière et s'apparentait davantage à un cagibi vu le bordel qui s'y amoncelait. Enfin surtout la paperasse. Dire que c'était lui qui était en charge de trier les documents … L'Hokage lui avait-elle volontairement oublié de lui parler de cet enfer ? Plus que probable.

Toujours est-il qu'Iruka avait la ferme intention d'attendre ici que le couple passe et s'éloigne. Après quoi, il se rendrait en quatrième vitesse dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il colla son oreille à la porte pour écouter les bruits de pas.

« - Attends Kakashi, ne va pas si vite. On doit parler !

\- J'en suis bien conscient, Genma. C'est pour cette raison que l'on va rentrer là-dedans. »

« _Là-dedans ? Ma salle ?! Et merde !_ »

Iruka fit volte-face et scuta la salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Il fonça droit devant le placard, en ouvrit les portes et se stoppa.

« _Non, c'est le premier endroit où ils vont regarder._ »

Il commença à composer les signes du Doton pour ne faire qu'un avec le mur mais il arrêta également.

« _Si j'active mon chakra, ils vont me griller tout aussi vite. Ils ne sont pas jonin pour rien. »_

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa dans un bruit métallique. Iruka retint un couinement et se jeta sous le bureau face à la porte. Comme il était pourvu d'un panneau sur le devant, ils ne le verraient pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Kakashi et Genma pénétrèrent dans la salle. Ce dernier appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière fut.

« - Tu dois être dans le bureau de l'Hokage dans exactement 10 minutes. Dit Genma en refermant la porte. »

Kakashi fit un rapide tour de la salle de la tête et fonça sur le placard pour ouvrir les portes. Il était vide. Il fit le tour des endroits où éventuellement quelqu'un pouvait les épier. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Le bureau. Il s'approcha furtivement mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à en faire le tour. Genma l'interrompit.

« - Kakashi, cesse de regarder partout. D'une part, personne ne va s'amuser à nous épier. Je pense que tous les ninjas de Konoha ont des choses plus intéressantes à faire. Et d'autre part, il ne nous reste que 8 minutes. »

Kakashi releva le visage pour fixer son homologue. Iruka qui se trouvait sous le bureau, s'empêchait de respirer. Il pouvait voir le bout des longs doigts fins de Kakashi sur le bord en métal. Puis lentement, ils disparurent comme des petits êtres dotés d'une vie propre. Genma se rapprocha du bureau.

« _Tu as tort, Genma._ Pensa Iruka honteux. _Il y a un ninja de Konoha qui a autre chose à faire mais qui est forcé de vous épier._ »

« - Tes désirs sont des ordres. Railla Kakashi pour le provoquer. »

Soudain, le silence de la pièce n'était entrecoupé que de bruit de baisers endiablés. Iruka ne voyait rien mais il l'imaginait fort bien. Ces respirations haletantes, ces gémissements, ces petits bruits de succion … Le chunin commençait à avoir chaud. Il arrivait même à entendre le bruissement des vêtements sous les mains des jonins. Iruka s'empêchait de respirait trop fort, ce qui eut pour effet de décupler les sensations qui apparaissait dans son bas ventre. Mais pourquoi réagissait-il au quart de tour ?!

Le bureau trembla sous le poids d'un corps que l'on jetait dessus. De nouveaux doigts apparurent sur le bord métallique. Ceux de Genma. Puis quelque chose apparut dans le champ de vision d'Iruka, juste dans le coin gauche. Un miroir sur pied qui donnait une vue parfaite sur l'ensemble de la pièce et le bureau. L'on pouvait également y voir Iruka dans l'obscurité mais il fallait se trouvait dans une certaine position. Conclusion : il pouvait voir Kakashi penché sur Genma pour lui dévorer ses lèvres et son cou, passant une main sous son uniforme et l'autre s'entremêlant à une des mains du supplicié. Il ne pouvait voir le visage du ninja argenté tant celui-ci était camouflé dans les cheveux du châtain.

« - Attends Kakashi. Je ne suis pas là pour cela.

\- Hum hum ? le questionna Kakashi »

Comme ultime provocation, Kakashi frotta son entre-jambe contre celui de Genma qui gémit de plus en plus. Iruka faillit lâcher un glapissement quand un coup de rein un peu plus impétueux du ninja copieur fit bouger le bureau. Iruka regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et là, ce fut l'horreur. Kakashi le regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Genma. Seul son œil était visible. Toutes sensations agréables disparurent du corps du ninja pour être remplacé par un sentiment nouveau : la peur. Iruka ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'œil sombre et orageux qui le fixait.

Genma repoussa soudainement son compagnon. En se reculant, Kakashi remonta son masque rapidement empêchant par la même occasion Iruka de le voir. Genma se rhabilla et essaya de calmer l'érection visible sous son pantalon. Kakashi quant à lui semblait d'un calme olympien.

« - Ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais parler avec toi. Cracha Genma en se retournant. »

Il dut se rendre compte de la violence involontaire dont il avait fait preuve. Il s'excusa en se rapprochant de Kakashi sans toutefois entrer dans son espace vital.

« - Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer de cette façon … Mais … commença Genma.

\- Tu ne veux plus que l'on couche ensemble. Compléta Kakashi qui s'assit sur le bureau à la place qu'occupait précédemment Genma. »

Ce dernier acquiesça. Plus un mot ne sorti de sa bouche après cela.

« - Tu vas lui dire ? demanda Kakashi. »

Là, encore, l'absence de réponse était la preuve évidente que Kakashi traduisait les expressions qu'affichait le visage de son ex-amant.

« - Je te souhaite de réussir, Genma. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je te rappelle que l'on ne s'était rien promis. Je savais qu'un jour, tu éprouverais le besoin de lui parler. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Un long silence au bout duquel la voix de Kakashi fit écho.

« - Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser seul quelques instants. Je dois réfléchir avant d'aller à la réunion. »

Genma sortit après avoir regardé Kakashi pendant un moment qui parut interminable à Iruka. Mais le pire moment de sa vie arriva. Iruka savait que Kakashi connaissait son existence et Kakashi savait qu'Iruka l'avait vu le regarder dans le miroir. La bouche d'Iruka était sèche, aussi aride que le désert qui entourait le village de Suna. Une fois Genma sorti, le couperet tomba.

« - Vous comptez attendre que je m'en aille ? demanda Kakashi sans quitter sa place sur le bureau. »

Iruka se tut. Il ne dirait rien comme pour se persuader que Kakashi ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait là, sous le bureau sur lequel le ninja copieur était assis, sous le bureau sur lequel le célèbre ninja avait failli prendre un autre ninja d'une puissance exemplaire. Il n'osait même plus regarder dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement clos et dans sa tête, il psalmodiait des prières pour que Kakashi abrège ses souffrances en le faisant sortir de sa cachette ou qu'il s'en aille tout simplement.

« - Vous ne voulez pas sortir de là ? »

Silence.

« - Soit. Ne vous inquiètez pas, je ne dirais rien à Genma. Vous étiez au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »

Silence.

Kakashi se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et comme la situation ne pouvait pas être plus gênante, il s'adressa à Iruka une dernière fois.

« - Vous devriez vous calmer avant la réunion. »

Puis il sortit. Iruka relâcha sa respiration dès que la porte fut fermée. Sans sortir de sa cachette, il inspira de grande bouffée d'air. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son sang pulsait dans ses veines et une érection le torturait.

« - Et merde, et merde, et merde ! cracha-t-il en frappant le sol de sa main. »

Et le pire dans tout cela ? C'était le petit ton cynique que cet enfoiré de Kakashi Hatake avait employé pour s'adresser à lui ! Iruka fulminait. Il fulminait contre lui-même pour s'être laisser fait piéger. Mais aussi contre l'autre épouvantail qui se moquait ouvertement de lui ! Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Ça non ! Foi d'Iruka Umino !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Iruka entra dans le bureau après que la voix forte de Tsunade l'y ait invité. L'équipe Kakashi s'y trouvait au complet mais Iruka traversa le bureau pour se rendre près de la caisse à présent ouverte.

« - Voilà de quoi je te parlais lors de notre dernière entrevue. Reconnais-tu les signes et symboles représentés sur cette coupe ? »

Iruka fit le tour de l'objet pour l'inspecter sans y toucher. Naruto et Sakura semblait accrochés à ses lèvres. Quand il passa près de Kakashi, ce dernier ne broncha pas mais Iruka pouvait sentir le regard brulant qui fixait sa nuque. Toutefois, le jeune professeur avait assez de professionnalisme pour passer outre cette gêne. Oui, il reconnaissait l'origine de cette coupe. Elle datait de la première époque de l'ère ninja. Celle là même où vécut les grands Indra et Ashira, les fils du Sage.

« - C'est un objet magnifique. Déclara Iruka en se relevant. »

Il avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir frôler de près une telle relique.

« - Arrives-tu à lire les inscriptions ? demanda Tsunade en croisant les jambes.

\- Si vous me donnez, disons une semaine et demi, je serais en mesure de tout traduire. Elle n'est pas écrite en langue commune mais dans un dialecte ancien aujourd'hui complètement désuet. »

En effet, Iruka pouvait traduire au moins quatre langues anciennes sans grande difficultés et au moins tout autant en prenant son temps. Celle-ci était largement plus complexe mais s'il s'y mettait à fond, il était persuadé d'y parvenir. C'était un objet magnifique, d'une délicatesse telle qu'aucun artisan actuel n'aurait pu faire mieux, voir même équivalent. Il s'agissait d'une coupe large sur un pied haut en métal argenté, ciselé d'une décoration aquatique. Une relique du pays de l'eau. Sur le pied, l'on pouvait admirer toute sorte de créature marine vivre dans leur état naturel : poisson, calamar, dauphin … Le tout en parfait harmonie. Plus haut, la séparation entre le pied et la coupe symbolisait la terre ferme. Le paysage était donc différent. Une inscription figurait sur l'un des côtés de la coupe et un genre de petite vague sortait de chaque côté de l'encadrement pour faire le tour de la coupe. De l'autre côté se trouvait deux personnages aux visages neutres et aux corps asexués. La vague entourait leurs corps et les liait en quelques sortes. Pour finir, une pierre d'un bleu quasi-translucide de forme ovale se trouvait entre les deux corps. Mais pourquoi ? Quel était le lien entre le couple de personnage terrestre et la scène aquatique ? Curieux.

L'Hokage cinquième du nom lui donna carte blanche et lui assura qu'il pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'il lui fallait. Après la réunion, Kakashi disparut dieu-ne-sait-où au grand bonheur d'Iruka. Il suivit Naruto et Sakura dans le couloir.

« - Je suis content d'être de retour au village ! s'exclama le blond. Mais j'espère que la prochaine mission serait plus palpitante que de ramener une babiole. »

Iruka ricana. C'était du Naruto tout craché. Après un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge, il proposa aux deux jeunes de leur offrir le dîner chez Ichiraku.

« - Quand commencerez-vous à étudier la relique ? demanda Sakura au cours du repas.

\- Je pense débuter demain. Cela ne servirait à rien de foncer tête baisser. »

Sans le vouloir, il fixa Naruto d'un air entendu. A comprendre : « comme certain. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 ** _~ POV Iruka ~_**

Le repas fut assez rapide et écourté par un orage qui arriva sans prévenir. Dans le ciel rougit par le couché de soleil, chacun des habitants du village pouvait voir les nuages d'un noir profond s'avancer dans un grondement sinistre. La ville se vida rapidement afin que chaque âme rejoigne son habitat. Iruka fit de même et attendit dans son appartement. Il se prépara un thé chaud pour digérer ses ramen rapidement avalés. Il scrutait le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ? Cet orage semblait tout sauf naturel mais rien ne présageait l'inverse non plus. Peut-être que la fatigue lui donnait de drôle d'idée … Il était encore tôt mais il ne tarderait pas à se coucher pour être en pleine forme. Il prit une douche chaude qui le réchauffa tout en lui déliant les muscles. Il laissa couler l'eau bouillante fort longtemps sur sa chair à tel point qu'elle en fut rougie. Il restait là sous le jet, les yeux fermés pour vider son esprit. Ne rien penser. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il faisait ce petit exercice pour déstresser. Il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnait mais il aimait bien le rituel. Il s'imagina flotter dans un monde vide et obscur comme une bulle dans l'océan. Il se sentait léger dans un cocon de chaleur. Il ne sentit pas la présence qui lui apparut par la suite. Il s'abandonnait complètement sous l'eau quand soudainement il sentit un corps contre le sien. Un torse dans son dos. Il se figea et ne voulut pas se retourner. La présence ne bougeait pas, il sentait seulement le torse se soulever à rythme régulier. Il devait attaquer, après tout il était censé être seul chez lui mais quelque chose l'en dissuadait comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret qui ne devait pas être révélé. Il analysa rapidement la situation. La personne dans son dos semblait plus grande d'une tête et possédait une musculature digne d'un ninja ce qui signifiait qu'il avait subit un entrainement rigoureux. S'il l'attaquait, la bataille ne serait pas facile mais pas impossible non plus. Comme pour parachever ce sinistre tableau, l'homme se pencha et il put sentir un souffle près de son oreille ainsi qu'une prise de chaque côté de ses hanches. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine et tous ses poils se dressèrent. L'eau bouillante lui apparaissait comme totalement gelée à présent.

« - _Iruka Umino … Ressens mon désir …_ »

La voix était d'une gravité sans nom, d'un timbre profond et sensuel. La prise sur sa peau se resserra et ce corps se colla davantage à lui. Oui, il ressentait effectivement le désir en question ! Iruka couina, c'en était trop. Il se retourna et amorça une prise avec ses bras pour bloquer son adversaire. Mais l'autre fut rapide et déjoua la tentative du brun. Il lui fit un croque en jambe et Iruka bascula au-dessus du bord de la baignoire. Il s'accrocha au rideau de douche et lança un dernier coup de pied à son ennemi avant de tomber au sol avec le rideau transparent. Iruka pu mieux apercevoir l'homme qui lui faisait à présent face. Il enjamba à son tour la baignoire, les muscles de son corps roulaient sous sa peau d'albâtre, des cheveux argentés lui encadraient le visage mais le plus étonnant était que son visage était d'une neutralité totale.

Kakashi ?!

En vérité, Iruka avait beau regarder le visage de ce Kakashi qu'il ne connaissait pas, quand il fermait les yeux, il était incapable de se remémorer les traits de ce dernier. Le visage lui était dès lors totalement inconnu. Quel étrange sensation … Mais il était évidemment qu'il avait à faire à Kakashi. Pas le véritable corps du ninja. Un clône de l'ombre ? Non, Kakashi était assez puissant pour faire un simple clône de l'ombre doté de traits spécifiques. Et ce clône avait une consistance alors il était peu probable que c'en soit un. Comment était-ce possible ? Iruka eut honte de s'être fait avoir dans sa propre maison, dans sa salle de bain ! La rage monta dans son corps, une telle rage après cet homme qui s'amusait à le narguer, à l'humilier … Iruka se releva en hurlant et se jeta sur le clône. Il fit apparaitre un kunai et dans le feu de l'action, il poignarda l'homme. Encore et encore. Du sang giclait des plaies béantes et s'écoulait sur le sol. Tandis qu'Iruka se défoulait, une voix résonnait dans sa tête.

 ** _Oui, tue-le ! Haïe-le !_**

Le corps nu des deux hommes était recouvert du liquide poisseux rouge. Le pseudo-Kakashi ne bougeait plus. Inerte, sur le dos. Iruka laissa le couteau dans la chair de son ennemi et repris lentement la conscience et la lucidité qu'il avait perdu pendant qu'il s'acharnait sur sa victime.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … »

Il regarda ses mains rouges. Bien sûre, il était conscient qu'il n'avait pas tué le véritable Kakashi mais il ne se connaissait pas cette haine et cette hargne pour un homme. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra malgré les tremblements qui prirent possession de son corps. Il rassembla son chakra qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il joignit ses mains et prononça distinctement « rupture ». Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la salle de bain était vide. Plus de corps, plus de sang. Rien. Il n'y avait plus que le rideau de douche et lui. L'eau coulait toujours, la chaleur provoquait une bué opaque dans l'habitacle. Une illusion … et une de haut rang en plus ! Tout lui avait semblé tellement réel ! La respiration d'Iruka devint erratique. Son cœur se serra à le faire souffrir et la douleur de son torse revint. Il se dégoutait. Cette facette de lui l'écœurait. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de faire ça à un autre ninja de son village. A un homme qui faisait partie de la vie de Naruto. Il se laissa choir au sol en position fœtale et pleura au rythme de l'orage, le corps illuminé par les éclaires, les plaintes camouflées par le tonnerre jusqu'à que ses yeux devinrent sec. Au bout d'un temps, il se releva et alla se coucher dépiter après avoir enfilé un yukata vert pâle. Dans tout cela, le jeune ninja ne remarqua pas que l'illusion lui avait laissé un petit cadeau, une marque sur la hanche droite. Une inscription en transcrit d'un bleu translucide.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **~ POV Kakashi ~**

Après la réunion qui s'était tenue en fin de journée, Kakashi avait déserté les lieux avant les autres. Sa rupture avec Genma l'avait rendu perplexe. Leur relation avait débuté peu après l'accession au rang de jonin de Genma. Autant dire que cela durait depuis plusieurs années. Ils n'étaient pas un couple conventionnel puisqu'il ne se voyait la plupart du temps que pour faire l'amour ou coucher. Cela dépendait de leurs humeurs. Une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux, parfois Kakashi restait dormir chez Genma (rarement l'inverse) ou y passait le week end. Cela apportait de la stabilité dans leurs vies de ninja.

Depuis presque le début de cette relation, Genma avait le cœur enchainé à un autre homme, un autre jonin plus âgé de quatre ou cinq ans : Raidô Namiashi. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage ou la force de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Les années avaient passé et Genma s'était donc contenté de regarder Raidô de loin et de profiter d'un accord mutuel du corps de Kakashi. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, juste une affection particulière. C'était simple et décontracté. Sans prise de tête.

Aussi quand Genma lui annonça qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Kakashi fut divisé. Avait-il l'intention de se déclarer ? Auquel cas, il comprendrait. Mais dans le cas contraire, pourquoi leur accord ne le satisfaisait-il plus ? Kakashi était donc à la fois compréhensif et contrarié. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il décida de faire un crochet par un bar qu'il côtoyait de temps à autre dans le quartier civil. C'était un petit bar où ne pouvait s'y retrouver que trois ou quatre clients à la fois. Le nombre de bouteille aux murs était tel que cela pouvait donner une impression d'étouffement mais comme les clients ne venaient pas regarder le décor … L'avantage de ce lieu était qu'il ne croisait jamais d'autre ninja. Il pouvait donc s'adonner à la boisson. Il commanda une bouteille de sake qu'il but seul et presque d'une traite. Après quoi, il rentra chez lui. Il décida de prendre son temps et de marcher dans les ruelles sombres pour traverser le village au lieu de sauter de toit en toit. Cela faisait du bien de prendre son temps. Le ciel s'assombrissait dans les tons carmin mais au loin, d'obscures nuages galopaient jusqu'au village dans un grondement sourd.

Quand il arriva dans la rue des restaurants, il aperçut de loin un trio qu'il connaissait : Iruka, Sakura et Naruto. Le plus âgé venait de leur offrir le dîner et ils se séparaient à présent pour rentrer à leurs chez eux. Kakashi fixa de loin ce ninja qui sans le vouloir avait découvert leur relation. C'était inattendu car il avait toujours fait en sorte que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive pas. Sa curiosité l'avait piqué au vif. Il se rappelait cet être revêche qu'il l'avait accompagné une fois en mission. C'était assez amusant car personne ne semblait se souvenir de cet Iruka. Tout le monde se focalisait sur l'Iruka présent ors ils n'avaient rien en commun et Kakashi était certain d'une chose : Umino cachait bien son jeu. Il le suivit discrètement jusqu'à chez lui, cela l'obligeait à faire un détour monstre mais après tout.

Il se cacha dans l'arbre situé en face de l'appartement et se contenta de l'observer boire un thé chaud. Au bout d'un petit moment, Kakashi se trouva horriblement con planté dans son chêne à regarder un autre ninja en train de boire son thé seul dans son appartement. C'est quand Iruka se dirigea dans la salle de bain bien décidé à prendre une douche que Kakashi quitta son perchoir non sans jeter un œil au corps hâlé et musclé du chunin. L'orage battait son plein et quand Kakashi rentra chez lui tremper comme une soupe, il imita son collègue et se jeta sous l'eau chaude. Son repas fut frugal et rapide. Il détestait manger seul et ne s'y attardait pas, surtout que c'était souvent le cas. Il se coucha dans son futon après avoir enfilé un yukata crème. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il repensa à lui enfant, quant son père venait de mourir et que l'orage faisait rage. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il se sentait le plus seul dans cette immense demeure traditionnelle, sans personne avec qui partager ses craintes ou ses peurs, ses joies ou ses espoirs.

C'est aux alentours de trois heures du matin qu'il se réveilla en sursaut au moment où un éclair zébra le ciel et où le tonnerre déchira le monde qui les entourait. Il y avait du bruit. C'était une maison de plein pied et une autre personne que lui s'y trouvait. Pendant qu'il enfilait son masque, il réfléchissait. Il y avait bien quelqu'un chez lui mais il ne sentait aucune source de chakra, ni même une présence. Il se saisit d'un sabre court et ouvrit la porte en papier de riz de sa chambre. Il jeta un regard de chaque côté du couloir et vit de la lumière au bout à droite. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa cuisine. Il s'y rendit tout aussi silencieusement et faillit tomber des nus.

« _\- Bonjour, Kakashi. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. J'avais soif._ »

Un homme dont le yukata était ôté du haut du corps, servait un verre d'eau. Le corps à la peau hâlé lui rappela celui d'Iruka qu'il avait aperçu tant tôt et cette impression était d'autant plus flagrante que le visage était entouré d'une cascade de cheveux châtain qui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Quelque chose clochait. C'était bien la voix d'Iruka, quoiqu'un peu plus aigue mais le visage ne correspondait pas. Il y avait bien un air de ressemblance mais ce n'était pas le sien. Mais Kakashi n'était certain de rien.

« - Iruka-Sensei ? hésita Kakashi. »

Le pseudo-Iruka rit d'un rire à la fois fort mais retenu. Le cœur de Kakashi se serra. Il avait cet air là quand il riait ? Le sourire qu'il affichait au quotidien n'en était que de façade. Très rapidement, Kakashi s'en était rendu compte mais de là à imaginer qu'Iruka ait l'air si confiant et si joyeux …

« _\- Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé de cette façon._ »

Kakashi tiqua. Longtemps ? Comment cela ?

Iruka reposa son verre et fixa Kakashi d'un air interrogateur. Il lui sourit d'une façon que le ninja copieur qualifia de tendre. Mais il préférait rester à une distance raisonnable de cet Iruka. Ce dernier passa une main sur sa nuque et s'avança jusqu'à son hôte d'un pas confiant. Kakashi camoufla discrètement la lame dans son dos. Iruka ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et quand il arriva à quelques centimètres du ninja, il posa une main chaude sur le torse crème et fit glisser sa main jusque sous le yukata pour toucher la peau tiède de Kakashi, juste au niveau du cœur. Puis, il se mit légèrement sur la plante des pieds pour déposer un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de Kakashi dissimulées derrière le masque. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à ce contacte qu'il ressenti comme plaisant.

Il entendit comme un murmure dans sa tête : **_Vous ne faites qu'un, pour toujours …_**

Son cœur battit la chamade et au moment où Iruka s'écarta de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les lèvres mais Iruka recula tout de même non sans toucher de la langue les lèvres entrouvertes de son vis-à-vis, humidifiant le masque à cet endroit.

« _\- Retournons nous coucher. Dit Iruka dans un soupir. J'ai très envie de toi …_ »

Kakashi ferma les yeux alors qu'Iruka le dépassait pour rejoindre la chambre. Le silence n'était désormais troublé que par l'orage. Au loin, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il joignit ses mains et rompit l'illusion. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait debout dans sa cuisine maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité. Le vent fouettait les murs et les fenêtre.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça. Dit Kakashi comme pour lui-même. »

Il était à nouveau seul, seul dans son immense maison. Avec comme pour seule maîtresse un arrière-goût de déception. Ce sentiment d'être attendu, d'être désiré par une personne que l'on aimait, avoir une famille qui vous attends, avec qui vous pouvez tout partager … Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus c'était que l'on se foute de sa gueule.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Iruka se rendit au travail tout à fait normalement. Il ne voulait rien montrer mais s'il croisait un certain ninja, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le prendre à parti. De lui hurler dessus et de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son sale manège de la veille. Mais forte heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Dans un premier temps, ce qui l'avait troublé, c'était ce corps chaud et tendu dans son dos. Rien qu'en refermant les yeux, il pouvait sentir à nouveau ce contacte. Le torse se soulevant à rythme régulier, le désir évident de cet homme contre ses fesses, son souffle bouillant dans son cou, sa voix … Si sur le moment, la scène était surréaliste et terriblement stressante avec du recul, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y trouver quelque chose de terriblement sexy. Cette tension sexuelle qui avait inondé sa salle de bain était autant torride que surfait. Ensuite, quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi, enfin une version de lui, il avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Le fait qu'il se moque de lui ouvertement, en pénétrant chez lui et en se glissant jusque dans sa douche. En plus du fait, qu'il lui fasse des avances aussi poussées ! Il voulait l'humilier. Enfin, quand Iruka l'avait littéralement massacré, ce qu'il lui avait fait le plus peur était la rage avec laquelle il s'était défoulé. Jamais il n'était montré si agressif. Bien sûre, se cela avait le vrai Kakashi, il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte. De toute façon, le ninja copieur l'aurait maitrisé avant. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Voilà tout. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Il alla saluer l'Hokage avant de se rendre dans la pièce allouée à son analyse de la relique. Elle trônait sous verre dans la salle mais dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. L'atmosphère était chargée en chakra. Tsunade et trois jonin dont Raidô, firent irruptions quelques instants plus tard.

« - Iruka ! Que se passe-t-il ?! hurla Tsunade.

\- Je ne sais pas, je viens d'arriver mais dès que je suis entré, c'est comme si la relique s'était activée.

\- Ecartez-vous ! dit Raidô à l'intention d'Iruka en sortant son sabre noir.

\- Attendez ! Quelque chose à changer ! La coupe est différente. On ne sait pas si cela va se reproduire. Je dois m'approcher davantage !

\- Iruka, reculez ! C'est un ordre ! cria Tsunade. »

Mais Iruka n'écoutait plus. Cette coupe l'obsédait. Quel était son secret ? Elle avait changé. Les deux personnages semblaient se mouvoir et cligner des yeux tandis que la vague qui les entourait bougeait comme un serpent. Ils tendaient les bras dans la direction de l'autre sans pouvoir se toucher. Soudain, la pierre centrale d'origine bleu translucide se mit à briller d'une lueur bleu intense, elle se détacha de la coupe et s'éleva pour flotter à deux mètres du sol.

Deux autres ninjas pénétrèrent dans la salle pour protéger l'Hokage : Genma et … Kakashi. Iruka n'y préta même pas attention tant ses yeux ne semblaient voir que la relique. Dès que Kakashi franchit le seuil de la porte, un bruit strident émana de la pierre, un bruit de plus en plus fort. Tous se bougèrent les oreilles. Malgré cela, Iruka entendit une voix dans sa tête. Cette voix était dédoublée.

« - La résonnance des âmes, comme un lien indestructible

Une porte qui s'ouvre, un chemin qui se divise

Deux âmes pour une vie le choix et le destin unis

Ombre ou lumière, le pouvoir ou la chute. »

Puis l'orbe d'eau se divisa en deux et explosa. L'un des fragments percuta Iruka de plein fouet. Il fut projeté dans le mur et passa au travers pour finir dans le couloir. Deux jonin l'évitèrent de justesse. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression que l'on gravait quelque chose sur sa hanche, au fer rouge. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance était Kakashi qui s'effondrait dans les bras de Genma soutenu par Raidô. Puis les ténèbres l'envahirent et il se laissa flotter dans le noir, comme une bulle dans l'océan.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quand Iruka reprit connaissance, il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. L'odeur d'aseptisé lui agressa l'odorat. Pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ? Il s'était encore évanouit ? Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y parvint au bout de plusieurs minutes avec grandes difficultés. On devait être en après-midi à en juger par la dose de lumière dans la chambre. Il se redressa lentement mais un mal de crâne le fendit la tête. Il se la prit entre les mains et se concentra pour se calmer. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour reprendre consistance.

« - Tu es enfin réveillé. »

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique. Parmi toutes les chambres de ce satané hôpital, il avait fallu qu'on le place avec cet homme. La rage qu'il avait éprouvé la nuit de l'illusion revint au galop mais il ne le montra pas.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à Kakashi qui s'assit sur la chaise face au lit d'Iruka.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vous le demanderais pas. Cracha Iruka. »

Kakashi portait son masque sous son kimono hospitalier. Mais on lui avait ôter son bandeau. Iruka pouvait donc voir le regard au complet de Kakashi. Son œil d'obsidienne le fusillait du regard et il maintenait l'autre hermétiquement fermé. Une mèche de cheveux retombait négligemment sur son visage.

« - La relique a réagit à votre présence et à la mienne, visiblement et nous avons perdu connaissance. Le Hokage a emprisonné la relique sous un sceau, elle est donc sous contrôle. »

Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade et Shizune. A la minute où Tsunade aperçut Iruka éveillé, elle lui fonça dessus et lui colla une claque retentissante sous le regard horrifié de sa secrétaire. Au même moment, le visage de Kakashi fit un vol plané dans le même sens que celui du chunin.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! s'exclama Iruka en oubliant les règles de politesse.

\- Quand je donne un ordre, j'apprécie qu'on les exécute Iruka ! Aussi, quand je vous ordonne de vous reculer, vous le faites ! Vous avez mis votre vie en jeu ainsi que celles de vos coéquipiers ! »

Iruka savait qu'il avait agit stupidement mais il avait été comme hypnotisé pour la pierre. Tsunade souffla.

« - Je suis contente que vous n'ayez rien mais la prochaine fois, faites-en sorte de ne pas prendre de risque. »

Iruka avait honte de s'être laissé faire. A cause de lui, tout le monde avait été mis en danger. Il serra la couverture blanche dans ses mains.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il parvint à prononcer. Même s'il avait une irrésistible envie de pleurer, il n'y céda pas. L'heure qui suivit servit à rassembler les informations que tous possédaient.

« - Donc pour résumer, quand vous êtes entré dans la pièce, l'atmosphère s'est teintée de chakra. Déclara Tsunade.

\- C'est cela et quand je me suis rapproché les motifs de la coupe se mouvait comme s'il prenait vie. Continua Iruka.

\- Ensuite, la pierre s'est détachée et nous avons tous entendu cette voix avant que la pierre n'explose et vous percute. Poursuivit Shizune. »

Le regroupement d'information était vite fait.

« - Cette voix, commença Tsunade. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce langage. Peut être est-ce le même que sur la coupe. Dit-elle en se faisant craquer les articulations des mains.

\- Comment ça ? demandèrent simultanément Kakashi et Iruka. »

Ils se regardèrent avant de détourner le regard, en colère d'avoir eu la même pensée. Shizune et l'Hokage se regardèrent également.

« - Et bien, la voix que nous avons entendue n'employait pas la langue commune. Déclara la brune.

\- Je regrette, commença Kakashi, mais je l'ai distinctement entendu et en langue commune. »

Puis il récita :

« - La résonnance des âmes, comme un lien indestructible ; Une porte qui s'ouvre, un chemin qui se divise …

\- Deux âmes pour une vie ; le choix et le destin unis ; Ombre ou lumière, le pouvoir ou la chute. Termina Iruka. »

L'ambiance devenait pesante. Ni le chunin, ni le jonin s'osait regardait l'autre.

« - Vous êtes donc les seuls à avoir comprit les paroles. Constata Tsunade. Cela doit être la raison pour laquelle la pierre vous a frappé et pas nous autres.

\- Hier soir, pendant l'orage, j'ai subi un genre d'illusion chez moi. Annonça soudainement Kakashi. Cela a peut-être un rapport.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Tsunade en fronçant le nez. »

Elle se retourna vers la brune.

« - Pourquoi personne ne me tient au courant dans ce village ? dit Tsunade vexée. »

Puis Kakashi ne laissa pas à Shizune le tend de répondre. Il entreprit de défaire son haut de kimono pour montrer son torse.

« - Et celui qui m'a lancé l'illusion m'a laissé ça. »

Tsunade se leva précipitamment de sa chaise pour se rapprocher du jonin. Elle toucha une marque bleutée sur le torse de Kakashi, juste à l'endroit du cœur. Elle marmonnait en jurant. Puis elle se tourna vers Shizune.

« - Va me chercher le dossier d'Iruka. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Iruka sortit de sa torpeur. Quand il apprit que Kakashi avait également été la cible d'une illusion, le soir de l'orage. Comment était-ce possible ? Se pourrait-il que … non. Shizune revint cinq minutes plus avec un dossier blanc. Elle en sorti une photo qu'elle plaça à côté de la marque de Kakashi. Iruka se pencha pour voir de quoi il retournait. Les marques étaient identiques : une inscription en transcrit d'un bleu marin.

« - Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Iruka. Que deux personnes soient marquées de la même façon.

\- Nous l'ignorons. Se contenta de dire Tsunade dont le cerveau marchait à plein régime.

\- Cela fait beaucoup de coïncidence. Renchérit Shizune.

\- Vous allez devoir rester en observation, le temps que l'on sache si cette marque est dangereuse pour vos vies. Dit Tsunade.

\- Attendez deux secondes ! s'écria Iruka dont l'esprit commençait à reformer le puzzle. Ne me dites pas que la seconde … que cette marque est la mienne ?!

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué une marque apparue sur ta hanche ?! siffla Kakashi énervé par la naïveté de son coéquipier. »

Mais Iruka était déjà loin, ne relevant pas le tutoiement employé par son comparse sous le coup de l'émotion. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui. Un chunin dont la mission était d'instruire les générations futures. Et pourquoi avec Kakashi Hatake ?! Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi l'illusion avait prit la forme du ninja si ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait créée ? Pourquoi possédait-il tous deux la même marque ?

Iruka se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa gorge se serrait au fur et à mesure que des angoisses le prenaient. Ses muscles se mirent à trembler et son sang se mit à pulser dans ses tempes. La respiration lui manquait. Kakashi fut le premier à s'apercevoir de l'attitude d'Iruka. S'il devait dire la vérité, il le ressentit plus qu'il ne le vit. C'était comme un malaise qui serrait son cœur. Il se leva, ce qui attira l'attention des deux femmes.

« - Hey, Iruka. Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état … »

Il amorça un mouvement pour le toucher mais dès que l'épiderme de ses doigts entrèrent en contacte avec la peau halée du brun, Iruka explosa.

« - Ne me touche pas, enfoiré ! hurla-t-il. »

En même temps que les mots sortirent de sa bouche, son chakra s'affola et se concentra à tel point que quand il rencontra celui de Kakashi, cela provoqua une onde de choc qui provoqua une coupure d'électricité dans l'hôpital. Tout les meubles de la chambre double furent soufflés. Iruka et Kakashi peinait à respirer. Ce dernier se laissa tomber contre le mur. Jamais de sa vie, son chakra avait autant perturbé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle haine. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas certain qu'elle soit sienne. Son regard dériva sur un Iruka confus et perdu. Une légère lueur bleue émanait au niveau de hanche, là où devait se trouver la marque. Il ne l'avait pas de ses yeux mais il était certain d'une chose : les deux marques avaient réagi au même moment. Et si … Pourvu qu'il se trompe. Mais à son grand désarroi, Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur de Konoha, se trompait rarement.

 ** _La haine, l'amour … mon cœur déborde de sentiment incontrôlable à ton égard._**


	4. Unis à deux, un clope pour deux

**TITRE : A MON BON SOUVENIR**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Unis à deux, un clope pour deux**

Ils restèrent une semaine à l'hôpital du village de la feuille sans s'adresser un mot ou presque, sauf quand l'Hokage venait faire un point sur la situation. Les résultats des examens étaient surprenants. Les chakras d'Iruka et de Kakashi semblaient s'accorder sur un même rythme tout en étant beaucoup plus sauvage que celui des autres ninjas. De temps à autre, surtout quand ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre pendant un certain laps de temps, leurs chakras s'affolaient et ils étaient soumis à des malaises qui les mettaient K.O. Ces derniers s'intensifiaient avec la durée et l'éloignement. Leurs délivrances n'arrivaient que quand ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. L'origine des marques étaient toujours inconnues, car si l'empreinte du chakra provenait belle et bien de la coupe, un ninja avait dû insuffler ce même chakra dans l'objet. L'équipe scientifique parvint tout de même à dater le chakra à avant la création du village. Cette annonce choqua l'ensemble du cercle restreint qui était au courant de la situation. Genma, Izumo, Raidô et Kotetsu leur rendaient régulièrement visite. Iruka se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas plus de les surveiller pour ne pas qu'ils s'étripent plutôt que de leur tenir compagnie mais il s'en contentait. Il demanda à voir Naruto à plusieurs reprises et il apprit que Naruto en avait fait la demande à plusieurs reprises également mais Tsunade craint qu'avec le chakra du démon renard, le chakra liés des deux shinobis réagisse de façon négative. Pour empêcher le jinchuriki de faire un scandale, elle dut le mettre dans la confidence ainsi que Sakura, après quoi Naruto promit de ne pas les approcher tant qu'il n'en aurait pas l'autorisation à la condition d'avoir des nouvelles régulières.

Le lundi matin suivant, Iruka et Kakashi furent autorisés à sortir de l'hôpital. L'Hokage, cinquième du nom, vint les voir une dernière fois avant leur départ. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, les deux ninjas enfilaient leurs uniformes.

« - Maître Hokage. Salua Kakashi. »

Iruka hocha respectueusement la tête. Il était content de sortir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait envie de fumer ne serait-ce qu'une cigarette. Son esprit avait des difficultés à accepter toutes les informations reçues ces derniers jours. Il s'adossa aux murs et serra les poings pour empêcher ses doigts de s'agiter. Kakashi s'assit sur le lit tout en fixant sa main droite, elle lui démangeait. Il voulait saisir un objet sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« - Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda Tsunade les bras croisés sur sa généreuse poitrine.

\- Beaucoup mieux, déclara Iruka en souriant. Prêt à reprendre le travail.

\- Idem. Renchérit Kakashi en ajustant une de ses mitaines. »

Tsunade souffla profondément.

« - Iruka …

\- Je sais, dit-il en levant les mains, je sais que je ne peux pas reprendre mon poste d'enseignant avec mon chakra actuel. Mais j'espérais au moins pouvoir continuer à travailler avec vous et à étudier la coupe. »

Kakashi leva le visage vers le chunin. Il avait beau être au courant de la situation, savoir que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était le reflet des sentiments d'Iruka (et inversement) mais en cet instant, ce sentiment de regret et de peine qui teintait son âme le toucha malgré lui. Iruka aimait son emploi, il était un ninja forgé dans la volonté du feu.

« - Avez-vous trouver un arrangement pour le lieu d'habitation ? »

Ils avaient chacun retourné le problème dans tous les sens. La maison de Kakashi et l'appartement d'Iruka était trop éloigné l'un de l'autre mais ils n'avaient jamais essayé de s'éloigner à plus de 500 mètres. C'est Kakashi qui proposa son idée en premier.

« - Je peux vivre chez lui ou il peut vivre chez moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance me concernant. »

Iruka était étonné que Kakashi soit si conciliant. Mais Iruka ne voulait pas déranger et honnêtement, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : retourner à une vie normale.

« - Et si, commença-t-il sans regarder Kakashi. Et si nous passions une nuit chacun de notre côté. J'admets que la dernière fois que l'on s'est éloigné, ça s'est mal terminé mais maintenant nous savons à quoi nous attendre. Si cela recommence alors j'irais dans le sens de Kakashi.

\- Tu en es certain, Iruka ? demanda Tsunade dont le regard trahissait une irritation certaine.

\- On ne le saura que si l'on essaie.

\- Cela te convient-il, Kakashi ? dit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.

\- Tant que je peux sortir. »

Sur ce point, ils étaient au moins d'accord. Ils remplirent un formulaire de décharge et purent quitter ce lieu qui commençait à leur taper sur le système après les dernières recommandations de Tsunade. Ils arpentèrent les rues avec un peu d'appréhension. Ce fut Iruka qui rompit le silence.

« - Tu l'as ressenti comment la dernière fois ? »

Il faisait allusion à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient séparés. La question mis Iruka mal à l'aise face à un Kakashi complètement stoïque. Ce dernier lui répondit sans même lui jeter un regard.

« - Je dirais que c'est comme manquer d'air. Oui, c'est ça. »

Iruka était déboussolé. Manquer d'air ? Il n'avait ressenti que ça ? Alors pourquoi lui avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son corps. Que sans cette partie, jamais plus il ne vivrait, que seule la mort pouvait l'en délivrer … Quand ils arrivèrent au croisement où ils devaient se séparer, aucun des deux ne voulut faire le premier pas. Comme pour retarder l'inévitable, Kakashi se proposa de le raccompagner. Iruka ne put refuser car il ne souhaitait pas tant que ça revivre ce sentiment … de désespoir. Sur cette seconde portion de route, Kakashi fit remarquer à Iruka que s'il souhaitait fumer, il ne devait pas se gêner pour lui.

« - Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

\- A l'hôpital, tu mourrais d'envie d'en griller une.

\- Comment …

\- Le lien. S'empressa de répondre le ninja copieur. Je pouvais sentir la cigarette au bout de mes doigts à travers le lien. J'ai vite compris. »

Iruka le remercia et fuma jusqu'à arriver chez lui. Kakashi se tut tout ce temps. Il fermait presque les yeux. En se concentrant, il percevait le toucher de la cigarette entre ses doigts, rouler entre ses lèvres. La fumée envahissait sa bouche comme elle le faisait dans celle d'Iruka. Quelle sensation … Il savourait cette connexion alors qu'il n'avait jamais fumé de sa vie et que la plupart du temps, l'odeur du tabac d'Azuma le dérangeait. Le lien leur permettait de ressentir ce que l'autre ressentait quand il s'agissait d'émotions fortes comme le soulagement, la colère … C'était bon à savoir.

Une fois devant la porte d'Iruka, ce dernier lui proposa une bière que le ninja copieur s'empressa d'accepter car lui non plus n'était pas pressé de « manquer d'air ». Ils se retrouvèrent donc autour de la table basse du petit appartement de fonction du chunin. Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pendant qu'Iruka apportait les bières. C'était très différent de sa maison. Les murs défraichis tendaient sur le jaune bouton d'or et cet effet était accentué par les rayons du soleil du début d'après-midi. Les meubles étaient simples et une magnifique plante verte, sorte d'arbuste hybride à mi-chemin entre le bambou et le cactus, trônait fièrement près de la fenêtre.

« - C'est très … cosy. Constata Kakashi.

\- Ne soit pas mesquin, on n'a pas tous le salaire d'un jonin et je ne m'en plein pas, je suis très heureux de ma vie actuelle. Railla Iruka en posant les bières et des petits gâteaux salés.

\- J'étais … sincère. Souffla Kakashi. »

Iruka se gifla mentalement. Kakashi était sincère ? Pour une fois, il le croyait bien volontiers à en juger par son air triste et nostalgique. Et sans le savoir, Iruka avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose car Kakashi se rappelait cette époque … à la fois douce, joyeuse et douloureuse. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

« - Comment était ton illusion ? demanda Kakashi en buvant une gorgée de bière. »

La question le prit au dépourvue mais il y répondit le plus honnêtement possible.

« - C'était horrible. Et toi ? »

Kakashi arqua son sourcil, Iruka avait piqué sa curiosité. Il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui pouvait effrayer le non moins célèbre Iruka Umino, le démon de l'Académie ninja.

« - Si tu me racontes la tienne, je te raconterais la mienne. »

Iruka prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants en grignotant un gâteau. C'était un échange équitable. Il était dans son territoire. Que risquait-il ?

« - Marché conclu. Mais pas d'entourloupe.

\- Marché conclu. Se dépêcha de répondre Kakashi pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se rétracter. »

Iruka lui fit le récit de son rêve éveillé en omettant aucun détail. Au moment, où il arriva au passage du désir non dissimulé du Kakashi éthéré, le vrai ninja en face de lui hocha un sourcil énigmatique qu'Iruka ne parvint pas à identifier. Il mit un certain temps à expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il s'attarda plus particulièrement sur la haine qu'il avait ressenti suivit du dégoût envers lui-même.

« - Donc si je te suis bien, commença un Kakashi échauffé par les trois cannettes de bière, avant même de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion, tu as assassiné un autre moi dans ta salle de bain avec un kunai que tu as planté dans mon buste une bonne dizaine de fois.

\- Disons que le fait de te tuer avec un simple kunai dans ma salle de bain m'a permis de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. C'est surtout la haine qui m'a habité qui m'a rendu fou. Ce n'était pas moi …

\- Il n'y a que deux sentiments qui parviennent à faire sortir le monstre qui réside en chacun de nous : la haine et l'amour. »

Iruka se leva, le regard triste, pour ramasser les cannettes vides.

« - Je t'en resserre une ? dit-il en ouvrant le frigo.

\- Une dernière et je prends congé. Répondit Kakashi le regard humide. Mais dis-moi, tu disais que ce qui t'avait le plus étonné durant le ninjutsu, c'était la haine profonde à mon égard que tu avais ressenti ?

\- Oui, continua Iruka en se posant sur le canapé à côté de Kakashi assis en tailleurs au sol. Après tout, on ne s'est jamais cotôyé après cette mission donc je ne voyais pas pour quelle raison je t'en aurais voulu à ce point. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, je me disais que le fait de te retrouver avec un homme, dans le plus simple appareil, ne t'avait pas dérangé outre mesure.

\- Bien sûre que si, j'étais seul chez moi ! Si j'avais invité un autre homme, je m'en serais souvenu.

\- Oui, bien sûre. Continua Kakashi en buvant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu invites d'autres hommes chez toi ? »

La question laissa Iruka pantois. Visiblement c'était la bière de trop. Toutefois, il ne laissa rien paraître. Ils étaient adultes et si jamais Iruka montrait sa gêne, il ne manquerait pas de se moquer. Comme la dernière fois … La fierté d'Iruka lui intimait de se méfier pour ne pas tomber dans un de ses nombreux pièges mais il lui dictait aussi de montrer sa fougue et de quel bois il était fait.

« - ça m'est arrivé. Cela te pose un problème ? dit-il en buvant une gorgée de l'alcool et jetant une œillade provocatrice.

\- Pas vraiment … mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà.

\- Disons que je me trouvais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Railla Iruka. »

Kakashi éclata de rire comme pour approuver sa bonne répartie. Il but sa canette d'une traite puis la posa sur la petite table de bois claire. Iruka essaya depuis le début de l'après-midi, d'apercevoir le visage du jonin, sans succès. Quand il buvait, il tournait légèrement la tête ou profitait du fait que le chunin regarda ailleurs.

« - Je te pensais plutôt homme à femme, du genre à avoir une petite épouse et à vivre tranquillement.

\- C'est cette image que tu as de moi ? s'enorgueillit Iruka. C'est d'un ennui …

\- Tu n'as jamais couché avec une femme ? osa Kakashi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Kakashi fronça son œil en attente d'une réponse plus fournie.

« - Homme ou femme, ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Et bien … si les parents apprenaient que leur Iruka-SENSEI était des deux bords … je me demande ce qu'ils diraient.

\- Ils n'ont pas à le savoir, j'ai toujours fait en sorte de séparer ma vie personnelle et ma vie professionnelle.

\- Donc tu ne couches pas avec des shinobi ou des kunoichi ! intéressant … dit Kakashi d'un ton entendu.

\- A toi.

\- A moi ?

\- Raconte-moi ton illusion. »

Kakashi en aurait presque oublié sa partie du contrat. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Cet Iruka était tellement différent de celui qu'il avait en face de lui. C'en était troublant. Il possédait donc deux parts de lui-même avec qui il jonglait. Là, Kakashi ne voulait qu'une seule chose : jouer avec le sensei.

« - Un autre jour.

\- Certainement pas ! s'éructa Iruka de s'être fait berner. Un marché et un marché ! »

L'alcool faisant son œuvre, Iruka posa sa bière et donna une claque sur son genou de mécontentement.

« - Parles ! »

Kakashi rigolait intérieurement. Il découvrait Iruka pour la première fois et il maudissait son lui passé de ne pas avoir été plus curieux.

« - Sinon quoi ? répondit Kakashi d'une façon qui se voulait provocateur. »

Il s'appuya sur ses mains pour déraidir son dos. Cela lui permis une meilleure vue sur Iruka et son visage rougis par l'alcool. Derrière, le ciel bleu et le soleil continua de chauffer la terre et d'illuminer la pièce. Iruka avait ôté sa veste pour n'avoir que son tee shirt de mail sur le torse. Kakashi ne souffrait que rarement de la chaleur.

« - Je te ferais parler. Répondit Iruka un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres charnues.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir comment. »

La tension dans la pièce s'intensifia. Iruka pouvait sentir des picotements sur sa peau,le soleil qui tapait dans son dos lui léchait les flans d'une chaleur plus qu'agréable en concordance avec ce qu'il ressentait. Face à lui, Kakashi affalé sur son sol ne lui donnait que de drôles d'idée. Il s'imaginait bien se lever de son canapé pour s'assoir à califourchon sur les hanches de Kakashi et mordiller les lèvres cachées tout en se frottant. Au fur et à mesure de ses pensées tentatrices, au fur et à mesure que ses mains s'aventuraient sous la tunique ninja du jonin, Iruka pouvait sentir le feu courir le long de son corps pour se concentrer dans bassin. Le silence était plein de sous-entendus.

« - Et bien, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Remarqua Kakashi. Mais je me demande si tu ne compenses pas ton manque de courage par une imagination débordante et une grande gueule. »

« **_L'enfoiré !_** » pensa Iruka avec force avec l'espoir que le mufle en face de lui l'entende ou le ressente.

Comme pour contredire les dire de Kakashi, il se leva et planta son regard dans celui du shinobi qui resta muet, se contentant de reluquer le chunin. Ce dernier, s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla avec une grâce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. En fixant toujours le jonin, il posa une main sur son torse pour le forcer à s'allonger et de l'autre, il attrapa sa hanche droite pour prendre appui. Et son enfer commença. Il amorça un mouvement de va et vient lancinant qui fit même souffler Kakashi. Car Iruka ne devait pas se rendre compte du visage qu'il affichait. Un mélange d'érotisme et de provocation loin du gentil et serviable Iruka que le village connaissait. Kakashi pouvait sentir le désir d'Iruka contre la sienne. D'ordinaire, de simples frottements ne suffisaient pas à le satisfaire mais avec le lien qui lui faisait ressentir les sensations et les pensées d'Iruka et inversement, il réagissait au quart de tour.

Puis sans savoir pourquoi, un visage s'imposa à l'esprit du ninja copieur. Un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un visage fin et anguleux, un regard déterminé, une volonté de fer, des cheveux châtains doux et épais, une bouche fine et des lèvres entre lesquelles roulent un senbon. Genma.

Iruka se figea en même temps que l'autre ninja. Il déglutit péniblement. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Son esprit peinait à redevenir lucide mais sa position était plus qu'équivoque et l'érection dans son pantalon l'était tout autant. Kakashi n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Et il pensait à lui ?! Iruka était à califourchon sur Kakashi, ce dernier l'avait ouvertement provoqué et cet empafé pensait à un autre homme ?! La confiance d'Iruka s'effrita. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il savait qu'il était bel homme sans toutefois l'être autant que Kakashi, mais tous ses amant(e)s ne s'étaient jamais plaint. Ils lui trouvaient un charme magnétique.

Kakashi le regarda. Il avait senti un mélange de sentiments contradictoires dans le chakra d'Iruka. Tristesse, déception, incompréhension, peur, honte et colère. Il voulut poser une main sur celle d'Iruka mais il était trop tard. Bien sûre qu'Iruka avait intercepté sa pensée. Même si elle avait été totalement incontrôlé.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … commença Kakashi.

\- Dégage. Cracha Iruka en se relevant. »

Kakashi vit rouge. Il détestait qu'on lui parle de la sorte. D'ailleurs personne ne lui parlait de cette façon. Il se releva brutalement à son tour et toisa Iruka du regard.

« - Tu me parles sur un autre ton.

\- Mais tu te prends pour qui ?! s'énerva Iruka en éclatant de rire. »

Le chunin pouvait sentir son chakra s'affoler dans ses veines. Il pouvait presque voir la forme qu'il prenait : des petits piques aiguisés comme un hérisson. Il se jeta sur son paquet de cigarette, en pris une et l'alluma. Il devait se calmer. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord.

« - Pour qui ?! tonna Kakashi. Je te retourne la question. On ne dirait pas que tu me sautais dessus, il y a de ça à peine cinq minutes.

\- Ça avait l'air de te plaire pour quelqu'un qui pense à un autre homme. Je ne te voyais pas comme ça …

\- Pour si peu ? »

La remarque fit sortir Iruka de ses gonds. Le grand Kakashi Hatake était donc ce genre d'homme. Soit. Iruka ne s'y ferait plus prendre. Iruka lui indiqua la porte du menton.

« - Tu sors. »

Le ton froid employé par Iruka ne dérangea pas Kakashi. Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Avant de passer la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le chunin qui le fusillait du regard.

« - Tu as le visage bien moins avenant … »

A comprendre « **_que quand tu voulais que je te saute._** ». Kakashi ne voulait pas être ce genre d'homme. D'ailleurs, son comportement envers lui était méprisable. Il jouait avec Iruka alors qu'il savait que ses émotions étaient perturbées par son chakra et par le lien. Mais cette version de Iruka, celle du jeune homme en yukata, qui se servait de l'eau avant de l'inviter à le rejoindre dans la chambre de sa grande maison d'un air aimant et aguicheur, cette version lui restait gravé dans l'esprit. C'était si différent. Et à côté de cela, il s'en voulait d'avoir imposé sa volonté à Genma pendant des années. D'avoir utilisé son corps un nombre incalculable de fois alors que son esprit était tourné vers Raidô. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse tout comme il l'avait fait avec Iruka quelques instants plus tôt. Voilà pourquoi le visage de Genma s'était imposé dans sa tête.

Puis il sorti pour sauter de toit en toit dans la ferme intention de s'enfermer chez lui et de continuer à boire jusqu'à se bourrer la gueule. Son père aurait honte …

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Iruka fuma jusqu'à la dernière miette de sa cigarette. Après quoi, il décida de prendre une douche pour calmer ses ardeurs qui n'avaient pas l'air de décamper seuls. En se levant, il senti comme une langueur dans son corps, dans ses jambes. Cette langueur alourdissait ses mollets et lui donnait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue accumulée et sur l'énervement dû à l'autre épouvantail. Il se dévêtit péniblement, ses muscles le lançaient. De plus en plus fort. Quand il fut nu dans sa salle de bain et qu'il se regarda dans son miroir. Des plaques noires apparaissaient sur son corps, plus particulièrement sur ses bras et ses jambes. Il s'appuya au lavabo de porcelaine, ses mollets devenaient de plus en plus douloureux. Il se laissa ensuite tomber au sol quand son cœur le serra. Il porta sa main à son cœur en grimaçant.

« - **_Merde …_** » pensa-t-il.

Ses poumons se contractèrent à la recherche d'air. Le vrombissement revint et entoura sa tête. La salle tournait. C'était encore pire que la dernière fois. Ils étaient allés trop loin … Son chakra était comme fou, il partait dans tous les sens et n'avait plus aucune forme ni consistance. Son chakra s'échappait de son propre corps ! Bientôt, il serait complètement vidé !

« - Ka… Ka… Shi… Revient… vite… » couina-t-il entre deux spasmes de douleur.

Alors que son esprit divaguait, Iruka crut entendre « **_Tiens-bon_** ». Environ dix minutes plus tard, Iruka était dans un véritable état catatonique au sol de sa salle de bain. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir avec fracas, les sons lui provenaient comme étouffés. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Kakashi exténué, transpirant et blême. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et devait avoir eut des difficultés à revenir. Il maintenait son cœur d'une main et tomba quand la porte s'ouvrit. Quand il vit Iruka étalé, les cheveux épars comme une corole, son œil s'agrandit. Il rampa jusque dans son dos et prit son buste dans ses bras pour le redresser. Il se saisit du pan d'une serviette et tira dessus pour en recouvrir l'intimité du chunin. Ils restèrent assis contre le mur dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant longtemps. Petit à petit, les symptômes disparurent et leurs chakras se rétablirent sur la même fréquence. Iruka était frigorifié et ne parvenait pas à maitriser ses tremblements. Kakashi resserra sa prise sur son corps pour lui communiquer sa chaleur. Le ninja copieur haletait à l'oreille d'Iruka qui avait du mal à récupérer son souffle.

« - Seulement un manque d'air, hein ? réussit à articuler Iruka.

\- Tais-toi. Grogna Kakashi en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux châtains. »

Ils tombèrent dans l'obscurité de l'endormissement, serré l'un contre l'autre. Cela leur apporta une sérénité et une sensation de bienêtre. Aux alentours de minuit, Iruka se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne. Il porta une main à sa tête en geignant. Puis il sentit la respiration calme dans son dos Il se retourna doucement pour constater que Kakashi dormait à poing fermé.

« - Alors comme ça, tu n'avais eu qu'un manque d'oxygène ? railla le chunin en se redressant doucement. »

Son corps lui faisait mal. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, il noua la serviette autour de ses hanches et parti dans sa chambre pour enfiler un yukata. Avec difficulté, il sorti une couette supplémentaire qu'il déposa sur le lit. Puis il retourna dans la salle de bain en se trainant. Son corps hurlait la fatigue mais il ne pouvait aller se coucher et laisser Kakashi dormir à même le sol dans la salle de bain. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le secoua légèrement.

« - Hey, Kakashi, réveille-toi. »

Aucune réponse, seul un soupir se répercuta contre les murs de carrelage. Iruka en profita pour détailler le visage du jonin. Il avait un visage long, la peau pâle et quand il passa un doigt sur la joue libre, une peau incroyablement douce contrairement à la sienne qu'il jugeait plus épaisse et plus rugueuse. Son œil était doté de cils bruns d'une longueur incroyable et fournis. Puis ses doigts touchèrent le masque. Que dissimulait-il ? Une malformation ? Une balafre ? En se concentrant, Iruka pouvait deviner des joues ni trop épaisse, ni trop creuse. Un nez droit. Une bouche fine et sculptée. Il passa un doigt sous le tissu, l'envie de le faire descendre était trop tentante.

Kakashi remua. Cela sorti Iruka de son songe. Il lâcha le masque et se recula un peu. Il avait failli violer l'intimité du ninja. Kakashi ouvrit lentement les yeux. On aurait pu les attaquer, aucun des deux hommes n'aurait perçu une quelconque présence. Iruka lui tapota l'épaule.

« - Lève-toi. Tu ne vas pas dormir ici. »

Il l'aida à se relever et le dirigea jusqu'au lit où Kakashi tomba lourdement après avoir ôter ses chaussures et sa veste. Il était plutôt bien bâti sous son tee-shirt noir mais Iruka n'y pensa pas tant la fatigue lui grignotait les méninges. Kakashi se rendormit sur le dos. Le chunin ne put réprimer un gloussement. Qui avait pu avoir l'honneur de contempler le grand ninja copieur plongé dans un sommeil réparateur que même la fin du monde n'aurait pas extirpé.

 ** _Il y a pourtant bien un homme …_** dit une petite voix malicieuse au fond de sa tête.

Oui. Genma. Iruka réprima le pincement qui venait à son cœur. Pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il à ce point ?! Il ne supportait pas l'homme avec qui il allait passer la nuit. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui coller un oreiller sur la tronche et appuyer dessus jusqu'à ce que toute oxygène ait déserté son corps et que son cœur cesse de battre.

 ** _Fais-le … Il n'est pas en état de résister._** Continua la petite voix.

Certainement pas. Ce n'était pas lui de penser ça. Cette simple pensé l'horripilait. Il passa outre son envie meurtrière qui devenait de plus en plus tentante. Il regarda ses mains après avoir abandonné l'idée de débarrasser le monde du dernier des Hatake. Il tenait un des deux oreillers. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir alors qu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'à sa place ? Et puis pourquoi le tenait-il ? C'était étrange. Trop de chose insolite se produisait ces derniers temps. Mais pour l'heure, il voulait dormir. Juste fermer les yeux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Les rayons du soleil léchèrent le corps de Kakashi qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Où se trouvait-il ? Cette chambre ne lui était pas familière. Taille modeste, un bureau recouvert de livre et de papelards, une armoire, une lampe à pied, une plante verte dans le coin de la pièce et le lit. Deux portes entrouvertes : une salle de bain blanche et le salon … le salon d'Iruka. Il était donc chez Iruka.

Sa bouche était sec et il était courbaturé. Son esprit était encore brumeux mais il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Pourquoi était-il chez Iruka et mieux : pourquoi était-il dans son lit ? Il avait bu un peu chez lui l'après-midi, beaucoup même. La discussion avait dégénérée. Kakashi avait provoqué Iruka qui l'avait aguiché. S'il ne s'était pas engueulé à propos de Genma, Kakashi lui aurait bien montré ses talents au pieu. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le professeur modèle de Konoha était doté d'un charme fou et qu'il goute aux personnes des deux bords. D'ailleurs, personne dans la population ninja ne devait avoir de doute sur ce point.

Kakashi baissa un regard sur le poids qui dormait sur son torse. Alors que Kakashi se trouvait sur le dos, Iruka dormait en chien de fusil, les bras raclaqués contre sa propre poitrine et la tête sur celle de Kakashi. Elle bougeait au fur et à mesure de la respiration du ninja copieur.

Quand Iruka l'avait chassé de chez lui la veille et il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le dire, Kakashi avait le cœur serré sans le comprendre. C'était assez étrange car il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'émouvoir pour si peu et surtout pour un autre homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais depuis qu'il avait été frappé par cette malédiction, ce lien, son tempérament avait changé. Quand il était avec le chunin, il entendait une petite voix qui lui intimait de prendre soin de lui, de le protéger et de l'aimer. Il se connaissait à peine ?! Ce sentiment provenait du lien. Et si ce lien avait pour but de les faire changer ?

Toujours est-il que quand il avait dépassé le stade des 500 mètres, il s'était écroulé au sol, en pleine rue après avoir chuté de plus de cinq mètres sous le regard ébahis des habitants du village et de quelques ninjas. Il avait manqué d'air. Entre autres. Enfin, il avait souffert à un tel point que de mémoire d'homme, il ne se rappelait pas avoir souffert autant physiquement tout du moins. Mentalement, son âme était comme déchiré en petit morceau. Ce sentiment, il ne l'avait connu qu'une seule fois avant ce jour : le jour du décès de son père. Quand il l'avait retrouvé dans le salon, baignant dans son sang avec une épée logée dans ses entrailles.

Puis il avait entendu sa voix, celle d'Iruka : « _\- Ka… Ka… Shi … Reviens… Vite…_ ». Il souffrait autant que lui. Il était alors retourné à l'habitation, redoublant d'effort pour dépasser la douleur et retourner auprès lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la douleur s'atténua. Quand il le prit dans ses bras à même le sol et qu'ils s'endormirent dès que leurs muscles se relâchèrent au contact de l'autre.

Iruka remua, ce qui sortit Kakashi de ses pensées. Les cheveux du jeune homme étaient détachés comme la veille dans la salle de bain, il se rappelait encore leurs odeurs quand il avait plongé la tête dedans. Boisé et sucré. Il leva un bras et les toucha du bout des doigts. Ils étaient doux et soyeux. Différents de l'impression qu'on pouvait en avoir lorsqu'ils étaient attachés. Le corps d'Iruka se bloqua. Il était réveillé. Doucement Kakashi repoussa son bras pour le poser sur l'épaule du chunin. Ce dernier tressaillit mais ne s'en offusqua pas.

« - Tu as bien dormi ? lança Kakashi pour démarrer la journée. »

Iruka qui sembla se rendre compte de la position qu'il avait, la tête sur le torse de son ainé, les bras contre lui, les jambes dépassant de son yakata qui s'était légèrement ouvert jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il essaya de se relever mais la main sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de son ainé.

« - Quelques instants encore, juste un peu. Murmura ce dernier en regardant Iruka dans les yeux. »

Et Iruka ne le contredis pas. Entendre les battements du cœur de Kakashi apportait à Iruka un bien être incommensurable. Quand au jonin, il pouvait sentir la respiration et la chaleur du chunin à travers son haut noir et elle se déversait dans son propre corps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kakashi se sentait à sa place. Peut être que ce sentiment était créé de toute pièce par le lien et le chakra de la coupe, c'était le plus probable. Mais il voulait en profiter, le temps que cela durerait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Trois jours plus tard, Iruka avait fait irruption dans le bureau de la belle hokage qui buvait un thé en signant divers documents. Il semblait à la fois affolé et à la fois fier de sa trouvaille.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il Iruka ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- J'ai compris de quelle époque précise date la relique ! »

Il lui expliqua calmement le pourquoi du comment il pensait que la relique datait précisément de l'époque du Sage. Comme le problème concernait également Kakashi, Tsunade le fit appeler. Ce n'est qu'à son arrivé qu'Iruka raconta ses recherches. Mais sa bonne humeur fut de courte durée quand il vit que Kakashi était accompagné de deux jonins : Genma et Raidô. Kakashi ne montra rien mais il ressenti ce pincement qu'Iruka devait avoir. Qu'imaginait-il ?

« - Que font-ils ici ? cracha Iruka.

\- Ils vont assurer votre protection. Annonça Tsunade d'un ton sans appel. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous attribuer des membres de la force spéciale tant que l'Akatsuki agira.

\- Notre protection ? murmura Iruka en cherchant à comprendre.

\- Yep ! sourit Genma en mâchant son senbon. »

Kakashi ressenti l'inquiétude et la méfiance chez le chunin et décida d'intervenir.

« - J'ai également trouvé des informations sur notre cas. Leur présence est primordiale. »

Iruka abandonna. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire donc il préféra passer outre. Mais au fond de lui, il avait à nouveau ce sentiment de lâcher prise, de vouloir tout saccager. Son chakra se mit à tourner plus rapidement et avec lui, cette colère sourde qui grondait au fond de son corps comme une bourrasque puissante. Kakashi travaillait également sur leur cas ? Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas été assigné sur d'autre mission … après tout, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner … Iruka avait toujours un train de retard sur le vif esprit de Kakashi Hatake.

« - J'ai étudié les symboles présents sur la coupe et il date de la période dite du Sage. Cela m'a obligé à me pencher sur la légende qui lui était associée et il se trouve que dans l'un des manuscrits de l'Ermite Rikudô. Vous connaissez tous la suite de la légende selon laquelle ses deux fils Indra et Asura auraient hérité de traits particuliers à leur père : Indra, le rinnegan et la puissance, et Asura, une quantité énorme de chakra et sa volonté. ».

Iruka se lança dans le rappel de ladite légende, de son ton académique. Kakashi se mit à penser qu'il avait ça dans le sang. Donc sur son lit de mort, Hagoromo demanda à ses fils leurs visions du pouvoir et Indra répondit par la force et la violence tandis qu'Asura prôna la paix et l'amour. Hagoromo retint la proposition de son cadet et fit de lui son successeur. Indra, fou de rage, haï son frère pour l'éternité. Son Rinnegan s'affaiblit avec le temps, devenant le Mangekyô sharingan qu'il transmit à sa descendance.

« - Nous connaissons tous le mythe, Iruka, où veux-tu en venir ? s'impatienta Tsunade.

\- Dans ce rouleau, qui a été légué par l'Ermite Rikudô lui-même, mon tatouage a réagi au texte et un nouveau texte est apparut en surbrillance.

\- Et que disait-il ? demanda Raidô curieux, le seul qui semblait de na pas prendre Iruka pour un fou. »

Iruka se tourna vers Raidô, content que l'une des personnes présente s'intéresse à ses dires.

« - Sur son lit de mort, Hagoromo demanda, dans le plus grand secret, la création de reliques saintes dans lesquelles il aurait ensuite insufflé son chakra pour leur donner vie. Le but était de contrecarrer la haine qu'Indra essaya d'insuffler dans le cœur des hommes. Celle que nous avons retrouver et celle du pays de l'eau mais il existerait au moins quatre autres reliques du même genre disséminé dans le reste du monde ninja.

\- C'est incroyable, Iruka. Tu as bien travaillé.

\- Je ne suis pas parvenu à comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Veuillez m'en excuser mais avec un peu de temps, j'y parviendrais. »

Kakashi était impressionné. Iruka s'acharnait au travail jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il possédait vraiment la Volonté du Feu. Une étrange envie de le prendre dans ses bras lui vint, il voulait le féliciter. Mais jamais il ne se serait permis un tel comportement. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été plutôt paisible, sans prise de tête. Ils avaient décidé de vivre chez l'un et chez l'autre, une semaine en intervalle. Cette semaine, Kakashi vivait donc chez Iruka. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore entretué, bien au contraire, une certaine routine semblait s'installer entre eux. Iruka s'occupait du ménage et de la cuisine, tandis que Kakashi se chargeait des courses. Le chunin était une vraie fée du logis. Surprenant ! Tous deux avaient dû apprendre à vivre seul jeune, mais Kakashi n'avait jamais prit goût aux arts ménagé. Il se contentait du strict minimum.

Kakashi jeta un regard à Iruka. Ce dernier le fusillait du regard et il pouvait clairement entendre un mot psalmodié dans son esprit « **_Crêve !_** ». Cela confirmait son hypothèse. Maintenant, il allait falloir l'annoncer et l'expliquer au mieux.

« - Et toi, Kakashi, qu'avais-tu à nous dire ? continua Tsunade. »

Il s'avança sans regarder Iruka puis lacha l'information sans prendre de gants.

« - Je pense que la « malédiction », que nous a lancé la relique, influe sur nos comportements.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Tsunade.

\- Nous connaissons tous Iruka-Sensei. C'est un enseignant émérite qui fait le bonheur de nos jeunes recrues. De plus, il est un jeune homme serviable et d'un tempérament doux et conciliant. Il sait quand il doit user de la force.

\- Ou veux-tu en venir ? s'énerva Tsunade.

\- Iruka et moi sommes très différents. Vous le savez très bien. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, il est sujet à des crises de violence dont nous avons pu être témoin. Des accès de colère que nous ne lui connaissons pas.

\- Et pour toi ? intervint Genma à la fois inquiet et dans le doute.

\- C'est l'inverse. Là, où il devient violent à mon égard, quelque chose m'incite à être bon et affectueux. Plus qu'à mon habitude, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Le silence s'installa. Iruka n'était pas vraiment surpris, il savait qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il avait la marque. Il avait peur de ses pulsions violentes voir même meurtrière et s'il avait parlé à Kakashi de son assassinat dans la salle de bain, il s'était abstenu d'évoquer la tentative imaginaire d'étouffement le soir où ils avaient eu leur « crise ». Puis une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit.

« - A quel point devient-il violent ? demanda Raidô.

\- Le plus souvent, ce sont des accès de rage. Il hurle et a besoin de détruire des objets. C'est arrivé deux fois déjà. Depuis trois jours, il n'y a pas eu de crise. Ensuite, quand nous avons fait l'objet d'une illusion somme toute commune, il a cru être attaqué chez lui par un homme me ressemblant et il l'a neutralisé en le poignardant une dizaine de fois. »

Raidô regarda Iruka comme un petit animal incapable de se défendre. C'était faux, Iruka était un chunin et pouvait se défendre. Il était d'ailleurs excellent dans ses techniques, sinon il n'enseignerait pas. Mais par sa nature calme, c'était impressionnant de l'imaginer poignarder volontaire quelqu'un. Un ninja doté des ses capacités qui serait manipulé serait une terrible menace et Kakashi avouait être soumis à un comportement plus doux surtout envers le chunin. Il était donc logique qu'il demande à d'autres ninjas d'assurer leurs protections. Surtout celle d'Iruka car personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pourrait s'infliger.

« - Iruka-Sensei, commença Raidô d'une voix douce, Il ne s'agit pas de vous surveiller. Juste de vous protéger. »

Iruka crut percevoir un tic d'énervement chez Genma mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus. Même Kakashi releva un sourcil interrogateur face à la soudaine gentillesse de Raidô tout en jetant un regard à Genma qui se retira prétextant une affaire en suspens. Tsunade comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces quatre là mais elle ne voulut pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Iruka le remercia de sa bienveillance.

« - Je pense comprendre ce que voulaient dire les inscriptions sur la relique.

\- Eclaire-nous, Iruka. L'encouragea Tsunade.

\- « _La résonnance des âmes, comme un lien indestructible_ », Il s'agit très clairement de Kakashi et moi. Les âmes correspondent à nos chakras qui s'alignent sur un même rythme. Quant aux liens, il s'agit des marques qui se trouvent sur sa poitrine et sur ma hanche. C'est peut-être même là que la malédiction prend son ancrage.

\- « _Une porte qui s'ouvre, un chemin qui se divise ; Deux âmes pour une vie ; le choix et le destin unis ; Ombre ou lumière, le pouvoir ou la chute._ » Poursuivit Kakashi. On nous met à l'épreuve. Si nous effectuons le mauvais choix, nous serons perdus.

\- Mais dans ce cas, renchérit Raidô, si vous, Kakashi êtes influencé par les idées d'Asura cela signifie Qu'Iruka-Sensei l'est par les celles d'Indra.

\- Et que s'il succombe à la violence pour prendre le pouvoir sur toi, Kakashi, alors il sera perdu. Termina Tsunade. »

Les trois ninjas se tournèrent vers le chunin. Iruka déglutit. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, il n'aimait plus cela. Alors attirer le regard cinglant du Hokage cinquième du nom, qui était aussi l'un des trois sanin légendaire du village le regard doux et chaleureux du jonin spécialisé qu'était Raidô et le regard sombre et mystérieux du grand ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake.

La situation devenait dangereuse pour lui. Pour lui et pour Kakashi puisqu'on ne savait pas comment stopper le processus, ni quels seraient les conséquences sur les deux hommes au cas où Iruka succomberait aux ténèbres. Il repensa à la vie qu'il menait quinze jours avant ce drame. Une vie calme et paisible voir même routinière. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé, c'était une petite mission qui pimenterait sa vie de ninja, une rencontre insolite qui pimenterait sa vie personnelle … Maintenant, il avait obtenu les deux mais pas ce qu'il avait désiré. Non, son doux enfer venait à peine de commencer.

 ** _Tu es ma lumière, tu es ma flamme. Tu es mon phare dans cet océan de ténèbres. Si tu disparais, alors je suis perdu. A jamais._**


	5. Pas de fumée, sans feu 2

**bonjour à tous ! voici le chapitre 5 ! j'ai reçu des messages qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, m'encourageant à continuer cette histoire (je fesais juste une pause car j'ai bcp de travail à la fac) mais je la continue pour vous ! un grand merci à tois les lecteurs et plus particulièrement à ceux qui me laissent des messages. je préviens juste que les publications seront un peu plus espacée pour ne pas empiéter sur mon boulot universitaire. petit point sur ce chapitre, la mise en forme a eu quelques petits pbm à cause du document google drive que j'ai utilisé. ne m'en veuillez pas ;) bonne lecture à tous !!!!!**

TITRE: A MON BON SOUVENIR

.

CHAPITRE 5

Pas de fumée sans feu

.

.

Iruka se baladait dans le quartier. Demain, ce serait samedi. Kakashi et lui serait officiellement suspendu de leurs fonctions officielles. Après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans le bureau de l'Hokage, celle-là même où Iruka avait appris que c'était lui le plus en danger dans cette satané histoire, il avait littéralement piqué une crise. Et pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne pensait pas que cette crise soit le fait d'Indra.

A ce moment-là, il avait complètement décroché et était plongé dans un genre de trans. Savoir que tous le regardaient, le m'était mal à l'aise et cette impression fut renforcé quand il entendit cette fameuse voix, cachée bien au fond de son esprit, dans un recoin de sa tête. Indra gloussait. Iruka fit semblant de rien entendre mais la présence s'imposait davantage pour au final ne donner aucune autre alternative au ninja que de l'écouter.

 _ **Tu comprends enfin.**_ _ **Tu m'as ignoré pendant un sacré moment, petit ninja.**_ _ **Mais tu vas comprendre que tu as besoin de moi.**_

 _ **Nous allons te rendre puissant ….**_

Cette voix ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Il se promenait donc dans le marché, les idées encore plus noires que d'habitude. Il savait que Kakashi était à proximité mais qu'il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de temps et d'air. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il savait exactement où se trouvait Raido et Genma. Et il se sentit plus misérable encore car il savait qu'il était capable de faire du mal à un habitant du village, à un civil, voir même à un enfant. Son coeur se serra. A cette idée, son envie de promenade disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il repensa à ses parents. Il ressentit le besoin de leurs parler, d'avoir leur soutien et de les étreindre. Il aperçut un fleuriste à qui il acheta un bouquet de grosses pivoines blanches, puis il se rendit à la stèle des héros.

De son côté, Kakashi le suivait en lisant son Icha Icha auquel plus personne ne faisait attention comme s'il s'agissait d'une extension de son bras. Il préférait conserver une certaine distance d'autant que le regard noir et plein d'éclaire que lui avait lancé Iruka dans le bureau de l'hokage restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Le lien quant à lui se chargeait de lui transmettre les sentiments de son alterego en direct. Et là, tout de suite, il savait pertinemment qu'il devait rester en retrait. Il se contentait donc de le suivre à bonne distance. Il leva discrètement les yeux sur les toits des magasins, Genma s'y dissimulait. Quant à Raido, il se mêlait à la foule. Iruka les avait repéré également et il sentait son exaspération lui parcourir l'échine. Kakashi soupira. Iruka était bien plus impatient que ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Puis le Icha Icha retomba le long du corps du ninja, l'allure nonchalante ralentit encore plus jusqu'à atteindre un immobilisme total. Le sourire cynique disparut du visage caché et le froid envahit son corps comme la tristesse dans celui du professeur. La stèle. Celle des héros. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'y était pas aller. Iruka avait mal au coeur, son âme pleurait. Il repensait à ses parents. De loin, il le vit se rendre chez le premier fleuriste pour un bouquet de pivoines, d'énormes fleurs blanches. Blanche comme lui. Blanche comme Iruka Umino. Et Kakashi en était les pucerons. Il noircissait tout ce qu'il touchait.

La route jusqu'à la stèle fut assez rapide. Le spectacle était pittoresque. Le ciel jusqu'à présent bleu s'était teinté de gris et la pluie commença à tomber comme pour refléter les sentiments du chunin.

"- Bonjour Mère, Bonjour Père."

Il faisait ça régulièrement, venir leur parler pour leur raconter sa journée, ses joies et ses peines. Jamais il n'avait trouvé cela stupide car il avait toujours été le genre à se soulager par la parole. Il était le genre à tout garder pour lui, à accumuler le bon comme le mauvais jusqu'à l'implosion. Et en l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exploser. Il ne pouvait plus.

"- Si vous saviez comme vous me manquez."

Il savait que le jonin se trouvait à l'orée du bois juste derrière. Il attendait le bon moment pour se joindre à lui, il le sentait à travers leur lien. Lui aussi venait souvent ici, et il regrettait de ne pas être venu dernièrement. Peut être n'était-il pas si mauvais après tout. Pas entièrement en tout cas. Kakashi attendait effectivement sous un arbre, son livre rangé dans sa poche. Adossé à un arbre, il s'adressa aux deux autres jonin dans l'ombre des autres arbres.

"- Genma, Raido, je vous remercie mais vous pouvez rentrer pour aujourd'hui. dit Kakashi.

Je ne pense pas que l'Hokage apprécierait … commença le ninja à l'épée.

Ce que l'Hokage ne voit pas, l'Hokage ne le sait pas. répondit Kakashi en soufflant."

Raido déglutit, ce n'était que le premier jour et le ninja copieur lui faisait déjà des misères.

"- Et dire que je comptais sur ta compréhension, Kakashi. dit Raido en arquant un sourcil.

Tu attends beaucoup de moi. Railla Kakashi."

Chose étonnante du point de vue de l'ex-Anbu, Genma intervient auprès de Raido.

"- Raido, Kakashi maîtrise la situation.

\- Il n'est pas question de cela, Genma. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que la situation actuelle est une torture psychologique, tant pour Kakashi que pour Iruka-Sensei."

Raido se radoucit. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et souffla avant de se tourner vers Genma pour tapoter son épaule.

"- Kakashi, tu as une journée pour régler vos différents. Après cela, je reprendrais mon poste."

Puis il disparut sans apercevoir le regard gêné de Genma. Kakashi le regarda longuement avant de lui tendre un billet.

"- C'est ma tournée, commença Kakashi. Emmène Raido …."

Cette dernière phrase était pleine de sous-entendu que Genma comprit aussitôt. Il s'avança pour se saisir de l'argent.

"- Rêve ! Je vais boire pour deux, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas son genre.

Il va bien falloir que tu lui parles pourtant.

Et si tu t'occupais de ton Sensei ? relança le jonin. Il n'a pas l'air bien et je crois qu'il a besoin de parler.

C'est ce qu'il fait.

Je ne parle pas de ça. Montre lui qu'il peut te faire confiance.

Le village entier le sait.

Montre-lui … que tu n'es pas le gros con que tu aimes tant montrer aux gens.

Tu trouves que je suis un gros con ?

Je pesais mes mots ! railla Genma en disparaissant dans un ricanement."

Kakashi s'avança prudemment vers la stèle. Un ciel gris et quelques gouttes de pluies avaient remplacé le soleil de midi. Quand il arriva à cinq mètres de l'homme debout dev1nt la pierre, il pouvait entendre sa voix psalmodier une histoire, son histoire.

Notre histoire. Pensa Kakashi en écho aux sombres sentiments d'Iruka.

Le jeune homme parlait à la stèle, à ses parents, tout en découpant la tête des énormes pivoines qu'il déposait harmonieusement sur et autour de la pierre sombre. La petite pluie se transforma rapidement en un rideau d'eau d'une finesse telle que l'on aurait pu penser à de la brume. Leurs peaux devinrent moites, l'herbe grasse se reput du liquide la rendant plus grasse encore sous leurs pieds, l'obsidienne de la stèle était à présent si brillante que chacun des noms y apparaissait plus présent, entourant leur reflet comme une prison, ou une protection. Après tout, ils avaient tous donné leurs vies pour le village ou pour des coéquipiers, ils étaient des héros. Tous s'y trouvaient … sauf un.

"- Tu sais qu'ils t'écoutent tous ? Plaisanta Kakashi en se mettant à coté d'Iruka.

C'est parfait, comme cela ils sauront tous quel empaffé tu fais."

Kakashi nota la tentative d'humour qui teintait le moral si noir de l'enseignant comme un phare sur une mer d'encre qui menaçait de vous engloutir. L'oeil du jonin fut attiré par le nom de ceux qu'il venait pleurer d'ordinaire : ses deux coéquipiers.

Maaaaa, Obito, aide-moi. Tu n'es jamais là quand il faut. Tu saurais lui parler, toi. Souffla pensivement Kakashi.

Soudain, il aperçut du mouvement. La main hâlée se leva pour désigner deux nom. Les deux seuls Umino de la liste. De mémoire, Kakashi se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas originaire du village, l'un d'eux tout du moins.

Mais cela ne les a pas empêché de se sacrifier pour le village … dit une voix dans sa tête.

Asuma.

"- Pourquoi nous ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kakashi."

Mais ce n'était pas Asuma qui lui répondit.

"- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Ricana Iruka de façon plus acerbe qu'il ne l'aurait voulu."

Kakashi joignit ses mains en une prière.

"- Tu es venu saluer tes coéquipiers ?"

Le village savait tout de lui. Il était comme son père après tout.

"- Je salue tes parents. Mes coéquipiers ont l'habitude de me voir, ils comprendront.

Tu disais qu'ils pouvaient tous nous entendre. Releva cyniquement le professeur.

Peut-être bien."

Il pria pour ces deux inconnus qui avaient donné vie à un être bon et pur. Il se fit alors une promesse, il se donna pour mission de ne pas le laisser tomber dans la colère, celle là même où il était tombé au décès de son père. Il tendit la main pour saisir la dernière fleure des mains du sensei, lui coupa la tête et la déposa au pied de la stèle. Puis il se retourna.

"- Tu te ramènes, il pleut."

Cette simple remarque fit doucement rigoler le chunin et c'était le but. Remarque futile pour rompre le mutisme qu'imposait cette pierre. Iruka ramassa l'emballage de papier moue et les queues vertes pour les jeter dans la première poubelle venue. Puis il suivit Kakashi dont le coeur était serré. Il allait lui parler. Lui faire part de l'un de ses sombres secrets et malgré lui, son côté commère revint à la charge. Il était assez content de la revoir.

Ils se rendirent machinalement dans l'appartement d'Iruka. Iruka suivait le jonin dans l'escalier en métal de son immeuble. Le clapoti de l'eau sur l'acier était apaisant.

 _Je me demande s'il compte m'ouvrir un jour sa porte._ Pensa Iruka.

 _ **Jamais, il te méprise …**_ lui répondit Indra.

 _Ta gueule !_ Lui hurla mentalement le chunin.

Il était encore assez fort pour prendre le dessus sur cette entité mais combien de temps y arriverait-il encore ? IIs devaient trouver une solution au plus vite.

Kakashi se posa à côté de la porte. Attendant qu'Iruka la lui ouvre. Sans se regarder, Iruka rompit ses divers sceaux de protection. Une habitude qu'il avait prit depuis qu'Indra était dans sa tête. Cela ne servait à rien contre lui, de toute façon, il était déjà chez lui. Mais au moins, il pouvait dormir. Il salua la politesse de Kakashi de lui avoir laissé briser les sceaux, qui étaient loin d'être de son niveau. Puis il entra dans l'appartement frais et sombre. Les nuages assombrissaient la terre. Le chunin se précipita pour allumer la lumière du salon. Puis il se dirigea dans la chambre pour en sortir des vêtements de rechange. Quand il revint, Kakashi était toujours debout dans l'entrée. Il ôta sa veste.

"- Je pose ça où ? demanda-t-il.

Je sais que tu n'es pas doué en art ménager mais le panier de linge sale se trouve toujours dans la salle de bain."

Kakashi ricana gentillement à la pique, il dépassa Iruka en se saisissant des vêtements que ce dernier lui tendait. Iruka le suivit machinalement.

"- S'ils ne te vont pas, j'en ai d'autres plus grands."

Le jonin ôta son pardessus noir. Il se retrouva torse nu. Iruka déglutit en admirant la musculature laiteuse qui se mouvait comme des serpents. Son sang accéléra dans ses veines. Kakashi se stoppa net tout en restant de dos. Iruka comprit aussitôt … le lien.

 _Mais quel con !_ pensa-t-il.

Kakashi posa ses mains sur le bord de son pantalon et sembla hésiter un instant. Iruka se trouvait dans son dos, il avait ressenti le désir qui émanait de lui. Ce fut bref mais puissant. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était plutôt bel homme. et il aimait la beauté masculine par dessus tout. Mais la dernière fois qu'ils avaient failli le faire, ils étaient bourrés tous les deux. Iruka se trouvait toujours derrière lui. Allait-il rester là encore longtemps ?

Oh et puis merde ! Après tout, ils étaient deux mecs, trempés de surcroît. Il laissa tomber le bout de tissu avant de le jeter dans la panière. Il ressentit alors toutes les émotions qui passèrent dans le corps du chunin. Et bon dieu qu'il y en avait. Mais le désir qu'il avait … Il ne pouvait en être la source. Indra devait l'obliger à penser cela. Il se saisit rapidement des autres vêtements et les enfila. Quand il se retourna, il fut heureux de porter encore son masque. La méfiance d'Iruka à son égard était toujours là, dissimulé au fond de ses pupilles noisette. Que de sentiments contradictoires en un seul être…. Pour la première depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Kakashi ne reconnut pas l'enseignant.

Le regard lubrique qu'il affichait à l'instant ne pouvait Tre de son propre fait. Indra le manipulait, il le forçait à vivre des sentiments forts, car c'est par eux que naissait la colère et la frustration.

"- Et si nous faisions du thé ? proposa-t-il pour stopper la tension croissante."

Il employa volontairement un ton sec et détaché. Cela eut pour effet de le sortir de son état. Il sembla quelque peu perdu mais face au jonin, il feint la surprise et partit dans la cuisine pour en préparer. Kakashi le retint par le bras.

"- Je vais m'en occuper, change-toi."

Le contacte les électrisa à tel point qu'Iruka s'écarta très rapidement.

"- Je te remercie."

Kakashi ne tarda pas dans la pièce, Iruka était perturbé. Il prépara le thé, cela lui prit une dizaine de minute et Iruka ne ressorti qu'au bout d'une demi heure. Visiblement, il avait prit une douche. Il s'assit en face de sa tasse après avoir remercié son aîné. Le brun s'assit dans le canapé tenant sa tasse fermement dans ses mains dont les jointures devenaient blanches. Kakashi s'assit en face, posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Quelle étrange sensation de se tenir en jean bleu clair et en tee-shirt blanc devant un autre ninja. De mémoire, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Les paroles de Genma lui revinrent en mémoire. Il devait s'accaparer la confiance de son kohai. Mais comment ? Il était intelligent, s'il feignait la gentillesse excessif, il le verrait tout de suite. Il devait donc opter pour une approche plus furtive. Iruka avait le nez dans son thé, la fumée léchait délicatement son nez, le rougissant de manière tout à fait charmante. Iruka releva les yeux vers lui. Avait-il intercepté ses pensées ? Impossible, Kakashi était suffisamment entraîné à les dissimuler. Quoi que le lien était une chose qu'il n'avait expérimenté, ni aucun ninja connu d'ailleurs. Peut être que la puissance du lien était plus puissante que sa propre volonté.

"- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? demanda Iruka d'une voix menu.

Oui, puisque nous sommes liés, que ta vie est liée à la mienne, tu dois avoir confiance en moi."

"- C'est ça ! Soit honnête avec lui" pensa Kakashi.

"L'honnêteté est la clef qui ouvre les portes de la confiance !" dit Azuma au fond de sa tête.

"- Il se méfie énormément …"

"- Il a besoin de savoir qu'il peut compter sur toi."

Iruka s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé et commença à boire son thé. Son regard noisette fixant celui de Kakashi qui appuya ses bras sur ses jambes pour se pencher en avant. Il était sur ses défenses, d'ailleurs à bien y repenser, son humeur changeait du tout au tout, passant d'une joie non dissimulée à une méfiance excessive.

"- Que sais-tu de moi ?"

La question parut décontenancer le chunin. Il regarda brièvement de côté en remettant ses longs cheveux châtains derrière son dos. Ses cheveux avaient l'air d'être soyeux au toucher …. Il but une gorgée de thé avant de répondre. On pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait employer.

"- Tu es un des meilleurs éléments des ninjas de Konoha. Héritier du clan Hatake, une famille illustre. Tu es l'unique possesseur du Sharingan sans lien de sang avec le clan Uchiwa, ce qui te vaut le surnom du "ninja copieur". Ton élément de prédilection est la foudre et tu es le créateur de la technique des "Milles oiseaux". On ne te connaît pas de compagne, ce qui fait que tu as beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes du villages et de certains hommes. Mais maintenant, je sais où vont tes préférences. Tu as un mauvais caractère doublé d'un égo surdimensionné.

Je vois que tu as une merveilleuse opinion de moi, railla Kakashi qui se doutait de la vision qu'il donnait de lui.

Mais tu t'investis dans tous ce que tu fais. Ton taux de mission est largement supérieur en ce qui concerne les succès et très loins en dessous lorsqu'il s'agit des échecs. Je le sais parce que je travaille aussi à la permanence du bureau des missions. Tu es un excellent enseignant malgré certains usages que je trouve limite mais tes élèves en sont ressortis grandis. Tous autant qu'ils sont."

Kakashi fit les yeux ronds. Iruka venait-il de lui faire un compliment ?! Cette dernière phrase lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Surtout concernant Sasuke qui avait déserté le village. Il était devenu fort en très peu de temps, il avait même réussi à maîtriser la technique des Milles Oiseaux. Sa technique. Iruka savait mieux que quiconque à quel point cet événement lui avait fait mal et l'avait ébranlé dans ses certitudes.

Iruka sentit le trouble à travers le lien. Il l'avait fait exprès, il voulait le déstabiliser. Au fond de lui, il voulait le perturber. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire tout cela … Il savait d'où venait cette envie de le "martyriser" …. Indra.

"Imagine-le pleurer sous ton corps … imagine ses larmes couler le long de sa joue … Ta langue la récupérant pour savourer sa peine …"

Mais il ne pouvait pas la fermer, ce parasite !!!!!!!!

Fumer. Il avait une putain d'envie de fumer. Il chercha ses cigarettes du regard mais ne les trouva pas. Ce fut Kakashi qui le lui tendit.

"- Tu l'avais laissé sur le bar de la cuisine."

Kakashi tapota le paquet sur son genou pour faire sortir une cigarette qu'il lui tendit avec un demi-sourire. Iruka lui rendit son sourire en la prenant puis il l'alluma. Kakashi suivit le voyage de la cigarette : rouler entre ses longs doigts, prendre place entre les lèvres charnues … Iruka se rendit compte de l'attirance de la cigarette pour son comparse. Il s'amusa à la faire rouler, à tirer tendrement dessus pour en expirer la fumée. Une tension se réinstallait entre eux. Electrique. Kakashi plongea son regard dans celui d'Iruka, le silence de la pièce en devenait assourdissant. Là, tout de suite, Kakashi avait envie d'une seule chose : se lever, contourner la table, s'agenouiller devant le chunin tout en lui ôtant la cigarette de la bouche pour se saisir de ses lèvres, les mordiller, lécher le derme endolori, et ….

"- Et tu ne devais pas me parler de quelque chose ? le coupa Iruka"

Kakashi sursauta.

"- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!" pensa-t-il en évitant le regard de l'homme assis en face de lui.

"Ne le vois-tu pas ? Ne comprends-tu pas ?"

"- Il n'y a rien !"

"Tu ne veux rien voir."

Kakashi se racla la gorge avant de boire ce qu'il restait de son thé à présent froid.

"- Je n'ai pas toujours été ce que je suis actuellement.

Comment ça ? lui demanda Iruka soudainement intéressé.

J'ai changé. A de nombreuses reprises. J'ai changé pour des personnes qui m'ont été très cher … et que j'ai perdu."

Il attendit une réponse du chunin mais ce dernier n'osait pas dit grand chose. Il savait qu'il allait lui révéler des choses sur lui mais pas de son passé, son passé aussi sombre que le noir des corbeaux, aussi mystérieux que les parchemins secrets du village. Il allait en apprendre plus sur le grand Hatake Kakashi, le célèbre ninja copieur du village caché de la feuille, Konoha.

"- Sakumo Hatake, Obito Ushiwa, mon passé au sein des force spéciale, … je vais tout te raconter."

Et de cela, Iruka en était certain, le lien le lui intimait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Genma buvait depuis à peu près trois heures. Seul au bar. Cet endroit était très petit de sorte à ce qu'il n'y avait que trois ou quatre clients à la fois. Même si le ninja occupait potentiellement la place d'un autre client qui aurait pu dépenser sa paye, lui s'en chargeait pour deux ou trois ! Raison pour laquelle on ne l'avait pas encore viré du bar. Il buvait verre sur verre, commençant la soirée avec de l'alcool faible pour finir avec du très fort. En règle général, il tenait bien l'alcool mais ce soir, il voulait oublier, imaginer et se plaindre. Il n'était donc pas prêt de sortir.

"- Dites, Monsieur, je vais devoir refuser de vous servir …

Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ? demanda Genma dont la voix déraillait sur la fin.

Je vous sers depuis plus de trois heures, je dois avouer que vous tenez bien l'alcool mais au niveau de l'éthique, je me dois de refuser présent.

L'éthique?! Quelle éthique ?"

Genma ne comprenait rien. Enfin si, il comprenait mais il refusait d'accuser l'information. Il voulait boire.

"- Ecoutez, j'ai contacté votre ami. Il arrive très bientôt."

Oui. C'est ça. Avec Kakashi, il continuerait de boire et peut être que finalement, ils s'envoieraient en l'air. Kakashi est un excellent coup, il prendrait son pied à coup sûre. Et ils discuteraient. Il se plaindrait de sa relation plus que platonique avec Raidô. Oui, que Kakashi vienne. Lui au moins, il avait l'enseignant. Il avait Iruka. Il avait bien vu comment ils se regardaient ! Rien avoir avec ce lien de chakra à la con. Bientôt ils ils se sauteraient dessus. Ils étaient complémentaires. Kakashi avait besoin de calme, d'un compagnon rassurant et qui l'encadre. Le portrait craché d'Iruka qui avait déjà l'habitude de s'occuper de gamins turbulants. Quand au chunin, il avait grandement besoin qu'on le déride un peu et qui de mieux que le jonin pour s'en charger ! Genma était le mieu placé pour le savoir. Déjà, qu'il ne soupçonnait pas que l'enseignant soit le genre à fumer. Le monde était plein de surprise.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

" - je vous remercie d'être passé. Lança le barman à l'intention du nouvel arrivant.

Aaaaah Kakashi ! Tu es enfin là !"

Genma se jeta sur lui et colla sa joue contre la sienne pour lui murmurer la suite. Sa peau était humide, c'est vrai qu'il avait plu toute l'après midi.

" - J'ai très envie de t'embrasser … plus bas …"

Mais quelque chose le troubla. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de Kakashi, elle était plus douce et il savait qu'il la connaissait mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où. Il n'osait pas séparer son corps de celui de l'inconnu.

" - je suis navré d'avoir dû vous contacter mais je vous ai vu ensemble cet après midi dans la rue.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes amis. Je vais le raccompagner. Merci de l'avoir fait."

Ce n'était pas la voix sombre de Kakashi. Mais celle forte et assurée de Raidô. Genma se mit à trembler quand le jonin passa sa main dans son dos et qu'ils quittèrent le bar. L'alcool faisait son oeuvre, son esprit était troublé, plongé dans un brouillard épais et poisseux, et il ne parvenait pas à en reprendre le contrôle. Surtout quand l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux le maintenait fermement contre lui et le ramenait chez lui.

Puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Avait-il bien dit à Raidô qu'il avait envie de faire une fellation à Kakashi ? La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Pour qui allait-il le prendre ? Pour ce qu'il n'était pas assurément ! Il devait le lui dire … sinon il y aurait un malentendu qu'il ne pourrait jamais défaire.

"- Raido ? commença Genma. A propos de … ce que j'ai pu dire tout à l'heure …

Tu n'es pas toi-même."

Cette simple remarque fit rater un battement de coeur au jonin. Il rabaissa la tête, honteux, les cheveux retenus par son bandeau formant une barrière chatain. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud.

"- Où habites-tu ? lui demanda l'épéiste.

Dans le quartier ouest. peina-t-il à articuler."

Raido sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il amorça un pas dans la direction opposée à celle indiquée par Genma.

"- Je n'habites pas par là … grommela Genma à moitié dans les vapes.

Mais moi, oui. Ton appartement est trop éloigné. Tu passeras la nuit chez moi."

Genma désoula immédiatement. Il avait bien entendu ?! Pour autant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre l'autre ninja. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et il craignit un instant qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Raido ne vivait pas en appartement, mais dans une petit maison très simple près des portes nord. L'intérieure était somme tout assez sobre et propre. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Raido amena Genma dans une chambre qui semblait être la sienne. Son pressentiment se concrétisa quand il sentit l'odeur de Raido sur les draps et l'oreiller. Cela eut pour simple effet de décupler les sentiments qui enflaient dans son coeur. Depuis quand l'aimait-il ? Depuis tellement longtemps que même lui ne s'en rappelait pas.

Attendez … Si, il s'en souvenait. Le jour de l'examen chunin. Cette année là, l'une des épreuves consistaient à combattre deux par deux après avoir tiré son binome au hasard. Raido avait pioché Genma et ils avaient dû combattre Kakashi et Asuma Sarutobi. Sans surprise, ce fut un match nul. Tous quatre étaient devenus chunin. Et peu de temps après, Kakashi découvrit les sentiments de Genma pour la personne de Raido et il lui proposa de combler son corps à défaut de la faire pour son coeur. C'est ainsi que leur relation avait commencé. Mais ils étaient amis. Et pour rien au monde, il ne trahirait Kakashi.

"- Je vais t'apporter de l'eau. dit Raido en se retournant."

Mais Genma lui saisit le poignet pour le retenir. Raido se retourna et ne put s'empêcher d'être tiré par Genma. Il posa un genou sur le matelas pour amortir sa chute et Genma posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le temps se stoppa dans la pièce sombre. Seule la respiration tremblante de Genma se faisait entendre. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Genma pour son audace, Raido par sa stupéfaction.

Raido pouvait voir les yeux brillants et dilatés de son collègue. Jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer une telle éventualité. Au bar, il avait bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux jonins mais alors pourquoi l'embrassait-il ? Il n'avait connu que des femmes sans jamais éprouver une quelconque attirance pour les hommes. En cet instant, il était plus étonné et troublé que choqué ou dégouté. Genma avait l'air tellement triste et malheureux. Raido n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi torturé.

Quand il sentit la pointe de la langue tendre, chaude et humide de Gemna passer sur ses lèvres sèches, il se recula spontanément, par pur réflexe que par acte réfléchit. Genma parut blessé mais il détourna le regard honteux d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions.

"- Genma … murmura Raido.

Excuse-moi. Répondit Genma au bord des larmes (que Raido ne voyait pas).

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je …

Je t'aime, Raido, depuis des années. Et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'avouer …".

Raido leva une main pour stopper Genma avant qu'il n'en dise trop. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il semblait être sincère et Raido ne voulait pas le blesser. Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime, il était complètement perdu. Genma était recroquevillé dans le lit, son bandeau reposait sur le bord du lit. Raido s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la tête du ninja éploré.

"- Tu es ivre, nous parlerons demain. En attendant, repose-toi et fais comme chez toi."

Genma ne jeta pas un regard à l'homme de ses rêves quand il quitta la pièce. Il ressentit comme un vide au niveau du sternum. Comme un point de glace qui s'étendait à tout son corps. Il venait de merder. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ?! Il avait détruit le peu de confiance qu'il avait réussi à instaurer entre eux.

Il roula sur le côté et s'enfouit sous la couverture. Puis il éclata en sanglot qu'il étouffa dans l'oreiller qui portait l'odeur de Raido. L'odeur dont il avait tant rêvé, tant désiré.

 _ **"Le désir ne s'apprivoise pas. Il domine le corps et soumet l'esprit. Mais il avertit toujours de son arrivé imminente. Après tout, il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu …"**_


	6. une cigarette à visage découvert

A MON BON SOUVENIR

.

.

.

CHAPITRE 6

Une cigarette à visage découvert

.

.

.

Kakashi peinait à parler. Iruka comprenait bien quelles étaient les difficultés. Il s'agissait de choses intimes qu'il n'avait sûrement raconté qu'à des intimes. Et peut être même qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Iruka se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille de sake. Kakashi remercia l'initiative d'un faible sourire derrière son masque. En se rallumant une cigarette, Iruka crut défaillir de stupeur. Ses yeux étaient immobiles, fixant une masse de tissu noire sur la table. Le masque de Kakashi. un frisson parcourut son échine et la cigarette resta immobile au bout de sa main. Lorsqu'il avait posé le paquet de cigarette sur la table, plusieurs mèches de cheveux étaient tombées autour de son visage. Mais maintenant que le masque était devant ses yeux, il craignait de se redresser et de découvrir le visage du jonin. Mais d'un autre côté, il en avait tellement envie.

Il pouvait sentir la gêne et la crainte de Kakashi, il sentait son stresse à travers le lien. Mais il percevait également son excitation. Le fait de dévoiler cette partie de son corps qui restait en permanence caché à l'ensemble du village lui procurait un sentiment de plaisir incontrôlé et s'il le cachait admirablement bien sur son visage, son âme ne cachait rien à Iruka mais peut être que dans cette situation, il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

"- Tu peux … me regarder. souffla Kakashi."

A travers sa voix transparaissait une fragilité qui destabilisa Iruka, elle l'ébranla même. il frissonna en entendant l'homme assit en face de lui. Il leva légèrement le visage, lentement jusqu'à atteindre ses clavicules. Puis il s'arrêta. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux, l'une d'elle tenait toujours la cigarette qui se consumait seule.

"- Je ne veux pas te forcer. déclara Iruka. J'ai bien compris que tu essayais d'obtenir ma confiance. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer à aller jusque là pour ça …

Si je le fais, c'est par choix. Si je te dis que tu peux regarder, fais-le."

Mais Iruka ne bougeait pas. La situation l'excitait également de plus en plus. Ce sentiment de pouvoir avoir quelque chose qui était autorisée qu'à un petit nombre de gens, des privilégiés, ce sentiment l'étreignant tout entier, il commença à prendre peur. Kakashi et Iruka avait réussi un trouver un certaine équilibre, précaire et fragile mais si difficile à obtenir qu'il ne voulait pas tout balayer d'un revers de la main.

Puis quelque chose l'électrisa. Kakashi tendit la main vers lui et se saisit de sa joue délicatement. La respiration d'Iruka s'accéléra et comme il fixait le torse du jonin il se rendit compte que c'était également le cas de Kakashi. Ce dernier exerça une légère pression sur le visage du brun. Ses cheveux caressaient la main pâle du premier. Kakashi aimait cette sensation. Doucement, Iruka leva les yeux sous la conduite de Kakashi puis ce fut le choc. Un choc immense et incommensurable. Son visage … Il était …

"- Tu sembles étonné. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ? ricana gentiment Kakashi."

Non, Iruka ne s'attendait pas ça. Pas à un visage hideux car force était de constater qu'en regardant ses yeux et la forme du masque, le reste devait être harmonieux. Il s'attendait plutôt à visage commun sans charme apparent aux premiers regards mais symétrique. Le masque dissimulant une difformité quelconque ou une blessure de guerre. Ou encore qu'il n'aurait trouver d'utilité que dans la recherche d'une personnalité mystérieuse dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer et d'attirer les regard ; afin de combler une normalité un peu trop pesante.

Mais la réalité était tout autre, le visage du jonin était d'une beauté sans nom. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir un nez droit et majestueux, des lèvres rosées impétueuses, une mâchoire saillante et des pommettes arrogantes. Mais le plus beau était ce grain de beauté qui trônait fièrement sur son menton, juste sous sa lèvre. Qui invitait quiconque le regardait à l'embrasser ou tout du moins à n'en pas détourner le regard.

Iruka ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et quand il croisa le regard de Kakashi, teinté d'excitation et de gêne, il commit une erreur : il tomba sous le charme du jonin. Son regard était hypnotisant. Son oeil droit vous plongeait dans un océan de noirceur tandis que le gauche vous scannait d'une passion grenat. Le célèbre sharingan … combien l'avait vu sans en être anéanti ? Bien malgré lui, il sentit le désir descendre jusque dans son bassin. Il désirait Kakashi comme il n'avait jamais désirait quiconque, aucune femme, aucun homme ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Il s'en voulut car il savait que ce désir n'était que physique. Il savait que cette beauté ne laissait personne indifférent et il succombait comme n'importe quel autre idiot.

Il détourna le regard mais Kakashi retint son visage. Iruka sentait la paume tiède sur sa joue, il pouvait sentir les doigts du jonin se promener sur son épiderme. Kakashi plongea son regard dans celui du professeur.

"- Pourquoi tu me désires à ce point si tu me détestes tant ? souffla Kakashi.

Tu te fais des idées. cracha Iruka."

Le chunin prit peur. Bien sûre que Kakashi savait, il le sentait comme lui ! Mais il avait peur de paraître futile voir même trivial. Il avait déjà couché avec des hommes juste pour le plaisir de coucher, en se basant uniquement sur le physique. Mais il s'agissait de personnes qu'il ne revoyaient jamais. Il ne voulait pas de cela avec Kakashi.

"- Je ressens ton désir, Iruka, Tu ne peux pas me le cacher.

Je ne le contrôle pas ! hurla Iruka au bord de la rage."

Il se leva précipitamment pour se réfugier dans la cuisine. Il s'appuya au bar, tournant le dos à Kakashi, c'était plus facile. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les serra avec force pour se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Sa respiration était erratique. Il mourait littéralement de chaud et son érection ne l'aidait en rien à stopper cette situation des plus gênantes.

Il entendit Kakashi ouvrir la bouteille de sake qu'il avait posé sur la table. Il but. Puis Iruka l'entendit se lever et venir dans sa direction. Peut-être allait-il sortir pensa Iruka en fermant les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Mais il en fut tout autre. Kakashi fit le tour du bar et se posta juste devant Iruka. Trop près d'Iruka si on lui avait demandé son avis. Iruka ouvrit les yeux et se contenta de regarder le sol et les pieds nus du jonin.

"- Va-t-en, s'il-te-plait. Je vais me calmer."

Mais Kakashi ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de boire une gorgée de sake.

"- Sors de chez moi, je t'en supplie !"

Iruka s'énervait. Il fixait toujours le sol et Kakashi ne fit toujours pas ce qu'il lui demandait. Il fit pire ! Il reprit une gorgé de sake et se rapprocha davantage d'Iruka jusqu'à pouvoir poser la bouteille sur le bar derrière lui. Puis il ne recula pas, il remonta ses mains sur la gorge d'Iruka qui à présent fixait le torse du jonin à défaut de pouvoir voir le sol. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore, ce qui lui fit penser que bientôt il pourrait mourir d'étouffement … ou d'un arrêt cardiaque. Il ne savait plus trop. Kakashi promena ses mains dans les cheveux de l'enseignant, lui massant le crâne. Iruka se délecta de cette sensation.

"- Je pourrais caresser tes cheveux pendant des heures. murmura Kakashi à son oreille."

La sensation du souffle chaud contre son oreille le fit frémir et il leva le visage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kakashi qui fondit sur lui et l'embrassa. On début, le baiser fut doux et sensuel. Iruka suçait la lèvre inférieur de Kakashi qui préférait mordiller la lèvre supérieur de son futur amant. Puis la langue taquine de Kakashi vint titiller les lèvres d'Iruka, dessinant de petits arabesques humides sur l'épiderme. Iruka résista. Intérieurement, il débattait toujours.

 _ **Est-ce vraiment le moment de réfléchir ?**_ lui intima Indra.

 _Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme !_ hurla Iruka à la fois fou de rage et mortifié.

 _ **Le désir t'enveloppe jusqu'à tes tripes. Tu veux baiser avec cet homme du plus profond de ton âme et tu me dis que tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme ?**_ rigola Indra.

Pendant quelques secondes, le rire rauque et cinglant de l'entité résonna dans sa tête, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose. il ne voulait pas être celui qui agissait en fonction de ses sensations, encore moins celui qui agissait en fonction de sa queue. Puis ce fut la répartie de trop.

 _ **Tu es ce genre d'homme**_ , Iruka Umino.

Au moment où Kakashi imita le geste de la pénétration avec sa langue sur les lèvres d'Iruka, ce dernier céda. Il se jeta corps et âme dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il connaissait ces sensations par coeur, il connaissait l'amour viril et il adorait ça. Il cachait bien son jeu devant les parents et les autres ninjas. Devant eux, il était le gentil et attentionné petit enseignant. Mais le soir, quand il n'arrivait plus à contenir le stresse de sa vie, il devait se défouler et il avait trouvé une alternative : le sexe. Le sexe avec des inconnus hommes ou femmes, voir les deux en même temps.

Il saisit le visage de Kakashi et embrassa cet homme parfait. Il colla son corps à celui du jonin et se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille droite et la mâchoire du plus âgé. Kakashi nota qu'il était plus entreprenant. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour descendre jusqu'au début de ses fesses. Il le caressait pas dessus ses vêtements et il pouvait sentir son désir contre sa propre érection. Puis il ouvrit le pantalons d'Iruka et tout en embrassant chaque parcelle du corp d'Iruka, il descendit jusqu'au membre tendu. Il eut un instant d'hésitation. Était-il certain de vouloir passer ce stade ? Aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible après cela. Il jeta un regard à Iruka, levant les yeux. Grossière erreur car il tomba sur un regard noisette et fiévreux, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et son souffle frôlait ses lèvres pour se perdre vers Kakashi. Son visage à la fois masculin était encadré d'une cascade de cheveux chatain. ll était perdu. Il prit le sexe du plus jeune dans sa bouche, lui provoquant un gémissement étranglé. Il semblait à bout et réclamait les va et vient tant attendus. kakashi repassa ses mains sur les fesses d'Iruka et après avoir caressé les fesses rebondies, il le pénétra de ses doigts tout en continuant à le sucer de façon tout à fait maîtrisée. Iruka était au bord du plaisir suprême, malmené de cette façon, il n'était pas certain de résister bien longtemps. Kakashi le sentait gonfler dans sa bouche et il percevait les faibles coups de reins qu'Iruka s'empêchait d'exécuter.

"- Je vais venir … marmonna Iruka entre deux gémissement."

" _C'est bien mon intention ..._ " pensa Kakashi en passant sa langue autour du gland d'Iruka, le faisant frémir davantage.

Au rythme des soupirs et des grognement du professeur, Kakashi s'appliquait à mordiller le membre bouillant et à exercer des pressions différentes tout du long. Il pouvait sentir le sang pulser, à moins que ce ne soit le sien … Il accéléra la cadence, ce faisant, Iruka haussa la voix jusqu'à crier de plaisir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si bon.

"- Cela n'a jamais été aussi bon … réussit à articuler Iruka".

Comme pour confirmer, Kakashi le prit jusqu'au pubis tout en le pénétrant davantage, du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'en fut trop pour le plus jeune qui vint dans la bouche du plus âgées. La marque sur sa hanche lui cuisait férocement à mi chemin entre une brulure et une démangeaison désagréable. Kakashi l'avait senti venir et ne fut donc pas surpris. Quand il se recula, il remonta pour embrasser le jeune homme. Iruka rouvrit les yeux instantanément quand il ressentit le goût un peu salé.

"- Attends, tu as avalé ?! dit-il choqué.

ça ne t'a pas plu ? demanda Kakashi curieux en se recollant au corps ferme devant lui.

C'était … divin mais …

Alors ne dis rien et profite. le cloua Kakashi en saisissant leurs deux membres ensembles. Tu bandes encore ? Tu as de l'endurance ..."

Puis se rapprochant de son oreille, il lui murmura : "- J'adore ça …"

Iruka adossé au bar, se retenait aux hanches de Kakashi tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule droite. Sentir le membre de Kakashi contre le sien était très enivrant. De tous les plaisirs, Iruka avait toujours eu une préférence pour le plaisir masculin. Plus puissant …

Le plaisir revenait irradier son bassin et le fait d'entendre les soupires et la voix rauque de Kakashi à son oreille l'excitait davantage. Il mordit l'épaule de Kakashi à travers le fin tissu noir. Cette légère douleur fit hoqueter le jonin qui appréciait un peu de douleur dans l'acte. il ne remarqua presque pas sa marque qui brûlait sur son torse. Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux bruns pour en humer leurs douces odeurs. Après avoir accéleré le mouvement, ils vinrent dans la main de Kakashi. Leurs souffles étaient courts et leurs coeurs battaient à tout rompre.

La tension dans la pièce semblait avoir disparue comme par magie. Iruka embrassa doucement Kakashi sur les lèvres.

"- Tu ne devais pas me parler de quelque chose ? déclara-t-il en passant une main sur le torse du jonin.

Tu as toujours les pieds sur terre, ricana Kakashi. On prend une douche et je te raconte tout."

Iruka saisit le poignet de Kakashi et le tira doucement vers la salle de bain sous le regard interrogateur.

"- On la prend à deux ? demanda le jonin.

Cela te dérange ? rétorqua Iruka en retirant son tee-shirt.

Je pensais que tu aurais apprécier un peu d'intimité.

Disons que c'est mon côté économe, plaisanta le chunin. Alors tu viens ?

Comme si j'allais refuser !"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Genma n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait bien essayé mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il se sentait de plus en plus sobre. Son esprit redevenait clair et il croyait de moins en moins à ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il avait réussit à gagner un peu de confiance avec Raido pendant cette courte mission et il venait de tout foutre en l'air. Pas plus tard qu'il y a … Genma tourna son visage crispé vers le réveille : pas plus tard qu'il y une heure et demi, Genma avait avoué ses sentiments à Raido et il l'avait embrassé. Raido avait mis son geste sur le compte de l'alcool mais Genma se doutait bien qu'il devait penser autrement. Le ninja se releva pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Une douleur vive lui vrilla le crâne. Il peina à se mettre debout sur ses pieds tant chaque effort lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de massue. Il devait arrêter l'alcool, pour son bien. Il réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre la porte de bois foncé. Il l'ouvrit et risqua un coup d'oeil dans l'escalier. L'obscurité était le maître de la petite maison mais il parvenait à entendre du bruit au rez de chaussé. Il ne dormait pas.

Et en même temps, qui dormirait bien sagement alors qu'il venait de se faire embrasser après une déclaration d'amour.

 _Kakashi le pourrait …_ pensa Genma.

Mais il n'était pas Kakashi et il venait de tout foutre en l'air. Sans bruit, il referma la porte. Il ne descendrait pas. Il ne supporterait pas une confrontation direct et dans un état de sobriété relativement correct. Il ouvrit la fenêtre sans la claquer et après avoir humer l'air humide, il sortie et sauta sur le toit d'en face pour rentrer chez lui. Il devait passer outre et aller de l'avant. Raido l'avait rejeté même s'il ne l'avait pas formulé clairement. C'était à prévoir, surtout amené de cette manière. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer. Probablement à cause de la pluie fine. Il s'essuya le visage et se frotta les yeux avec sa manche pour se dégager la vue brouillée mais rien n'y fit. Des larmes chaudes et salées coulèrent de ses yeux noisettes, glissant le long de ses joues rosies par la fraicheure pour s'éclater et disparaître sur le sol mouillé.

Au petit matin, Raido terminait le livre qu'il avait commencé après la révélation de Genma pour se calmer. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui même, il avait dû se calmer non pas par rejet pour la déclaration de son homologue mais pour l'étonnement que cela lui avait procuré. Raido se qualifiait lui même de lambda, de quelconque. Il n'avait rien d'extravagant comme Gai, rien de mystérieux à l'image de Kakashi, paraissait terne aux côté d'Azuma … Et la liste était longue. Il était un ninja normal qui exécutait les missions qu'on lui confiait et qui s'efforçait d'être le meilleur. Et il y était parvenu. Il possédait l'un des plus haut rang dans la hiérarchie ninja et était un jonin accompli au service rapproché de l'Hokage. Pourtant il se sentait creux. Cette déclaration impromptue l'avait ébranlé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Genma s'intéressait à lui. Il l'avait donc planté en mettant sa déclaration et son baisé sur le compte de son ébriété. Il était resté une bonne heure et demi à l'étage, dans sa chambre, avant d'ouvrir la porte probablement dans l'intention de savoir où il se trouvait et n'était pas descendu, surement pour éviter une confrontation et les explications qui marchaient avec. Puis il était parti par la fenêtre sans plus d'explication.

Raido posa son livre sur la table en métal et se frotta le visage. il était 5h du matin, le soleil allait progressivement se lever aux alentours de 6h et il devait se rendre auprès de Kakashi vers 8h pour savoir comment s'était passée la cohabitation. Il soupira. Une douche et un café ! Il allait commencer par cela !

Quand le moment fut venu de se rendre chez Iruka-Sensei, il s'y rendit tranquillement en marchant. Profitant de la fraîcheur matinale et de l'humidité de la pluie nocturne pour se réveiller totalement. Les oiseaux chantaient et le village se réveillait peu à peu. Une fois devant l'immeuble de Kakashi, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'y attendait. Genma. Il était appuyé contre le mur en bas de l'escalier et mordillait son senbon, les yeux clos. Raido savait que Genma savait qu'il était arrivé. Comment agir normalement ? La douceur de ses lèvres brûlantes lui revenait en mémoire et cette mélancolie au fond de ses pupilles rétractées à l'extrême lui vrilla l'estomac.

"- Bien le bonjour, Genma, j'espère que tu te sens mieux !"

Genma pinça les lèvres en ouvrant les yeux.

"- J'ai pris la décision d'arrêter l'alcool. Cela ne me réussit pas !"

Genma avait prononcé ses mots avec un dégoût profond. Un dégoût pour lui qui n'avait pas répondu à son avance ou pour lui-même qui regrettait son acte ? Raido se stoppa à deux mètres de l'autre ninja. Peut être n'avait-il guère envie que l'on empiète sur son espace vital. Mais du point de vue de Raido, il fallait bien clarifier la situation. Genma se ferma comme une huître, s'enfonçant dans un mutisme complet. Il fuyait son regard et esquiverait certainement toute tentative d'approche. Mais Raido n'était pas homme à laisser couler une quelconque affaire.

"- Genma, il faut que nous parlions … dit-il en tendant un bras vers le concerné."

Mais au moment où l'épiderme de ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu de la manche de Genma, un verre se brisa à l'étage. Genma réagit au quart de tour et pénétra dans l'appartement d'Iruka. Raido le suivit de près et se prépara à attaquer mais ils tombèrent sur une situation plus qu'embarrassante. Kakashi dominait Iruka de toute sa hauteur Iruka penché sur le rebord du bar. Le corps du jonin dans le dos du chunin semblait s'accorder aux courbes de ce dernier. Et visiblement, l'enseignant n'avait pas réussi à rattraper un verre se trouvant sur le rebord de la surface plane. Quand les deux ninjas pris en faute constatèrent la présence des deux autres, Iruka se libéra de la prise du jonin en ondulant du bassin et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre après une oeillade provocatrice. Kakashi resta de dos, le temps de prendre son masque sur la table basse et l'enfiler.

"- Raidô et Genma, vous êtes bien matinal ! lança Kakashi d'une voix guillerette en leur souriant. Je peux vous proposer un thé ? un café peut-être ?"

Le changement de comportement frappa les deux autres jonins qui se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Ils ne pouvaient rien avancer mais la situation était dérangeante.

"- Comment s'est passé la nuit ? demanda Raido à l'intention de Kakashi."

Le possesseur du sharingan hocha des épaules avant de se servir un café.

"- Ma foi plutôt bonne. dit-il dans un demi-sourire. Je suis toujours en vie.

Iruka-sensei n'a donc pas subi de nouvelle crise de violence. en déduisit Genma qui s'appuya contre le mur.

On peut dire ça … répondit Kakashi le nez dans sa tasse."

Le sous-entendu était évident et c'est à ce moment qu'Iruka sorti de la chambre, habillé convenablement. Il salua les deux nouveaux arrivants d'un hochement de tête. Puis tout changea. L'air s'alourdit l'espace d'un instant puis cette étrange sensation disparut comme elle était venue. Mais seul Genma et Raido s'en rendirent compte.

"- Quel est le programme de la journée? demanda Kakashi de son habituelle voix monotone à l'intention d'Iruka.

Je comptais me rendre un peu au bureau des missions dans un premier temps puis je continuerais mes recherche sur Asura et Indra. répondit l'enseignement à son accoutumé."

Quand les quatre ninjas quittèrent l'appartement pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Genma fit un léger signe à Raido dans le dos du ninja copieur. Le brun acquiesça puis disparut, emporté par le vent. Il devait parler à l'Hokage. La situation empirait. Le temps pressait et filait rapidement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Auteur : Bonsoir à tous ! voici le chapitre suivant ! Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente … J'ai énormément tardé à cause de mes obligations envers ma vie universitaire. Trop de boulot et pas assez de temps ! Les vacances arrivant, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite ;) Ici, comme vous l'avez lu … j'ai traité des premiers contacts charnels mais visiblement tout va pour le mal … Petite indice pour le prochain chapitre : les ennuis commencent véritablement !**


	7. Une dernière cigarette pour la route

Chapitre 7

.

.

Une dernière cigarette pour la route

Raido se rendit auprès de l'hokage pour lui rendre compte du comportement étrange des deux autres ninjas. Mais devant les deux grandes portes de bois claire, il eut un doute. Ne devait-il pas attendre un peu pour ne pas succomber à un jugement trop hâtif ? La patience et un jugement pesé était les qualités d'un ninja, ils étaient des qualités qu'il possédait … Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un hasard ? Pour Iruka, il ne pouvait pas donner d'avis, il ne le connaissait que très peu. Mais ce caractère provoquant et aguicheur lui était inconnu chez l'enseignant … Et justement, il ne connaissait que l'enseignant, pas le Iruka de la vie privée. Pour Kakashi, il pouvait se permettre d'émettre un avis. Même s'il n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler des intimes, ils s'étaient côtoyés assez longtemps pour que Raido connaisse le comportement usuel du jonin.

« - Tu te décides à entrer ou tu comptes prendre racine devant mon bureau, Raido. »

Il était trop tard pour reculer. Il se saisit des poignets et les fit pivoter. Tsunade apparut derrière son bureau, plus exactement dissimulée derrière une pile de document. Il s'inclina et présenta son respect au maître du village.

« - Ton rapport ? dit-elle en lisant trois documents à la fois »

Mais face au mutisme de son subordonné, elle releva un œil interrogateur. Raido semblait mal à l'aise et pesa le pour et le contre. Elle reposa doucement les papiers et croisa les mains sur son bureau.

« - Raido, la situation est-elle si pessimiste ?

\- Je ne dirais pas cela mais elle s'aggrave rapidement.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Kakashi est plus doux et plus … mielleux que d'ordinaire. Quant à Iruka-Sensei, son comportement … bien que je ne le connaisse pas, ce comportement lui est méconnaissable.

\- C'est à ce point-là. Dit-elle inquiète.

\- Il semble qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont couché ensemble.

\- Affirmatif. Mais je n'en suis pas certain. Tout le laisse croire, cependant.

\- Qu'en pense Genma ? »

Raido eut un rictus incontrôlé. Lui qui d'habitude maitrisait toujours les expressions qu'il laissait voir aux autres. Tsunade se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Raido se racla la gorge et plongea son regard dans celui de l'hokage.

« - Il n'est pas au courant de la mission que vous m'avez confié. Et il doit penser la même chose que moi.

\- Je vois. Ils doivent être en route pour la réunion. Je t'ordonne de continuer ta mission et n'en dit rien aux autres.

\- Je suis à vos ordres, Maître. »

Raido quitta le bureau. Il n'assisterait pas à la réunion. Il devait se préparer à sa mission. Il allait l'exécuter à contre cœur mais il s'agissait de la mission qu'on lui avait attribuée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Une atmosphère pesante, bien plus pesante que les autres jours régnaient dans le bureau. Kakashi et Iruka avait un comportement étrange. Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés et leurs comportements semblaient basculer entre deux personnalités. De temps à autre, Kakashi coulait un regard amoureux à Iruka tout en se rapprochant de lui d'un geste protecteur. Mais le plus troublant était celui d'Iruka. Ce dernier passait de l'homme tranquille et réservé à un homme provocateur et exubérant lançant des œillades aguicheuses à tout homme présent dans le bureau à savoir les deux jonins : Kakashi et Genma. Tsunade constatait à son tour l'ampleur du désastre. Il fallait résoudre le problème dans les plus brefs délais.

« - Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda-t-elle aux deux ninjas.

\- Nous avons passé la nuit. Dit platement Kakashi dans un temps de lucidité. Et la situation nous échappe.

\- Je trouve que nous avons la situation bien en main. Plaisanta Iruka d'un œil entendu au jonin. »

Genma afficha un sourire en coin. Il était triste de voir l'enseignant changer de comportement contre sa volonté mais cela donnait une scène plus qu'intriguant. Le charme du jeune homme était connu surtout parmi les parents d'élève. Mais ce comportement indécent exacerbait cette sensualité et lui donnait davantage de sex appeal.

« - Non, Iruka, la situation nous échappe et tu le sais très bien. Rétorqua l'épouvantail. »

La force dans la voix du jonin eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Iruka. Il sursauta et eut un petit moment d'absence. Ses pupilles retrouvèrent une taille à peu près normale.

« - Je … Je suis … tout à fait d'accord. Je le sens, il prend de plus ne plus le contrôle et je parviens de moins à moins à le contrer. »

Tsunade acquiesça. Elle tendit une feuille à chacun des trois ninjas qui s'en saisir.

« - Le pays de l'eau ? dit Genma curieux.

\- Tout à fait, poursuivit Tsunade, il s'y trouve un scientifique, un ami, qui pourrait trouver une solution à votre problème. Il était l'un des premiers à étudier la relique lorsqu'elle se trouvait encore dans le pays de l'eau et depuis il n'a cessé de s'y pencher. La relique restera ici mais vous allez le rejoindre. Tous les trois.

\- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ? demanda Iruka qui se tenait la tête d'une main, les yeux froncés.

\- La situation politique dans le pays est tendue. La region est infestée de ninjas renégats et il existerait un commerce d'esclave.

\- « existerait » ? demanda Kakashi intrigué. Il n'est pas avéré ?

\- Non, officiellement, il n'existe aucune preuve qui en prouverait l'existence mais il n'y a aucun doute de la part des forces spéciales locales.

\- Et Raido ? demanda Genma. »

La question déconcerta l'hokage. Quant à Iruka et Kakashi, ils jetèrent un regard au ninja. Eux qui étaient au courant. Tout du moins, Genma savait que Kakashi était au courant. Et Kakashi savait qu'Iruka était au courant. Pas Genma.

« - Comment cela ? demanda-t-elle les yeux plissés.

\- Va-t-il se joindre à la mission ? Il devait nous retrouver pour la réunion mais n'est pourtant pas présent.

\- J'ai confié à Raido une autre mission. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus et il ne vous accompagnera pas. »

Le ton était sans appel. Genma se tut pour le reste de la réunion.

« - Vous avez 6 heures pour vous préparer. Et courage … »

Genma rentra chez lui pour se préparer laissant les deux autres ninjas seuls. Iruka semblait quelque peu tracasser. Rien d'étonnant étant donné la situation mais un petit quelque chose troublait son visage halé.

« - Tu veux en parler ? demanda Kakashi en fixant le chemin qui les menait à l'appartement d'Iruka. »

Mais l'enseignant se terrait dans un mutisme gênant, le nez froncé de façon agressive et l'œil brillant dans une pure attitude agacée. Kakashi prit le parti de ne pas enfoncer le clou, préférant attendre un moment plus propice d'autant que le plus jeune semblait vraiment à bout de nerf.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement, Kakashi récupéra les quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient et eut à peine le temps de voir Iruka s'engouffrer dans la chambre, probablement pour prendre ses propres affaires et faire son sac. Mais au bout d'un moment, Kakashi trouva le silence qui planait dans l'appartement plus que gênant. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil dans la pièce plongé dans l'obscurité. Iruka tenait son sac d'une main, debout près du lit. Il avait le regard baissé et de son autre main tenait le drap souillé par la nuit torride passé. De loin et de son œil « normal », le jonin crut voir la main du châtain trembler. Il pouvait sentir l'atmosphère épais dans la chambre, l'obscurité dévorante qui semblait émaner du corps du ninja … La marque sur son torse brulait, au début il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais plus il fixait Iruka et plus elle lui cuisait. La colère, l'incompréhension …

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? redemanda Kakashi perplexe. »

Mais Iruka restait figé devant le lit, le visage tordu et la respiration haletante. Kakashi commença alors à s'inquiéter. Il s'approcha doucement du ninja en psalmodiant son nom sans réaction aucune. C'est quand il approcha sa main et qu'il toucha du bout des doigts le bras d'Iruka qu'il réagit enfin. Il le repoussa violemment en hurlant.

« - Pourquoi cela ne t'affecte-t-il pas autant que moi ?! cria-t-il en se tournant vers Kakashi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mon comportement est aussi changé … répondit doucement Kakashi en levant les mains.

\- Mais pas comme moi ! »

Iruka avait raison. Il changeait plus rapidement et de façon beaucoup plus accrue.

« - Tu n'as rien à répondre, n'est-ce pas !

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?! protesta Kakashi.

\- Ce que nous avons fait … dit-il en regardant le lit avec fureur. »

Kakashi eut un pincement au cœur. Il regrettait leur nuit passée ensemble ? Personnellement, ce fut l'une des plus belles et des plus agréables, et même si ses sentiments étaient exacerbés par la marque, il ne regrettait rien.

« - Tu regrettes ? dit Kakashi d'un ton sec. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : à situation exceptionnelle, réaction exponentielle.

« - Comment veux-tu que je regrette ?! Je ne me souviens de rien ! »

Cette fois-ci, Kakashi se figea.

« - De rien ? demanda-t-il les yeux plissés.

\- Je vois l'état de la chambre et au vu de ton comportement … je suis intelligent et je ne le dis pas par vantardise, j'ai bien compris ce que nous avons fait. Mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je ne peux pas te dire si je regrette, je viens de l'apprendre !

\- A partir de quel moment tes souvenirs sont clairs ? »

Iruka ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son visage pour se concentrer.

« - Je dirais jusqu'au moment où on a commencé à boire. Je me rappelle avoir éprouvé une sensation agréable suite à une découverte et après je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Pour ce que j'en sais en tout cas. »

Kakashi souffla. La situation était de plus en plus dangereuse.

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'absence ?

\- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi tu es plus affecté que moi par leur « présence » mais ça va s'arranger.

\- Ça ne va pas s'arranger ! hurla Iruka. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Comprendre ce que ça fait de se voir perdre le contrôle pour devenir un mec en chaleur. Parce que oui, quand il prend le contrôle de mon corps, je suis toujours là. Incapable de reprendre le dessus, obliger de voir ce qu'il me fait faire.

\- Et tu ne te rappelles pas d'hier ? dit Kakashi étrangement vexé.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens autant à ce que je me rappelle d'hier, Kakashi, on a couché ensemble et quoi d'autre ?! »

Kakashi était véritablement vexé. Il s'était ouvert à lui, lui avait raconté sa vie, ses peines et ses peurs. Et il ne se rappelait rien … Était-ce seulement à lui qu'il avait parlé … le jonin eut mal au cœur et c'était une chose rare. Sans crier gare, il s'approcha d'Iruka et lui prit le visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser sans violence mais pas de la façon la plus douce tant l'énervement l'étreignait tout entier. Iruka ne s'y attendant pas, essaya de le repousser mais Kakashi insista. La marque d'Iruka, sur sa hanche, lui brula affreusement.

 ** _Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre …_**

« - NON ! »

Iruka hurla en repoussant Kakashi de la façon la plus violente qu'il se connaissait. Le jonin traversa la pièce et atterri dans le bar de l'autre côté de la porte. Iruka s'effraya lui-même. Il regarda ses mains tremblantes, il sentait la marque chauffer comme du fer à blanc. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Cette force n'était pas sienne. Son corps n'était plus le sien.

« - Pourquoi moi … »

 ** _Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre ?_**

« - Je veux que cela cesse. »

 ** _Ce n'est pas à toi de décider._**

Iruka saisit sa tête entre ses mains, tremblant comme une feuille.

« - Quitte mon corps ! »

 ** _Dans tes rêves petit ninja …_**

Indra gloussait de façon sadique et satisfaite.

Iruka capitula. Il se laissa choir au sol sous les yeux d'un Kakashi toujours au sol de l'autre côté. Iruka luttait contre le dieu qui le possédait. Il voulait agir, le protéger … Il savait que ce sentiment protecteur venait d'Asura mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'une partie de ce sentiment venait de lui-même.

 ** _Protège-le Kakashi Hatake._**

Et comment était-il sensé y parvenir ?! C'était eux qui les avaient attaqués pour les posséder. Pas l'inverse. C'était son frère !

 ** _Suis ton instinct …_**

Comme mu par une volonté des plus sincères, il se mit à quatre pattes et avança lentement vers ce Iruka déchiré par la situation qui les prenait à la gorge. Il ne se souvenait de rien ? qu'importe. Il lui en voulait ? Soit. Soudain, son regard fut attiré, comme celui d'Iruka, par un objet brillant juste sur le bureau. Un kunai noir et luisant, tranchant à souhait. Iruka cessa de sangloter et Kakashi comprit.

 _Il ne va quand même pas arriver à cela ?_ pensa Kakashi incertain de sa propre question.

Son regard croisa celui du chunin.

 ** _Cours._** Lui intima Asura dont la voix trahissait étonnamment une certaine détresse.

Kakashi bondit. Et heureusement, il fut plus rapide. Il se saisit du kunai et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se saisir d'Iruka. Il le serra contre sa poitrine, le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

« - Laisse-moi ! pleurait Iruka.

\- Il en est hors de question ! trancha Kakashi. »

Ils allaient s'en sortir, tout les deux et ensemble.

.

.

.

 ** _Tu ne parviendras pas à tes fins, Indra._**

 ** _Tu ne m'arrêteras pas, Asura. Pas cette fois._**

 ** _Ils sont plus fort que tu ne le penses._**

 ** _Je vais le briser !_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Iruka était adossé à la porte du village. Il fumait une cigarette salvatrice avant de prendre la route. Cela avait le don de le calmer et puisque tout le monde était à présent au courant de son vice, pourquoi s'en priverait-il ?! Kakashi était assis sur le banc un peu plus loin et lisait son _Icha Icha_. Genma arriva une demi-heure plus tard c'est-à-dire à la fin des 6 heures de préparation.

« - Yo, Genma, lança Kakashi, tu as pris ton temps.

\- On m'a donné 6 heures, j'en ai profité. Ricana ce dernier. »

Ils rejoignirent Iruka qui terminait son clope.

« - On est bon ? demanda l'enseignant en ajustant son bandeau. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ils quittèrent le village sans jeter un regard en arrière. Ils marchèrent sans s'arrêter et sans dire un mot. Et si Iruka trouva cela plaisant au début, de se promener dans un silence religieux, rapidement cela lui tapa sur les nerfs. Kakashi et Genma marchait derrière lui dans le même mutisme. La situation était étrangement dérangeante : une équipe de trois ninja, trois hommes, Genma qui avait couché avec Kakashi pour remplacer Raido, Kakashi qui avait couché avec Genma par attirance et affection et qui à présent couchait avec Iruka qui lui-même était au courant de la relation qu'avait entretenu les deux premiers sans que le ninja au senbon soit au courant. Compliqué …

 ** _Et étonnamment excitant, tu ne trouves pas ?_**

 _Non, je ne trouve pas !_

 ** _Imagine un peu, vos trois corps emmêlés dans un mélange de stupre, de sueur et de sang …_**

 _Pourquoi du sang ?_

 ** _Pour les avoir égorgés dans les méandres de leurs orgasmes. Imagine ton corps nu recouvert de leur sang tiède après du sexe sauvage entre trois partenaires …_**

 _Tu es complètement cinglé …_

 ** _Toi ou moi ? Il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'entendre. Qui te dit que je ne te montre pas tes désirs les plus inavouable …_**

 _Ne te compare pas à moi._ Cracha Iruka pour mettre fin à cette conversation mentale plus qu'effrayante.

Puis son attention fut attirée par quelque chose. Un bruit quasi imperceptible qui se dégageait nettement des bruits environnants. Des pas et un tintement. Il se stoppa. Les deux jonins l'imitèrent sans le dévisager. Eux aussi avaient remarqué ce menu détail.

Iruka se doutait depuis un moment de qui il s'agissait mais à présent il en était certain. Et honnêtement, il ne les imaginait pas aussi idiot. Surtout elle qui était la sagesse incarnée.

« - Ramenez vos fesses ici ! s'énerva Iruka en regardant les arbres derrière eux. »

Genma se mit à ricaner et Kakashi souffla de fatigue.

« - Vous n'êtes pas fatiguez de courir ? demanda l'épouvantail en plaisantant. »

Un silence s'en suivit, rapidement coupé par un cri d'exaspération.

« - Depuis quand savez-vous que nous vous suivons …

\- Imbécile, tu fais autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de vache ! »

Naruto et Sakura quittèrent leur cachette. Ils étaient équipés pour un long voyage et visiblement, leur intention était de les accompagner jusqu'au pays de l'eau. L'hokage avait pourtant donné sa parole que la situation ne leur serait pas dévoilé … alors pourquoi …

« - Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous nous avez suivi ? commença Genma en mâchonnant son senbon. »

Naruto détourna le regard imitant la belle Sakura.

« - L'hokage est-elle au courant ? demanda Kakashi en s'appuyant contre un tronc d'arbre.

\- Bien sûre que oui ! s'écria Naruto. Pour qui vous nous prenez !

\- Naruto, dit Kakashi énervé que son ancien élève ne lui mente, tu te trouves en présence de tes deux anciens enseignants et je peux t'assurer que nous te connaissons assez bien pour savoir quand tu mens. »

Kakashi jeta un œil noir à Sakura.

« - Sakura, je te pensais assez intelligente pour ne pas désobéir au maitre du village.

\- Je suis navrée de vous décevoir, Kakashi-Sensei, mais nous sommes assez adultes pour prendre nos responsabilités. Lui claqua-t-elle au nez.

\- Tu es bien insolente, jeune fille, railla Kakashi étonné.

\- Nous irons nous excuser auprès de la vieille quand nous rentrerons mais il était hors de question que nous ne venions pas ! s'écria Naruto. »

Iruka réagit enfin.

« - Te rends-tu compte dans quoi tu te lances, Naruto ?!

\- Oui et je veux vous aider ! Tout comme Sakura !

\- Et tu as pensé à moi ?! ou à Kakashi-Sensei ?! Nous ne voulions pas que cela se sache car nous sommes impliqués personnellement. »

L'épouvantail ressentait la peur et la tristesse de l'enseignant. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto, son petit frère de cœur, soit au courant de la situation. Mais à présent, ils allaient devoir les tenir au parfum ou les renvoyer sans certitude qu'ils retournent vraiment au village.

« - Et moi, Iruka, tu as imaginé ce que j'ai pu éprouver depuis que je suis rentré ? J'ai su pour tes séjours à l'hôpital, ta suspension en tant qu'enseignant … et le pire, c'est que tu ne m'as rien dit ?! J'ai attendu, espérant que tu viennes m'en parler mais rien. »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« - Vous êtes au courant alors ? demanda Iruka gêné.

\- Dans les grandes lignes, répondit Naruto tout aussi gêné d'avoir écouté aux portes. »

Iruka plissa les yeux et le fixa intensément, le sondant de son regard de « grand frère ».

« - Il est vrai ce mensonge, Naruto ? Dois-je vraiment te rappeler ce qu'un mensonge a comme effet dans une équipe comme quand tu étais à l'Académie ? »

Naruto déglutit et baissa son regard azuré.

« - On sait tout … »

Les trois ninjas soufflèrent en même temps d'exaspération. Ils se mirent légèrement à l'écart pour discuter du cas des deux jeunes.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Genma.

\- On les renvois directement au village ? émit Kakashi.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont le faire ? répondit Iruka sarcastiquement.

\- Il faut voir le côté positif … continua Genma.

\- Il y en a ? plaisanta Kakashi.

\- Notre groupe était déséquilibré sans ninja-médecin mais avec Sakura, l'équipe est constituée de façon logique et stratégique.

\- Pas faux. Constata Kakashi.

\- Et on ne peut pas congédier Naruto et lui dire que Sakura reste … dit Iruka en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Pas le choix ! décréta Kakashi. »

Ils se tournèrent vers les concerné.

« - La pause est terminée ! dit Kakashi. »

Le regard de Naruto s'illumina et Sakura eut un petit gloussement de satisfaction. Ils suivirent leurs aînés pour continuer leur route jusqu'au premier campement de nuit. L'obscurité enveloppa rapidement la petite forêt et l'équipe trouva un endroit adéquat pour établir un campement sans être vu.

Ils dînèrent dans une parfaite frugalité avant de se coucher chacun dans sa tente. Iruka se proposa de faire la première garde. Il s'assit sur le gros tronc devant lequel Genma avait allumé le feu. Il sorti son paquet de cigarette et le secoua pour en faire sortir une. Il constata avec regret qu'il ne lui en restait que 5.

« _Je vais devoir freiner …_ pensa Iruka. »

Il l'alluma et se délecta de la fumée qui envahit sa bouche, caressant sa langue et son palais. Il s'amusait à faire des cercles voluptés quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui susurra des mots ardents.

 ** _Alors, petit ninja, on savoure sa tranquillité ?_**

\- Va te faire foutre ! Cracha Iruka.

 ** _Avec plaisir !_** éclata de rire Indra ** _. Mais dis-moi, tu as apprécié cela également, non ?_**

\- Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités.

 ** _Le puissant Kakashi Hatake … Tu ne te rappelles rien, n'est-ce pas ?_**

\- La ferme ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

 ** _Tu ne veux pas savoir de quelle façon cet homme t'a possédé ? La manière dont il t'a pris tendrement puis violemment. Contre le bar de ta cuisine, sous la douche et dans ton lit. Il est bien membré, tu sais._**

\- Je ne veux pas savoir !

 ** _Je le sens encore en nous. Et toi, Iruka ? Ne ressens-tu pas cette langueur dans tes reins ?_**

Iruka sentait ce fourmillement débuter dans ses reins, dans le bas de son ventre. Il ne rappelait rien mais il le sentait encore. Et inconsciemment, il le désirait encore. Il savait qu'il avait découvert beaucoup de chose concernant Kakashi mais il n'avait aucun souvenir.

\- Qu'ais-je découvert à propos de Kakashi cette nuit-là ?

 ** _Donc tu te souviens de certaines choses, petit menteur._**

\- Non, de rien. Contrairement à toi, je ne mens jamais. Il me reste comme une impression.

 ** _Comme la sensation des aller et venus de Kakashi dans tes entrailles ?_** nargua Indra.

Iruka passa outre les remarques salasses.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était pas une question.

 ** _Oui, je vois très bien de quoi tu parles._**

\- Et tu ne vas rien me dire.

 ** _Perspicace._** Indra éclata de rire.

Iruka écrasa sa cigarette sur le bois, très énervé avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Il allait se lever mais Indra l'interpella.

 ** _Je pourrais te le dire. Si tu me rends un menu service._**

\- Quel genre de service ?

 ** _Du genre dans tes moyens._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kakashi et Genma s'étaient retrouvé sur une branche de l'un des arbres se trouvant à l'extrémité du camp, assez loin pour que le chunin ne voit rien mais assez près pour que les deux jonins puissent le voir fumer.

« - Il a l'air calme. Dit platement Genma.

\- Il n'en est rien. Je le sens. Lui répondit Kakashi fixant Iruka.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

\- Beaucoup mieux que lui. J'ai le frère le moins détestable. »

 ** _Mais je t'en prie._** Siffla Asura visiblement irrité de la remarque.

« - En fait, il lutte pour contrer son frère. En cela, il m'aide à contrôler Iruka.

\- Vous êtes dans un vrai merdier. Dit Genma en lui saisissant l'épaule.

\- A qui le dis-tu ! mais dis-moi, entre toi et Raido ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. Cracha Genma en remettant son senbon dans la bouche. »

Iruka s'amusait à faire des cercles de fumés.

« - Il s'est donc passé quelque chose. Ricana Kakashi.

\- Je l'ai embrassé. »

Kakashi le regarda, étonné. Aucune répartie ne vint franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« - et il n'a pas réagit comme tu l'espérais. Il t'a repoussé.

\- Il ne m'a pas repoussé. »

Kakashi fut doublement étonné.

« - Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'étais dans un bar civil et j'étais complètement ivre. C'est le propriétaire qu'il l'a fait venir car il nous avait déjà vu ensemble. Il m'a ramené chez lui pour cuver et quand il m'a allongé, je l'ai retenu et je l'ai embrassé.

\- Et il a répondu favorablement.

\- Il n'a pas répondu. Il a mis mon geste inconsidéré sur le compte de l'alcool et a quitté la pièce. Il a lu toute la nuit dans son salon.

\- Et bien, que d'évènement en si peu de temps. Plaisanta Kakashi.

\- Vas-y moque toi ! rigola Genma. Tu peux parl …»

Mais Kakashi l'interrompit.

« - Quelque chose a changé. Dit-il aussi faiblement qu'un murmure. »

Genma fixa Iruka mais ne vit rien.

« - Je l'ai senti ».

Quand Genma se retourna vers Kakashi, un tressaillement le parcourut quand il vit le sharingan. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était toujours quelque chose d'impressionnant.

« - Que vois-tu ? demanda Genma en sortant trois senbon qu'il plaça entre chacun de ses doigts.

\- Il parle. Il lui parle. »

Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agissait d'Indra. Kakashi était perplexe, il ne comprenait rien à la conversation d'autant qu'il n'avait que les réponses d'Iruka. Il pouvait ressentir sa haine pour la présence inquisitrice. Sa haine pour sa faiblesse ne pas pouvoir l'éjecter de son corps. Plus étonnant, il ressenti un élan de désir et de passion traverser ses reins, aussi fugace qu'une aile de papillon. Puis l'incompréhension et alors là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« - Il lui demande un service …

\- Comment ça, un service ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, il vient de se lever pour aller dans sa tente.

\- Et sa garde ?! chuchota Genma.

\- Il sait que nous sommes là.

\- Comment Iruka peut-il le savoir ?! Je sais que c'est un excellent ninja mais nous dissimulons notre chakra bien mieux que lui pour qu'il s'en rende compte !

\- Pas lui. Indra le sait. Et je crois qu'il vient de prendre les commandes.

\- On le surveille ?

\- On le surveille. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kakashi passa sa tête dans la tente de l'enseignant. Il était allongé dans son sac de couchage. Il avait ôté sa veste. Kakashi pouvait voir sa peau halée à travers le tee-shirt de mailles, se soulever et se baisser au rythme de sa respiration. Il remonta son regard le long de son cou tendu et entouré de ses cheveux longs détachés, éparses sur le tissu sombre. Puis il tomba sur les deux billes foncées qui le regardaient dans l'obscurité.

« - Tu ne te sentais pas bien ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Un malaise, mais je savais que vous étiez là, toi et Genma. D'ailleurs, vous ne me faisiez pas confiance pour monter la garde ? demanda-t-il en se mettant sur un coude.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons juste un peu discuté.

\- Et rien d'autre ? demanda Iruka dont la voix était teintée de jalousie. »

Kakashi tiqua.

« - Rien d'autre, que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Non, je ne vois pas ! répondit Kakashi. Mais tu vas m'éclairer ?

\- Je te demande si tu ne l'as pas baisé contre un arbre. C'est assez clair. »

Kakashi eut la confirmation à sa théorie. Indra était bien aux commandes et en définitif, c'était assez simple de savoir lequel des deux l'était.

« - Non, Iruka, nous avons juste discuté. »

Iruka ferma les yeux un instant avant de le regarder en souriant. Il se mit à genoux et s'avança jusqu'au visage du jonin.

« - Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. A cause d'Indra, je dis des choses sans le vouloir. »

Puis, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais voyant que Kakashi ne répondait pas, il se recula le visage grave.

« - Tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis fatigué. Prétexta Kakashi. Je vais aller me coucher. Genma s'est proposé de continuer la garde.

\- Alors soit. Répondit simplement Iruka déçu. »

Mais alors que l'enseignant se recouchait, Kakashi sentait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que cela quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude d'Indra comme un non-dit. Kakashi se recula mais la voix d'Iruka, le vrai cette fois-ci, l'interpella.

« - Kakashi ? ça ne va pas ? »

Sa voix teintée d'innocence et de peur lui vrilla l'estomac.

 ** _Il sait bien qu'il ne maitrise plus sa vie._** Dit Asura au creux de l'oreille de Kakashi.

« - Je me demandais si tu allais bien. Tu as terminé ta garde plus tôt que prévu, Genma t'a remplacé.

\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien … »

Iruka mentait. Il mentait à Kakashi alors qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau. Cela le rendait malade mais il devait faire ce que lui avait demandé Indra. C'était simple : le laisser prendre le contrôle de son corps pendant une journée entière. Maigre sacrifice en contrepartie de ce qu'il lui avait promis : lui révéler ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé cette nuit dont il ne se souvenait de rien. Cela aurait été plus simple de demander directement au jonin mais Iruka était mal à l'aise à l'idée de le lui demander.

Kakashi voyait le vrai Iruka, le jeune homme dont la joie pétillante au fond de ses pupilles était remplacée par un doute insondable et une peur sans nom.

« - Je ne voudrais pas te déranger mais … »

Iruka se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« - Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. L'encouragea-t-il. »

Iruka déglutit et s'assit en tailleur. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'épouvantail.

« - Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ici … cette nuit. Juste pour dormir. Seul … je ne le suis plus vraiment … mais être seul avec lui …

\- Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. Lui souria-t-il pour le rassurer. »

Il entra dans la tente et la referma derrière lui. Il ôta sa veste et garda son par-dessous qui lui camouflait le visage. Il retira son bandeau mais garda son œil doté du sharingan fermé. Il s'avança doucement et s'agenouilla près du chunin avant de prendre place dans son dos. Iruka se plaça contre le corps chaud et musclé de Kakashi et au bout d'un certain temps, il s'endormi en cuillère. Quand Kakashi fut certain que l'enseignant était endormi, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux.

 _Que manigance Indra ?_ demanda Kakashi à l'intention du frère de ce dernier.

 ** _Je suis navré mais je ne peux t'apporter de réponse._**

 _Comment le battre ?_

 ** _Il faut que ton ami se batte. Il doit rester du côté de la lumière. S'il lui vend son âme, il est perdu._**

 _Il le sait mais j'ai peur que malgré toute la force qu'il possède, il ne soit pas assez fort pour le contrer._

 ** _Il le faut pourtant._**

 _Comptes-tu prendre le mien ?_

 ** _Je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de voler ton corps._**

 _Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?_

 ** _Je veux t'aider, je connais mon frère et il nous a précipiter dans les ténèbres par la seule force de sa volonté. Il a possédé beaucoup de corps que je n'ai pas réussi à protéger … Mais cette fois-ci, il échouera._**

 _Il échouera. J'en fais le serment._

 _***_ **Tu as été, tu es et tu seras à jamais de mon sang, mon frère. Mais il est temps. Il est temps pour toi. Il est temps pour nous de nous rejoindre dans le sommeil de l'éternel. De rejoindre nos ancêtres. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu m'as toujours aimé. Alors pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais suffi ? Pourquoi as-tu désiré tous ces corps … Toutes ces âmes. Ils ne reposeront jamais en paix par ta faute. Il est temps que cela cesse. *****

Prochain chapitre : Ce chapitre sera complètement centré sur Naruto et Sakura pour varier les plaisirs et un nouveau personnage va entrer en scène …. A votre avis, lequel est-ce ? ?


	8. Rencontre au clair de lune

Chapitre 8 : Rencontre au clair de lune.

.

.

.

Naruto ne dormait pas. Le jeune blond était allongé torse nu dans sa tente et fixait le plafond de toile kaki. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Comment sauver Iruka ? et Kakashi bien entendu mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était son « grand-frère » qui avait le plus à perdre dans l'histoire. Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux qui le piquaient. Son corps réclamait un sommeil réparateur en prévision de ce qui allait se passer et il n'avait pas encore totalement récupérer de son entrainement avec Jiraya mais il était inquiet et il savait pertinemment que s'il se couchait dans cet état d'esprit, il cauchemarderait et serait dans un piteuse état dans quelques heures, au moment de repartir.

Une petite promenade et un peu d'air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se rhabilla sommairement, se contentant de passer sa veste sur son torse nu sans la fermer puis sorti. La fraicheur du fond de l'air lui donna la chair de poule. Il passa devant la tente de Sakura. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. La jeune femme dormait. D'un rapide coup d'œil sur le feu de camps se trouvant un peu plus loin pour que les tentes passent inaperçu, il vit Genma boire une boisson chaude tout en scrutant l'obscurité. N'étais-ce pas Iruka qui devait monter la garde ?

 _Peut-être était-il fatigué …_ se dit Naruto.

C'était fatigant voir même éreintant de partager son corps avec une autre entité. Et pour le coup, Naruto savait de quoi il parlait car Kurama était loin d'être un hôte calme et conciliant même s'il devait avouer que les tentatives de sortie du renard s'étaient bien calmées.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers la tente d'Iruka pour lui demander si tout allait bien mais fut étonné de voir Kakashi à l'entrée. Il ne s'était pas aperçut de sa présence, aussi il se fit le plus discret possible et tendit l'oreille. Il était trop loin pour entendre entièrement la discussion mais grâce aux oreilles du démon renard, il pouvait en saisir des bribes.

Quand la voix d'Iruka prononça les mots tels que « _tu n'en as pas envie ?_ » ou encore « _reste, s'il te plait, juste pour dormir_ » (à sous-entendre qu'auparavant ils n'avaient pas juste dormi) sans oublier l'association de « Genma » et « baisé contre un arbre » dans la même phrase, Naruto piqua un fard. Il s'éloigna pour retourner dans sa tente en quatrième vitesse. Quand il passa à proximité du feu de camp, Genma l'aperçut. Il l'interpella.

« - Hey, Naruto, un café ? lui dit-il en tendant une tasse. »

Naruto le fixa un quart de seconde avant d'entendre à nouveau les mots de son frère dans sa tête. Il frissonna, refusa poliment quoique de façon précipitée et se rua dans son espace personnelle.

« - Quelle mouche a bien pu le piquer ? se demanda Genma en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. »

Le blond jeta sa veste et s'enfouit dans son sac de couchage. Il savait très bien qu'Iruka était plus âgé et avait donc déjà connu le plaisir de la chair avec un ou plusieurs partenaires. D'ailleurs Naruto ne le lui avait jamais demandé car il savait très bien que cela ne le regardait pas. Rapidement, le jeune genin avait compris que son frère était davantage attiré par les hommes et tant qu'Iruka serait heureux, alors il le serait également. Mais c'était toujours plus simple de l'imaginer (pas qu'il l'imagina un jour dans des situations compromettantes) avec des étrangers, des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas … mais avec Kakashi-sensei … Son second mentor ! et savoir que Genma était mêlé à cette histoire … Il frissonna. Pas de dégoût. Il devait quand même avouer que ces trois hommes étaient des plus attirants, dans leurs genres. Alors imaginer les trois … Bon nombre de femmes du village fantasmait sur les trois ninjas alors si elles savaient … Cela créerait des émeutes !

Naruto secoua la tête.

« _Tu n'imagines rien du tout !_ se flagella-t-il mentalement. »

Puis il entendit le ricanement de Kurama au fin fond de son âme. Et il était assez éveillé pour entendre la pointe de moquerie dans le rire du renard. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand il les rouvrit, il se tenait devant l'immense porte scellée du couloir sombre et humide.

« - Tu as fini de te moquer espèce de sale renard ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ne te prive pas ! lui cria-t-il.

\- Tu n'es encore qu'un petit garçon, Naruto, si facilement impressionné.

\- Je ne suis plus un petit garçon ! Tu m'as bien regardé ! lui répondit Naruto énervé que le renard se moque de lui de cette façon. »

Kurama éclata de rire, ce qui fit trembler la porte et l'eau au sol.

« - Plus sérieusement, Naruto, fais très attention à toi. »

Naruto était étonné. Il fixa le renard qui avait reprit son sérieux et qui regardait Naruto d'un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« - Que veux-tu dire Kurama ?

\- Cette entité qui a prit possession du corps de ton ami, elle est très dangereuse.

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? plaisanta Naruto à demi-mot.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Naruto. J'ai senti son chakra. Il est au moins aussi puissant que moi, à ceci près qu'il est un électron libre. J'ai senti sa force quand tu t'es rapproché de la tente d'Iruka et je peux te dire qu'il savait que tu étais là et il ne nous apprécie pas.

\- Iruka ne me fera jamais de mal ! s'écria Naruto.

\- Pas consciemment en tout cas. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui mais fais très attention à toi. Cette entité, Indra, nous veut du mal. Et je ne pourrais peut-être pas l'arrêter. »

Naruto laissa son regard tomber vers le sol. Il fixait les ondulations qui parcouraient la surface aqueuse.

« - Promet le moi Naruto ! lui lança Kurama alors qu'il s'en allait.

\- Promis, saleté de renard. »

Puis Naruto quitta les salles obscures de sa conscience mais il eut le temps d'entendre une dernière fois la voix du dit-renard lui répondre un « _parle pour toi, stupide gamin_ ».

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Raidô était arrivé dans un village à la frontière du pays du feu et du pays de l'eau. Il était en tenu civile, sans bandeau qui informerait ses cibles de la présence d'un jonin de Konoha. Il s'installa dans la petite auberge familiale et commanda un thé qu'il sirotait en regardant le village vivre.

C'était un village de style traditionnel japonais. L'architecture de bois plus ou moins sombre mêlée au papier de riz et aux tuiles d'ardoise anthracite rendaient l'atmosphère très … harmonieux. Le petit bourg était entouré de rizière luxuriante. Oui, c'était un village charmant. Et l'espace d'un instant, le jonin pensa qu'il serait intéressant de rester ici quelques temps voir de s'y installer. Dommage que ce charmant petit village de campagne était en proie à un commerce d'esclave comme c'était le cas dans plusieurs villages du coin, du pays du feu comme de celui de l'eau.

Il était certain que Genma apprécierait ce coin. Il était d'un naturel calme et il devait être dans son élément dans un environnement tel que celui-ci. Il l'imaginait bien, assis en terrasse avec lui pour siroter une boisson fraiche à l'abri de la chaleur des rayons du soleil d'un été torride entouré du chant des cigales. Le lin de leur kimono se soulevant au rythme du vent …

Raido tendit le bras pour se saisir de sa tasse. Mais elle resta en l'air à un centimètre de ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à Genma ? Le souvenir du baisé fugace de cette fameuse nuit lui revint en mémoire et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Il reposa sa tasse et posa sa tête sur une de ses mains accoudées à la table. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé et avait mis son geste sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais il était obligé d'admettre une chose : ce geste l'avait intrigué et il appréciait y repenser. Il appréciait être au centre de l'attention de quelqu'un, lui qui n'avait jamais attiré l'attention de qui que ce soit autrement que pour ses compétences militaires.

Et pour compléter ce charmant tableau, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. Certes, du temps de l'hokage Minato Namikaze, ils faisaient tous les deux partis de son cercle de garde du corps personnel. Avec Iwashi, ils avaient appris un puissant justsu de téléportation spatio-temporel avec l'aide de Minato et ensemble, ils pouvaient téléporter des gens. Mais que ce soit pendant leurs formations ou leurs missions, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux, même quand ils étaient ensemble Tokubetsu aux ordres de l'hokage. Ils étaient cordiaux l'un envers l'autre mais cela s'arrêtait là.

« - Tu portes vraiment bien le kimono, Raîdo, tu devrais en porter plus souvent. »

Une voix singulière l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il but sa tasse cul-sec et salua son invité en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« - Tu as pris ton temps pour venir.

\- J'ai eu quelques petits soucis sur le chemin.

\- De quel ordre ? demanda Raido en lui servant une tasse de thé vert.

\- Du genre de ce pour quoi nous sommes ici. »

Raido sourit brièvement et lui proposa quelques biscuits que le ninja refusa.

« - Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Raido curieux.

\- Tu as le visage rougis.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais dis-moi, tu vas garder cette apparence pendant longtemps ?

\- J'ôterais mon masque quand nous serons seul, en privé. »

Le ninja porta sa tasse fumante à son visage, en souleva légèrement le masque qui camouflait son identité et bu. Il portait une cap de teinte écru avec une capuche assez large qui camouflait entièrement son corps.

« - J'ai réservé un pavillon individuel. Nous pourrons parler tranquillement. »

Le ninja masqué lui fit un signe de la tête pour le remercier et termina rapidement la légère collation. Puis ils se rendirent au pavillon. Somme toute assez simple, il était néanmoins pourvu de deux chambres et de toutes les commodités. Il fut décider qu'ils dormiraient dans la même chambre au cas où … Une fois que les deux jonins eurent posés tous les scellés qui assuraient la protection de leur mission et de l'anonymat du ninja masqué, ils s'installèrent autour d'une carte, la pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

« - J'ai appris que deux groupements terroristes de ninja renégats comptaient se rendre ici. Dit le ninja en indiquant un point précis sur la carte.

\- C'est éloigné de leurs cibles habituelles, non ? dit Raido.

\- Tout à fait. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais j'ai entendu dire que leurs attaques déviaient vers l'Est.

\- Il faut que l'on sache pourquoi. Et quand est-il du groupe de Kakashi ?

\- Ils sont un peu plus au Sud-Est. Ici. »

Le ninja montra un nouveau point.

« - Je les ais croisé brièvement en venant. Et J'ai bien peur qu'ils finissent par se rencontrer aussi s'ils continuent leurs avancées à ce rythme.

\- Ils savent pour notre mission ? s'inquiéta Raido.

\- Tu doutes de moi ? plaisanta le ninja en riant de sa voix grave.

\- J'ai toute confiance en toi mais nous devons détourner l'attention des mercenaires ninjas qui sévissent dans la région et si possible : mettre un terme à ce commerce noir.

\- L'ennui, Raido, c'est qu'ils ne sont plus seul. »

Raido plissa des yeux derrière la bougie.

« - Comment ça ?

\- Naruto et Sakura les ont rejoints.

\- Et j'imagine que Maître Tsunade n'est pas au courant ?

\- Je peux t'affirmer qu'elle ne l'est pas. Rigola le ninja. Ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas découvert ?

\- Même Kakashi ne sait pas.

\- Bon. Nous allons pouvoir exécuter ce pour quoi nous sommes venus. »

Le ninja lui tendit alors un sac contenant un nouvel équipement. Raido le sorti et le regarda en son ensemble. Puis il arqua un sourcil en regardant le ninja.

« - Le Maître ne veut pas que notre identité soit dévoilée.

\- C'est pourquoi je suis en civile.

\- Mais tu es assez célèbre, toi Raido Namiashi, le puissant ninja au sabre noir « Kokuto ». Ta réputation te précède, d'autant que tu es un Tokubetsu. Tu fais parti de l'élite ninja aux ordres du l'Hokage et tu excelles dans l'art de l'assassinat.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je porterais donc cette tenue de l'ANBU.

\- Tu verras, c'est une tenue parfaite pour assassiner une cible. »

Raido déposa la tenue à côté de lui et regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas ce qu'il cherchait.

« - Je n'ai pas de masque ? demanda-t-il. »

Le ninja masqué lui tendit alors le masque de porcelaine.

« - C'est moi qui aie choisi le modèle, j'espère que tu apprécieras le détail. Dit le ninja masqué. »

Raido le prit et le regarda attentivement. Il était simple. Il camouflait la partie haute de son visage et vers le milieu du visage le masque partait en forme de bec d'aigle. Les interstices pour les yeux reproduisaient fidèlement la forme des yeux d'un aigle et deux traits de peinture jaune traversaient le masque de haut en bas sur le côté gauche.

« - Un aigle ?

\- J'ai trouvé que cela t'allait bien. Tu es rapide, aussi rapide que la foudre, qui est si je rappelle bien ton élément de prédilection.

\- Tu me connais bien. Railla Raido un sourire en coin.

\- Je connais tout le monde. Ricana le ninja masqué de l'ANBU. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Les shinobi marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin forestier. Sakura marchait en tête suivit de près par Naruto. Genma, Kakashi et Iruka fermaient la marche. Naruto était mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter les images et les bribes de parole de la veille. Il marchait les mains dans les poches et ne cessait de jeter des œillades derrière lui. Sakura regardait droit devant elle.

« _Devrais-je en parler à Sakura ?_ se demandais Naruto. _Elle a le droit d'être au courant. Mais en même temps, je n'étais pas censé entendre ce que j'ai entendu hier. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai l'ouïe fine … Du coup, je suis mal placé pour en parler à Sakura._ »

Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un cri d'étonnement l'en sorte. Sakura les interpella et les quatre ninjas la rejoignirent.

« - C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ! dit-elle en regardant devant elle, une main cachant ses yeux du soleil, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à la frontière entre le pays du feu et le pays de l'eau. Commenta Kakashi.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu pareil paysage. Lança Naruto en se penchant. »

La route de terre encadrée d'arbres s'arrêtait subitement à la rencontre d'un précipice au fond duquel reposait une rivière mouvementée. Un genre d'escalier creusé dans la roche descendait le long de la paroi jusqu'au milieu du ravin où une plateforme donnait du côté du mur sur une grotte et du côté vide sur un pond de bois peint en vert et noir. En face d'eux, de l'autre côté, le paysage changeait du tout au tout. Des rizières s'étendaient à perte de vue alternant avec des montagnes.

« - On va descendre ? demanda Naruto en déglutissant.

\- Pourquoi tu as le vertige ? le taquina Sakura. »

Une micro-dispute débuta sous le regard rieur de Genma et Kakashi. Mais en vérité, Kakashi avait posé son regard sur autre chose que les deux jeunes gens. Iruka se tenait au bord du précipice, tourné vers Naruto et le fixait, un drôle d'air dans le regard.

« - On va camper dans la grotte. Décréta Genma en ramassant son sac.

\- Mais il reste du temps avant le couché du soleil. Fit remarquer Naruto.

\- Cela ne sert à rien de nous épuiser pour rien. Lui répondit Genma en lui frottant les cheveux. Il nous reste encore quelques jours de marche et une fois sur place, nous aurons beaucoup de travail. »

Quand il se tourna vers Iruka pour lui tendre une gourde d'eau, l'enseignant sorti de sa torpeur et refusa poliment sans toutefois lâcher le blond du regard. Kakashi allait devoir le garder à l'œil ne sachant pas vraiment qui était aux commandes. Indra avait appris à imiter son hôte et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire la différence. Ou alors était-ce Iruka qui vivait mal la situation.

\- _Quel con …_ s'insulta Kakashi. _A qui cette situation serait-elle vivable …_

Kakashi se plaça juste derrière Iruka pour prendre le chemin et ainsi fermer le groupe. Il en profita pour passer sa main dans le creux des reins de l'enseignant pour le caresser tendrement et tenter de le réconforter. Iruka se retourna et il vit parfaitement l'étonnement dans ses pupilles noisette. Kakashi Hatake n'avait jamais de gestes affectueux envers qui que ce soit alors il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le jonin regarda rapidement si les autres les voyaient et comme ce n'était pas le cas, il posa sa main sur la joue du chunin pour lui tourner légèrement la tête et l'immobiliser dans la descente avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez et de suivre la cicatrice sur le nez d'Iruka avec le bout de son propre nez. Une caresse douce et rapide qui eut pour réponse un glapissement du plus jeune. Les joues d'Iruka s'empourprèrent et il se retourna rapidement pour suivre les autres avant qu'ils ne remarquent leur retard. Kakashi en était à présent certain : il s'agissait bien d'Iruka. La réaction était vraiment trop naïve pour qu'elle ne soit qu'une simple imitation par un esprit malfaisant. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette réaction extrêmement attirante. C'était vraiment rafraichissant … Mais comme un désir naissant prenait feu dans ses reins, finalement il se dit que c'était finalement très désaltérant. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour s'abreuver à l'oasis tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Car quand l'illusion disparaitrait … il n'était finalement pas certain que la source s'y trouverait toujours. Et si elle disparaissait ? Et si Iruka s'éloignait de lui pour toujours une fois que le charme serait rompu ? Kakashi ferma les yeux et grogna intérieurement. Il était aspirer dans un gouffre sans fond …

La descente fut plus simple que prévue. Le temps n'avait pas vraiment affecté l'escalier. En revanche, le pont … c'était une autre paire de manche. Le bois était moisi par endroit, rongé à d'autres endroits et absent quand ce n'était pas moisi ou rongé. Ils installèrent le camp dans la grotte qui était profonde. Si profonde que le fond était d'une noir obscure et épais. Le feu de camp installé pour tous les visiteurs semblait ne pas avoir été allumé depuis un sacré moment. Le camp fut installé rapidement et Naruto décida d'aller chasser pour le diner lorsque le soleil déclina pour laisser apparaître sa sœur la lune.

« - Les rations ninjas ne sont pas mauvaises mais je ne serais pas contre un peu de viande ! dit-il en se levant devant les trois adultes qui buvaient du café.

\- Je vais venir avec toi. Répondit Sakura en se levant. »

Naruto s'était décidé à faire part de ses doutes et de sa conversation avec Kurama à la jeune fille. Depuis plusieurs années, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un code seulement connu d'eux pour quand l'un devait parler à l'autre sans que cela se sache. Naruto devait prétendre chasser. Et Naruto avait un jour confié à Sakura détester la chasse. Il s'agissait juste d'un moyen de se retrouver en tête à tête loin des oreilles curieuses. Mais au moment où la jeune femme se levait et remettait ses gants, Iruka se leva plus rapidement en buvant sa tasse d'une traite.

« - Repose toi Sakura, je vais accompagner Naruto. Dit-il en souriant. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas prévu et Naruto ne pouvait pas rejeter son premier mentor qui pour lui s'apparentait à un grand-frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Alors Sakura tenta de mettre la balle dans leur camp.

« - Iruka-Sensei, ce serait plutôt à vous de vous reposer.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, renchérit Genma. »

Iruka se rembrunit. Il était possédé, pas mourant !

« - C'est une bonne idée au contraire. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Kakashi qui buvait son café les yeux fermés.

« - Tu te plaignais qu'Iruka ne t'ai rien dit. Profitez-en pour discuter. »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne en regardant Sakura. Il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Il se tourna vers Iruka et lui fit un grand sourire en rigolant.

« - On y va ? dit l'enseignant.

\- Faites attention, lança Genma en resservant du café chaud à Kakashi et Iruka.

\- N'oubliez pas que la région est infestée de bandit. Continua Kakashi. Je compte sur vous.

\- Arrête de faire le fier. Plaisanta Iruka en lança un salut de la main. Nous ne sommes pas sans défense. »

Les deux ninjas quittèrent la grotte sous l'œil bienveillant de Kakashi. Bienveillant et méfiant.

« - Tu es prêt Genma ?

\- On ne peut plus prêt !

\- Mais prêt à quoi ?! s'écria Sakura les yeux ronds.

\- Prêt à refermer le piège. Lui répondit Kakashi en soulevant son bandeau afin de dévoiler son sharingan. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto et Iruka marchait lentement entre les arbres avec pour unique éclairage la douce lumière blanche de la lune. L'herbe bruissait à peine sous leurs pieds. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait parler en premier. Iruka trouvait cela pesant. A quel moment leur relation avait-elle autant dégénéré … Avant, se parler était naturel et Naruto était un véritable moulin à parole. Et il devait absolument parler. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

 _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps …_ pensa Iruka. _Il doit savoir._

« - Naruto, je voudrais m'excuser. Commença-t-il doucement.

\- T'excuser pourquoi ? cracha Naruto, un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait vraiment voulu. »

Cette répartie du cadet déconcerta un peu l'enseignant. Elle le blessa un peu même. Il n'avait pas souhaité tout cela, qui pourrait souhaiter une telle chose ?! Et c'était lui le coupable ?!

« - Pour tout cela … Tu sais, j'ai voulu t'en parler. Mais on m'a « conseillé » de ne rien faire.

\- C'est la vieille qui t'a dit de ne rien me dire … C'est toujours la même chose.

\- L'Hokage a estimé que tu …

\- Que j'étais trop jeune ?! Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, je crois pouvoir t'affirmer que je pouvais encaisser.

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait. J'aurais compris. Je voulais juste t'aider à aller mieux mais au lieu de ça, on m'a interdit de te voir en sachant que tu étais malade et que tu avais séjourné plusieurs fois à l'hôpital ! »

Naruto avait haussé la voix. Quand il se tut, le silence était encore plus pesant.

« - Cette entité … qui cohabite avec moi …

\- Je sais qui elle est. Indra, c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait. Indra est … comment dire … très fort et plus le temps passe et plus il arrive à prendre le contrôle contre ma volonté.

\- Tu es un ninja puissant, Iruka. Tu as de la volonté.

\- Mais il est plus fort.

\- Et Kakashi-sensei ? demanda Naruto.

\- Quoi Kakashi ?

\- Son entité, Asura, il arrive à la maîtriser ?

\- Asura n'est pas si virulent. Visiblement il n'y a qu'Indra qui en veuille à mon corps.

\- Et Kakashi-Sensei apparemment. »

La phrase sortie de la bouche de Naruto sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Iruka le regarda complètement désabuser. Alors comme ça, il était au courant ?! Pourtant, ils avaient été discret …. A moins qu'il ait vu l'une des crises d'Indra … Non, impossible.

« - Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Hier soir, je vous ai entendu. »

Hier soir ?! Comment lui dire qu'Iruka ne se souvenait pas de la veille. Il se rappelle s'être réveillé entouré des bras puissants et chaud du jonin, il en avait donc déduit qu'Indra avait encore pris le contrôle et il n'avait pas osé demander à Kakashi s'il avait couché ensemble. Il avait néanmoins un doute à ce sujet. Quand il couchait avec un homme, son corps s'en souvenait toujours le lendemain et la première fois qu'il l'avait fait avec Kakashi sans le savoir, il l'avait plus ou moins ressenti. Et ce matin, rien. Ils devaient avoir simplement dormi. De la veille, il ne souvenait que d'une seule chose … Une promesse qu'il avait faite à Indra en échange d'une semi-liberté.

« - Et qu'as-tu entendu ?

\- Ce qui vous lie plus ou moins. Kakashi, Genma et toi.

\- Je vois …

\- Enfin, j'ai une petite idée quoi. »

Iruka souffla. Il aperçut un rocher plus loin. Il passa un bras autours des épaules du genin et l'y conduisit. Ils s'y installèrent et Iruka se plaça près de Naruto en grattant sa cicatrice.

« - Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ça te va ?

\- Je ne veux pas te forcer …

\- C'est important pour moi. »

Naruto tourna le visage vers Iruka pour admirer les traits du profil de son frère de cœur. Ses traits réguliers tranchaient avec son sourire tendre et ses yeux rieurs.

« - C'est important parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Le regard de Naruto se troubla. Il se troubla de marbre. Iruka regardait toujours la lune et ne s'en rendit pas compte. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto lâche un reniflement qui attira son intention. Le chunin rit doucement en posant une main sur la tête du blond et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras. Puis il lui raconta tout. Sa maladie, la façon dont la relique avait réagi, comment lui et Kakashi s'était retrouvé lié et tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire. Iruka avait tant souffert. Kakashi aussi bien évidemment mais c'était différent car c'était Iruka qui avait reçu l'esprit le plus difficile à gérer. Peut être parce qu'il était la personne du village qui avait le meilleur fond.

Iruka porta sa main à sa poche pour saisir son paquet de cigarette mais il ne le trouva pas.

« - Ah j'ai oublié mes cigarettes au camp. Dit-il pour changer de sujet. »

Mais Naruto avait le visage détourné, il tremblait et Iruka devina aisément qu'il pleurait. Il visualisait très bien ses grands yeux bleus baignés dans un océan de larme. Alors qu'Iruka allait poser sa main sur le cou de Naruto pour le retourner et continuer la discussion, ce dernier se leva, sauta du rocher et se retourna. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues étaient encore humides.

« - et si nous retournions au camp ? Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes.

\- Et la viande ? dit Iruka en se levant.

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste tuer les animaux.

\- Oui mais … »

Naruto pencha légèrement la tête.

« - Tu veux encore discuter ? »

Iruka regarda à nouveau la lune. Il allait bientôt être minuit. Déjà. Le temps de tenir sa promesse. La promesse qu'il avait fait à Indra.

« - Je suis désolé, Naruto. Mais il m'a obligé à le promettre. Sinon, il prenait le contrôle de force et jamais je n'aurais pu le reprendre.

\- De quoi tu parles ? dit Naruto en se jetant sur Iruka pour lui prendre les mains. »

Elles étaient gelées et Iruka tremblait. Son corps était secoué de spasmes.

« - Indra … il m'a promis de ne pas reprendre le contrôle sans mon accord s'il pouvait te parler.

\- Me parler ?!

\- A toi et à Kyubi. Argh ! »

Iruka tomba à genoux et se mit à tousser. Il essayait de le retenir mais visiblement Indra était plus fort.

« - Excuse-moi, Naruto. Il m'a promis de ne pas te faire de mal … »

Naruto pris Iruka dans ses bras pour l'aider à contrôler son corps. Jusqu'à ce que les spasmes cessent. Iruka se tut et le calme revint. Naruto se recula légèrement et il regarda le dos d'Iruka.

« - Iruka … est-ce que ça va ? »

Mais ce n'est pas Iruka qui lui répondit. Un rire grave, bien plus grave que la voix d'Iruka sortie de sa bouche. Ses cheveux s'étaient échappés et encadraient à présent son visage sans tomber devant ses yeux grâce au bandeau serré sur son front. Ses lèvres étaient tendues en un sourire gigantesque qui dévoilait ses dents blanches et donnait à la cicatrice, une apparence bien plus terrifiante. Mais le plus horrifiant était son regard. Ses yeux n'étaient plus noisette, ses pupilles étaient rouges. Rouge comme le sharingan. Le Mangekyo sharingan d'Indra. Toute trace de bonté avait été remplacé par une cruauté sans nom. Iruka Umino n'était plus. Naruto se trouvait devant Indra Otstsuki. Fils ainé du Grand Sage, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Indra le démon, dévoreur des âmes et possesseur des corps.

« - Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer, Naruto Uzumaki. Officiellement. »

Naruto se recula instantanément de cinq pas. Il ne devait pas le sous-estimer.

« - Indra …

\- Je ne pensais pas que l'hôte du kyubi était un si jeune garçon. »

Disant cela, Indra se lécha les lèvres et le reluqua. Naruto retint une envolé de frisson. D'une part pour être regardé ainsi et d'autre part par Iruka, même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'agissait de lui.

« - Que voulais-tu me dire ? lança Naruto le regard méfiant.

\- Ah ah ah, tu ne manques pas de cran. J'aime ça … »

 _Méfie-toi, Naruto_. Dit Kurama dans la tête du genin. _Il est du genre hostile_.

« - Oh ! fit Indra en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Tu me fais l'honneur de ta présence.

\- Tu peux l'entendre ? demanda Naruto en plissant les yeux.

\- _Cela ne sert à rien de me cacher_ _dans ce cas._ »

L'atmosphère changea. Elle devint plus lourde et plus chaude. Des bulles apparurent autours de Naruto. Des bulles orangées s'amoncelèrent et progressivement, elles prirent une forme orangée autour du corps du jeune ninja dont les yeux devinrent rouge sang.

« - Le manteau du Renard … marmonna Indra un sourire en coin. Pas mal mais tu es loin de la maîtriser.

\- Je me moque de ce que tu peux penser. Dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire et tire-toi. Rend moi Iruka !

\- Patience, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Maintenant que Kurama est présent, nous allons pouvoir discuter.

\- _Crache le morceau_. Le menaça Kurama. »

Indra se mit à marcher en cercle autour de Naruto et de Kurama. Ces derniers se mirent sur leurs gardes.

« - Naruto Uzumaki … Tu es un lointain descendant d'Hozurama Seiju. Je le sens.

\- _Ou veux-tu en venir, Indra, je suis en train de perdre patience_. Grogna Kurama.

\- Tu l'as aussi senti, n'est-ce pas, Renard dégénéré. Et je sais qu'Asura l'a également perçu. Que dirais-tu petit ninja, de sauver ton sen-sei. »

Indra accentua volontairement les deux dernières syllabes tout en se désignant lui-même. La lune passa derrière les nuages et ses yeux ressortirent encore plus. Oui, Naruto voulait sauver Iruka. S'il pouvait le faire, alors …

« - C'est possible ? demanda Naruto soudain intéressé sans toute fois baisser sa garde.

\- Mais bien sûre.

\- _Il te ment_.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- _Ne l'écoute pas !_ hurla Kurama. »

Indra fonça sur eux et saisit Naruto à la gorge. Avec la force du saut, ils heurtèrent le rocher où Naruto et Iruka s'étaient installé peu avant. Le « Roi des Dieux » se tenait à califourchon sur Naruto et le maintenait au sol par la seule force de sa main. Puis les yeux de Naruto et de Kurama rencontrèrent le Mangekyo sharingan d'Indra. Naruto s'immobilisa.

« - Personne ne résiste au sharingan. Ricana-t-il. C'est l'héritage que j'ai transmis au clan que j'ai créé.

\- _Indra … Je vais te …_ gronda Kurama.

\- Tu vas quoi, saleté de Renard ? Moi, je vais te dire ce que je vais faire. Quand tout sera terminé, je t'éliminerais une bonne fois pour toute mais en attendant … »

Indra lança une pulsation de chakra pour assommer Kurama.

« - Tiens toi tranquille.

\- Je te retourne le conseil ! cria Naruto. »

Indra n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le rasengan le frappa dans le dos et que le clone de Naruto s'évapora dans un « pof ».

« - Sale gamin, cracha-t-il en se posant sur une branche d'arbre au-dessus de Naruto. Comment as-tu pu te défaire de la prise de mon sharingan.

\- Le sharingan, laisse-moi rire. Je le côtoie depuis que je suis à l'Académie et je peux t'assurer qu'il le maitrisait à la perfection. Je sais comment m'en défaire. »

Indra éclata de rire.

« - De plus ne plus intéressant ! ricana-t-il sombrement.

\- Merde … Je pensais l'avoir touché pourtant. Jura Naruto.

\- _C'est le cas, mais tu n'as pas le niveau pour l'affronter._

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! cracha Naruto en amorçant le pas vers Indra. »

Mais il se figea net.

« - Kurama ?! lança Naruto. Que fais-tu ?

\- _Je te sauve la vie, gamin._

\- Ecoute le donc, petit. Il est idiot mais pas au moins de risquer ta vie et par conséquent la sienne.

\- _Trêve de bavardage. Dis-nous ce que tu veux et barres-toi._

\- Ce que je veux ? mais c'est très simple. »

Il se matérialisa proche du corps de Naruto et lui susurra à l'oreille en se collant à son corps.

« - Tue Asura pour moi et je te rends Iruka. »

Naruto écarquilla des yeux. Tuer Asura ?! Mais cela reviendrait à tuer Kakashi-sensei ?! C'était impossible !

« - Ah … je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Renchérit indra en léchant la joue de Naruto. Tues Asura et son hôte, et je te rends ton ami. »

Cette attitude avec le corps d'Iruka donna la nausée à Naruto. Mais Naruto réussit à trouver le courage de tourner son visage vers celui d'Iruka pour hocher la tête. Leurs nez se touchèrent et Indra déposa un baisé sur les lèvres brulantes de Naruto. Kurama relâcha son emprise et Naruto put reculer.

« - Bien. Sur ce, les cartes sont tes mains. Je vais vous laisser. Nargua-t-il.

\- Il en est hors de question ! »

Naruto et Indra se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Kakashi se trouvait sur le tas de cailloux issu du rocher et fixait les deux ninjas avec son sharingan. Puis Genma apparut à leur gauche et Sakura à leur droite.

« - Un sharingan … commenta Indra en se retournant.

\- Iruka … Pourquoi as-tu fait ça … murmura Kakashi.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, il ne pourra pas te répondre.

\- Mais il m'entend.

\- Pour le moment. »

*** **Tu as volé mon héritage, mon frère. Cela devait être moi ! Mais tu m'as trahi. Et pour cela, je vais me venger. Qu'importe que nous ayons été proche, je te tuerais de mes mains. Cette fois, je ne connaîtrais pas la pitié. Cette fois, je me baignerais dans ton sang encore tiède.** ***

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Alors ? un petit message ? Bisous mes lecteurs et merci à vous !**


	9. Otsutsuki contre Otsutsuki

Chapitre 9 : Otsutsuki contre Otsutsuki

.

.

.

« - Tout va bien, Naruto ? demanda Genma armé d'une rangé de senbon.

\- Je crois … lui répondit Naruto en reculant. »

Naruto semblait sous le choc. Il fronçait les yeux et regardait alternativement Indra et Kakashi.

« - _He gamin ? ressaisit-toi !_ lui intima le renard.

\- Va-t'en Kurama.

\- _Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Naruto. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de qui se trouve devant toi._

\- Je t'ai dit de partir ! »

Naruto put sentir le dédain de Kurama, non habitué à ce qu'on lui parla sur ce ton.

« - _Si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je t'aurais prévenu._ »

Sous le regard étonné des trois autres ninjas, le manteau du renard qui recouvrait Naruto se rétracta pour retourner dans son antre. Ses yeux redevinrent bleus azure et il tomba à genoux sans quitter du regard le jonin aux cheveux argentés. Indra laissa choir son attention sur le jeune ninja.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, petit renard, on y prend vite goût. »

Kakashi interpella l'ainé des Uchiwa pendant que Genma se plaçait entre Naruto et le Roi des Dieux.

« - Indra, laisse-le tranquille ! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Ah, Kakashi. Ravi de te revoir. Nos petits moments me manquaient.

\- Je suis navré de te dire que le plaisir n'est pas partagé. »

Kakashi n'arrivait pas à se détacher des Sharingans qui trônaient fièrement dans les pupilles de son amant.

« - Alors comme ça, tu te doutais de quelque chose. Avec toute la volonté du monde, ce pauvre Iruka n'est pas très futé.

\- Ne l'insulte pas. Gronda Kakashi. Il vaut bien mieux que toi.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible. Plaisanta Indra. Dis-moi, est-ce que mon frère prend aussi bien soin de toi que je prends soin de notre ami commun ? »

Comme pour accompagner le geste à la parole, Indra commença à caresser le corps de son hôte. Puis il parti dans un éclat de rire qui brisa de façon terrifiante le silence de la forêt. Mais face aux visages complètement fermés des ninjas, Indra souffla.

« - Il n'y a pas à dire, vous manquez cruellement d'humour à Konoha. »

Soudain, Kakashi bondit sur le démon. Il décrocha un crochet du droit, suivit d'un coup de pied amené par un salto inversé. Indra le contra. Alors il accéléra la cadence, évitant les coups de son ennemi grâce à sa pupille. Mais Kakashi ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus. Avec son unique Sharingan même sous sa forme la plus puissante, il ne pouvait pas égaliser avec les deux Mangekyo Sharingan de l'aîné du sage Rikudo. De plus, il retenait ses coups. Il ne voulait pas blesser Iruka. Sakura restait toujours en arrière au cas où l'un d'eux ait besoin de soin. Genma quant à lui surveillait chaque mouvement du combat mais Kakashi pouvait voir dans son regard agacé qu'il peinait à suivre. Toutefois, il restait à son poste et faisait barrière de son corps pour protéger Naruto.

Kakashi sut qu'il devait rapidement mettre fin à ce duel qui n'avancerait pas. Malgré toutes ses forces, Kakashi était trop faible pour battre le Roi des Dieux de la légende et Indra retenait également ses coups comme par jeu ou amusement. Oui. Indra jouait avec lui. S'il l'avait voulu, il serait déjà mort. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas …

 ** _Parce que ton ami se débat toujours. Son esprit est combattif, je peux aussi le sentir. Et mon frère sait que s'il tient à sa vie, c'est grâce au toi, Kakashi et au Jinchuriki._** Lui intima Asura.

 _Que va faire votre frère ? Nous sommes à la frontière du Pays de l'eau et dans trois jours nous serons à Kiri. Très bientôt nous serons en mesure de défaire la malédiction. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps pour agir._ Demanda Kakashi déboussolé.

 ** _Je ne peux lire ses pensées, mon ami. Ma seule certitude est qu'il va le soumettre à sa volonté en le brisant. Comme tous les autres._**

Indra le prit par surprise en le plaquant contre un arbre et en le saisissant à la gorge. Son Sharingan ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« - Regarde-moi, porteur du Sharingan. »

C'était clairement une invitation à se perdre dans ses pupilles et une illusion d'une force incroyable. Alors Kakashi fit ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il essaya tout de même de se défaire de la prise mais le corps d'Iruka héritait des traits physiques de son invité. Sa force était décuplée.

« - Kakashi-Sensei ! hurla Sakura mortifiée.

\- Merde … cracha Genma en se levant. »

Genma voulait intervenir pour détourner l'attention de ce monstre mais il laisserait Naruto sans défense. C'était vraiment troublant de voir Iruka s'attaquer ainsi à Kakashi et à lui tenir tête mais ce n'était plus le jeune enseignant. Il devait intervenir sans quoi il tuerait le jonin. Genma se tourna vers Sakura pour lui faire signe de prendre sa place mais rien. Genma avala de travers sous l'effet de la surprise. Sakura n'était plus à sa place … Son regard fut attiré par une forme bondissante sur Indra. Sakura venait de l'attaquer.

« - Lâchez-le ! »

Puis son poing ganté heurta la joue droite du corps d'Iruka avec une force inouïe. Une onde de choc semblable à celle de la chambre d'hôpital fit chanceler les arbres autour d'eux. Sakura dut se reculer et se maintenir au sol avec son Poing de chakra. Elle n'en espérait pas tant ! En l'attaquant, elle avait prié pour détourner son attention mais l'effet dépassa ses espérances. Indra lâcha Kakashi qui tomba au sol en crachant et il tituba sur la gauche comme si on l'y avait poussé.

Genma était soufflé et Kakashi regardait la scène comme une information qu'il peinait à assimiler. Chose rare chez lui dont l'esprit vif était connu dans tout le monde ninja. Sakura venait de frapper Indra et il avait titubé.

« - Petite merde … cracha-t-il en se massant la mâchoire. »

Mais elle revint déjà à la charge. Elle assena les coups à une allure rapide mais Indra les évita tout aussi rapidement. Elle ne l'y prendrait pas deux fois. Ses yeux bougeaient sans relâche. Sakura explosa tout ce qui passait à portée de ses mains et de ses pieds. Puis Indra contre attaqua. Il utilisait un style ancien de combat que Sakura ne pouvait pas connaître mais elle évita également les coups, néanmoins avec plus de difficultés. Tant qu'elle le put.

« - Doton, la Main du démon ! dit-il en souriant de façon perverse. »

Il évita gracieusement un coup pendant que sa main droite s'allongeait en de grandes griffes aiguisées faites de roche et il transperça le corps de la kunoichi qui hoqueta en crachant du sang.

POF !

Sakura disparut dans un nuage de fumée et laissa sur place un morceau du rocher qu'elle avait détruit quelques minutes plus tôt. Kakashi se mit à genoux. Pourquoi avait-elle pu le toucher et pas lui ? Il ne remettait pas ses capacités de ninja en question mais cela l'intriguait.

 ** _C'est parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de son véritable corps._**

 _Mais bien sûre ! Il octroie à Iruka une partie de ses pouvoirs mais il ne peut maitriser complètement un corps qui n'est pas le sien._

 ** _C'est tout à fait ça. C'est pour cette raison qu'il doit briser l'esprit de ses victimes._**

 _Alors il y a un espoir de le battre, on peut y arriver._ Clama Kakashi au bord d'une euphorie qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

 ** _Vous ne pourrez pas le battre._** Dit Asura coupant l'herbe sous le pied de l'épouvantail.

 _Mais …_

 ** _Moi, je le peux_**.

Indra était figé. Il regardait autour de lui. A droite, à gauche, en haut … Kakashi eut un sourire en coin, cela lui rappelait passablement quelque chose.

« - En dessous … murmura Kakashi pour lui-même. »

Indra regarda le sol au moment où il se mit à craqueler. Sakura en sorti, poing en avant. Son chakra luisait sur sa peau. Son poing se rapprochait de plus en plus mais au moment où elle allait percuter son menton, le sourire et le regard inquiet du dieu se mua en un air moqueur. Il se décala au dernier moment et frappa Sakura au ventre, la projetant sur plusieurs mètres.

« - Sakura ! cria Genma. »

La jeune femme se mit à genoux et se prodigua les premiers soins au niveau de l'abdomen.

« - Je vais bien, dit-elle pour rassurer les trois hommes en grimaçant. »

Naruto se rua sur elle, cela soulagea Genma qui pouvait désormais agir mais au moment où il allait se lancer sur leur ennemi, Kakashi l'interpella.

« - Genma, éloignez les jeunes ! Retournez au camp !

\- Mais Kakashi … continua Genma. On ne doit pas séparer ! »

Genma tiqua. Depuis quand ils se vouvoyaient ? Kakashi se leva et bondit sur Indra, mue d'une force nouvelle. Le démon se remit à rire à gorge déployée.

« - Tu n'apprends vraiment pas vite ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! »

Indra évita les coups de Kakashi et il riposta par une un crochet gauche. Mais quand son poing atterri sur la joue de Kakashi, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Genma, Naruto et Sakura, restèrent bouche bée. Quant à Indra, il sourit de manière sadique.

« - Tu sors enfin de ta cachette … mon frère. »

Kakashi tournait le dos aux trois ninjas mais Genma n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour se rendre compte que Kakashi s'était retiré au profit d'Asura. Après tout, Kakashi lui avait expliqué qu'Asura ne lui voulait pas mal alors s'il pouvait user de ses « capacités » … Pourquoi pas ?!

« - Naruto, emmène Sakura au camp et restez-y jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne. Ordonna Genma.

\- Nous voulons rester ! dit Naruto.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! continua Genma.

\- Tu n'es pas le chef d'équipe ! lui rétorqua le blond.

\- Tout à fait, ce rôle incombe à Kakashi mais il n'est pas en état de quoi que ce soit et d'après le règlement ninja, si le chef d'équipe est dans l'incapacité de jouer son rôle alors c'est au second plus gradé de reprendre le poste.

\- Mais … bafouilla Naruto. Il va le tuer !

\- C'est un ordre ! hurla Genma. »

Sakura entraina Naruto. Elle avait l'air d'avoir compris. Maintenant Genma pouvait agir. Il s'assit en tailleur un peu à l'écart du combat qui se préparait. Il composa les signes nécessaires à cette technique d'emprisonnement. Singe, chien, bœuf, coq … Il les répéta dix fois puis posa sa main gauche au sol, paume contre terre et sa main droite au-dessus de l'autre, paume vers le ciel.

« - Jiton, l'enceinte magnétique. Prononça-t-il les yeux fermés pour visualiser le territoire. »

En apparence, rien ne se produisit. Mais une barrière magnétique se forma tout autour de la zone de combat, laissant juste de quoi combattre à Kakashi. Enfin à Azura. Ils étaient enfermés dans une sphère qui montait haut dans le ciel et s'enterrait profondément dans la terre. Personne ne pouvait y entrer et personne ne pouvait en sortir sans que Genma n'annule son jutsu ou qu'il soit mis hors d'état de combat. Le seul inconvénient à cette technique puissante, était qu'il était complètement sans défense. Son esprit étant entièrement tourné vers sa sphère et que tout son chakra se transformait en charge électro-magnétique.

Genma, Raido et Iwashi était trois des plus puissant Tokubetsu de Konoha. Le quatrième hokage, Minato, les avait personnellement choisis pour former une garde rapprochée d'élite de l'hokage. Il leur avait également enseigné un jutsu, inventé par lui et découlant de ses propres techniques de voyage spatio-temporelle, ce pour quoi il avait acquis le surnom d'éclaire jaune de Konoha. Mais les trois tokubetsu étaient moins puissants que ce ninja légendaire et il devait s'y mettre à trois pour exécuter la technique en formant un cercle autour de la personne ou de l'objet à téléporter. Le problème de Genma à cette époque et que cette technique combinait deux natures de chakra : le Fûton et le Raiton. Et il ne maitrisait que très peu ce dernier contrairement à Raido par exemple. C'est pourquoi ils avaient durement travaillé tous les trois jusqu'à arriver à un niveau acceptable de perfectionnement. Genma avait une affinité avec deux natures de chakra : le Fûton, avec lequel il avait une affinité naturelle et le Dôton avec lequel il avait dû travailler davantage jusqu'à annuler le léger handicap de départ.

Indra frissonna. Il ressentit la sphère se former tout autour de lui et de son frère.

« - Un puissant chakra. Commenta-t-il en regardant le ciel.

\- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'en es pris. Cette fois-ci, mon cher frère, tu vas perdre.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Puisse le Destin t'entendre car je serais sans pitié. »

Asura, sous les traits de Kakashi, se mit à sourire.

« - Je n'en attends pas moins de toi. »

Genma ouvrit les yeux pour voir ou en était le combat. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur. Peut-être était-ce dû à la barrière de chakra mais il ne voyait plus Iruka, ni même Kakashi. A leur place se trouvait les deux véritables frères Otsutsuki vêtu des vêtements de leurs hôtes. Il n'aurait jamais cru les voir autrement qu'en représentations picturales. Devant ses yeux, se tenait le puissant Indra. Ses cheveux longs corbeaux liés par un ruban rouge, le regard d'une férocité et d'une beauté sensuelle remarquable renforcée par un trait de peinture bleu sous les yeux, les traits de son visage était d'une finesse sans nom, et que dire de ses pupilles d'un grenat effroyable. Ses lèvres rosées s'entrouvraient sur une dentition parfaite. La légende disait vrai. Il était le Roi des Dieux, un homme d'exception. En face de lui se tenait son frère Asura. Ils détonaient par leurs différences mais aussi par leur complémentarité. Ses cheveux cours châtains étaient retenu au niveau du front par un bandeau d'une blancheur parfaite. Seuls deux mèches lui encadraient le visage plus robuste, plus brut mais non dénué d'une beauté farouche. La virilité à l'état pure. Son regard était dur, teinté d'une pointe de malice et son sourire franc tranchait avec la malice de son frère. Le Roi et l'Ermite.

Et le combat débuta.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Naruto feulait. Au sens propre.

« - Sakura ! On doit les aider !

\- On a reçu l'ordre de se mettre à l'abri. »

Naruto arracha son bras de la poigne de la jeune femme une fois arrivé au campement. Il était épuisé. La robe du renard lui grignotait son chakra à une vitesse folle. Sur le moment, il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais quand Kurama se retirait, son énergie disparaissait comme dans un trou noir.

« - Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Naruto. Ils ont élaboré ce plan, si nous intervenons, nous les mettons en danger. »

Naruto baissa les yeux en s'asseyant sur l'un des troncs d'arbre et se réchauffant près du feu. Il le savait parfaitement. Et il sentait que Kurama le pensait également. Ils étaient en sécurité ici. Une ampoule s'alluma dans son esprit : pourquoi Kurama, le plus puissant des démons à queue, avait peur de cet homme ? Certes, il s'agissait d'Indra. Le fils cadet du sage Rikudo, porteur du Sharingan et fondateur du clan Uchiwa. Mais il s'agissait de Kurama tout de même !

L'air environnant devint électrique, plus lourd et plus dense. Un frisson passa dans les corps des deux jeunes ninjas.

« - Quel chakra … murmura Naruto.

\- Il y en a trois. Et je crois que l'un d'eux est celui de Genma.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Naruto incrédule.

\- Quand il y a un risque d'être séparé, j'ai appris à assimiler deux ou trois chakras pour les identifier facilement en cas de recherche.

\- Comme un chien ? »

Sakura rit jaune.

« - Si tu veux, Naruto. Celui de Kakashi-Sensei et le tien, cela fait longtemps que mon corps les a assimilés. Juste avant de te suivre, j'ai assimilé celui de Genma.

\- Et les deux autres ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ils sont puissants. Très puissants. »

Puis le sol se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort, dans un vrombissement sourd. Puis une explosion. Les animaux fuirent face à la force de ces chakras d'exception. Les oiseaux zébrèrent le ciel, les poissons animèrent la rivière, les mammifères troublèrent l'obscurité de la forêt … Un silence pesant et malaisant s'installa.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ? demanda Sakura.

\- Je ne sais pas Sakura. Répondit-il le regard sombre. »

Il leva les bras de chaque côté de son corps puis les joignit devant lui dans un clac sonore. Sakura le rejoignit inquiète. Elle entendit de légers sanglots alors elle s'inquiéta davantage. Si Naruto ne pouvait retenir ses larmes et son chagrin, c'est que cela devait être affreusement préoccupant. Les épaules du jeune était secoué de spasme. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Parle-moi, Naruto, raconte-moi tout. C'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? »

Le jeune homme hocha positivement de la tête.

« - Il faut absolument que nous sauvions Iruka. Je t'en supplie, Sakura, aide-moi à le sauver par n'importe quel moyen ! »

La jeune fille frissonna. La situation était grave. Alors, elle jura. Elle jura sur ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle le jura sur Sasuke. Alors il lui raconta tout : ses inquiétudes, ses peurs, son amour fraternel et surtout sa discussion avec Indra.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Raîdo et le ninja de l'ANBU étaient dissimulés dans l'environnement boisé. Ils espionnaient un rendez-vous de bandits-esclavagistes. Le clair de lune leur offrait une luminosité exceptionnelle pour assimiler le plus d'informations possibles. Il s'agissait d'une rencontre pour établir les termes d'un contrat futur à venir. D'un contrat pour une vente d'esclave. Il y avait un changement. Normalement, la « marchandise » devait être amené mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Ils devaient attendre encore le prochain rendez-vous. Raîdo allait tourner les talons quand l'autre ninja lui plaqua une main sur le ventre pour attirer son attention. Il lui désigna un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué depuis le début. Un bout de bandeau ninja pendait d'une sacoche dans le dos de l'un des contrebandiers. Et si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait y voir le symbole du village de Suna barré.

 _Un ninja renégat du pays du Sable_. Pensa Raido.

Il fit un geste en direction du ninja pour qu'il attende, puis il exécuta un jutsu discret, indétectable pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas.

« - Vérité de l'âme ! dit-il très bas. »

Puis il concentra son chakra dans ses pupilles afin de détecter les chakras particulièrement développés que l'on retrouvait généralement chez les ninjas. Il en vit 2 parmi la dizaine de personnes présentes. Et il s'agissait de ninjas puissants. Ils écoutèrent la suite de la discussion et apprirent plusieurs éléments. Le groupe d'esclavagiste était dirigé par un certain Ozumi surnommé l'Araignée. Et les deux ninjas ici présents se nommaient : Riku et l'autre Nakame, et ils appartenaient au groupe de garde-ninja d'élite de leur chef. Donc la véritable cible était un groupe de ninja-déserteurs. Et Raîdo était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il n'était pas assez nombreux pour battre 8 ninjas sans connaître leurs niveaux.

Le ninja masqué l'interpella.

« - Nous devons nous retirer et établir une stratégie. »

En prononçant ces mots, il lança habilement deux petits projectiles vers les deux ninjas qui atterrirent dans les plies de leurs vêtements. Devant la perplexité de Raîdo camouflée par son masque de faucon, le ninja précisa : « - Ce sont des graines. Je suis relié à elle et de cette façon, je connaîtrais leurs positions ».

Raîdo hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à le suivre pour se retirer. _Quelle étrange technique …_ pensa-t-il. _Donton ?_ Quand soudain il ressentit la puissance de trois chakras combinés. Au vu de la réaction du ninja masqué, il comprit que lui aussi les avait sentis. Tout comme les ninjas se trouvant au sol. D'ailleurs, ils dirent des choses inquiétantes …

« - Qu'est-ce que … glapit Riku d'une voix fluette en serrant son sac de toile contre son torse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit la voix grave et éraillée de Nakame. Le chef s'y trouve. Il avait repéré un groupe de ninja du pays du feu. Et je crois qu'il y en a un qui l'intéresse tout particulièrement. »

Raîdo et le ninja se regardèrent en même temps. Il parlait de l'équipe Kakashi. Puis au loin, ils entendirent une explosion puis la fin de l'effusion de chakra. Bref, rapide … mais d'une puissance phénoménale. Et Raîdo s'inquiéta davantage. Car sur les trois chakras, il en reconnu un. Celui de Genma. Il le reconnaitrait entre mille pour avoir longuement travaillé avec lui depuis leur prime jeunesse au service de l'Hokage quatrième du nom, Minato Namikaze. Et il venait d'utiliser l'une de ses techniques Jiton. Mais laquelle ? et surtout POURQUOI ?! Il savait que Genma était un homme capable de se défendre … alors pourquoi ses tripes se retournaient ? pourquoi la peur lui vrilla le ventre ?

L'autre ninja sentit sa crainte et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la serrer. Il avait senti sa peine et sa crainte.

« - Allons-y. murmura-t-il. »

Mais au moment où ils allaient encore partir, une voix les interpella.

« - Alors petits cachotiers, vous nous rejoigniez ? cria Nakame. »

Il désigna le jeune homme fluet qui se trouvait à ses côtés du pouce.

« - Il vous a repéré depuis le début et on se demandait ce que vous nous vouliez. Descendez donc que l'on puisse en discuter ! »

Raîdo et le ninja descendirent d'un même corps et gardèrent la main sur une arme. Au cas où. Les deux ninjas renégats posèrent leurs bardas à même l'herbe et en sortirent leurs bandeaux.

« - Plus besoins de se cacher, n'est-ce pas. »

Le plus grand, Nakame, avait la peau mate, probablement brunie par le soleil au vu de son origine de Suna. Quand il attacha son bandeau autour de son crâne rasé, ses bras sortirent de sa cape couleur sable. Ses mains, ses bras et probablement les épaules voir plus étaient recouverts de tatouages rouges lie-de-vin. Ses yeux effilés en amande assombrissaient son regard totalement noir.

« - Je me présente à vous, Nakame, déserteur de Suna, pour vous servir. Dit-il en s'inclinant maladroitement et en partant dans un rire grave et tonitruant. »

Puis le jeune se pencha au-dessus de son sac pour en sortir son bandeau d'un bleu ciel, rare chez les ninjas. Il le noua autour de son cou et on put y voir le symbole barré du village caché de Kiri. Il était donc originaire de la région. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle, à un tel point que l'on pouvait presque deviner ses veines. Il était beaucoup plus menu que son comparse. Ses cheveux étaient blond-blanc dressé en pic et descendaient jusqu'à ses reins. Son kimono d'un bleu ciel délavé, lui donnait l'air frêle d'une personne malade. Image assurément trompeuse. Les deux ninjas de Konoha le savaient.

« - Mon nom est Riku, ninja renégat du village de Kiri. Dit-il dans un souffle ».

Les contrebandiers fuirent et bientôt la clairière fut déserte. Il ne restait que les quatre ninjas.

« - Bien, dit la voix grave de Nakame. Sake ? Je meurs de soif ! »

Raîdo fronça les sourcils. Qui diable étaient ces individus …

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Indra jeta un coup d'œil à Genma.

« - C'est toi qui lui as dit de le faire ?

\- Il s'est proposé de lui-même. Je dois dire que nous sommes tombés sur des ninjas d'exception. Ricana Asura.

\- C'est dommage qu'ils doivent mourir. Continua Indra le regard noir.

\- Tu es bien confiant. Ne les sous-estime pas.

\- Tu crois que sa petite barrière va m'empêcher de sortir ? répondit Indra en éclatant de rire. »

L'aîné se retourna subitement vers Genma. Il s'avança tel un félin et une fois devant lui, il posa sa main sur la barrière d'une façon violente, ce qui produisit un crépitement. Genma eut un mouvement de recul mais ne brisa pas son jutsu.

« - Tu fais bien d'avoir peur, ninja, quand je sortirais d'ici, je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de ta carcasse. Siffla-t-il furieux.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être … marmonna Genma par provocation. »

Comportement totalement puérile mais qui faisait du bien et on petit effet. Indra réessaya de passer sa main à travers la barrière mais il ne s'arrêta pas quand les crépitements se firent entendre. Il appuya de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'une partie de ses doigts soient passés. Genma lança un flux de chakra pour renforcer le champ magnétique. Cela l'épuisa mais il devait tenir bon. Les doigts étaient brûlés et ce qui affola le jonin, c'était que ce n'était pas ceux d'Indra mais ceux de son coéquipier Iruka ! Comme piqué au vif, Indra retira sa main d'un geste rapide, dans un feulement digne des plus gros félins puis il retourna auprès de son frère, non sans jeter un dernier regard meurtrier à Genma.

Asura se mit en position. Sa jambe droite traina au sol pour se placer vers l'arrière dans la continuité de la jambe gauche plus en avant et ses mains se rejoignirent sur son flan gauche. Indra quant à lui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il s'élança sur son aîné. Alternant coups de mains et coup de pieds. Rapidement, Assura dut capituler face aux Sharingans de son frère qui contrait chacune de ses actions. Asura était beaucoup plus fort mais Indra était bien plus rapide. Alors il activa son chakra d'Ermite, de ce mode qu'il avait hérité de son père. Indra activa son chakra également.

« - Feu ardent du royaume céleste ! dit Indra en gonflant ses poumons d'air.

\- Poing protecteur du Géant ! »

Indra cracha un feu d'une puissance destructrice. Asura fit apparaitre devant lui une immense main de chakra indigo. Quand les deux chakras se rencontrèrent, cela produisit une explosion qui détruisit une partie de leur environnement. Les arbres furent explosés en un millier d'épines, les rochers furent transformés en poussière et la barrière de Genma vola en éclat. Ou plutôt en décharge électro-magnétique qui mit le feu à toutes les épines qui passèrent au travers. Le jonin fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres, soufflé par l'explosion. Sa tête bourdonnait et il ne vit pas le tronc d'arbre arrivé et il se le prit dans le ventre. Il tomba au sol. Inerte. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut Asura et Indra sous les traits de Kakashi et d'Iruka, dans un nuage de fumée et de poussière. Indra transperçait le corps d'Asura au niveau de l'épaule par un genre d'épée fantomatique mais Asura semblait davantage touché par la précédente attaque de son frère. Son corps était partiellement brulé. Il n'avait réussi à éviter l'attaque d'épée de son aîné que par l'utilisation fortuite du sharingan de son hôte.

« - Tu avais raison sur un point, mon frère, cette pupille est vraiment très pratique. Dit Asura. »

Indra était immobile, un air de rage intense marquait les traits de son visage. Il semblait manquer d'air et hoquetait en tremblant.

« - Asura … Espèce de … Je vais te …

\- Me tuer, grand frère ? je le sais, cela fait des siècles que tu me le promets. Mais pas aujourd'hui et pas avec ce corps. »

Genma, avant de tomber dans l'obscurité de l'inconscient, eut à peine le temps de voir Asura saisir Indra à la poitrine. Un flux de chakra s'écoulait d'Asura vers Indra et un sceau se constituait progressivement.

« - Retourne te cacher. Finit par dire Asura. »

L'épée fantomatique disparut et le corps d'Iruka tomba au sol.

« - C'est à ton tour de jouer, Kakashi Hatake, ceci devrait museler mon frère pendant un certain temps. »

Puis Asura se retira dans un coin de l'esprit de Kakashi. Quand il fut à nouveau aux commandes, il glapit de douleur. Le trou béant laissé par l'épée lui cuisait moins que les brulures. Il tomba à genoux et rampa jusqu'au corps inerte de l'enseignant. Ses doigts étaient brûlés mais il s'agissait de la seule blessure. Asura avait bien fait attention à ne pas le blesser. Intérieurement, il le remercia. Si ses blessures en étaient le prix alors il les acceptait avec joie. Il lui caressa la joue.

« - Iruka ! Iruka ! Réveille-toi ! »

 ** _Il ne se réveillera pas de suite, Indra a ponctionné son chakra tout comme j'ai dû puiser dans le tien. Il est épuisé et tu ne tarderas pas à t'écrouler aussi._**

 _Genma !_

Kakashi rejoignit péniblement le corps inerte de son autre ami. Il ne parvint pas à le réveiller. Il pouvait sentir ses propres forces l'abandonner. Puis Genma remua quand Kakashi tombait dans un coma bienfaiteur. Il retrouva son ami et ex amant avachi contre son propre corps. Il eut des difficultés à le redresser pour le caller contre son torse assis à même le tronc. Des pas se firent entendre.

« - Merde … cracha Genma qui ne reconnut aucune des personnes arrivantes. »

Il reserra sa prise autour du corps de l'autre jonin et exécuta le dernier jutsu qu'il put avec le peu de chakra qui lui restait. Il leur créa un camouflage qui les dissimulerait aux yeux de quiconque. Puis, au loin, il vit le corps inerte de l'enseignant.

« - Fait chier ! cracha-t-il. »

Mais il était trop tard. Un groupe d'homme fit son entré dans le lieu chaotique. Trois ninjas qui visiblement étaient des déserteurs. Deux du village du son, Oto et un du village de …

 _Konoha ?!_

Un déserteur de Konoha. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Les deux ninjas d'Oto étaient habillés de la même façon, une salopette marron sur un tee-shirt trop grand blanc. Ils semblaient flotter dedans. Leurs cheveux roux étaient noués en queue de cheval. Et ils appelaient le déserteur de Konoha « chef ». Ce fameux chef portait un long kimono noir et un sandogasa aux bords très larges qui lui cachait le visage. La seule chose qu'il put voire était sa nuque et quelques mèches brunes ainsi qu'une unique boucle d'oreille en forme de losange à son lobe d'oreille droit. Ils dépassèrent rapidement Genma et Kakashi pour arriver au niveau du lieu du combat.

« - Et bien, quelle pagaille ! commenta l'un des ninjas roux.

\- Oh ! Mizumi, chef Baku ! Venez voir ! »

L'un des rouquins avait trouvé Iruka. Les trois ninjas se regroupèrent près du corps de l'enseignant toujours inconscient.

« - Vous pensez que c'était lui l'un des chakras que l'on a senti tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui … Je le sens encore sur lui. Dit le chef Baku d'une voix langoureuse.

\- Mais ils étaient cinq quand nous les avions espionnés, où sont les autres ? dit Mizuni.

\- Peut-être qu'ils l'ont abandonné ? émit l'autre rouquin en hypothèse. »

Leur chef ricana.

« - De toute façon, c'est lui qui m'intéressait. Lui et celui mâchait son senbon. »

Genma déglutit.

« - Il se vendra très bien. Tant pis pour l'autre, ce n'est que partie remise. »

Les deux rouquins prirent chacun un bras d'Iruka autour de leurs épaules. Ce faisant ils se tournèrent vers Genma qui put voir que les deux ninjas étaient identiques. Des jumeaux ? Des clones ? trop tôt pour le savoir.

« - Dit chef, commença le rouquin dont le nom était encore inconnu, les autres ninjas auraient pu nous rapporter beaucoup d'argent aussi. Pourquoi ne pas les chercher ?

\- C'est une idée, Juno, vu l'état de celui-ci, il y a de forte chance que les autres ne soient pas dans une meilleure forme. Mais nous serions en infériorité numérique sans connaître leurs forces de frappe. Comprends-tu ? »

Cet homme parlait d'une voix bienveillante à l'égard de ses acolytes.

« - Oui, chef. C'est bien dommage … La fille était mignonne. »

Cette semi-déclaration provoqua un éclat de rire de son jumeau et un ricanement du chef.

« - Nous ne gardons jamais la marchandise pour nous, tu le sais très bien, Juno. »

L'esprit de Genma percuta. _Les marchands d'esclaves !_ pensa-t-il alors qu'ils les voyaient partir avec Iruka sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Iruka était leur nouvelle marchandise et il n'avait aucune chance de les pourchasser dans son état et avec un Kakashi comateux. Ils allaient avoir besoin de Sakura pour ses dons de guérisseur et Naruto ne pouvait pas les prendre en chasse seul, surtout si cela concernait la vie d'Iruka.

« - Et merde, et merde, et merde ! hurla-t-il en brisant son justsu de camouflage. »

Pardonne-moi Kakashi, pardonne-moi … Je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est ma faute s'ils l'ont emmené …

Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration devient haletante. Une crise de panique. Il se força à se concentrer sur le corps tiède de son coéquipier. Il le serra et posa sa tête sur l'arrière de celle de Kakashi. Il se concentra sur son odeur. Cette odeur qu'il connaissait parfaitement, qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait toujours, d'un amour différent mais d'amour tout de même. Il resserra sa prise autour du torse de Kakashi et sursauta quand Kakashi serra sa main dans la sienne.

« - Calme-toi Genma. Respire et compte avec moi jusqu'à dix. »

Ils exécutèrent ce petit rituel qui eut l'effet escompté.

« - Tu es réveillé depuis quand ? bafouilla Genma.

\- Depuis qu'ils ont emmené Iruka. Déclara platement le ninja masqué.

\- Je suis …

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait et tu as très bien agit.

\- On doit retourner au camp et établir une stratégie pour le retrouver. »

Il aida Kakashi à se relever et bras-dessus, bras-dessus et en boitant ils redescendirent la crête pour rejoindre le camp et les deux jeunes ninjas. A quelques mètres, Kakashi rabaissa son bandeau sur son sharingan.

 _Je vais te retrouver, Iruka. Nous allons venir te chercher et mettre fin à ce cirque._ Pensa-t-il en pénétrant dans la grotte.

« - Genma ! Kakashi-Sensei ! s'écrièrent Sakura et Naruto en les aidant à s'asseoir. »

Sakura ôta ses gants et sa cape pour accomplir sa tâche, remettre les deux hommes en états. Naruto quant à lui attendit quelques minutes mais au fil du temps qui passait, sa mine s'obscurcit. Il se retourna vers les deux aînés et prononça les quelques mots fatidiques.

« - Où est Iruka ? »

Genma et Kakashi se regardèrent tendus. Ce fut Kakashi qui prit la parole, probablement car il était plus proche que Genma du jeune Jinchuriki.

« - Assied-toi, Naruto. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le ninja du village de Suna et le ninja du village de Kiri accompagnèrent Raido et le ninja masqué jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre coupé et Nakame sorti une bouteille de Sake et des coupelles de son sac. Cela étonna quelque peu Raido qui s'attendait plus à une attaque. Ils n'arboraient certes pas l'emblème d'un quelconque village mais pouvaient être des mercenaires ? Mais non. Ils pensaient avoir à faire à de potentiels clients.

 _Tant mieux_ , pensa Raido, _cela protège notre couverture_.

Le jeune Riku ouvrit la bouteille et servit l'alcool. Nakame but la coupe d'une traite et attendit que ses « clients » en fasse de même. Mais face à l'inaction de ses « invités », il désigna l'alcool de sa main droite.

« - Il est assez malvenu de faire affaire sans avoir trinqué. Ricana-t-il. Que vous gardiez vos masques, c'est votre problème. Mais il n'y aura aucune vente tant que vous n'aurez pas bu. »

Raido et le ninja se jetèrent un regard entendu. Ils burent le sake et posèrent les coupes face caché. Cela signifiait : « une fois d'accord, mais pas plus ».

« - Bien, fort bien. La vente peut commencer ! s'écria Nakame d'un ton théâtral. Figurez-vous que nous avons de tout et on vient justement de me faire parvenir un message. Nous venons d'acquérir un nouveau spécimen un peu spécial. Un ninja de Konoha. »

Raido déglutit. Genma ? Kakashi ? Iruka ? Lequel ?!

Le ninja masqué s'avança pour parlementer. Raido était figé et ne pouvait pas sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il posa sa main à même le tronc d'arbre et parla d'une voix forte et calme.

« - Mon ami et moi recherchons un jeune homme, de préférence, et comme le destin ne laisse rien au hasard, un ninja.

\- Si je puis me permettre, pour quelle utilisation ?

\- Cola ne vous regarde en rien. Nous avons de l'argent, nous voulons le dépenser et faire affaire avec vous. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Nakame ricana en buvant un énième verre d'alcool.

« - Je crois que nous allons nous entendre à merveille ! »

.

.

.

*** **_J'arrive …_** ***


	10. Le début de la fin

TITRE : A MON BON SOUVENIR.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 10 : Le début de la fin**

Naruto regardait la lune argentée et scintillante qui progressivement décroissait dans le ciel. Quatre jours. C'était le temps où ils étaient restés dans cette grotte. Sakura prodiguait des soins à Kakashi depuis tout ce temps tandis que Genma était en charge de la surveillance avec Naruto. Personne ne savait où était Iruka. Le seul qui aurait pu le deviner était l'argenté mais pendant trois jours, il avait été plongé dans un genre de trans où il ne discernait pas vraiment la réalité. Il était confus et son esprit embrumé mélangait souvenir de sa vie présente et fragment du passé d'Asura. Puis son esprit avait émergé de cette bulle à l'aube du quatrième jour mais soumis à une fatigue extrême que Sakura avait tentée d'endiguer toute la journée.

Naruto se saisit d'une des gourdes et la tendit à Genma qui maintenait une barrière de protection. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration était erratique. De la transpiration perlait sur sa gorge et son bandeau apparaissait humide par endroit. Enfin, sa mâchoire était serrée sur son senbon.

« - Laisse le Naruto. Souffla Kakashi en entrouvrant les yeux. Il ne t'entendra pas. »

Kakashi toussa en se tenant l'épaule. Il se redressa avec l'aide de Sakura qui semblait épuisée. Son regard coula sur le jonin concentré. Il le regarda quelques secondes, un nombre incalculable d'émotion sembla courir dans sa pupille obsidienne. Naruta pensa que certains étaient à l'attention de Genma, après tout ils avaient eu une longue et intense relation, quant aux autres, ils étaient entièrement dirigés vers Iruka où qu'il se trouve. Cet homme était déchiré par deux amours, un passé et un présent et il luttait avec le passé pour sauver le présent qui n'était le fruit que d'une malédiction. Que se passerait-il une fois qu'elle serait levée ?

« - Va te reposer, Sakura. Nous partirons tôt demain matin. Dit-il en se tournant vers Sakura. »

Il bascula sa tête légèrement sur le côté tout en souriant doucement mais son visage était blême et marqué par la douleur. Une veine tentative pour cacher son état. Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

« - Vous n'y pensez pas ?!

\- - Oh que si. Lui répondit le souffrant. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

\- - Votre chakra n'est toujours pas régénéré, vous ne pourrez pas vous battre. Et c'est à peine si vous tiendrait debout plus de deux heures ! »

Mais au moment où Kakashi allait lui répondre, ce fut Naruto qui le fit d'un ton sans appel.

« - Sakura, s'il te dit qu'il est en état alors écoute-le. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'il ne s'en sentait pas capable, il resterait ici ou continuerait sa mission. »

Cette intervention du jinchuriki étonna les deux autres ninjas. Surtout Kakashi car il savait que Sakura avait raison et Naruto en était tout à fait conscient. Mais la survie d'Iruka passait avant tout le reste.

« - Ais-je tort, Kakashi-sensei ? »

L'œil sombre du jonin soutint le regard azuré du chunin. La tension était palpable et le jonin capta le message de Naruto. Ils devaient se remettre en route. Les ennemis étaient toujours là et il était imprudent de stationner dans cette grotte. Ils étaient parfaitement invisibles que parce que Genma faisait partie de leur groupe et que ses capacités à générer des barrières étaient exceptionnelles.

« - Il a raison, Sakura, la mission avant les intérêts personnels. »

Sakura eut un mouvement de recul. Elle grimaça. Le Kakashi de leur enfance était de retour. Le sensei rigide et professionnel qui n'hésitait pas à abandonner un camarade pour la réussite de sa mission. Au moment où la jeune kunoichi s'apprêtait à répondre, Genma lui coupa la parole.

« - Désolé de vous déranger mais nous ne sommes pas seul. Grogna le jonin.

\- - Combien sont-ils ? demanda Naruto en attrapant un kunai.

\- - Deux. Mais … quelque chose m'intrigue … »

Mais Naruto n'écoutait déjà plus. Il se posta près de la barrière et se concentra sur les présences. Après quelques minutes, il les trouva. Là où Genma les ressentait parfaitement, Naruto n'en ressentait qu'une infime sensation.

« - Sakura, veille sur Kakashi-Sensei ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en s'armant de shuriken. Elle se plaça devant le corps épuisé du jonin et fit barrière de son corps. Kakashi grimaça en se redressant, il objecta cette idée mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix.

« - Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Mon chakra s'amenuise et la barrière ne va pas tarder à se briser.

\- - Quand cela arrivera, je vais les attaquer par surprise. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- - Ils ne peuvent pas connaître notre formation ou nos positions exactes mais ils savent que nous sommes ici. De la même façon que j'ai perçu leurs présences. »

Une plainte grave et roque sortie de la bouche du ninja. Il toussa et cracha un peu de sang qui coula sur son menton et teinta ses lèvres d'une couleur grenat.

« - Attends Naruto, ne les attaque pas ! lança Genma quand la barrière se brisa provoquant un souffle électromagnétique qui fit bouger les arbres et remuer la rivière. »

Trop tard. Naruto invoqua une vingtaine de clone et attaqua les intrus. Mais avant que le jeune ninja puisse réellement les atteindre, caché dans les arbres, les deux individus se matérialisèrent à proximité. L'un des deux invoqua une technique fuiton. Le vent souffla si fort que les clones disparurent dans un « bop ». Naruto leur fonça dessus en hurlant et engagea un combat au corps à corps. Il réalisa rapidement que son taijutsu était moins performant que le leur et opta pour une stratégie différente. L'un des deux hommes l'immobilisa en coinçant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, une fois plaqué au sol. Le ninja au masque à tête de chat à motif vert et rouge était assis sur son torse.

« - Tu es bien entreprenant jeune homme. Ton sensei ne t'a-t-il jamais enseigné qu'il fallait se renseigner sur ses ennemis avant de les attaquer ?

\- - On ne t'a rien demandé ! RASENGAN ! »

Deux clones sortirent des arbres, armé de l'orbe du vent mais le ninja masqué disparut et Naruto eut toutes les peines du monde à éviter sa propre attaque ! D'ailleurs, il ne le fit pas. Alors que l'orbe s'approchait sous les yeux horrifiés des clones, Genma se jeta sur Naruto pour le protéger de son corps.

« - Griffe d'ombre ! »

L'autre ninja masqué, celui qui portait un masque à tête d'aigle serti d'une éclaire jaune, trancha l'orbe d'un coup de sabre noir. Genma retomba lourdement au sol dans un grognement aigüe. Il cracha du sang en se tenant les côtes. Mais rapidement, il se remit sur pied pour voir où était Naruto. Ce dernier était à genoux, une lame noire sous la gorge.

« - Mais qui êtes-vous ! hurla Naruto. »

Le ninja au masque de chat se rapprocha de Naruto et lui saisit le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Puis il remonta sa tunique orange pour regarder le ventre du jinchuriki marqué par le scellement.

« - Alors c'est toi l'hôte du démon à neuf queues. Dit-il en se reculant.

\- Vous allez répondre ?!

\- Naruto calme toi … souffla Kakashi qui s'approchait soutenu par Sakura. »

Le ninja-aigle relâcha le blond en rangeant sa lame. Le ninja-chat s'approcha de Kakashi et le salua en hochant la tête.

« - Je suis très heureux de vous revoir, senpai.

\- Moi aussi Tendo. Dit l'argenté un sourire en coin. Mais j'aurais apprécié être prévenu.»

En disant ces mots, le ninja ôta son masque de chat en grimaçant.

« - Cessez de m'appeler ainsi … Maintenant, mon nom est Yamato. »

Sakura regarda autour d'elle et vit Genma mal en point. Elle interpella Kakashi et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un rocher. Elle s'apprêta à se rendre auprès du ninja quand soudain le deuxième ninja masqué la doubla pour s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Kakashi la retint par le bras.

« - Laisse le s'en occuper et essaie de calmer Naruto, s'il te plait. »

Sakura acquiessa en déglutissant et s'approcha du blondinet furibond. Kakashi regarda le ninja à tête d'aigle s'approcher de Genma. Un sourire fugace éclaira son visage. Genma était toujours bloqué entre le souvenir de la relation qu'ils avaient eu et l'amour ardent qu'il éprouvait pour un autre homme. Cet homme.

« - Sensei ? demanda Yamato.

\- Ce n'est rien. Répondit Kakashi en se retournant vers lui. Raconte-moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes ici. Le Hokage ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

\- Et pour cause, c'était une mission secrète.

\- C'était ? railla Kakashi.

\- Il se trouve que nos missions ont désormais un objectif commun. »

Une fois au côté de Genma, le ninja à tête d'aigle s'agenouilla en posant une main gantée sur l'épaule du blessé.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là … grogna Genma en toussant.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Lui répondit Raido en ôtant son masque. On est en mission, tout comme vous.

\- Raidô, on devrait retourner dans la grotte. L'interpella Kakashi.

\- Tu as entendu, souffla le concerné à l'intention de Genma. Allez, on bouge. »

Tous les ninjas retournèrent dans la grotte. Sakura entraina Naruto plus en arrière prétextant que pour le moment, il n'avait aucun rôle à jouer. Mais le jeune ninja ne semblait pas vouloir savoir. Yamato expliqua en détail leur mission et leur plan au fils de Croc Blanc.

« - Et donc tu penses que ces hommes sont les mêmes que ceux qui ont enlevé Iruka ?

\- Je le pense. Ils nous ont approché pour une vente et ils semblaient croire que nous étions intéressés par un ninja.

\- Ne vous ont-ils pas cerné ? lança Sakura curieuse.

\- Pas que je sache. Notre mission n'était connue que de moi, Raîdo et l'Hokage. Il était donc impossible qu'une information ait fuité.

\- Alors nous avons peut-être une chance de récupérer Iruka sans éclater votre couverture … siffla Kakashi dont l'intérêt fut revigoré.

\- Nous avons un plan. Lança Yamato en buvant un peu d'eau. Mais pour le moment, nous devons reformer une barrière. Nous ne pourrons agir que dans deux jours. »

Kakshi se leva brusquement, oubliant toute douleur.

« - Comment ça « DEUX » jours ?! il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

\- Kakashi-Sensei a raison ! rétorqua Naruto. Pendant que l'on attend bien sagement ici, Iruka est en danger !

\- C'est à envisager mais la mission passe avant tout. Répondit calmement Yamato. Et nous avons une ouverture. Dans deux jours, nous devons rencontrer les marchands d'esclave pour « tester » la marchandise. »

Kakashi et Naruto se regardèrent un instant comme muet de surprise. Plus loin dans la grotte, Genma avait bénéficié des soins de Sakura et attendant les yeux fermés, assis contre une des parois rocheuses. Yamato allait obstruer leur QG à l'aide de bois et poster à des endroits stratégiques des clones pour être averti du moindre danger. Il porta sa main à son torse et respira fort. Il grimaça sous l'effort. La barrière magnétique consommait beaucoup de son chakra et l'utiliser deux fois en une journée était très agressif. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir les autres se coucher. La grotte était assez grande pour avoir son intimité et en ce moment, il en avait grandement besoin. Son esprit était perturbé. Pourquoi Raîdo ?! De tous les ninjas du village disponible, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit lui !

Genma tourna son visage vers celui qui se rapprochait.

« - Tu devrais te reposer, je me suis porté volontaire pour le premier tour de garde.

\- Je n'y parviendrais pas. Profites-en pour dormir. Répondit Genma du tac au tac. »

Ce dernier grimaça et referma les yeux attendant que son homologue s'éloigne mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, Raidô s'assit à côté de lui dans son coin de la grotte. Le cœur de Genma rata un battement.

« - La grotte n'est-elle pas assez grande. Claqua-t-il agacé. »

 _Pourquoi ai-je dit ça …_ se lamenta le ninja aussitôt les paroles sorties de leur prison de chair. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut le léger gloussement de Raidô. Il se moquait de lui ? Genma s'apprêtait à se lever quand l'autre le força à se rasseoir. Il parlait bas pour ne pas être entendu.

« - Tu ne trouve pas cela égoïste de ta part ?

\- Comment ça égoïste ? tu te fous de moi ! Je ne vois de quoi tu parles ! »

Bien entendu qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Du baiser. Genma commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

« - Tu pensais sincèrement que l'on n'en reparlerait pas ? lui demanda Raidô irrité.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Répondit sèchement Genma.

\- Vois-tu, je ne suis pas de cet avis. Tu m'as embrassé, Genma, puis tu t'es enfui !

\- J'étais bourré, Raidô, il n'y avait rien à dire !

\- Tu le penses sincèrement ? »

Genma détourna le regard. Il ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard sombre du ninja. Il était à la fois si sérieux et si … concerné ? C'était tout à fait lui. Que pouvait-il répondre ? La vérité était qu'il ne le pensait pas, qu'il désirait que ses sentiments soient partagés et qu'il puissent l'embrasser fougueusement. S'il disait la vérité, il essuierait un refus. Et s'il mentait, il se trahissait lui-même. Autant ne rien dire.

« - Regarde-moi, Genma, et parle. Je ne peux rien comprendre si tu ne me dis rien. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait cela par ivresse. »

Mais il refusa de le regarder. Raidô posa une main sur l'épaule du blesser pour le forcer à se retourner mais il le repoussa violement.

« - Laisse-moi, je t'en prie. »

Raîdo fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas être dans le faux, pas à ce point. Il avait mis du temps pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Aux grands mots, les grands moyens.

« - Genma, regarde-moi ! »

Genma s'enfonça davantage dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Il ne le regarderait pas, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 15 ans. Puis soudain, Genma lui saisit son menton pour le forcer à se retourner et il sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. D'un baiser discret, presque fantôme et incroyablement soyeux. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quand le ninja au sabre se recula, Genma était blême. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses lèvres entre-ouverte s'asséchaient à cause de sa respiration rapide. Raidô pouvait y lire toute l'incompréhension du monde. Il leva la main et caressa ses lèvres rosées du bout de l'index.

« - Dis-moi que je me trompe et jamais plus je n'en reparlerais. »

Ce furent les mots de trop. Genma embrassa Raidô. Il se jetta sur lui pur emprisonner sa bouche tant convoitée. Il les embrassa doucement puis la passion qui brulait en lui prit le dessus et ce fut un véritable ballet. Il profita que Raîdo reprenne son souffle pour insérer sa langue et doucement caresser la sienne. Raîdo ferma les yeux et se preta au jeu. Il prit la tête de Genma dans ses mains et découvrit sa nuque et son dos tandis que Genma collait son corps contre le sien.

Raîdo avait le rouge aux joues même si au corps serait plus véridique. Mais au moment où il allait passer une main curieuse sous le haut du ninja, ce dernier se recula.

« - Tu veux la vérité, Raîdo ? Cela fait des années que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, que mes yeux te dévore de loin et que mon âme te désir. J'ai réussi à taire ce désir qui me consumait pendant toutes ces années mais je n'y parviens plus. »

Raidô le regardait intensément. Au début, on aurait dit un jeune enfant à qui on avait repris son bonbon puis quand il comprit les paroles de Genma, il se redressa et reprit son sérieux. Il le détailla de haut en bas. Ses mains tremblaient et son visage alternait entre le rouge et le blanc.

« - Tu me dis enfin la vérité. »

Genma haussa un sourcil. Visiblement ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Raidô jeta un œil sur les autres ninjas. Ils étaient immobiles sur leurs lits de fortune. Il se retourna vers Genma et se saisit de ses épaules.

« - C'est à mon tour d'être sincère avec toi. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. C'est nouveau pour moi. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. Là, tout de suite, je meure d'envie de t'embrasser par exemple. »

Genma pouffa de rire. Il semblait soulagé. Raidô se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau et tandis qu'il passait à nouveau une main sous son chandail, le ninja au senbon la retint doucement.

« - Concentrons nous sur la mission. Dit-il dans un demi-sourire

\- Bien, souffla Raidô un sourire en coin. Repose-toi, je prends le premier tour de garde. »

Genma hocha la tête et s'installa plus confortablement. Raidô s'éloigna et rejoignit le feu de camps. Il passa devant Sakura et Naruto qui dormait à proximité l'un de l'autre derrière un grand rocher. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux jeunes dont la respiration était lente et normal. Kakashi était sur le dos contre un vieux tronc desséché.

« - Je sais que vous ne dormez pas.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul. »

Kakashi ouvrit son œil sombre et sorti son « Icha Icha » de sa pochette. Raidô se servit du café et en versa dans la tasse que Kakashi lui tendit.

« - Vous avez pu discuter ?

\- Je pensais bien que tu étais au courant. Ironisa Raidô. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder les pages de son livre qu'il connaissait par cœur en buvant la mixture amère.

« - Tu ne me poses pas de question ? demanda curieux de l'indifférence de Kakashi.

\- Je n'ai plus à m'emmêler. Lâcha se dernier.

\- Plus ? »

L'argenté jura mentalement. Raidô n'était pas au courant que Genma et li avait un « passé commun ». Et si Genma souhaitait qu'il le soit, c'était à lui de décider quand et comment.

« - Disons que j'ai toujours était proche de Genma et que je connais ses sentiments depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. »

Raidô pouffa de rire.

« - Tu as tellement d'intuition que c'en est étonnant que tu ne sois pas un ninja sensoriel. »

Raidô savait très bien ce qui s'était passé entre Genma et Kakashi. Il en avait une petite idée mais rien de bien précis. Ils avaient été amant, c'était certain sinon Genma ne lui aurait pas proposé de lui faire une fellation lorsqu'il était ivre et qu'il le prenait pour l'argenté. Mais pendant combien de temps ? Et quel était la nature des sentiments de Genma pour l'autre jonin ? Il ne pouvait pas aimer deux hommes à la fois ! Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

« - Dis-moi Kakashi …

\- Hum ? lui répondit ce dernier en lui jetant un œil grave.

\- Toi et Genma … »

Mais les mots ne sortaient pas. C'était très personnel comme question et Raidô n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir en connaître la réponse. Kakashi posa son livre. Il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir son acolyte.

« - Tu te demande quel genre de relation j'entretiens avec Genma. Est-ce cela ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Raidô posa son regard sombre dans celui de Kakashi. Honnêtement, il ne comprenant pas Genma. Kakashi était le plus bel homme de Konoha alors que pouvait-il bien lui trouver, lui qui avait une cicatrice de brulure au visage de surcroit.

« - Même si je voulais te le dire, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. C'est à Genma que tu dois le demander. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que lui et moi sommes très proche depuis très longtemps. Que pendant un certain temps, nous avons été encore plus proche mais qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. »

Raidô déglutit et se sentit coupable. Bien sure que ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler… Et dire qu'actuellement, c'était Iruka le plus à plaindre et qu'il se lamentait sur son bourgeon de relation avec un autre ninja. Il devait se reconcentrer.

« - Et toi, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Raidô en adoucissant sa voix. »

Kakashi leva le bras et fit le signe OK avec ses doigts.

« - Comme tu le vois, je commence à pouvoir bouger normalement.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Mais comment tu gères l'absence d'Iruka. »

La question déstabilisa Kakashi qui mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« - Je suis inquiet pour lui. Yamato t'a-t-il mis au parfum sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant votre arrivé ?

\- Oui.

\- Le combat entre Indra et Asura a beaucoup affecté nos corps et le sien encore plus car Indra est davantage abrasif. Quand les renégats l'ont enlevé, il été inconscient et avec la distance, notre lien réagit et je sens que cela devient difficile de lutter. Asura se fait beaucoup plus présent. Alors Indra … La situation est désagréable et je ne veux pas perdre de coéquipier. »

Raidô arqua un sourcil. Un coéquipier ? C'est tout. L'épouvantail dû se rendre compte de l'air dubitatif de l'autre jonin car il s'apprêta à répondre. Mais un peu plus loin, Yamato se leva et les rejoignit.

« - Un problème, Tendo ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Un de mes clones ligneux est sur les nerfs. Il insiste pour que je le rejoigne.

\- Et tu pense que ce n'est rien ? railla l'épouvantail.

\- A cause du combat entre les deux Otsutsuki, les énergies naturelles sont chamboulées et je ne parle pas des effets des barrières magnétiques de Genma. Raidô va m'accompagner.

\- Qui va surveiller la grotte ? Kakashi et Genma ne sont pas en état pour …

\- Je fais entièrement confiance à Sakura et Naruto. Conclu Kakashi mettant un point final à la conversation. »

On réveilla les deux jeunes qui acceptèrent leur nouvelle mission avec sérieux. Puis après avoir revêtu leurs déguisements, les deux ninjas quittèrent la grotte non sans s'assurer que les alentours étaient sûrs.

Sakura se rapprocha du jonin en lui tendant deux pilules énergétiques et un peu d'eau.

« - Vous devriez éviter le café avec les pilules. »

Comme pour montrer qu'il était un bon patient, il repoussa le mug avant d'ingérer ce qu'elle lui tendait.

« - Comment va Genma ?

\- Kiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Kakashi et Sakura se retournèrent sur Naruto qui avait poussé un couinement aigue. Ce dernier se tenait près du feu et avait gémit en entendant le nom de Genma. Il leva les bras en signe d'excuse.

« - Désolé… J'étais trop près du feu. »

Sakura et Kaakshi n'était pas dupe et Naruto n'avait jamais su mentir. Mais ils n'en firent rien.

« - Je suis passée le voir, il s'est endormi. Faites de même. »

Sakura lui fit un sourire immense plein de tendresse et de gaieté que Kakashi s'efforça de lui rendre pour la rassurer. Puis elle s'éloigna en tirant Naruto par le bras. Il était tant pour lui de prendre un peu de repos. Il en avait grandement besoin. Kakashi ferma les yeux et le sommeil le saisit bien malgré lui. Il se sentait flotter dans le noir. Mais un noir chaud et douillé. Puis ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

« - **_Je constate que tu te remets bien du combat_**. »

Asura se tenait derrière lui dans sa tenue d'un blanc éclatant, arborant les signes des Otsutsuki, contrastant avec la couleur ébène de ses cheveux retenu par un bandeau blanc.

« - C'est à vous que je le dois. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, je ne pense pas que je serais à vous parler. Répondit Kakashi respectueux.

\- **_Indra gagne du terrain. Je le sens. J'ai beau avoir scellé ses pouvoirs, ce ne sera que temporaire. De plus, la distance qui te sépare de ton ami empêche ta guérison totale_** _._

\- Les symptômes sont moins présents mais je sens cet engourdissement dans mes muscles. J'ai l'impression que l'on essaie d'extirper une partie de moi.

\- **_Ton âme et ton chakra sont liés à ceux d'Iruka Umino. Le temps presse_** _._

\- On a un plan.

\- **_Je suis au courant._** _»_

Asura s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et grogna de mécontentement.

« - **_Je suis tellement navré que vous vous retrouviez mêlé à nos querelles millénaires_** _._

\- Que voulez-vous, c'est le karma. »

Le demi-dieu éclata de rire devant ce flegme qui camouflait très mal son inquiétude.

« - Si vous permettez, j'ai quelques questions.

\- **_Je t'en prie_** _._ Répondit Asura curieux et attentif.

\- Quand tous ceci sera terminé. Enfin, quand la « malédiction » sera levée et que nos marques auront disparu …

\- _Est-ce que tout redeviendra comme avant ? »_

Kakashi acquiesça.

« - _Vous serez libéré et vous retrouverez votre vie. Mais rien ne sera jamais plus identique. Vous en ressortirez changer à jamais._

\- Et nos sentiments ? Si j'ai bien compris, vous ne pouvais pas agir directement sur nos corps à moins d'en prendre le contrôle. Vous influencez notre personnalité et nos sentiments.

\- _Et tu te demandes si vous ressentirez l'un pour l'autre les mêmes sentiments._ ».

Kakashi passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

« - _Ce qui est certain, c'est que ce qui se sera passé ne pourra pas être effacé._

\- Etaient-ils réels ? demanda le jonin irrité.

\- _En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai fait que te soutenir dans tes choix._

\- Et Indra ? »

Asura grimaça en fermant les yeux. Aucune réponse n'aurait pu être plus éloquente. Kakashi fulminait intérieurement. Pourquoi eux ? Ils n'avaient rien demandé. Surtout ce pauvre Iruka, le gentil professeur des futures jeunes recrues. Celui des deux qui avait le nindô le plus louable : la volonté du feu. Indra voulait briser Iruka pour qu'il prenne son corps. Et pour ce faire, il devait briser son esprit.

Il se concentra sur leur lien. Il pouvait le sentir au bout mais de façon tellement fragile qu'il avait peur qu'il ne se brise s'il allait trop loin. Il oublia l'obscurité qu'il l'entourait et il fixa ce fil rouge qui les reliait. Puis il arriva jusqu'à lui. La vue : l'obscurité l'entourait mais il sentait légèrement une texture rugueuse contre ses paupières. On lui masquait la vue. L'Ouïe : Les sons étaient lointains et semblaient se répercuter sur les murs. Il se trouvait dans un grand espace. Et un cliquetis quasi-imperceptible se faisait entendre. L'odorat : L'humidité et la terre lui agressa le nez. Et au toucher, le sol était dur et sec. Mais Kakashi fit interrompu par une présence hostile. Une ombre se jeta sur lui et l'emprisonna. Il l'enserra dans sa fureur. Un rire cinglant lui glaça le sang.

« - _Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là … Un oiseau tombé du nid … »_

Il pouvait sentir l'haleine putride de haine sur la peau de son cou. Et cette haine se chargea de colère.

« - _Tu ne me le prendras pas. Il est à moi ! »_

Il sentit les ongles coupant du demi-dieu lui rentrer dans la peau et le griffer. Un avertissement bien en dessous de ce dont il était capable.

« - _A MOI !_ »

Puis la force du chakra qui le frappa le projeta très loin de l'être qui l'obnubilait. Il se réveilla dans un sursaut de peur devant le feu qui mourrait. L'odeur des cendres lui donna envie de tousser et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il regarda son poignet où les marques de griffe d'Indra le brulait. Le sang en coulait et le hurlement de ce monstre résonnait encore dans sa tête.

« - Iruka, si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie. Bats-toi. Je viens te chercher. »

Par la suite, sa marque le brulerait comme un feu de l'enfer qui consumerait tout sur son passage. Il sentirait la détresse dans le lien qui l'unissait à l'enseignant. Il sentirait la honte et son sang ne ferait qu'un tour.

 _Je suis tellement désolé …_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto tombait de sommeil. Kakashi et Yamato avait discuté de la situation et du plan qu'ils avaient ensuite expliqué à Genma. Avec Sakura, ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils devaient attendre deux longs jours avant le rendez-vous avec les renégats. Naruto voulait foncer dans le tas et c'est Yamato qui l'avait sermonné. Tout le monde savait le lien que Naruto et Iruka entretenaient. Iruka était le grand frère que Naruto n'avait jamais eu et Naruto était le petit frère qu'Iruka avait espéré. Cette fraternité leur était très cher, d'autant plus que Naruto avait quitté le village pendant deux ans en compagnie de son père spirituel Jiraya et était revenu entièrement changé, physiquement et mentalement.

Toutes ces émotions associées au rapt de l'enseignant l'avait vidé de son énergie tandis que son esprit surchauffait. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Que lui faisait-on ? C'est la tête pleine de question que Sakura et lui se couchèrent derrière un gros rocher pour laisser leur intimité aux adultes. Il avait assuré à Sakura que si elle désirait qu'il dorme ailleurs, il le ferait sans discuter mais elle voulait rester près de lui. C'était Sakura, elle avait toujours été surproductrice envers lui et Sasuke. Et maintenant que Sasuke était parti, elle l'était deux fois plus envers lui.

Progressivement, alors que le silence gagnait la grotte, Sakura et Naruto s'endormirent. Plus loin, Yamato s'était endormit à son tour. Kakashi avait les yeux fermés près du feu mais ne dormait. Mais il était trop loin pour que Naruto en soit sur. Juste derrière le rocher, à trois mètres de distance, Genma était adossé au mur frais. Naruto se laissa aller au sommeil. Ses paupières étaient lourdes.

« - _Et Gamin, tu dors ?_ »

Kurama.

« - _Naruto, stupide gamin. On doit parler. »_

Naruto grommela.

« - _Naruto !_

\- Quoi ! »

Naruto se retrouva dans le couloir humide face aux portes rouges closes, gardiennes du démon du démon à neuf queues.

« - Qu'est-ce tu veux, Kurama !

\- _Comment tiens-tu le coup, Naruto ?_ »

Kurama fixait le jeune homme d'un regard calme, et si Naruto n'était pas si certain de connaître le démon renard, il aurait dit « inquiet ». Cela le déstabilisa un peu et n'eut pas le cœur à lui répondre sèchement.

« - Je ne peux pas te répondre que je vais bien. Mais on a un plan pour récupérer Iruka !

\- _C'est bien …_ commenta Kurama. _Parce qu'on va avoir des problèmes plus urgents._

\- Plus urgent qu'Iruka hanté par l'esprit d'un demi-dieu à tendance maléfique et enlevé par un groupe de ninjas renégats.

\- _Disons que mon problème va de pair avec ce problème._ »

Naruto tiqua.

« - Et bien parles ! s'énerva le blond en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- _Le marché que t'a fait Indra. J'y ai réfléchit._

\- Parce que tu as réfléchit au fait de tuer Kakashi-sensei ?!

\- _Tu veux sauver ton sensei ? L'autre sensei, oui ou non ?!_

\- Oui, pas en sacrifiant le second ! On doit trouver un autre moyen.

\- _Et si je te disais qu'il existait un autre moyen._ »

Naruto crut manquer d'air. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et la rouvrit à nouveau. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime et autant dire que ce n'était pas son exercice préféré.

« - Parle Kurama. Dit-il la voix tremblante d'excitation. »

Kurama ricana gravement faisant raisonner l'air, se répercutant contre les murs et les portes de bois et faisant onduler l'eau. Le renard ouvrit sa gueule pour commencer son explication mais Naruto lui coupa la parole.

« - _Naruto, espèce de …_ grogna le démon.

\- Chut, quelqu'un arrive.

\- _Il ne peut pas nous entendre._

\- Mais moi je l'entends. Lui répondit le blond. On en reparle plus tard. »

Naruto revint à lui. Il pouvait sentir la mauvaise humeur du renard mais il le mit dans un coin de sa tête. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage endormi de sa coéquipière. Il sentit une présence derrière le rocher dans son dos. L'un des jonins présent dans la grotte avait rejoint Genma. Naruto avait toujours été curieux de nature alors il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation qui suivit. Au fur et à mesure, le rouge lui monta aux joues et ce sentiment de gêne et d'excitation augmenta avec les bruits de frottement et de baisés enflammés.

Les choses évoluaient et Naruto remit de l'ordre dans ses idées. Kakashi et Genma avaient entretenu une longue relation qui était à présent terminé. C'était Iruka qui avait provisoirement pris la place de Genma aux côtés de Kakashi et à présent Raidô semblait prendre celle de Kakashi aux côtés de Genma. Les choses semblaient donc se régler sentimentalement mais Naruto se demandait si au final, cela n'allait pas gangrèner la situation. Les sentiments de Kakashi et d'Iruka étaient aussi flous que de l'huile dans une carafe d'eau. Quant aux deux autres, au vu des informations fraichement recueillis, Raidô ne semblait pas à l'aise mais ne rejetait pas les sentiments de l'autre ninja qui ne lui avait surement pas parlé de sa relation avec le porteur du sharingan.

Raidô se releva pour rejoindre le feu. Naruto se retourna et referma les yeux. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration et de paraître le plus endormi possible. Quand il passa, Naruto l'entendit se stopper quelques secondes puis reprendre sa route. Ce moment lui parut d'une longueur interminable. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il crut même que le ninja l'entendit aussi de là où il se trouvait.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut au tour du capitaine Yamato de se réveiller. Il se parla à lui-même quelques secondes avant de rejoindre les deux autres jonins. Puis il revint sur ses pas pour réveiller les deux jeunes ninjas.

« - Naruto, Sakura, réveillez-vous. Il y a du nouveau. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

« _\- Iruka, si tu m'entends, je t'en supplie. Bats-toi. Je viens te chercher._

\- Kakashi ? »

Iruka ouvrit les yeux précipitamment mais l'obscurité l'enveloppait toujours. Il pouvait sentir le tissu contre sa peau. On lui avait bandé les yeux. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos et son visage était au sol. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la terre sèche et l'humidité environnante. Il ne se souvenait de rien depuis qu'Indra avait pris possession de son corps. Quel avait été l'issu du combat ? Comment allait les autres ? Il espérait ne pas avoir blessé Naruto, si c'était le cas, il s'en voudrait à jamais … Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et puis où était-il ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il ici ? Et qui l'y avait emmené et bâillonné ? Il essaya de se défaire des liens mais son corps était las et il sentait une douleur à l'épaule. Une blessure à l'arme blanche. Mais il sentait aussi qu'on lui avait prodigué les premiers soins.

« - Notre invité est enfin réveillé. Ricana un homme un peu plus loin. »

Iruka tourna le visage en direction de l'origine du bruit. Il souffla de soulagement.

« - Tu sembles soulagé. Etrange pour un homme séquestré.

\- Disons que je m'attendais à entendre quelqu'un d'autre. »

Iruka entendit un raclement de chaise et des pas venant dans sa direction. Il regretta un moment de na pas être un ninja sensoriel pour connaitre le nombre d'ennemi en présence mais il fit avec les moyens du bord. Il exécuta deux moudra malgré ses mains liées et lança des ondes de chakra à travers le sol.

« - Ne te donne pas cette peine. Nous sommes seuls. »

L'homme était arrivé à son niveau. Et apparemment, il pouvait détecter le chakra. Iruka réfléchit et il se souvient des mots de l'Hokage. La région était la proie d'un groupe de ninja renégat qui entretenait un trafic de vente d'esclave entre autres.

« - Vous êtes un ninja. L'un des ninjas renégats qui terrorise la région. »

Il éclata de rire. Sa voix était grave et suave. De ces voix agréables à écouter et qui pouvaient vous faire faire n'importe quoi. Une de ces voix qu'il ne fallait surtout pas écouter car elle vous manipulait comme un rien.

« - Je vois que l'on t'a déjà parlé de mon petit trafic, ninja de Konoha. »

Iruka sentit que l'on le soulevait et le jetait violemment sur un genre de paillasse. Puis l'individu lui ôta le bandeau qui camouflait sa vue. Il put enfin mettre un visage sur la voix et il était tout aussi enjôleur. Mais c'est quand le regard d'Iruka se posa sur le bandeau tailladé qu'il comprit la gravité de la situation.

« - Toi aussi … souffla-t-il étonné.

\- Permets que je me présente correctement. Je m'appelle Baku et je suis un ninja déserteur de Konoha, actuel chef du groupement renégat qui opère dans cette région. »

Ce ninja semblait plus âgé que ceux de la génération d'Iruka. Une ou deux peut être. Il était donc fort possible qu'ils se soient déjà croisés au village mais avec le temps, impossible de le savoir.

« - Dis-moi, ninja de Konoha, que font deux jonins, deux chunins et un genin par ici et par les temps qui court.

\- Comment connais-tu nos grades ? cracha Iruka soudainement mal à l'aise devant cet individu qui en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissais prétendre.

\- Disons que je sais comment me renseigner.

\- Tu es du clan Yamanaka. Lui répondit Iruka d'une voix claire. »

Baku le regarda surpris. Il avait sous-estimé les capacités d'analyse de ce ninja. Il sourit légèrement et une ombre de nostalgie passa brièvement dans ses yeux sombres.

« - Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce nom. Mais tu as raison, Iruka Umino. Je suis bien un ancien membre du clan Yamanaka et si tu veux que te dise toute la vérité, je suis également un ancien membre des forces spéciales. Tu as une excellente capacité d'analyse pour un enseignant à l'Académie. »

Iruka réfléchit et assembla les infos qu'il possédait. Ce Baku était un membre du clan Yamanaka, comme Ino. Donc en s'appuyant sur ce qu'il connaissait d'elle, il était logique d'imaginer qu'il maitrisait parfaitement son chakra, qu'il pouvait lire dans la pensée d'autrui, manier la télépathie, … Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au chakra et à l'esprit. Et en plus de cela, il était un ninja sensoriel et nul doute qu'il devait avoir appris deux ou trois ruses dans les forces spéciales. Un adversaire redoutable.

« - Pourquoi avoir quitté le village ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ? »

Baku émit un bruit avec sa bouche d'agacement. Son regard qui jusqu'alors était doux se raffermit et ses cheveux semblèrent se dresser sur son crâne. Iruka venait d'évoquer cher lui de mauvais souvenir et si Iruka savait une chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas tirer sur la corde dans une pente raide. Autant changer de sujet rapidement.

« - Tu as lu dans mon esprit lorsque j'étais inconscient. N'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que tu sais autant de chose sur notre groupe.

\- Tu comprends vite. Ta valeur n'en est que plus grande. Continue comme ça et tu vas me rapporter un beau petit paquet de ryo.

\- Réponds à ma question ! s'énerva Iruka à fleur de peau.

\- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait. Le railla Baku en se rapprochant et lui saisissant le menton. »

Baku lui défit le lien de ses cheveux qui tombèrent sur ces épaules. Puis il plongea son visage dedans pour en humer les effluves. Puis il rapprocha son visage de celui de l'enseignant et le scruta minutieusement. Iruka se mit à trembler. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Indra avait investit sa vie, il se sentait seul. Et il se dit que finalement, si Indra pouvait manifester sa présence ne serait-ce que pas une raillerie, cela le rassurerait.

« - Tu es très beau. Commenta Baku. Mais tu es sale, il va falloir te laver pour la vente.

\- La vente ?! s'étrangla Iruka. »

Baku passa une main sur la joue du plus jeune et il se rapprocha pour de lui pour l'embrasser. Iruka sentit une décharge électrique passer de ses pieds au haut de son crâne. Une nausée lui monta à la gorge. Pour qui se prenait-il et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur un ninja qui aimait les hommes ! Il ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres au contact de celles de Baku. C'était un bel homme, certes mais qui le détenait contre son gré, voulait le vendre comme esclave, était un renégat … Et surtout, ses sentiments étaient dirigés vers un autre homme. Pour le moment, il ne savait pas si ces sentiments étaient réels ou fabriqué par Indra mais une chose était sûre. Il éprouvait de l'affection pour Kakashi.

Baku s'éloigna soudainement après avoir passé sa langue sur les lèvres de l'enseignant.

« - Ka-ka-shi. Alors c'est lui, l'homme qui détiens ton cœur et ton corps. »

Une rage immense gronda dans les tripes d'Iruka lorsque Baku prononça ce nom avec tant de moquerie.

« - Bel homme. Dit-il simplement comme s'il commentait une marchandise.

\- Comment …

\- Je le sais ?

\- Je l'ai vu dans ta tête.

\- Arrête de lire dans mon esprit sinon … le menaça Iruka blanc de colère.

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda Baku dubitatif. »

 _Sinon quoi ?_ pensa Iruka. Sinon rien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas combattre, il était un homme ordinaire. Il était dans la merde. Iruka jura mille fois. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour avoir autant de poisse ?

« - Mais dis-moi, quelque chose me chiffonne. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert … »

Iruka s'irrita davantage. Il le détenait prisonnier et continuait de l'insulter. Certes, Iruka n'était pas de ces ninjas qui verrouillaient leurs esprits, il n'en avait pas les capacités mais il possédait d'autres atouts qui lui permettait de compenser ce manque comme une volonté de fer et du courage.

« - Ne t'offusque pas, je ne t'insulte pas. Rare sont les ninjas qui peuvent repousser une intrusion télépathique, surtout quand celle-ci est lancé par un ninja sensoriel d'un clan qui en a fait sa spécialité. »

Iruka fut déstabiliser. Cet homme était étrange. A la fois, bon et à la fois, mauvais.

« - Je ne m'offusque pas, claqua Iruka. Pas pour si peu. »

Baku le regarda avec sévérité. Iruka venait de sérieusement l'énerver en insultant ses capacités télépathiques. C'était une mauvaise chose mais Iruka devait avouer que le comportement calme et désinvolte de son hôte l'énervait au plus haut point.

PAF !

Baku retourna une veste à Iruka qui sentit sa tête basculer sur la droite sous la force du coup. Il se fit mal au cou et du sang perla sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis l'homme se saisit du haut de la veste d'Iruka et le força à le regarder.

« - Ne me prends pas pour un ninja de pacotille, tu pourrais être surpris. Grogna-t-il. »

Comme si la rage n'était qu'une chose éphémère, son regard regagna en douceur et sa langue attrapa la perle sanguine qui coulait de la lèvre d'Iruka dans un geste mutin. Iruka ne comprenait vraiment pas à quel genre d'homme il avait à faire.

« - Ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère. Cela pourrait vraiment être désagréable pour toi. Et ni toi et ni moi ne souhaitons cela, n'est-ce pas. Lui demanda Baku en le relâchant.

\- Nous ne le souhaitons pas. Se contenta de répéter docilement Iruka.

\- Bon ! répondit Baku en frappant du poing dans sa main. Où en étions-nous ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« - Ah oui ! Je te disais que j'avais lu en toi. Figure-toi qu'il m'a été facile de le faire mais rapidement, j'ai rencontré comme une singularité … »

Iruka arqua un sourcil.

« - Quelque chose bloque une partie de ta mémoire. Impossible de savoir ce que toi et ton équipe êtes venus faire ici. »

 _Indra !_ pensa Iruka. C'était Indra qui l'empêchait de voir ses souvenirs de la mission, de leur malédiction et du village. Seul Indra avait le chakra nécessaire pour bloquer un sensoriel.

 ** _Tu me remercieras plus tard, petit ninja. J'attendrais ta rétribution avec délectation …_**

Iruka frissonna, Maintenant, il lui était redevable.

 _Attends voir, je ne te dois rien du tout, espèce de parasite ! Tu squattes mon corps sans ma permission !_

 ** _C'est ce que nous verrons, mon très cher hôte, c'est ce que nous verrons._**

Puis Indra recula dans les profondeurs de l'esprit d'Iruka. Ce dernier eut un mouvement vers l'entité malfaisante mais il se reprit à temps. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans cette situation de faiblesse. Encore, s'il était en pleine capacité de ses moyens, il s'en foutrait royalement mais là …

 ** _Tu n'es pas seul, Iruka. Je serais toujours là …_**

Cette remarque était accompagnée d'un rire grave et machiavélique. Au moins, cela eut le don de réconforter un peu Iruka dans son malheur. Soudainement, il fut levé d'un coup sec. Baku le tenait fermement par les épaules et Iruka mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir se tenir sur ses jambes.

« - Ton combat t'a épuisé. Je ne sais pas contre qui tu te battais mais vous avez tous les deux un chakra d'exception.

\- C'est parce que tu ne me vois pas au meilleur de ma forme. Railla Iruka. »

S'il pensait que la forme d'Indra était la sienne alors autant faire comme si c'était le cas.

« - Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas de prendre quelques précautions. »

En joignant le geste à la parole, Baku posa deux doigts entre les deux yeux d'Iruka.

« - Technique secrète, l'étreinte silencieuse. »

Le chunin sentit le chakra de Baku se déverser en lui comme une source d'eau claire. Mais empoisonnée car rapidement, il sentit ce chakra de malheur s'enrouler autour du sien, bloquer ses méridiens et bloquer ses portes de chakra. Il était complètement à sa merci.

 ** _Laisse-toi faire et je peux nous en défaire d'un simple regard._** Lui intima Indra.

 _En rêve ! Pour que tu prennes définitivement possession de mon corps !_

« - On va aller te laver … souffla Baku un sourire en coin.

\- Je peux très bien le faire seul. Tu viens de m'immobiliser, je ne peux pas fuir.

\- Je le sais très bien mais j'aime bien voir à quoi ressemble ma marchandise … »

Ce faisant, un sourire vorace marqua ses traits et Iruka frissonna. Toutefois, il ne put que le suivre jusqu'au fond de la caverne où se trouvait une source naturellement chaude. Il savait choisir ses planques.

« - Dessapes-toi. Lui ordonna-t-il en rompant ses liens. »

Baku se retourna et alla s'assoir sur un tas de fourrure puis attendit. Iruka resta là, muet. Se mettre nu devant un autre homme ne lui posait pas de problème. Enfin deux autres hommes, si on comptait Indra. Mais savoir que l'un en avait pour ses fesses et que l'autre était près à le donner à n'importe qui … Pour autant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'obéir.

« - Bon, je vais faire un pas vers toi, ne suis-je pas magnanime. Ricana Baku. »

 _On dirait l'autre parasite quand il parle de cette façon._ Pensa Iruka, un profond dégout dans la gorge.

 ** _Traite-moi encore une seule fois de parasite et je peux te jurer que tu me supplieras de t'achever._**

Baku s'avança légèrement et commença à se dévêtir également.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Iruka.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? le nargua-t-il. »

Il ôta son kimono épais noir et fit de même avec le blanc fait d'un tissu soyeux. Il se mit complètement nu devant l'enseignant qui se retourna d'un coup. Il eut juste le voir que son ennemi avait un corps robuste et bien bâtit mais couvert de cicatrice sur sa peau halée. Baku s'avança jusqu'à Iruka et le saisit par la taille au son du tintement de la boucle d'oreille de Baku en forme de losange. Baku était légèrement plus grand qu'Iruka et à ce titre, il pouvait sentir son intimité dans son dos.

« - Maintenant, déshabille-toi et rentre dans cette putain de flotte ou je serais ravie de m'en charger. »

Baku tira fortement sur la veste kaki d'Iruka et en déchira la fermeture. Puis il rentra dans l'eau et l'attendit. Iruka n'avait pas le choix. _Je suis sincèrement désolé, Kakashi._ Pensa Iruka en se déshabillant.

 ** _Il ne viendra pas te sauver. Pas cette fois._** Ricana Indra. **_Regarde-le, Iruka, tu aurais pu tomber sur un ravisseur plus détestable, ne penses-tu pas ?_**

 _Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !_ cracha mentalement Iruka.

 ** _Jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ton corps, je trouve que c'est une activité plutôt plaisante. Et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de gouter à celui-là …_**

 _Il en est hors de question._ Contre attaqua Iruka _. Tu ne prendras pas possession de mon corps pour une autre de tes perversions._

 ** _Mon pauvre, Iruka. Je n'ai même pas besoin de cela. Tu es vraiment trop prude …_**

 _Ne te moque pas de moi_. Le menaça Iruka _._

 ** _Tu penses vraiment qu'il va se contenter de te laver le dos ?_**

Une fois complètement nu, Iruka fixa Baku qui le regardait également.

« - Tu es vraiment magnifique. Le complimenta-t-il. »

Iruka déglutit. Son corps tremblait. Il referma ses bras sur son torse, un geste à la fois désespéré et à la fois porteur de l'espoir de mettre fin à son humiliation. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'espace qui servait d'entrée de cette salle.

« - N'y penses même pas sinon je te brise les jambes. »

Iruka ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus retarder l'inévitable. Alors il avança lentement, le plus lentement qu'il pouvait jusqu'à atteindre le bord du bassin naturel. Baku recula pour le laisser descendre, ce qu'il fit. S'il n'était pas dans une situation aussi critique, Iruka aurait pu apprécier l'eau chaude envelopper son corps gelé et fatigué dont le chakra était immobilisé par celui du renégat. Mais pour l'instant, il trouvait cette chaleur et cette moiteur dérangeante. Baku se contentait de l'observer d'un œil vorace. Où était passé l'homme de la cellule ? Cette double personnalité le dérangeait affreusement. Il serra les jambes et colla son corps contre la paroi sombre puis ne sachant trop quoi faire de ses bras devenus inutiles, il se mit à se mouiller le haut du corps pour ôter la saleté s'y trouvant. Il commença par son torse puis ses épaules et son cou pour redescendre sur les bras et terminer avec son visage. Baku l'observait toujours. Iruka décida de l'ignorer. Après tout peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais que pouvait le penser Indra. Iruka se pencha de côté jusqu'à ce que sa tête frôle la surface de l'eau. Il fit tomber ses longs cheveux dans l'eau et commença à les masser doucement sans quitter son geôlier des yeux. Puis son regard tomba sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait préféré ne pas voir.

Sous la surface de l'eau, il aperçut le sexe dressé de son ennemi. Baku affichait désormais un sourire carnassier. Il ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter de respirer, de remonter la tête et de se tourner pour échapper à ce spectacle des plus affligeants. Il ferma les poings. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose à faire pour s'échapper …

 ** _Tu n'as donc décidément pas comprit, mon petit ninja …_**

 _Tais-toi !_ Hurla Iruka mentalement.

Le son de l'eau qui clapotait et qu'un corps fendait dans ses mouvements se répercuta contre la pierre. Puis le silence, bien plus dérangeant encore. Baku avait coller son corps dans le dos d'Iruka. Il le dépassait d'une demi-tête et sa carrure était plus forte, plus même que celle de Kakashi. Et le pire, était le contacte du membre dur contre sa chute de rein. Iruka était figé. Ainsi, cela allait se dérouler comme l'avait dit Indra.

 ** _Tu aurais mieux fait de m'écouter, Iruka. Rien de tout ceci, ne se serait passé …_**

 _Rien de tout ceci n'aurait eu lieu si tu ne m'avais pas volé ma vie …_

Baku plongea son visage dans le cou d'Iruka et le mordilla. Sa main droite se posa sur sa hanche, ce qui provoqua un sursaut incontrôlé du ninja, suivit de tremblement quand la main descendit plus bas pour flatter son ventre. Quand elle passa sur la marque bleutée qui le reliait à Kakashi, Iruka eut la nausée et il prit peur. Un frisson le parcourut.

 ** _Hmmm, je me délecte de tes sensations. Cette peur est si … savoureuse._**

La main gauche prit place sous sa gorge et Baku en profita pour le saisir. Il serra légèrement afin de réduire le débit d'oxygène d'Iruka. Cela affecta gravement Iruka dont la pulsation sanguine s'était accélérée et dont le rythme cardiaque crevait le plafond. Une crise de panique commença à le prendre mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne put même pas répondre à Baku qui le menaçait de lui tordre le cou. Il hocha docilement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien saisit la menace. Cela eut pour effet de desserrer la poigne de fer.

« - Laisse toi faire et tout ira bien. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Iruka couina involontairement quand la main de Baku se saisit de son propre membre. Iruka ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. La panique l'avait complètement submergé et des larmes salées perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

 ** _Profite de l'attention qu'il te donne, joue-le jeu et savoure cette sensation de stupre._** Ricana Indra.

 _Je ne veux pas,_ couina Iruka. _Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche_.

Un regain de force parcourtu ses muscles et il tenta une prise de taijutsu. Ses muscles le cuisirent affreusement après la bataille. Il sut qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule chance d'essayer. Il pivota sur son axe et attaqua son bourreau. Mais celui-ci était en pleine forme, pas comme l'enseignant, et il déjoua cette veine tentative d'échapper à son funeste destin. Baku lui saisit la nuque et le poussa jusqu'à coller son corps contre la paroi. Entre lui et la roche, il était complètement immobilisé.

« - Je te le redis, une dernière fois. Accepte et je te ferais prendre ton pied. Lutte et tu vas le regretter.

\- Je ne veux pas, lâche-moi ! Hurla Iruka. »

Il se débattit de plus belle. Il réussit à donner un coup de coude dans le menton du renégat mais cela ne servit à rien. Baku réactiva son chakra et les liens autour de celui d'Iruka qui eut le souffle coupé. Il devait se faire une raison, il était dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit pour sauver sa vertu.

 _Indra …_ Les mots qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser lui brulait la langue comme du venin. _Est-ce que tu peux le neutraliser ?_

 ** _Oh, je vois qu'à présent, on a besoin de mes services._**

 _Je t'en prie. Peux-tu me prêter ton chakra pour l'éloigner …_ couina Iruka.

Baku se saisit du membre sans passion de l'enseignant et amorça des va et vient langoureux. Iruka sentait la puissante érection dans son dos. Baku se frotta légèrement à sa chute de rein en gémissant d'appréhension.

« - Je sens que je vais prendre mon pied. Il ne tient qu'à toi de prendre le tien. »

 ** _C'est impossible, petit ninja, mon frère a bloqué mon chakra avec un sceau de l'hermite quand son épée a transpercé ton épaule. Ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps mais pour maintenant, tu vas devoir t'en passer._**

 _Je ne veux pas …_ pleura Iruka.

Les pensées d'Iruka se glacèrent. Il sentait cette main chaude l'entourer et cette vigueur dans son dos. Baku commença à lui mordiller l'oreille et à s'appuyer sur son corps. Son poids fit plier le corps d'Iruka en avant qui mit ses poings fermés avec force peur sur le rebord du bassin. Iruka pleurait. Il pleurait d'être si pitoyable. De ne rien pouvoir faire.

« - J'ai vu que tu t'étais déjà initié à l'amour entre homme … souffla Baku à son oreille. Si tu le souhaites, on peut vraiment se faire du bien.

\- Je ne veux pas … souffla Iruka dans une plainte.

\- C'est regrettable. Se contenta de répondre Baku en soufflant sur sa nuque. »

Soudain, alors que la pression sur son membre s'accentuait. Iruka sentit un doigt à l'entrée de son intimité. Il se figea.

« - Non, je t'en supplie ! s'écria-t-il. »

Mais Baku s'enfonça en lui. Iruka ferma les yeux avec force, à tel point que des tâches de couleurs apparurent devant eux. Le visage de Kakashi lui apparut. Il était là devant lui et lui souriait derrière son masque. Iruka savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de cette soirée-là. Kakashi lui avait ouvert son cœur et dévoilé ses secrets et il était pour le moment incapable de s'en souvenir car Indra s'était nourri de son souvenir et de la passion qui les avait alors consumés.

Baku bougea son doigt au rythme des va et vient qu'il appliquait au sexe de l'enseignant. Iruka n'éprouvait aucun plaisir. La honte le submergeait.

 ** _Iruka …_** l'interpella Indra. **_Je peux t'aider d'une autre façon._**

 _Comment ?_ s'écria Iruka.

 ** _Laisse-moi prendre possession de ton corps. Je ne pourrais rien te faire dans l'état que nous sommes. Mais je pourrais me repaitre de ta situation compromettante à ta place._**

 _Tu vas le laisser me violer ?_ vomit Iruka _._

 ** _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, même moi, je désapprouve cette pratique abjecte. Je pensais que tu finirais par lui céder et que tu te prendrais au jeu. Mais tu es plus combattif que je ne le pensais._**

Iruka n'apprécia que très peu le compliment camouflé d'Indra. Il pensait sérieusement qu'il allait se prendre au jeu de ce monstre et prendre du plaisir avec un homme qui avait pour intention de le prendre sous la contrainte ? C'était vrai que dans sa situation, il ne pouvais rien faire d'autre s'il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il suffisait de se prendre au jeu et de se subsister son visage … pour celui de quelqu'un pour qui il avait de l'affection. Mais cela ne l'affranchirait pas de cette situation, de ce sentiment d'avoir été souillé. Mais Indra ne semblait pas autant apprécié la situation qu'il le laissait l'entendre. Le forcer à ressentir de la passion pour un autre homme, oui. Le forcer à coucher avec un autre, non. Où se trouvait la ligne qu'Indra ne voulait pas franchir.

Baku inséra un deuxième doigt. Iruka commença à ressentir de la douleur sur son membre. Baku était bien décidé à lui faire éprouver du plaisir.

« - Qu'est ce que tu essaies de prouver, Baku. Cracha Iruka. Tu vois bien que je n'éprouverais aucun désir pour toi.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? ricana le ninja renégat. »

 ** _Ecoute-moi, Iruka. Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle._**

Indra prendrait le contrôle de son corps et considérait à l'acte. Il se ferait prendre par cet homme et éprouverait du désir à sa place, désir qu'il ressentirait tout de même au fin fond de son esprit, mélé à ce sentiment de honte et de souillure.

 _Il en est hors de question._

 ** _Ne soit pas aussi absurde._** S'énerva Indra. Iruka comprit que le viol était un acte que le demi-dieu réprouvait au plus haut point. Cette révélation l'étonna. Pourquoi ? L'ancêtre des Uchiwa avait-il connu cette humiliation par le passé ?

 _Je ne veux pas être consentent quand …_ quand il le prendrait de force.

Indra se tut quelques instants. Il semblait réfléchir et Iruka perçut quelque chose de nouveau dans cette présence sombre. Un fragment plus clair et qui se cachait au tréfond de son âme. Indra avait pitié de lui. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Mais pourquoi le prenait-il en pitié avec Baku et non avec Kakashi ? Avec le jonin, ce n'était clairement pas du viol, Irka avait consentit à leurs relations mais il pensait que c'était simplement dû à la force de leur lien. Et si …

« - Aaaaa … gémit Iruka. »

Baku venait de trouver sa prostate et il n'avait pu retenir ce gémissement. Il plaqua un de ses bras sur sa bouche, horrifié d'avoir produit ce son à ce contact.

« - Enfin, je peux t'entendre … Tu auras beau te retenir, tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je te taquine là où il faut, tu vas ressentir le désir que tu te refuses. »

Iruka ne répondit pas et Baku prit cela pour un oui. Il accéléra sa prise sur le membre à présent à demi-dur d'Iruka. Il avait suffit qu'il trouve sa prostate pour que son corps réagisse. Le dégout le prit, le dégout envers lui-même. Baku continua de caresser sa prostate.

« - ça m'aurait clairement fait chié de baiser une poupée gonflable. »

 _Je suis faible … comme toujours._ Pleurait Iruka. Je suis tellement désolé …

 ** _Tu n'es pas faible, Iruka._**

 _D'où te vient cet inexplicable compassion !_ cracha Iruka dont le corps réagissait désormais pleinement au contact de Baku _._

 ** _Tu es plus fort que je ne l'ai été._**

Indra avait fait un aveu. Iruka était mué de stupeur. Indra Otsutsuki, le « Roi des Dieux », avait subi cette honte. Voilà pourquoi, il prenait Iruka en pitié, de cette pitié que personne ne lui donna à l'époque. Se substituait-il à lui ?

« - Je pense que tu es prêt. Comment Baku. »

L'horreur à l'état pure. Baku retira ses doigts de l'intimité d'Iruka et tout en continuant à lui masser le membre à présent dur, il l'obligea à tourner la tête et l'embrassa violemment. Iruka, au sommet du dégoût, lui mordit la lèvre. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche et Baku recula en éclatant de rire.

« - Continues comme ça … j'adore cette agressivité. »

Puis le renégat de Konoha l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en lui maintenant le menton. Il lui mordit la lèvre et Iruka gémit de douleur derrière les lèvres de Baku. Puis il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche du chunin. Il en fouilla chaque recoin, donnant à l'enseignant une inexorable envie de vomir. Et sans prévenir, il le pénétra.

Iruka sursauta de peur, d'étonnement, de tristesse, de colère, de honte … de rage. Il sentit l'homme s'insinuer progressivement en lui.

« - Tu es divinement bon, mon petit I-ru-ka. Qui aurait pu croire que tu serais aussi étroit après tes prouesses avec d'autres hommes. »

Iruka avait mal. Cet homme était en train de le briser. Il déchirait son corps et sa volonté. Et cette façon qu'il avait d'articuler son prénom, qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit mais qu'il s'était permit de trouver dans sa mémoire. Le prénom que ses parents lui avaient donné, le prénom que les villageois prononçaient pour lui parler, le prénom que Naruto trouvait « mignon » et enfin, le prénom que Kakashi avait gémit durant leurs étreintes.

 _Je suis tellement désolé …_ pleura-t-il _._

Indra apparut devant lui dans son esprit. Il le voyait enfin en entier et non plus restreint à une simple voix suave et autoritaire. Iruka était à genoux, les joues baignées de larme, honteux. Indra était debout dans sa tunique blanche d'Hermite. Il regardait le chunin de ses pupilles rouges dotées du sharingan, souligné d'un trait couleur évêque.

 _J'espère que tu jubiles …_ murmura Iruka anéantit.

Il pouvait sentir les coups de rein de plus en plus fort du renégat, les pulsations de sang dans son propre membre et son lien qui le brulaient come du fer blanc. Le souffle roque et chaud de Baku sur sa nuque qu'il mordillait au rythme de sa passion et son propre souffle erratique, entrecoupé de sanglot et d'excuse psalmodiée. Il avait mal. Il souffrait physiquement et mentalement. Pourtant, il ne tarderait pas à jouir tout comme l'homme qui le prenait sauvagement.

Indra se mit à genoux devant lui et lui saisit le menton. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

 ** _Si tu n'avais pas été si obstiné …_**

Mais Iruka n'avait rien à répondre. Sa volonté s'effritait comme un vieux parchemin usé par le temps.

Baku n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il se cramponnait à ses hanches, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair comme il enfonçait son membre dans l'intimité de sa victime. Iruka sentait le sexe durcir de plus en plus, se gonfler de sang. Lui aussi n'allait pas tarder et cela l'écœurait. Contre sa volonté, il allait jouir d'une union sans passion, non désiré.

Indra le regardait. D'une manière différente. Même si Iruka le voyait pour la première fois, il savait que ses yeux habituels ne ressemblaient pas à ça. Indra prenait Iruka en pitié. Il semblait se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux.

« - Je vais bientôt venir … râla Baku dans le creux de l'oreille d'Iruka.

\- Retire-toi ! lui répondit-il en pleure entre deux sanglots teintés de gémissement.

\- Certainement pas, est-ce que tu sens ton corps se refermer sur moi à chaque fois que je m'enfonce dans ta chaire ? Sens-tu à quel point ton corps réclame le mien ? »

Iruka sentait que le ninja allait bientôt venir. Il glapissait de peur et fixa son regard sur une fissure dans la roche sous ses mains. Il la fixerait jusqu'à ce que Baku en ait terminé de le souiller.

Au fin fond de son esprit, Indra continuait de le regarder avec une certaine tristesse. Ils étaient las tous les deux. Mais sentant la fin venir, Iruka ne put s'empêcher de parler, il le devait sinon il deviendrait fou.

 _Je t'en prie, aide-moi …_ murmura-t-il tandis que sa voix se brisait.

Indra fronça les yeux en grimaçant. Il reserra sa prise sur le menton hâlé qui contrastait avec sa propre peau d'une blancheur presque divine.

 ** _Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Ta douleur et ta rage seront également mienne._**

Iruka plongea son regard noisette baigné de larme dans les pupilles hypnotiques du dieu. Le symbole noir se mit à tourner et il perdit connaissance tandis qu'une silhouette se matérialisait devant lui. Une silhouette de dos aux cheveux ébouriffés et argentés …

 _Je suis tellement désolé …_

Indra prit possession du corps d'Iruka. Il sentait l'homme s'activer dans son dos, lui remuant les tripes comme un forçat. Indra sourit d'un air carnassier. Baku ne le vit pas, tout comme il ne verrait pas les pupilles hypnotiques. Son érection était douloureuse. Il se saisit du poignet droit de Baku avec force et la conduit jusqu'à son membre gorgé de sang. Le renégat était étonné mais cela sembla lui plaire. Il s'en saisit et le masturba en continuant ses va et vient avec force. Indra ferma les yeux et savoura cette vigueur masculine le pénétrer à répétition. La roche sous le poing gauche du dieu s'effrita mais Baku ne s'en rendit pas compte, il était au bord de la jouissance.

Indra joui avant lui. Son membre trembla et il éjacula dans la main de Baku qui ricana de plaisir. Il porta ensuite la main souillée jusqu'à la bouche de « l'enseignant » et Indra prit les longs doigts de l'homme dans sa bouche, savourant le sperme salé d'Iruka.

« - Je me vengerais … grogna Indra en resserrant ses muscles autour du membre de Baku.

\- J'y compte bien. Lui répondit ce dernier sans se douter de qui prononçait cette promesse funèbre. »

Baku éjacula dans le ventre d'Iruka et Indra ferma les yeux en grognant, cela le fit remonter à des milliers d'année. A ce moment-là. Avec lui. Et l'humiliation qu'il avait subie … il en avait fait sa force, il l'avait nourri d'une rage sans nom. Il n'avait pu le châtier à l'époque, il châtierait celui-ci avec délections. Baku lui embrassa le cou en se retirant et le retourna de force. Indra fit disparaître ses sharingan et affichait désormais un léger sourire vicieux. Baku lui mordit la mâchoire en passant une main dans les longs cheveux châtains. Il en saisit une poignée et tira dessus avec force faisant gémir Indra.

« - Tu cachais bien ton jeu. Commenta-t-il en en léchant la sueur qui perlait sur la joue droite de sa victime.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Le menaça Indra. Je peux te le garantir. »

 **…**

 ** _Ton corps m'appartient. Ton âme également et ton esprit, je le briserais. Mais pas de cette façon, nul autre que moi n'est autorisé à te briser. Cette honte, je la connais et je la hais. Je n'ai pas pu me venger à l'époque. Il va gouter à ma haine et à ma colère. Aucun démon, aucun monstre, aucun dieu ne lui viendra en aide. Il va connaître la véritable terreur._**


	11. D'aveux en découvertes

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 11 (DEJA !), l'histoire avance à son rythme mais j'apprécie vraiment de bien expliquer et de détailler comme il faut pour mettre dans l'ambiance. Ce chapitre est assez chargé en information. On y apprend un secret sur la vie d'Indra, j'aimerais bien que vous disiez ce que vous en pensé ? Et la relation entre Genma et Raidô avance ! Le chapitre prochain devrait voir le dénoument du problème "renégats". Je vous remercie tous, de m'avoir lu mais aussi envoyé des messages ! Ils me motivent, un truc de fou, à vous écrire une histoire de qualité et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle est à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

TITRE : A MON BON SOUVENIR.

CHAPITRE 11 : D'aveux en découvertes ...

Yamato et Raidô se déplaçait de façon furtive à travers les branches des arbres touffus. Le clone ligneux avait prévenu que la situation du secteur nord-est était suspecte. Mais au moment où le clone allait faire son rapport, le lien qui liait l'original au clone fut coupé. Yamato relativisait, tout du moins il essayait de le faire. Il existait tout un tas de raison au comment du pourquoi le clone ne répondait pas. C'était d'autant plus étrange que lorsqu'un clone disparaissait, les informations qu'il avait recueillies était transmis à l'original. Ors, ce n'était pas le cas. Cela signifiait que le clone n'avait pas disparut et qu'il était dans l'incapacité de communiquer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le lieu. Il se situait à peu près à trois kilomètres. C'était une clairière tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun, à ceci près que le clone était debout en plein milieu, complètement à découvert. Raidô fit un signe à Yamato pour savoir quoi faire. Yamato lui dit de rester en retrait, camouflé par l'obscurité de la nuit et par les arbres. Puis il descendit sur l'herbe grasse. Il s'approcha doucement de son clone qui regardait le vide.

« - Hey. Dit simplement Yamato pour attirer l'attention de son clone. Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Mais le clone ne répondait pas. Alors Yamato effectua le mûdra de rupture et le clone se mit à pourrir sur place avant de regagner son état naturel, l'élément terre. Il prit son menton et réfléchit quelques instants pendant qu'il assimilait les informations.

« - Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'orée obscure. »

Raidô leva soudainement le regard dans la même direction. Il les sentait à présent, c'était infime mais ils n'étaient pas seul.

« - Je crois que nous sommes découvert. Ricana la voix forte de Nakame dont l'accent des hommes du désert se fit davantage ressentir.

\- Il n'est plus nécessaire de nous cacher. Dit une autre que ni Yamato ni Raidô ne connaissait. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'obscurité et s'avancèrent à la rencontre de Yamato.

« - Que faites-vous ici ? demanda le jeune garçon roux.

\- Je vous retourne la question. Dit Yamato en regardant Nakame. »

Raidô dégaina son épée noire et attendit un signe de Yamato. Il ne les sentait vraiment pas.

« - Il se trouve qu'il y a par ici, une proie qui nous intéresse. Peut-être même deux. »

Raidô tiqua. Il parlait du groupe de Kakashi. Il raffermit sa prise sur le fourreau et impulsa son chakra dans l'arme.

« - Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Dit une voix dans son dos. »

Il se retourna en jurant et donna un coup d'épée qu'un garçon roux évita rapidement. Raidô sauta pour rejoindre Yamato d'un salto. Le garçon rejoignit son jumeau avec autant de souplesse et de rapidité qu'un grand félin.

« - Ce n'est pas beau d'espionner … dit le premier.

\- Nous pourrions nous faire des idées. Continua le second. »

Raidô et Yamato était subjugués. Il était de parfaites copies l'un de l'autre et c'était pourtant bel et bien deux originaux. Ils étaient identiques jusqu'à la nature de leur chakra. Yamato posa une main sur la tranche de la lame noire de Raidô pour l'inciter à la rengainer. Ce qu'il fit à contre cœur.

« - Mizumi, Juno, cela suffit. Siffla Nakame. Vous importunez mes clients. »

Les deux plus jeunes eurent l'air offusqué mais se turent en regardant les deux ninjas masqués d'une mine boudeuse. Nakame se mit à rire en reportant son regard sur ses « clients ».

« - Eclaircissons la situation, voulez-vous ? dit-il en croisant ses bras musclés.

\- Mais naturellement, lui répondit Yamato. »

Il semblait réfléchir à quoi répondre pour paraître crédible mais visiblement, aucune idée ne lui venait. Rapidement Raidô décida d'entrer en action. Il s'avança d'un pas, ce qui surpris l'utilisateur du mokuton. D'ordinaire, Raidô ne participait pas aux conversations, se contentant d'écouter et d'agir si la situation l'exigeait. Nakame le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« - C'est étrange que vous disiez cela parce que voyiez-vous, nous nous intéressons nous aussi à des ninjas qui ont fait une halte près d'ici.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous avez posté des clones. Commenta l'un des jumeaux. Mais je sens le chakra d'au moins de deux de ces ninjas sur vous …

\- Nous les surveillions quand ils nous ont attaqué. Nous nous en sommes défait rapidement avant de battre en retrait.

\- Et lequel vous intéresse ? demanda Nakame curieux. »

Raidô ne répondit pas. Comment savoir lequel des deux jonins du groupe les intéressait. Que ce soit Genma ou Kakashi, ils étaient tous les deux dans un piteux état. Choisir l'un revenait à mettre une cible dans le dos de l'autre. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Kakashi semblait s'affaiblir à mesure qu'il était séparé d'Iruka. Dans le pire des cas, ils l'emmèneraient dans leur repère où ils détenaient leur ami et il pourrait agir à ce moment précis. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, le deuxième jumeau tendit le cou vers lui en reniflant.

« - Tu sens comme lui. Dit-il en fronçant les yeux. Nakame, il est imprégné du chakra de l'utilisateur du Jiton.

\- C'est fâcheux. Commenta ce dernier en passant une main sur son crâne chauve. Il se trouve que c'est un de ceux que nous recherchons. Un bel homme doté d'un chakra particulier et puissant. Il peut rapporter gros et notre chef se serait fait une joie de l'essayer … »

Raidô vit rouge. Il sentit la colère lui vriller le ventre. Il impulsa du chakra dans sa lame et les menaça.

« - Je regrette, mais cet homme est à moi. Grogna-t-il. Approchez-le et vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de toucher quoi que ce soit. »

Sa vois était tellement grave qu'elle devait lui sortir du ventre comme un grognement d'animal. Les deux renégats le regardèrent en faisant un mouvement de recul. Ils ne le diraient pas mais ils avaient trouvé le ninja au masque d'aigle vraiment menaçant. Même Yamato avait tourné le visage vers son compagnon étonné. Raidô était un homme doux et sérieux, toujours maître de ses émotions. Et là, il avait perdu la maitrise. Nakame leva les mains.

« - Je constate que vous êtes farouchement épris, plaisanta-t-il. Vous semblez ne pas apprécier partager. Nous n'interférons pas, cependant, je pense que nous avons un intérêt commun à agir.

\- Nous vous écoutons, dit Yamato en gardant un œil sur Raidô.

\- Puisque votre « cible » et la nôtre se trouvent au même endroit, que dites-vous de nous entraider ? »

Les jumeaux sautèrent sur place de mécontentement.

« - Tu n'y penses pas, Nakame. On n'a pas besoin d'eux ! Et le chef …

\- Et le chef n'est pas là, Juno. En son absence, c'est moi qui prend les décisions. »

Cela eut au moins l'effet de faire taire les deux plus jeunes. Raidô et Yamato se regardèrent rapidement. Ils attendaient une décision. Raidô était contre cette idée même si le fait que Kakashi rejoigne rapidement Iruka, il resterait une cible de choix et aucun d'eux ne pouvait envisager un futur sans problème.

« - C'est d'accord. Clama Yamato sans prendre le temps de consulter Raidô qui ne peut qu'acquiescer à son tour. »

Raidô fronça le nez. Visiblement Yamato avait eut la même idée que lui et avait pris la décision pour deux. S'était-il rendu compte que la présence de Genma l'affectait ? Après la menace qu'il avait proférée, à n'en pas douter, c'était certain que oui. Même lui pouvait dire qu'il n'était plus très objectif dans une quelconque prise de décision. Ses sentiments avaient beaux ne pas être clairs, il ne pouvait pas nier ressentir quelque chose pour son homologue. Et Yamato ? Où se plaçait-il dans toute cette affaire ?

« - C'est entendu ! s'exclama Nakame en tendant la main à Yamato. »

Mais ce dernier s'y refusa.

« - Vous comprendrez qu'en présence de ninjas dont je ne connais pas les capacités, je ne prenne pas le risque d'un contact direct. »

Nakame explosa de rire.

« - Vous êtes du genre méfiant ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous boirons un verre plus tard pour sceller le pacte. »

Le jumeau, Mizuni, souffla en regardant son comparse trouver une nouvelle occasion de boire tandis que Juno continuait de fixer Raidô qui commençait à être mal à l'aise d'être regarder fixement de la sorte. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir passer quelque chose dans ses grands yeux marrons, comme une lueur métallique.

« - Je vous propose de nous retrouver près de leur repère peu de temps avant l'aube. Dit Nakame. »

Yamato accepta mais cela confirma son intuition. Cet ancien ninja de Suna était un calculateur doublé d'un roublard pour vouloir les attaquer avant la lever de l'aube tout en sachant l'état d'affaiblissement dans lequel il se trouvait. Cela leur laissait une heure pour se préparer et avertir l'équipe de Kakashi.

« - Une dernière chose, demanda Yamato en leva la main. »

Nakame hocha doucement de la tête. Les jumeaux s'étaient déjà engouffrés dans l'obscure forêt.

« - Quand vous dites que votre chef aime essayer la « marchandise » … dit-il en ayant peur de la réponse à venir.

\- Il est donc pour vous ? ricana le ninja de Suna. Je dois vous avouer que je me demandais à qui il était destiné. J'en suis même venu à me dire que vous aviez des projets communs … »

Ce faisant, il les regarda en alternance avec un air sous-entendu qui les fit frissonner.

« - Mais apparemment, votre ami a des goût plus « magnétique » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Dit-il en gloussant. Je suis bien déçu de passer à côté d'un petit lot pareil. »

Raidô serra des poings et Nakame le vit. Un sourire balafra son visage carré.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, à l'heure qu'il est, votre précieux « bien » a déjà dû être satisfait de nombreuses fois et Baku prend toujours très soin de la marchandise. Souvent, ils en redemandent. Quand il sera en votre possession, il sera prêt à l'emploi ! »

Yamato eut envie de vomir et pourtant, il en avait vu des choses dans les forces spéciales. Mais rien qui n'impliquait une connaissance. Raidô ne faisait pas le fier non plus. Quand Kakashi l'apprendrait, il allait entrer dans une rage folle. Et le pauvre Iruka dans tout ça … dans quel état psychologique allaient-ils le retrouver ?! Parce que nul doute que physiquement, ils allaient en prendre soin. Nakame éclata ouvertement de rire.

« - Je paierais pour voir vos têtes mais j'imagine que vous n'ôterez pas vos masques. En tout cas, rassurez-vous, il sera en parfait état. »

Une fois leurs nouveaux « alliés » partis, Yamato effectua deux mûdras et ne put effectuer le troisième car Raidô lui saisit le bras gauche et le força à se retourner. Puis il le saisit à la gorge. Yamato sentit son souffle rester bloquer au fond de sa gorge.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, putain ?! grogna Raidô derrière son masque en le plaquant au sol.

\- Calme-toi, Raidô … dit Yamato avec difficulté. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

Mais le tokubetsu ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer alors Yamato plaqua sa main droite contre le sol pour en faire jaillir du bois qui s'enroula autour de Raidô, lui arrachant sa poigne de fer de son cou. Le bois se tordit jusqu'à les lui croiser dans le dos. Raidô fut mis à genoux sans possibilité de bouger.

« - Tu viens de les vendre à l'ennemi ! crachait le ninja à la cicatrice.

\- Mais écoute-moi ! s'écria Yamato en maintenant la tête de Raidô entre ses deux mains pour l'obliger à le regarder en face. »

Il pouvais sentir le masque trembler sous ses gants.

« - Il ne leur arrivera rien parce que l'un de mes clones est immédiatement allé les prévenir. Kakashi a prévu un plan. Quand nous les « attaquerons », je m'occuperais d'éloigner Naruto et Sakura tandis que toi, tu t'occuperas de mettre Genma à l'abri. De cette façon, Kakshi se retrouvera seul devant eux. Il n'aura d'autres choix que d'obtempérer vu son état pour rejoindre Iruka. »

Raidô respirait de façon saccadée. Yamato lui saisit les épaules.

« - Est-ce que je peux te relâcher sans que tu n'essaies de me tuer ? »

Raidô opina de la tête. Le bois desserra son étreinte avant de disparaître dans le sol. Les bras de Raidô retombèrent lourdement le long de son corps. Yamato le releva et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« - Allez ! On a une attaque à planifier ! dit l'utilisateur du mokuton en souriant.

\- Et des ninjas à sauver ! continua Raidô en s'étirant les épaules. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La paillasse était dure sous son corps meurtrie mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas, c'était toujours mieux que le sol. Il était nu, la moitié du corps recouvert d'un linge sombre. Une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait. Son dos se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Indra gardait les yeux fermés. Cela faisait quoi maintenant ? Deux heures ? Peut être même trois. Soudain, un corps nu se pencha sur le sien. Il pouvait sentir sa moiteur sur la sienne. Puis sa langue remonta du creux de ses reins jusqu'au milieu de ses omoplates.

« - Hmmm, je me demande si je ne vais pas plutôt te garder pour moi. Dit Baku. »

Il sentait son souffle dans sa nuque. Indra rouvrit les yeux, une lueur écarlate passa dans les pupilles noisette et se retourna pour faire face à son amant honnis. Un sourire balafra son visage dont quelques mèches restaient collées sur sa peau humide. Baku passa la main dans cette masse soyeuse et embrassa les lèvres charnues qui se présentaient à lui. Indra fit basculer le corps sur le sien pour le chevaucher. Le ninja renégat posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa victime puis remonta sur le ventre plat et sculpté puis sur le torse musclé, s'attardant sur les pointes de chair devenues sensibles par toutes les dernières attentions.

« - Tu es bien entreprenant, ricana-t-il en ondulant des hanches pour frotter son sexe contre celui du pseudo-Iruka. »

Pour toute réponse, Indra gémit en se léchant les lèvres gonflées. Puis alors que le sexe de Baku reprenait en vigueur, l'ancêtre des Uchiwa se releva sur ses genoux et doucement, il s'empala sur le membre à présent gorgé de sang du renégat.

« - Cette sensation, je n'ai jamais pu m'en passer. Grogna Indra en frissonnant. »

Combien de fois l'avait-il pris déjà ? Six fois surement. A présent sept. Indra s'était substitué à Iruka depuis quelques heures pour lui éviter cette honte qu'il avait lui-même subit il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Cette honte, il en avait beaucoup souffert. Mais il en avait fait une force, une rage telle que plus personne ne lui fit du mal par la suite. Et aujourd'hui, alors que son corps était depuis longtemps retourné à son état naturel, nourrissant la terre de sa chair, il se délectait de cette souffrance. Il voulait voir Iruka se briser comme du cristal pour le posséder jusqu'à son âme et si cette situation était arrivée avec un de ses précédents hôtes, peut-être l'aurait-il laissé se faire souiller de la sorte. Mais Iruka … Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son chakra s'était attaché à lui. Il avait un sacré caractère, certes. Mais d'habitude, ses proies étaient plus puissantes, plus vorace et plus ambitieuse. Alors pourquoi ? Cette question le taraudait.

Il se mouvait sur Baku d'une façon terriblement lente jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne vienne dans un râle. Baku se redressa et l'embrassa. Mais il se recula prestement, une goute de sang perlant sur la lèvre inférieure.

« - Espèce de … cracha-t-il acerbe.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de te méfier de qui tu attaques. Lui répondit Indra dont l'assurance affermissait les traits d'Iruka. Tu m'a peut-être baisé mais tu ne m'as pas encore brisé. »

Pour toute réponse, Baku le gifla. La tête d'Iruka vola et Indra crut même entendre une vertèbre craquer. Puis le renégat se leva et se revêtit rapidement avant de quitter la cellule. Il adressa à sa victime un dernier avertissement.

« - Je t'ai mis de l'eau et des vêtements. Lave-toi et prépare-toi. Tes futurs maîtres vont bientôt arriver. »

Il parti non sans jeter un dernier regard langoureux qui fit frémir Indra. Il s'exécuta lentement. Lavant son corps de toutes traces de souillure. Quelques marques et suçons parcouraient sa peau. Les vêtements étaient somme toute assez simples. La tenue était composée d'un pantalon de toile noire et d'une tunique du même acabit dont le col remontait haut. Une paire de sandales tressées terminait le tableau. Puis il trouvait un peigne en bois jeté un peu plus loin à côté de la cuve d'eau. Il s'assit donc en tailleur sur la paillasse et entreprit de peigner les longs cheveux châtains de son hôte. En faisant cela, il ferma les yeux et se retrouva près d'Iruka couché en boule et en chien de faillance sur le sol de cette espace immense et obscure. Indra s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'assit à côté. Le haut de la tête d'Iruka frottait contre sa cuisse.

« - C'est terminé ? demanda la voix faible d'Iruka dont les yeux rougis et gonflés trahissaient la tristesse.

\- Oui. Répondit-il simplement. »

Indra décida que cela ne servait à rien de s'étendre sur le sujet d'autant que même s'il ne l'avait pas vécu en direct, il avait ressenti la violence et la brutalité de l'acte qu'Indra avait tant bien que mal tenté de transformer en désir. S'il avait pu le bloquer complètement et l'enfermer dans un néant complet en attendant que cela passe, comme il l'avait fait quand Kakashi lui avait révélé ses secrets, il l'aurait fait. Mais le sceau que lui avait infligé son frère, Asura, l'en empêchait pour le moment. Iruka se mit à sangloter. Et Indra fit quelque chose qui l'étonna encore plus. Il posa sa main sur la tête du chunin et lui massa le cuir chevelu.

« - On est dans le même bateau, dit-il dans un sourire narquois. »

Mais Iruka ne se calmait pas. Il continuait de sangloter tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre la cuisse chaude d'Indra. Réflexe de survie. _L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami,_ pensa Indra en soupirant. Il était dans la même galère pour le moment alors autant accepter tout le soutien possible.

« - Moi aussi, j'ai subi cette humiliation. Il y a longtemps … dit Indra dans un souffle. »

Iruka arrêta de trembler instantanément. Il leva la tête vers lui. Il avait bien cru le comprendre mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le lui dise de vive voix. Le demi-dieu rougit sous les pupilles d'Iruka alors il le força à reprendre sa position pour continuer le massage crânien, c'était toujours mieuxx que d'y lire la pitié. Iruka ne tremblait plus. Bien qu'il n'aimât pas parler de cette histoire, il décida qu'il pouvait bien se dévoiler un peu puisqu'il posséderait bientôt son âme.

« - J'étais plus jeune que toi quand cela m'est arrivé. Kano, le meilleur ami de mon « adorable » frère. C'était à une époque où je me cherchais encore. Où Asura essayait encore de me convertir à sa vision du monde. »

Indra leva les bras en activant son sharingan et d'un mouvement de la main, un nuage de sang apparut et des souvenirs du dieu se matérialisèrent dedans, teintés d'un voile qui rougissait un peu les images.

« - Vois, Iruka. Vois ma déchéance qui m'a conforté dans ma vision des choses. »

 **Début du Flashback**

 **Le jeune Indra avait alors 18 ans. Il était pétrie d'ambition. Son rêve était de devenir le plus fort de tous les ninjas. Il s'entrainait chaque jour pour atteindre cet objectif qu'il partageait avec son frère cadet, Asura. L'art du combat n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Doué au taijutsu, doué au ninjutsu, doté du sharingan …. Incontestablement, il était plus puissant. Car Asura était dépourvu de tout cela. Sa seule qualité était la dose colossale de chakra que son corps pouvait contenir et malaxer, lui permettant de s'entrainait des heures durant, sans trop souffrir de l'épuisement. Ce qui différenciait les deux frères étaient leur vision du monde et de ce qu'il devait être dans le futur. Tout deux désirait la paix, à l'image de leur père, Hagoromo. Mais en l'obtenant de différentes façons. Asura comptait sur ses « amis » et ses coéquipiers tandis qu'Indra était persuadé de sa puissance et de sa capacité à l'instaurer par lui-même. Inutile de préciser à quel point il était craint parmi les membres de son propre clan et détesté parmi ceux de son âge.**

 **Cette fameuse journée se déroula lors d'un hiver particulièrement rude. Les deux frères venaient de sortir de leur séance d'entrainement quotidienne. Ils saluèrent leurs camarades qui avaient assisté, participé et aidé à cela. Indra ignorant les regards méprisants que certains peinaient à cacher à son encontre. Puis ils prirent la route de leur chez eux en s'emmitouflant dans d'épais manteaux de fourrure, celle d'un loup beige pour Asura et celle d'un loup argenté pour Indra. La neige leur montait au-dessus des chevilles et c'était un argument plus que convainquant pour rentrer au plus vite. Bien sûre, ils auraient pu user de chakra pour marcher au-dessus de l'amas neigeux mais ils appréciaient vivre normalement comme le plus commun des êtres vivants. De plus, Hagoromo avait proscrit l'emploi du chakra pour des futilités. C'était un point dans l'éducation de ses fils qu'il n'avait pas négligé. Le chakra devait unir les peuples, pas permettre à deux jeunes gens frileux de ne pas se mouiller les pieds.**

 **« - Tu crois que père sera là ? demanda Indra dont le ventre criait famine depuis une bonne heure déjà.**

\- **Je ne pense pas. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché, il doit toujours être en méditation.**

\- **Tu veux que je t'aide un peu en ninjutsu ? proposa Indra en souriant à son frère. »**

 **Même si leurs opinions divergeaient, c'était une époque où il n'était pas encore ennemi et s'entraidaient dans leurs entrainements. De plus, Indra était le seul à posséder la pupille hypnotique, à l'exception de son père qui avait acquis le rinegan. Il était donc exceptionnellement doué dans les techniques d'illusion à l'instar de son frère qui n'avait aucun talent pour cet art. Alors régulièrement, il lui proposait des séances « d'immunité » où il lui jetait des illusions et l'emprisonnait dans les boucles temporelles de son sharingan afin qu'il s'entraine à les briser pour en sortir et savoir quand quelqu'un avait l'intention de lui en jeter un.**

 **« - Je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite. Lui répondit simplement Asura en souriant. Ne m'attends pas pour manger, je sais que tu meurs de faim, je t'ai entendu au dojo.**

\- **Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Indra curieux et en rougissant.**

\- **Je vais rejoindre Kano.»**

 **Indra rougis pour de bon et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Asura qui rajouta en souriant en coins. Il connaissait les sentiments de son frère pour son meilleur ami mais Indra ne l'avouerait jamais, d'une part parce qu'il était fier et parce qu'il réprouvait les liens humains qui accompagnaient en général les sentiments de cet ordre. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cet homme l'attirait au plus haut point, physiquement et psychiquement. Et si les relations humaines n'étaient pas aussi inutiles qu'il le pensait ? A cette période, il se questionnait encore et il lui arrivait souvent de se demander s'il avait choisi le bon chemin.**

 **« - Tu souhaites m'accompagner ? lui demanda Asura.»**

 **Kano Maeda. Un jeune homme d'apparence taciturne mais dont le cœur et le corps brulaient d'une force ardente. Grand et élancé, des épaules larges, des cheveux courts noirs, une mâchoire carrée qui encadrait des lèvres fines au-dessous de pommettes saillantes, un nez droit et des yeux sombre et hypnotique. Une beauté magnétique. Indra l'avait très rapidement remarqué et depuis plusieurs années, il désirait ce feu. Mais jamais il ne s'était lancé et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'y arriverait probablement jamais.**

 **« - Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'accompagner. Lui répondit-il en rougissant. »**

 **Il baissa le visage pour cacher ses joues rouges les mèches qui encadraient son visage et sa frange. Asura lui donna une tape dans le dos. Quelques mètres plus loin, Kano était déjà là. Majestueux dans son kimono kaki qui mettait sa peau mate en valeur, les épaules recouvertes d'une fourrure d'ours brun. Il tenait une ombrelle crème recouverte d'un demi-centimètre de neige. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?**

 **« - Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-il dans un grand sourire emplie d'une chaleur peu commune chez les jeunes gens ayant connus la guerre.**

\- **Tu n'étais pas obligé de partir plus tôt … le railla Asura avec un clin d'œil. A moins que tu n'en pusses plus d'attendre pour me voir ? »**

 **A ces mots, le regard d'obsidienne coula sur Indra qui détourna ses pupilles noisette. Kano éclata de rire en saluant son ami.**

 **« - Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, vieux frère. »**

 **Indra le salua à son tour puis se tournant vers son frère.**

 **« - Je vais rentrer, dit Indra à son frère en lui caressant l'épaule. Essaie de rentrer avant le lever du soleil, tu sais que père désapprouve quand tu découches.**

\- **Tu désapprouves encore plus que lui ! Plaisanta Asura en lui caressant les cheveux.**

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le ramène dans une heure tout au plus. Dit Kano de sa voix grave.**

\- **Tu as intérêt ! le railla Indra à son tour en se redressant. »**

 **Kano rigola ouvertement devant la menace déguisée. C'était toujours ainsi qu'agissait Indra quand il ne savait pas quoi faire devant les gens. Et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il prenait cet air hautain et provocateur que les gens le pensaient hors d'atteinte. Mais Asura savait qu'il était loin d'être le monstre sans cœur qui terrifiait le village. Indra appréciait la compagnie et était de bonne composition. Il avait de la discussion et une certaine forme d'humour, même si sur ce point, il ne plaisait pas au lus grand nombre. A de nombreuses reprises, Asura avait essayé de l'intégrer mais inlassablement, Indra répétait toujours qu'il aimait la solitude. Mais Asura savait pertinemment, tout comme Indra probablement, que même s'il était possible d'aimer la solitude, il était humainement impossible de la supporter. Et même si Indra ne supportait pas grand monde, et bien Asura voyait très bien qu'il n'était pas indifférent à son meilleur ami et ce faisant, il avait tout fait pour qu'Indra le rencontre régulièrement. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments qu'Indra était le plus joyeux, à l'exception de ceux où il fallait passer à table.**

 **« - Remarque, j'aimerais bien voir de quelle façon tu t'y prendrais pour me punir … lança Kano avec un clin d'œil. »**

 **La remarque de Kano était pleine de sous-entendu qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de camoufler. Indra sentit des papillons lui chatouiller le ventre et il eut peur que Kano s'en rende compte.**

 **« - Ne me tente pas ! s'écria Indra rouge de honte en pénétrant dans leur maison et disparaitre dans l'espace rassurant de son environnement. »**

 **Il ne sut jamais ce qu'avaient bien pu faire Indra et Kano cette heure-là. Toujours est-il qu'ils revinrent tous les deux exactement une heure après cet échange et qu'Hagomoro refusa que Kano ne quitte la demeure au vu de la tempête de neige qui s'était déclenchée. Chose rare, leur père n'acceptait jamais personne mais à présent il connaissait Kano, le meilleur ami de son fils cadet depuis dix années, qui les raccompagnait régulièrement chez eux. L'exception était donc possible. Il resta donc dîner, participa à la prière rituelle et Asura l'amena ensuite à sa chambre.**

 **La demeure était immense, aussi Indra connaissait très bien les intentions de son frère quand celui-ci fit préparer la chambre d'ami à proximité de la sienne alors que celle d'Asura se trouvait à l'opposée. Leur père avait fait installer la sienne dans un pavillon individuel à l'écart pour méditer dans la tranquillité.**

 **La soirée passa rapidement, Asura et Kano l'avait passé au salon à boire et à grignoter des petits mets à discuter de leur combat et de leurs progrès. Mais aussi de leurs projets. Indra était resté sans rien dire. Il les regardait d'un œil dubitatif face aux rêves qu'il jugeait « utopique ». Et quand les serviteurs furent renvoyés chez eux, chacun retrouva sa chambre. Asura était ivre et il s'assoupit très rapidement une fois qu'Indra l'eut installé dans son futon. Et en voyant le visage rougis de Kano quand il entra dans la sienne, nul doute qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit clair.**

 **Indra était fatigué mais savoir que Kano se trouvait dans la chambre voisine l'émoustillait au plus haut point et il se trouva stupide de céder à ce point à ses pulsions. Il eut une envie soudaine de prendre un bain. Rien que l'idée de son corps plongé dans l'eau chaude qui lui délierait les muscles lui donna des frissons et cela lui donnerait l'occasion de se calmer. Il enfila donc son kimono lie-de-vin à bordure fleurie qu'il réservait pour son usage privatif c'est-à-dire dans sa l'intimité de sa chambre et se saisit d'une serviette avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il n'était pas assez couvert et le froid lui mordit la chair. La salle de bain se trouvait un peu à l'écart dans un autre pavillon individuel derrière la demeure (et à l'opposé de celui de leur père) et on y trouvait de l'eau chaude en permanence car la leur était reliée à une source naturelle d'eau chaude qu'il partageait indirectement avec les autres habitants via un système révolutionnaire qui transférait une partie de l'eau dans les autres maisons. Il regarda à gauche et à droite avant de sortir. Hors de question de croiser quelqu'un d'autre dans cette tenue.**

 **Il traversa le jardin pieds nus, marchant sur les pierres glissantes du chemin. Deux fois, il manqua la chute. Et une fois arrivé dans la pièce de bois clair qui servait de pièce d'eau, ses pieds étaient rougis et il tremblait de tout son corps. Il était à la limite de claquer des dents. A quand remontait le dernier gros hiver ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas donc il remontait au moins à avant ses 8 ans. Il se dévêtit rapidement et se rua dans l'eau en respectant le rituel d'usage, entrant d'abord dans le bain tiède avant d'entrer dans celui à forte température.**

 **« - Aaaaaah …. Souffla-t-il heureux de pouvoir traîner ici autant de temps qu'il voulait. »**

 **Il se réveilla quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'habitacle. Il sursauta violemment, renversant de l'eau tout autour du bassin. Combien de temps s'était-il passé ? Il s'endormait rarement ailleurs que dans sa propre chambre mais il devait avouer que l'air ambiant chargé en chaleur et en humidité, couplé à la fatigue de la journée l'avait achevé. La partie de son torse qui émergeait de l'eau était moite de sueur, ce qui faisait ressortir ses muscles et ses cheveux détachés lui collaient au front, dans le cou et sur les épaules pour terminer dans l'eau.**

 **« - Indra, tu es là ? »**

 **Indra se figea. Kano était derrière la porte. Il était derrière la porte, là où il avait laissé son kimono et sa serviette pour qu'ils ne prennent pas l'odeur de la salle d'eau. Il grimaça en regardant son corps nu. Il détestait qu'on le voie ainsi alors que son frère était dénué de toute pudeur masculine. Indra chercha des yeux quelque chose pour se recouvrir mais il ne trouva rien. Il amorçat donc un mouvement pour se lever et pour aller entrouvrir la porte mais soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur le grand brun dont les joues étaient rougies par le froid. Indra s'enfonça d'un coup dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules.**

 **« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'étrangla-t-il essuyant son front où de l'eau avait giclé.**

\- **Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?! s'écria Kano. Je pensais que tu t'étais évanouie. »**

 **Indra se trouvait idiot. Il aurait au moins pu répondre et de cette façon, il ne serait pas entré. Le vent froid s'engouffra dans la pièce faisant grelotter Indra. Alors Kano ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller à son tour, jetant ses vêtements au plus loin du bassin.**

 **« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'étrangla-t-il de nouveau en voyant l'ami de son frère pénétrer dans l'eau à côté de lui.**

\- **Je me réchauffe. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il neige fort. Et change un peu de rouleau, tu veux ? »**

 **Indra détourna les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui en s'éloignant. Il n'avait pas pu rater le superbe corps de celui qu'il regardait en secret depuis au moins cinq ans. Il était aussi beau qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il avait déjà chaud mais là, il frôlait le malaise vaguale. Kano ricana en le regardant. Sa peau mâte rougissait par endroit du fait qu'il n'avait pas opéré la transition avec l'eau tiède. Elle devait picoter et Indra s'imaginait parfaitement les picotements sur ses cotes fines et sur sa taille.**

 **« - Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu ? On est entre mec, non ? lui dit Kano un sourire en coin.**

\- **Je ne t'ai pas invité à me rejoindre et d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas répondu, que fais-tu ici ? je t'ai vu aller te coucher ! Avec ce que tu as ingurgité comme alcool, je pensais que tu dormirais.**

\- **Je t'ai vu sortir de ta chambre pour venir ici et j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas pris de fourrure et de botte pour rentrer. A quoi cela sert-il de prendre un bain si c'est pour attraper froid en sortant … De plus, contrairement à ton frère, il me faut bien plus d'alcool pour en sortir les effets. »**

 **Indra s'était énervé pour un geste de gentillesse. Il se trouvait totalement con et comme à son habitude, il avait usé de méchanceté pour cacher sa gène. Mais en regardant Kano pour le remercier, il le vit le dévorer du regard. Et il ne se trompait pas. Il l'avait lui-même regardé de cette manière en cachette pendant très longtemps. Mais il l'avait au moins fait dans la plus grande des discrétions ! Indra était un jeune homme que peu de gens intimidait. Il en fallait beaucoup. Et pour le coup, Indra trouvait la situation trop inconfortable. Il commença à se lever en s'excusant afin de prendre congé.**

 ** _Vraiment trop bizarre comme situation …_** **pensa Indra.**

 **Kano s'approcha rapidement dans son dos et s'y lova, frottant sa joue sur sa nuque, plaquant son bassin sur ses fessses. Indra se figea.**

 **« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? dit Indra rouge de honte en s'accrochant aux rebords du bassin. »**

 **Il pouvait sentir son torse musclé dans son dos se soulever au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Kano humait son odeur et lécha son lobe d'oreille comme pour s'imprégner de lui.**

 **« - Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, j'avais envie de ça … Mais tu n'es pas facile à approcher. Ricana-t-il. »**

 **Indra était partagé. D'un côté, il appréciait ce contacte qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps mais de l'autre, il n'aimait pas le ton dans sa voix. Provocateur et impérieux. Un peu trop même. De ce ton qu'il employait lui-même avec les autres et qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la personnalité de Kano. Mais cette intuition était rapidement balayée par les sensations nouvelles qu'éprouvait Indra. Une envolée de papillon … Il essaya de doucement se dégager mais Kano se colla davantage et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour lui caresser le ventre et l'embrasser dans le cou. Cela donna des frissons à l'Otsutsuki.**

 **Dieu qu'il désirait cet homme et sentir sa passion dans son dos … Sa passion ?! Un long et puissant frisson parcourut son échine et remonta jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Indra sentait bel et bien le sexe dure de Kano dans le creux de ses reins. Une preuve du feu qui brulait en lui. Cela termina de le paniquer complètement. Il se débattit plus fort et réussit à se dégager. Il se leva et se retourna pour faire face à son fantasme. Sa volonté vacilla quand il découvrit le corps entièrement nu de Kano à moitié assit dans la cuve de bois et dont la vigueur était manifeste. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres en détaillant Indra du regard du haut de la tête jusqu'à ses cuisses musclées. Indra avait tellement chaud que l'eau lui paraissait fraiche !**

 **« - Laisse-toi aller, murmura Kano, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie …**

\- **Et si je ne veux pas ? clama Indra provoquant. »**

 **Dans l'instant, il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il le laissait voir mais si Kano ne le voyait pas, c'était aussi bien. Et comme toujours, Indra jouait la carte de la provocation. Il ne savait pas faire autrement …**

 **« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de ça avec toi ? cracha Indra plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.**

\- **Pas de ça avec moi …. Ricana Kano en haussant un sourcil. »**

 **Il se leva à son tour et s'avança jusqu'à Indra avec une lenteur incroyable. Indra aurait eu le temps de partir s'il l'avait souhaité mais il n'en avait pas envie. Cette tension sexuelle qui planait et qui les entourait ne l'incitait pas à fuir bien au contraire. Il colla son corps à celui du frère ainé et se frotta doucement, ce faisant Indra ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Tout était nouveau pour lui.**

 **« - J'ai bien vu ton regard, celui que tu me réserves. Et je suis honoré d'être celui que tu ais choisi. »**

 **Indra n'en croyait pas ses yeux … Ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Pas qu'il ne s'en doutait pas au vu de ce qu'il se passait depuis tout à l'heure mais Indra n'était pas sûr de lui dans tout ce qui touchait aux relations humaines alors que dire des relations amoureuses et sexuelles ! Mais il jugea qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir en homme ! De prendre sur lui pour affronter ses craintes.**

 **Il posa doucement ses mains sur le torse musclé de Kano et il l'embrassa doucement. Kano répondit au baisé qui se transforma en un ballet de passion. Leurs langues se cherchant et se titillant l'une l'autre. Puis alors qu'Indra descendait ses mains sur les fesses musclées de l'homme qu'il désirait, ce dernier le retourna violemment et il sentit sa raideur entre ses globes de chair. Il ne put réprimer un couinement. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il avait envisagé la chose.**

 **« - Attends Kano, je crois que l'on s'est mal compris … commença Indra en essayant de se retourner. »**

 **Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulut rassurant mais sa voix tremblotta.**

 **« - Allez, Indra, laisse-toi faire … La prochaine fois, je te laisserais me prendre mais pour aujourd'hui, je veux te posséder … lui répondit la voix grave de Kano. »**

 **Il semblait en avoir réellement envie mais Indra ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas prêt.**

 **« - Non, pas comme ça … on peut peut-être en discuter ? glapit Indra en sentant les grandes mains de Kano malaxer ses fesses. »**

 **Cela prendrait cinq minutes et s'il se préparait psychologiquement peut-être qu'il parviendrait à prendre du plaisir en étant le dominé, à condition qu'à son tour il puisse profiter du corps de son amant.**

 **« - Il en est hors de question, je serais le premier à te baiser. Si je te laisse filer, un autre tentera sa chance. Grogna-t-il en refermant sa prise sur les hanches pâles d'Indra.»**

 **Indra se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il voulait coucher avec lui, le prendre ici et maintenant uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait jamais connu de relation avec quelqu'un et que ses charmes intéressaient plus d'une personne (femmes et hommes confondus) … Il voulait l'exclusivité de sa virginité … Indra douta des sentiments de Kano. Cette agressivité, ce comportement hâtif … Seul son corps l'intéressait ?! Sans preuve aucune, Indra était perturbé et sa confiance, déjà fragile, était désormais complètement brisée.**

 **La colère gronda dans le corps d'Indra. Comme une bourrasque de vent soudaine. D'un mouvement de taijutsu, il se dégagea de la prise forte de Kano et sorti du pavillon. Kano était peut-être un bon ninja mais il était au moins cent fois meilleur que lui. Néanmoins, indra ne pouvait pas empêcher son attirance de retenir sa force. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, juste s'éloigner pour ne jamais le revoir. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne sentit que très peu la morsure du froid quand il arriva sur la terrasse. Il se saisit de son kimono et commença à se rhabiller, le tissu était glacé et par endroit le tissu semblait s'être à demi-solidifié. Mais qu'importe, Indra ne voulait qu'une seule chose : retrouver sa chambre. Mais Kano lui attrapa le bras, à sa grande surprise. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, chose rare chez lui que personne ne pouvait surprendre. Son énervement et sa colère devaient y être pour beaucoup. Ses pupilles devinrent grenat.**

 ** _Je vais te lancer un ninjutsu d'immobilisation et on en parle plus …_** **Pensa-t-il en se retournant, toujours dans l'optique de le fuir pour retrouver le calme.**

 **Mais sa vue fut obstruée. Kano se rua sur lui. Il lui avait jeté un linge sur la tête pour qu'il ne soit pas la victime du sharingan.**

 **« - Moi aussi je te regarde depuis longtemps, et je connais les points faibles de tes beaux yeux … »**

 **Ils tombèrent en bas de la terrasse du pavillon dans la neige. Indra sentit son kimono s'humidifier et le corps de Kano l'écraser de tout son poids en lui immobilisant les poignets. Il aurait pu se défaire de cette prise mais Indra pensait qu'il ne serait pas aller jusqu'au point de non retour.**

 **« - Retire ça de mon visage ! cracha Indra fou de rage. »**

 **Puis sans crier gare, Kano lui remonta les hanches et le pénétra d'un coup. Le temps sembla s'arrêter d'un coup. Quelque chose se brisa en Indra. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite la douleur mais son âme sembla se déchirer en deux. L'homme dont il était amoureux venait de le pénétrer sans son autorisation juste pour le plaisir d'être le premier. Ses sentiments étaient piétinés, sa fierté découpée en morceaux … Il ne voyait rien, plongé dans l'obscurité. Kano avait bloqué ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête avec la force d'une de ses mains et de l'autre, il maintenait la hanche douce et musclée fermement au sol pour le pénétrer toujours un peu plus dans un grognement sourd.**

 **« - Tu es divinement bon … susurra-t-il entre deux souffles.»**

 **S'il l'avait voulu, Indra aurait pu se défaire de la prise de l'homme au-dessus de lui, il était infiniment plus doué que lui. Mais il resta là, honteux, perdu dans le noir. Puis Kano commença des mouvements de va et vient. Long et langoureux. C'est à ce moment précis que l'esprit d'Indra se reconnecta et qu'il sentit la douleur lui déchirer le ventre. Il cria en pleurant mais ses plaintes furent emportées par le vent de la tempête de neige. La neige fondait sur leurs corps aussi bouillant que de la braise. Indra arqua le dos quand Kano poussa dans son corps d'une façon bien trop brutale.**

 **« - Je t'en supplie, arrête ! Tu me fais mal … pleurait-il en se débattant.**

\- **Chuuuut, Indra. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille en lui mordillant l'épaule. Je sais ce que tu veux … Tu vas finir par prendre du plaisir. »**

 **La voix perverse de Kano finit de le dégoûter. Il retint un haut le cœur parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de ressentir du désir, plus maintenant. Soudainement, Kano se retira et le retourna sur le ventre pour le pénétrer avec davantage de force et de profondeur. Indra pleura et pria pour qu'il arrête mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Pas même son frère, ni même son père … Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et il pouvait sentir le sexe de Kano se durcirent. Puis Kano toucha un point extrêmement sensible de son anatomie. Un frisson de plaisir le traversa bien malgré lui. Kano s'en rendit compte et prit pour mission de recouvrir d'attention ce point sensible tout en mordillant sa nuque. Le sexe d'Indra se mit à durcir au grand désespoir de l'Otsutsuki qui se répugnait à éprouver du plaisir dans un acte aussi abjecte.**

 **Kano était près de jouir et Indra le sentait. Lui aussi était à sa limite.**

 **« - Je vais te faire mien ! s'écria Kano en éjaculant dans son ventre. »**

 **Indra n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'homme qu'il aimait soit capable d'une telle chose. Et plus encore, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un tenta quoi que ce soit de la sorte avec lui. Mais il ne s'était pas méfié … il avait baissé sa garde par amour. Il sentit le sperme épais remplir son intimité, cela le fit pleurer. Et la honte l'envahit quand il éjacula à son tour sous le sourire sadique de son tortionnaire. Quand Kano se retira, il glapit de douleur. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur métallique du sang.**

 **Kano fit le tour de son corps pour se placer face à lui. Il lui prit une poignée de cheveux où de la glace commençait à se figer et tira dessus. Indra ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Kano en profita pour lui pénétrer la bouche. Il le pénétra jusqu'à la base de son sexe, donnant la nausée et coupant la respiration à sa victime. Les larmes dévalèrent les joues pâles, rapidement absorbées par le tissu qui lui entourait le visage et que Kano avait bien fait attention à maintenir. Il le pénétra à plusieurs reprises et Indra sentait le goût du sperme et de son sang sur sa langue. Cela resterait graver au plus profond de son âme pour le restant de l'éternité s'il exista.**

 **Quand il eut terminé, Kano se mit à genoux. Indra eut la force de tendre la main à l'aveugle et il sentit le tissu d'un kimono. Il avait eu le temps de se rhabiller, lui. Il l'agrippa fermement pendant que son bourreau lui ôtait le tissu qu'il avait sur le visage : sa propre serviette. Puis il lui prit le menton et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres rougies par la friction sans jamais détacher son regard des sharingan. La provocation à l'état pur. Mais Indra n'avait pas la force de lancé un quelconque maléfice ou jutsu. Son chakra était comme atrophié par ce que venait de se passer.**

 **« - J'ai adoré, on recommence quand tu veux … murmura-t-il en le fixant. »**

 **Il attendit quelques secondes, des flocons se posèrent sur lui sans fondre. Puis il soupira en souriant, passa doucement une main sur la joue d'Indra, se recula et parti en direction de la demeure principale. Indra resta interdit un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne supporte plus le froid. Ses articulations étaient bleues et il commençaient à claquer des dents. Il se leva avec difficulté, son corps portaient les marques de ce méfait et la souillure coula de son intimité mêlée à du sang. Il avait mal, très mal. Mais la douleur physique ne dépasserait jamais celle qu'il éprouvaerait psychiquement tout au long de sa vie. Il se rhabilla et retourna dans sa chambre mais ne dormit pas. Toute la nuit, il fixa la cloison qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Kano. Ses pupilles lui permettaient de le voir dormir, son corps se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. La rage grondait dans ses entrailles qu'il avait fouillé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il ne fit rien. Le lendemain non plus. Il continua sa vie comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, à l'exception qu'il rompit tout contact avec son agresseur. Asura ne chercha pas à comprendre les humeurs de son frère. Comment aurait-il pu savoir. Mais de cette fameuse nuit, tout changea.**

 **Cet amour si profond qu'il avait éprouvait se mua en une rage d'égal importance. Il sombra dans une tristesse incommensurable … et transmettra son malheur à ses descendants. Ainsi les Uchiwa dotés de cette si puissante pupille seraient condamnés à tomber dans les méandres de l'obscure folie à mesure que leurs cœurs se rempliraient d'amour. Une véritable malédiction.**

 **Fin du flashback**

Iruka avait les yeux qui piquaient mais il ne céda pas. Indra avait vécu pire que lui. Certes, il s'était fait violer mais c'était par une brute inconnue. Indra l'avait été par un homme dont il était amoureux et en qui il avait confiance. Le dieu avait l'air nostalgique en regardant les souvenirs. Il avait inconsciemment posé sa main gauche sur son ventre tandis que la droite avait raffermi sa prise dans les cheveux d'Iruka. Ce dernier se redressa pour regarder son compagnon de fortune.

« - Tu peux te rassurer et te dire que ce que tu as vécu, tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir fait l'expérience. Et tu peux rire du grand Indra Otsutsuki qui s'est fait violenter par un autre homme de son village bien moins doué au combat que lui. »

Mais Iruka ne rigola pas, il n'esquissa pas même l'ombre d'un sourire.

« - Tu l'aimais … parvient-il à murmurer.

\- J'en étais fou amoureux. Lui répondit Indra. »

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit. Puis Iruka se posa une question.

« - Comment t'es-tu vengé ?

\- Je n'ai jamais pu me venger. Une guerre intestine éclata avec un autre clan quelques temps plus tard et Kano périt dans la bataille. J'ai assisté à son dernier soupire. A vrai dire, la dernière chose qu'il vit en fermant les yeux était mes pupilles. J'ai voulu lui lancer un maléfice pour qu'il soit maudit à jamais mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. J'ai eu pitié de lui. »

Iruka comprenait à présent ce besoin impérieux de dominer et de soumettre ses hôtes. Puis il comprit que la véritable malédiction n'était pas celle que lui et Kakashi vivait. C'était Indra, le maudit de l'histoire. Il s'était lui-même maudit à vivre perpétuellement dans le souvenir de sa honte passée même s'il devait emmener avec lui des âmes innocentes qui n'avaient rien à y voir, tout comme il l'était à l'époque. Peut être y avait-il un moyen de rompre le maléfice … Un moyen qu'il n'avait pas envisagé jusqu'alors !

« - Cesse de rêvasser, Iruka. Nous avons de la visite ! dit Indra en se relevant. »

Iruka en fit de même et avant que son « parasite » d'acolyte ne disparaisse dans son subconscient, il l'interpella. Indra se retourna en haussant un sourcil énervé.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il ? dit-il mécontent qu'on le retienne. Je pense qu'on a assez discuté pour aujourd'hui. »

Mais son regard de mécontentement se mua en regard de stupeur. Le ninja qu'il avait possédé, celui là même qu'il avait promis de briser et de dévorer avait tendu son poing vers lui. Indra ferma les yeux en souriant. Il ricana en s'avançant vers Iruka avant de taper de son poing fermé celui qui lui était présenté.

« - Ne prends pas cela pour acquis, petit ninja. Une fois dehors et dès lors que le sceau d'Asura ne fonctionnera plus, je me ferais un plaisir de posséder ton âme.

\- Si cela te fais plaisir de penser que tu y parviendras, Partenaire. Railla Iruka. Je vais reprendre les commandes si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Mais je t'en prie, rigola Indra en disparaissant. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le clone ligneux de Yamato se mit à pourrir sur place une fois qu'il eut transmit son message à Kakashi. Le jonin se frotta les cheveux pendant que Sakura passait ses mains sur ses bras. La douleur avait considérablement diminué grâce à elle. Elle était devenue très douée sous les ordres de Maître Tsunade. Kakashi eut une bouffée de nostalgie en repensant à son équipe 7 qui s'était dissoute après le départ de Sasuke. Le taciturne Sasuke Uchiwa, le douce (à l'époque !) Sakura Haruno et le pétillant et inconscient Naruto Uzumaki. Ces petits élèves impertinents devinrent les disciples des trois sanin légendaires, Tsunade, Jiraya et Orochimaru. Le destin avait parfois de drôles d'intention.

« - C'est trop risqué, commenta-t-elle les sourcils froncés. S'ils vous « kidnappent » il y a un risque pour l'équipe en son ensemble.

\- C'est pourtant idéal pour rapidement retrouver Iruka. Lui répondit-il un peu trop sèchement.

\- Je comprends, Sensei, je vois les conséquences de la séparation. Comment respirez-vous ?

\- Mal. Mais je commence à avoir l'habitude. »

Sakura lui dégagea les bronches à l'aide d'une technique médicale qui consistait à dévier le passage d'une méridienne de chakra de façon temporaire pour laisser aux poumons plus d'espace pour respirer.

« - Cela devrait vous soulager quelques temps. »

Kakashi la remercia en remettant sa veste. Ses jambes étaient encore flageolantes et il du s'appuyer pour garder l'équilibre. Les muscles de ses jambes étaient de plus en plus douloureux et sa colonne vertébrale était comme contracté mais il n'en dit rien pour ne pas l'inquiéter. S'il se déshabillait, son corps serait probablement perclus d'hématomes comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés trop longtemps.

 ** _Quelle va être la prochaine étape …_** pensa Kakashi en ignorant la douleur qui lui picotait l'épiderme.

Mais face au silence d'Asura, Kakashi avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 ** _Oooooy !_** l'interpella le jonin.

 ** _Ce n'est pas le moment de te préoccuper de ça …_** lui répondit son colocataire.

 ** _Je pense justement que c'est le bon moment, Asura. Mon corps est en train de craquer lentement et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que je risque si le plan échoue._** Claqua Kakashi passablement énervé.

 ** _Rare sont les cas où nos hôtes résistent aussi longtemps à Indra. Le dernier à avoir réussi cet exploit et qui a été séparé pendant longtemps de son compagnon remontent à 250 ans._**

Kakashi voyait le problème arriver à des kilomètres.

 ** _Et comment ont-ils terminé ?_** demanda Kakashi inquiet.

 ** _Indra a fait en sorte que leur séparation soit longue et leurs corps en ont subi les frais. Cela a commencé avec les difficultés respiratoires …_**

 ** _Je connais, merci._** Claqua Kakashi mal à l'aise. Il entendit presque Asura déglutir de gêne.

 ** _Ensuite, des hématomes sont apparus sur leurs corps._**

 ** _Et ?_** s'impatienta l'argenté.

 ** _Et mon hôte n'a pas supporté l'étape suivante. Ses organes ont cessé de fonctionner l'un après l'autre, provocant des crises énormes. Il a supporté la douleur et les inconvénients par la seule pensée de retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Mais ses os sont devenus friables et la mort l'a emporté._**

Kakashi venait de recevoir un poids d'une tonne et demie sur la tête. La situation était des plus urgentes.

 ** _Qu'est-il advenu de l'hôte de ton frère ?_** demanda le jonin attristé par le devenir de ce couple qui n'avait probablement rien demandé, eux non plus.

 ** _Il était très éloigné quand sa mort est survenue mais il l'a senti. Leur lien s'est brisé comme un fil tendu à l'extrême. Il a sombré dans la douleur du deuil de l'être aimé et ne pouvant plus vivre dans un monde où ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas, il s'est donné la mort._**

 ** _Et Indra a obtenu ce qu'il voulait._** Commenta Kakashi attristé de cette nouvelle.

Bon ou mauvais, le plan devait fonctionner. Cela devenait une question de vie ou de mort. Qu'il meure, Kakashi s'en moquait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait accepté l'idée de mourir. Mais imaginer Iruka, le corps inerte et froid … Il ne frémit rien qu'à cette idée. S'il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait pour l'enseignant, il admettait qu'il s'y était fortement attaché et qu'il était même plutôt à son goût. Sa personnalité en deux teintes : l'angélique enseignant et l'homme provoquant et non moins sexy dont la diabolique cigarette qui roulait entre ses doigts et ses lèvres était d'une tentation sans nom. Cela faisait un moment que l'idée de se mettre vraiment en couple avec lui faisait son chemin. Mais il ne connaissait pas les intentions d'Iruka. Le pauvre était celui qui était le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire parce qu'il avait hérité d'Indra Otsutsuki. Concernant leur « relation », Iruka semblait diviser. Quand ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, Iruka avait manifestement pris autant de plaisir, autant que lui. Mais Iruka lui avait avoué que c'était à Indra qu'il avait fait l'amour. Rien qu'à cette idée, son corps frémit. Iruka n'avait-il aucun souvenir ? Rien que cette idée l'attristait. Le lendemain quand Iruka avait dangereusement lorgné sur le kunai, était-ce si horrible que de coucher avec lui ? Encore que l'idée de savoir que l'on avait couché avec quelqu'un sans donner son consentement … A quel moment Indra avait pris possession de lui exactement ? Sakura le sorti de sa torpeur.

« - Il faut changer de plan, s'écria-t-elle alors. Vous n'êtes pas en état !

\- Sakura, lui répondit Naruto d'une voix autoritaire, si Kakashi-sensei peut le faire alors on fait comme il dit. »

Son ton était sans appel. Elle se leva les lèvres pincées. Naruto était appuyé contre le mur à l'entrée de la grotte simulant une garde un peu trop zélée. Genma était couché près du feu. Sakura se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda de remonter sa veste et son tee-shirt. Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se lever, elle le força à se rallonger.

« - Ne faites pas d'effort inutile.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, jeune fille. Le sermonna-t-il gentiment.»

Elle lui adressa un immense sourire.

« - Vous, au moins, vous êtes raisonnable … siffla-t-elle en coulant un regard sombre sur Naruto et Kakashi. »

Il remonta ses vêtements pour dévoiler son ventre musclé pourvu d'une longue cicatrice qui le traversait de part en part. Elle haussa un sourcil que Genma aperçut. Il ricana ce qui fit contracter les muscles ventraux.

« - Un fil de chakra d'un ninja espion de Suna, un marionnettiste, durant la troisième grande guerre. »

Elle hocha la tête en vérifiant l'état des organes affectés par la technique de barrière magnétique. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à ce justu et elle avait eu le souffle coupé. Les jonins avaient vraiment des capacités hors normes sans oublier que Genma était aussi un tokubetsu au service de l'hokage et qu'il avait appris directement de l'hokage quatrième du nom, Minatu Namikaze, l'éclaire jaune de Konoha.

« - Kakashi, commença-t-il, Sakura a raison, le plan est risqué. »

Kakashi vit rouge. Il se retourna vivement faisant violence à son pauvre dos.

« - Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que le seul qui soutienne ce plan soit Naruto !

\- He ! s'irrita Naruto vexé. »

Kakashi fit un signe d'apaisement au jeune homme en s'excusant. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais les plans « tête-brulé » du jeune jinchuriki n'était pas ceux que l'on envisageait en premier lors de situations délicates. Genma remit ses vêtements en place et s'assit.

« - Ne te détrompe pas Kakashi, c'est pour cette raison qu'il va fonctionner. Il est tellement risqué qu'ils ne penseront jamais qu'il s'agit d'un piège. Pour autant, je reste inquiet pour ta sécurité. Tu n'es clairement pas en état de combattre et mes propres réserves de chakra sont épuisés et ont des difficultés à se renouveler malgré la tonne de pilules ninjas que me fait ingurgiter Sakura. Je suis dan l'impossibilité d'exécuter un quelconque jutsu et mon corps est dans un trop mauvais état. Je peux me battre mais ils ont l'air coriace.

\- C'est pour cette raison que Raidô va te mettre à l'abri.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Kakashi. Tu vas te retrouver seul, les jeunes aussi. Il faudra d'abord se regrouper pour les attaquer et on ne sait pas dans quel état est Iruka. »

Kakashi grimaça. C'était bien vrai. Lors de sa discussion avec le clone de Yamato, il avait senti qu'il lui dissimulait certaines informations et sur le moment, Kakashi n'avait pas cherché à savoir quoi mais maintenant que l'évidence était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 ** _Calme-toi, Kakashi, garde l'esprit clair._** Lui intima Asura.

Mais ce conseil, pourtant fort avisé, eut l'effet inverse et il sentit une colère l'envahir. Asura avait beau l'aidé à contenir Indra, en quelque sorte parce que pour le moment, ce n'était pas une grande réussite c'était leur faute s'ils se retrouvaient dans une situation pareille. S'ils n'étaient pas les victimes de cette malédiction, jamais ils n'auraient eu besoin de se rendre au pays de l'eau.

Kakashi se leva, se mordit le pouce pour faire perler du sang et exécuta cinq mudra sans prêter attention aux critiques de Sakura. Puis il posa la main contre le sol.

« - Nimpo, invocation. Dit-il faisant apparaitre sa meute de chiens ninjas. »

Il avait fait appel aux plus petits pour garder une certaine discrétion. Il leur fit un rapide topo de la situation et leur assigna leur ordre de mission.

« - Pakun, tu resteras avec moi en te dissimulant. Urushi, tu accompagneras Sakura et Naruto. Quant à toi, Shiba, …

\- Je reste avec Genma. Termina le chien argenté en s'approchant de l'humain et en frottant sa tête contre le bras de ce dernier. »

Genma lui répondit par une caresse. Il adorait la meute de Kakashi et avait toujours eu des affinités avec ce toutou là.

« - Content de te voir, Shiba. »

Kakashi haletait et de la sueur perlait sur son visage. Il a avait utiliser ses dernières ressources personnelles de chakra. Désormais s'il voulait en user, il devrait laisser Asura aux commandes.

« - Tu es certain de pouvoir préserver l'invocation, lui demanda Pakun inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas sans ressource. »

Kakashi se rassit au sol en s'appuyant contre la paroi.

« - Vous avez bien comprit le plan ? demanda le jonin à l'intention des deux chunin. »

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent. Naruto n'en menait pas large même s'il était à 100% d'accord avec le plan. Sakura ferma les yeux et détourna son visage.

« - Est-ce que vous avez bien compris ? grogna-t-il excédé par l'immaturité de ses anciens élèves. »

Mais l'agressivité choqua même Genma.

« - He, Kakashi, ne leur en veux pas de s'inquiéter. Tu sais très bien à quel point c'est compliqué de mettre ses émotions de côté quand des proches sont impliqués. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque si je ne me trompe … »

Les paroles censées de Genma ramenèrent Kakashi à la raison.

« - Veuillez m'excuser … dit-il la voix quelque peu tremblante. »

Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent et se sourirent avant de se rapprocher tout deux de leur sensei. Ils s'agenouillèrent de chaque côté et lui prirent les mains.

« - On sera toujours de votre côté, Kakashi-Sensei … dit Sakura en souriant.

\- Et on vous obéira quoi qu'il arrive ! enchaina Naruto en levant le pouce. A condition de rester raisonnable. »

Les yeux de Kakashi lui piquèrent mais il ne pleura pas. Il ôta ses mains de celle des deux jeunes et les posa sur leurs têtes pour frotter gentiment leurs cheveux. Il ne les perdrait jamais. Après tout, ils étaient, sont et seront toujours ses petits élèves impertinents. Même Sasuke, quand il reviendrait. Par que on retour sera inévitable. Il en était certain. Et tout cela, il voulait le vivre aux côtés d'Iruka.

« - Alors exécution les jeunes. Ils ne vont pas tarder. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yamato et Raidô se postèrent au-dessus de la grotte, sur la falaise. Raidô était agenouillé et regardait le vide, le ventre tordu d'appréhension. Yamato était à ses côtés, une main sur les hanches. Il tendait la main à Raidô et déposa une petite graine dans la sienne.

« - Je ne t'explique pas le principe … dit-il en plaisantant. »

Nul besoin de mots pour savoir que la graine était destinée à Genma. Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter davantage. Un bruissement de feuille les avertit d'une présence. Les quatre ninjas étaient là. Quatre ?!

« - Ce n'était pas convenu de cette manière. Menaça Yamato en joignant ses mains en guise d'avertissement. »

Ils sortirent du bois pendant que Raidô dégainait son épais noire. Nakame était accompagné des jumeaux Juno et Izumi mais aussi d'un autre ninja à la peau pâle, aux longs cheveux blancs en pic et au long kimono blanc et bleu ciel. Riku, le ninja renégat du village caché de la brume, Kiri, qu'ils avaient rencontré lors de leur première approche. Ils ne connaissaient pas les capacités aux combats des trois autres et voilà qu'un nouvel individu entrait dans la partie. Et il allait probablement remettre en question le plan établit avec l'équipe Kakashi. Nakame s'avança au-devant d'eux.

« - Vous êtes pile à l'heure ! dit-il dans un grand sourire. »

Mais ni Yamato ni Raidô ne lui rendirent sa bonne humeur. Bien au contraire.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu ! s'énerva Yamato.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est là qu'au cas où notre « cible » soit capable de se défendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous occuper d'un ninja affaibli ? cracha Raidô haineux.

\- Je me suis renseigné, figurez-vous … répondit Nakame du tac au tac. »

Le sang des deux ninjas se glaça et ils n'osèrent pas se regarder. Soit leur identité était intacte, soit ils savaient très bien qui ils étaient.

« - Kakashi Hatake du village caché de Konoha. Jonin de grade supérieur. Le ninja copieur porteur du sharingan sans être lié au clan Uchiwa.

\- Comment la savez-vous ? demanda Yamato prudemment.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? rétorqua Juno en les fixant de ses grands yeux.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit Raidô en serrant compulsivement son arme.

\- Vous êtes aussi un sensoriel ?! clama Izumi admirateur.

\- Alors l'un des votre est un sensoriel. Dit Yamato. »

 _Mais lequel …_ pensa-t-il.

« - Plus ou moins, répondit Nakame en ricanant. Je propose de nous mettre au travail. Sinon, le soleil va se lever avant que nous nous soyons mis d'accord. »

Yamato et Raidô n'eurent d'autre choix que d'accepter. Les jumeaux suivirent Nakame au bord de la falaise.

« - Fuiton, la danse du vent ! dirent les jumeaux en cœur. »

Deux vagues de vents contraire s'èlevèrent et frappèrent la roche de la falaise créant un nuage de sable fin. Puis Nakame sorti ses immenses bras de sa cape et passa à l'action.

« - Doton, brouillard de sable ! »

Le sable se mit à remplir le ravin et par l'action du vent des deux roux, un véritable nuage de sable se mit en route en son sein. Puis tous les ninjas renégats se jetèrent dedans à l'exception de Riku.

« - Tu ne te joins pas à nous ? demanda Raidô curieux. »

Mais le jeune homme hocha négativement de la tête. Il avait un drôle de regard comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Mais Raidô n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. Il avait une mission et il avait bien l'intention de la remplir sans bavure. Alors il suivit Yamato dans le brouillard laissant l'ancien ninja du pays de l'eau seul.

« - Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir … Raidô Namiashi. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dehors, le vent se mit à souffler et aussitôt un nuage de sable rempli le ravin qui protégeait la caverne.

« - Nous y sommes. Dit Sakura en remuant le feu comme si de rien n'était. »

Naruto la rejoignit pour retourner la viande du lièvre qui rôtissait sur une branche tandis que Kakashi s'enfonçait davantage dans son sac de couchage et que Genma ferma les yeux appuyés contre un gros rocher. Les chiens attendaient dehors dans la forêt. En tant que chien, ils se moquaient royalement du sable qui empêchait quiconque de voir à plus d'un mètre. Ils avaient pour eux leur odorat surdéveloppé.

Ce fut Yamato qui pénétra le premier.

« - Mokuton, Entraves boisées ! »

Une multitude de branches sortirent de terre et attaquèrent Naruto et Sakura pour les attraper. Mais ils ripostèrent rapidement. Sakura qui avait remis ses gants en explosa un certain nombre d'un seul coup de poing, l'onde choc portant beaucoup plus loin que Yamato n'aurait imaginé. Quant à Naruto, il utilisa un rasengan de faible amplitude pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'en extérieur et tenter d'encercler le jonin. Une fois que ce fut fait, Naruto et Sakura l'attaquèrent simultanément. A l'aide de clone, Naruto exécuta son « Naruto Fury » qu'il avait copié sur la « Fureur du lion » de Sasuke puis Sakura enchaina avec un coup de pied qui découpa Yamato en deux. Elle fut étonnée et Naruto s'exclama de joie tandis que le corps de Yamato redevint ce qu'il devait être à l'origine : du bois.

« - C'est un clone ! dit Sakura.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais me battre avec deux gamins … ricana l'ancien ANBU à la cime d'un arbre. »

A cause du sable et du vent combiné, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne sut d'où venait la voix. Puis Naruto le capta grâce aux sens de Kurama.

« - Par là ! cria-t-il en se ruant dans la forêt.

\- N'y va pas ! Naruto, non ! continua Sakura avant de prendre sa suite. »

Ils avaient suivit le plan à la lettre. C'était assez simple mais en même temps, ils étaient jeunes et l'impulsivité de Naruto ls avaient souvent mené à se séparer par le passé. Alors niveau crédibilité, ils étaient habitués. Ils poursuivirent Yamato dans la sombre forêt rapidement suivit d'Urushi qui salua Shiba d'une léchouille avant de sauter de branche en branche.

Raidô agit en second. Il pénétra dans la grotte prudemment accompagné de Nakame et des deux jumeaux. Raidô passa devant. Il jeta un regard à Kakashi qui haletait dans sa couche. Son visage était trempé de sueur tout comme son masque. Il aperçut même un bleu violacé au niveau de son front. Il le dépassa laissant Nakame s'occuper de lui. Le ninja du pays du sable s'en approcha et commença à l'ôter de son lit.

« - C'est bien, lui. Dit-il un sourire fier sur son visage. »

Il le regarda de plus près, inspectant ses dents et ses yeux. Quand il commença à ôter le masque, l'un des jumeaux l'en empêcha. Nakame le regarda férocement.

« - Ne commet pas cet imprudence, Nakame, cela doit être cet œil qui possède le sharingan. Si tu le regardes, il pourrait t'enfermer dans un dojutsu et tu ne sais très bien qu'aucun de nous n'excelle dans cet art. »

 _Intéressant …_ nota Kakashi en tentant de se relever. Il avait plus mal qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Cela améliorerait sa performance de comédien.

« - Qui êtes-vous ! cria-t-il en essayant de saisir un kunaï. Mais Nakame lui marcha sur la main.

\- Tssst Tssst Tssst, Vilain Garçon … »

Kakashi les jaugea du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait, contrairement à Genma. Il lui en avait fait un portrait fidèle.

« - Nous sommes ceux qui allons donner une utilité à ta misérable vie … murmura le jumeau, la pleine d'une cruauté que Raidô avait soupçonné dès leur première rencontre. »

Puis Kakashi regarda le tokubetsu camouflé derrière son masque.

« - Toi … grogna-t-il.

\- Ravie de te revoir mais je ne suis pas là pour toi. Lui répondit-il en faisant un signe de la main. J'espère que tes petits protégés savent se battre car mon collègue ne sera pas tendre avec eux.

\- Espèce de sale …cracha Kakashi. »

Mais Nakame lui bâillonna la bouche.

« - On va devoir complètement refaire son éducation, mais son caractère n'est pas déplaisant. »

Kakashi se laissa donc capturer non sans une dose d'agressivité. Raidô les regarda faire puis il se retourna violemment. Le second jumeau, celui qui se mêlait de tout était en train de faire quelque chose sur le corps de Genma, inconscient. Il s'en rapprocha hâtivement et le saisit à l'épaule pour le faire reculer. Son cœur rata un battement quand il aperçut une photo dans ses mains.

« - Voilà pourquoi tu étais autant attaché à lui, vous vous connaissez … »

Genma frémit. Il venait de foutre en l'air la couverture de Raidô. Sa photo, il ne l'avait montré à personne mais il l'emmenait partout avec lui sur son cœur, un peu comme un porte-bonheur. On le voyait lui, avec Raidô et Iwashi aux côtés du quatrième Hokage. Tous souriait sauf Genma qui tirait la tête car il venait encore de se faire gronder. Et Raidô était facilement reconnaissable, non par sa cicatrice qu'il n'avait pas encore et de toute façon, il portait un masque actuellement mais son sabre, Kokuto. Le jumeau s'apprêtait à hurler, d'ailleurs son jumeau dû sentir la détresse de celui-ci car il se retourna. Genma ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire alors il se saisit de la photo des mains du jeune garçon et la fourra dans sa chaussure. Puis Raidô se relava précipitamment, dégaina son épée noire et transperça le cœur du jeune garçon. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise et écarquilla des yeux en regardant son frère, tout aussi horrifié.

« - JUNO ! cria-t-il avant que Nakame ne le retienne par l'épaule.

\- J'avais bien spécifié que cet homme était à moi, je vous avais interdit de le toucher. »

Puis il ôta son épée dans une éclaboussure de sang qui aspergea son masque blanc zébré de jaune. La réaction était complètement démesurée mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne parle pas. Genma recula en rampant, il semblait complètement affolé. Il avait perdu son calme. Alors Raidô en profita pour suivre il se plaça au-dessus de lui et lui attrapa la gorge pour le trainer sur la surface rocheuse.

« - Où crois-tu aller comme ça … »

Il resserra sa prise sur la gorge tendre et rapidement, Genma ouvrit la bouche en manque d'air. Il attrapa le bras de Raidô et tapa dessus mais rien n'y fit.

« - Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Dit-il a son oreille avant de le relâcher. »

Genma avait des étoiles devant les yeux. Sa gorge le brulait et son corps entier était en feu. Il savait bien que Raidô jouait un jeu mais il était peut-être un peu trop dans le personnage. Il jeta un regard à Kakashi qui avait l'air complètement désolé, ligoté dans le dos de Nakame.

Izumi était en larme. Nakame lui dit de ne pas faire de représailles, pas tant que la vente ne serait pas conclue. Mais le jeune rouquin était hors de lui.

« - Mais il a tué mon frère ! »

Il haletait et pleurait en hurlant. Nakame sortait progressivement de ses gonds au fur et à mesure des avertissements qui étaient balayées. Soudainement, Izumi malaxa son chakra et commença à composer les signes d'un jutsu. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le lancer, Nakame lui trancha la gorge à l'aide d'une griffe sombre qui lui était poussé au bout de l'index. Il tomba comme une masse et le sang gicla jusque sur Kakashi qui ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux et le tissu qui le camouflait en était imbibé.

Kakashi, Genma et Raidô se tournèrent vers Nakame en silence. Ce dernier éclata de rire en faisant disparaître la griffe dans un nuage de sable noir qui regagna le tatouage avant de se teinter de rouge.

 _La technique du premier Kazekage … Celle de la limaille de fer._ Nota Kakashi.

« - Cela faisait un sacré moment que ces deux petits cons me tapaient sur le système. Commenta-t-il. »

Puis il se tourna vers Kakashi, le saisit et le jeta sur son épaule. Kakashi gémit de douleur quand l'épaule musclé heurta plusieurs bleus.

« - Nous avons ce pour quoi nous étions venus, il est temps d'y aller. Pour la vente, elle aura lieu demain en fin de journée. Cela nous laissera le temps de le préparer et vous de vous occuper de votre nouveau jouet le temps que votre collègue revienne de sa petite chasse privée. »

Raidô hocha de la tête.

« - Comment saurais-je où je dois me rendre ? demanda Raidô en attrapant Genma par la nuque pour le relever. »

Mais le jonin avait encore mal au corps et il pouvait presque entendre ses points de chakra hurler. Ses veines étaient de plus en plus en feu. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes, d'autant que la dernière phrase de Raidô à son intention lui restait en tête et sonnait comme une promesse.

« - Vous le saurez. Dit-il d'un sourire narquois. »

Puis il quitta la grotte avec Kakashi qui jeta un dernier regard à ses amis. Le plan avait connu quelques bévues. Mais le résultat était le même. Néanmoins, il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait provoqué cette scène plus qu'étrange entre Raidô, Genma et le feu Juno. Il n'avait pus utiliser son sharingan alors cette question le taraudait. Pour l'instant, il allait retrouver Iruka et c'était le plus important.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les corps, j'enverrais quelqu'un les chercher. Cria Nakame avant de disparaître dans un nuage de sable. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Raidô porta Genma pendant une heure avant de s'arrêter près d'une cascade.

« - C'est un endroit parfait, dit Shiba en reniflant l'air. L'eau camouflera vos odeurs et le bruit de la cascade couvrira vos voix. »

Raidô acquiesça. Ils purent passer derrière le rideau d'eau gelée pour prendre abri dans la grotte. Cette zone de la frontière semblait en proposer un certain nombre. Puis il reparti chercher du bois avec Shiba. Le chien argenté semblait inquiet.

« - Il doit se reposer, au moins cette nuit. Dit le canidé. Près du feu et si nous pouvions lui trouver de quoi manger … »

Raidô fut attendrit devant l'animal qui semblait réellement aimer Genma. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, coinçant le bois entre sa cuisse et son ventre puis lui tapota doucement la tête.

« - Essaie de trouver un petit gibier pendant que je me charge de le réchauffer. »

Shiba était moins susceptible que les autres membres de la meute au sujet sa condition d'animal aussi il fut ravi d'être chargé de la chasse. Il battit de la queue et partit à la recherche de nourriture. Raidô reparti aussitôt à la grotte où il retrouva Genma assit contre la paroi à scruter le mur d'en face. Son regard était sérieux et il serrait la photo, tellement fort, qu'elle était froissée dans sa main. Il semblait tourmenté. Quand Raidô eut passé le rideau d'eau tout en protégeant le bois de l'humidité du mieux qu'il put, Genma le vit et se dépêcha de ranger la photo.

« - Ne te dérange pas pour moi. Lui dit gentiment Raidô. »

Ce dernier s'occupa ensuite de faire naître le feu tout en gardant un œil sur l'homme en face de lui. Dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, il pouvait sentir le regard de braise de Genma sur sa nuque. Il savait ce qui tourmentait le jonin et il devait le rassurer sur ce point.

« - Ecoute, Genma … »

Mais ce dernier fixait à présent le feu. Alors il se rapprocha de lui s'assit en tailleur et le força à le regarder.

« - Genma, tu t'en veux pour l'incident dans l'autre grotte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas mais ferma les yeux si fort que son visage se crispa. Raidô aurait juré qu'il était sur le point de pleurer et il savait, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'il fallait beaucoup de chose pour mettre Genma dans cet état. Cette photo, qu'il conservait précieusement sur lui, avait faillit rompre leur couverture. Mais Raidô avait évité le pire en exécutant le renégat. C'était quitte ou double et fort heureusement, Nakame ne semblait pas les porter dans son cœur … Ils avaient donc évité le pire.

« - Genma, cesse de te tourmenter … le plan a fonctionné. »

Genma rouvrit les yeux et le regarda intensément. Il semblait s'être calmé mais l'inquiétude se lisait toujours dans ses traits. Alors il approcha ses mains de la poche de la veste de Genma et en tira la photo qu'il regarda tendrement. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

« - Tu la gardes sur toi depuis tout ce temps n'est-ce pas ? »

Genma resta dans le silence. Pourquoi se cachait-il constamment derrière ce mutisme. La photo était humide et il constata que leurs vêtements l'étaient également. Alors il se releva et s'approcha du rideau d'eau avant d'activer divers sceaux de protection. Etant un expert d'infiltration et d'assassinat, il savait créer des sceaux extrêmement puissants. De cette façon, ils pourraient se reposer tranquillement. L'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux. Il passa une main dedans et constata qu'il portait toujours son masque.

 _Mais quel con …_ s'injuria-t-il.

Il l'ôta et le rangea dans son sac après en avoir retiré le sang. Puis il prit sa gourde qu'il remplit via la cascade et l'amena à Genma qui refusa de boire.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est têtu … Aux grands maux, les grands moyens !_

Il but deux gorgés au goulot et se rapprocha très rapidement de Genma. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, saisit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Sous la surprise, Genma ouvrit la bouche et Raidô y déversa l'eau qu'il conservait dans la sienne non sans caresser sa langue de la sienne et de légèrement suçoter la lèvre supérieure du jonin. Genma avala l'eau du mieux qu'il put mais fit une fausse route qui l'obligea à tousser.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! dit-il en essuyant sa bouche.

\- Enfin ! une réaction ! lui répondit Raidô sur un ton qui se voulait sarcastique. »

Le feu brulait vivement à présent et la chaleur commençait à se répandre autour d'eux.

« - Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, je vais pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens.

\- On en a déjà discuté, Raidô …

\- Et je n'ai pas terminé ! »

Cette réponse était sans appel alors Genma se tut. Il regarda Raidô dont le sérieux était renforcé par la semi-obscurité du lieu.

« - Cela va te paraître un peu prématuré, surtout à la vue de ce que t'ai dit la nuit dernière mais c'est pourtant la vérité. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit et je sais maintenant que ce que je ressens pour toi est pur. Quand ces ninjas en avaient après toi, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai juré sur les dieux que si l'un d'eux te touchait, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour le détruire et le faire souffrir. Cela s'est produit, j'ai ôté une vie pour sauver la tienne … »

Genma amorça le mouvement pour se lever mais Raidô l'en empêcha.

« - Et si je devais le refaire, je le referais, cent fois s'il le fallait. »

Genma avait le souffle coupé. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fou, il n'aurait imaginé Raidô lui dire ces mots. Lors de leur dernière discussion, il avait bien remarqué que Raidô n'était pas insensible mais jamais il n'aurait espéré une réponse aussi franche et aussi tôt. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sorti à part son souffle saccadé. Il sentait son désir monté en lui, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose et elle n'était pas vraiment approprié pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et contre toute attente, Raidô fit tout pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il commença à défaire les attaches de sa veste des forces spéciales. Une à une, elles sautèrent. Genma ne cessa de regarder Raidô pour le graver dans sa mémoire, tel quel, avec son regard plein de sensualité. Jamais il n'avait trouvé sa cicatrice aussi séduisante. Il l'avait toujours intégré comme faisant partie de lui à tel point qu'il avait fini par ne plus la voir mais là, il n'éprouvait qu'un désir : l'embrasser et la gouter. Il ne tint plus.

Dans un souffle, il murmura son nom : « Rai-dô ». Le tokubetsu se stoppa et lui fit un sourire. Genma se leva et se mit à genoux pour se mettre à a sa hauteur et l'embrassa doucement. Il prononça son nom puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Il le refit plusieurs fois et Raidô se laissa faire, désireux de voir à quel point il le désirait de puis tout ce temps. Puis à son psaume et rituel, il défit sa veste puis il dégrafa l'attache de son sabre qu'il déposa lentement à côté d'eux. Il le poussa légèrement et Raidô s'assit sur la roche. Genma le toisait à présent d'une tête. Ses yeux étaient brillants d'excitation et quand le regard de Raidô le détailla, il remarqua que ce n'était pas la seule preuve évidente de celle-ci. Rien qu'à cette idée et au spectacle de Genma qui se déshabillait, il sentit son propre membre durcir.

Aucun des deux hommes ne pouvaient attendre. Pourtant un jeu de séduction s'installa entre eux. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant de pouvoir agir alors ils allaient en profiter. Genma ôta sa veste puis son haut avant d'ouvrir son pantalon et de retirer ses sandales. Pour finir, il retira son bandana qu'il posa au sol avec le bruit aigu de la plaque de métal. Cette vision était des plus sensuelle ! Son visage rougit par le désir et l'excitation, ses cheveux humides encadrant son visage d'homme, son corps élancé et musclé, la cicatrice ventrale, son membre dur qui se laissait devinait dans son sous vêtement.

La grotte était aussi silencieuse qu'elle était plongée dans l'obscurité malgré le feu. Puis un éclair zébra le ciel et le vent l'accompagna presque aussitôt, soufflant comme si un dieu voulait débarrasser la terre de toutes saletés.

Raidô tendit la main et toucha la marque rosée du bout des doigts puis il caressa le contour du nombril.

« - Que peux-tu bien me trouver … souffla-t-il pour lui-même. »

Genma ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau de façon brève avant de s'attaquer à la cicatrice qui lui faisait tant envie. Il couvrit la chair boursoufflée d'attention, au plaisir de Raidô dont les sensations étaient décuplées par cette zone qu'il ne savait pas hérogène chez lui. Genma lui ôta sa tunique noire et d'un coup de pied hâtif, il balança ses sandales au loin.

Le vent soufflait avec rage au-dehors et à présent, la pluie commença à tomber. Au début, assez doucement puis avec force, couvrant le crépitement du feu et leur respiration saccadée. Ils transpiraient. Genma regardait Raidô comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une illusion. Puis il sursauta avec un éclair et se remit à agir. Son regard tomba sur le torse de l'expert en kenjutsu, il se pencha et embrassa son cou mordillant la peau tendre. Raidô pouvait entendre le souffle souffle chaud près de son oreille et il crut défaillir de plaisir quand Genma lâcha un gémissement, presque plaintif et inaudible mais qui ne lui avait pas échappé. Genma continua sa course, il déposa une myriade de baisés sur le corps de l'homme, donnant des petits coups de dents qui rougirent la peau. Il la marquait de son emprunte. Cet homme était à lui, et à lui seul. Alors qu'il arrivait au nombril, il posa une main sur le caleçon de Raidô. Ce dernier lâcha un souffle profond et grave ce qui le fit sourire. Il lui ôta son pantalon et en fit de même. Même complètement nu, ils n'avaient pas froid. Le feu était puissant, la cascade bloquait le vent et ils étaient assez profondément dans la grotte pour que le feu soit quasi imperceptible au-dehors.

Puis le monde qui les entourait disparut complètement aux yeux de Raidô, il ne voyait plus que Genma. Comment avait-il fait pour l'ignorer tout ce temps ? Était-il idiot à ce point ? Il avait été aveugle …

Le ninja au senbon se pencha et souffla sur le membre dur de Raidô qui déglutit péniblement. Quand Genma se rapprocha de ce qu'il convoitait, Raidô le stoppa doucement.

« - Tu n'es pas obligé … »

Genma gloussa en caressant sa joue. Il savait que Raidô était encore inexpérimenté, en ce qui concernait l'amour entre hommes. Il savait que cela pouvait occasionner des gènes d'autant qu'il était beaucoup moins passif qu'une fille.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, ferme les yeux et concentres-toi sur tes sensations.

\- Je préfère les garder ouvert si cela ne te dérange pas … lui répondit ce dernier en le dévorant du regard. »

La roche était dure sous son postérieur mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité se trouver ailleurs. Surtout quand Genma commença à prendre son sexe en bouche. Raidô dû se faire violence pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il fut entouré d'une chaleur ardente et d'une moiteur qui faillit le prendre en traître. Il se retient et regarda Genma prodiguer ses soins. Il était terriblement sensuel, ses lents va et vient sur son membre gorgé de sang. Il alternait coup de langue et sucions parfaitement maitrisés. Raidô commença à gémir, ne parvenant plus à les retenir. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de Genma. Puis il le prit complètement en bouche. La vision était plus que divine. Genma couché sur le flan qui le suçait d'une manière prodigieuse … Raidô lâcha un mouvement de hanche involontaire qui fit sursauter Genma. Cela ne sembla pas lui déplaire alors Raidô posa ses mains sur ses cheveux et il prit le commandement de la cadence. Genma posa ses mains sur les cuisses musclées de Raidô et se laissa faire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Raidô se recula. Il était au bord de l'orgasme.

« - Je vais venir … dit-il à Genma. »

Il allait se retirer mais Genma le reprit en bouche jusqu'à son pubis. Raidô glapit en se libérant dans la gorge de Genma. Ce dernier savait pertinemment à quel point c'était frustrant de casser la cadence d'une fellation, la faute à son ex-compagnon … Impossible de lui infliger ça aujourd'hui.

Genma se recula en avalant la semence de l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand Raidô commença à reprendre ses esprits, il rougit jusqu'à l'os si cela était possible. Il venait d'éjaculer dans la bouche de Genma qui se relevait doucement, les muscles de son dos roulant sous la paume de Raidô.

« - Excuse-moi ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je ne voulais pas … »

Genma fondit face à cette réaction totalement ingénue à la limite naïve.

« - As-tu aimé ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la mâchoire. »

Raidô hocha positivement de la tête, incapable de répondre à ce Genma torride.

« - Alors c'est le plus important. »

Genma se rapprocha de Raidô et grimpa sur lui pour le chevaucher. Il accrocha ses bras aux épaules de l'homme et Raidô l'embrassa en caressant ses cheveux et en posant une main sur sa hanche. Genma constata que Raidô reprenait rapidement en vigueur. Alors il commença à frotter sa propre érection à celle de Raidô. La sienne était devenue très douloureuse. Raidô s'en rendit compte et il prit leurs deux membres dans sa main droite et commença à les masturber tout en continuant la valse de baisés. Puis Genma se releva sur ses genoux et Raidô comprit les intentions de Genma.

« - tu ne veux pas que je te prépares ? demanda-t-il étonné. »

Lui aussi voulait lui donner du plaisir, le voir se rouler de désir sous ses attentions sulfureuses. N'en pouvant plus jusqu'à la limite du supportable pour enfin être la cause d'un déferlante de jouissance. Genma lui sourit et s'approcha de son oreille comme pour lui dire un secret inavouable.

« - Si tu savais depuis combien de temps mon corps te désir, Raidô. Je peux t'assurer qu'il est prêt et qu'il tiendra. »

Raidô devint cramoisie sous l'œil lubrique de Genma. Ce qui le fit rire. Mais rapidement, il se reprit une contenance et aida Genma à se mettre en position.

« - J'espère que tu es en forme … le nargua Raidô en mordillant un téton moribond qui passait sous son nez décrochant un soupir de désir à son possesseur. »

Puis Genma enveloppa Raidô de ses chairs. Il était incroyablement … bon. Aucun autre mot ne lui venait en tête à ce moment précis. Genma haletait sur lui et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû insister pour le préparer. Il se saisit du sexe brulant et le masturba doucement tout en lui mordillant l'épaule. Genma posa son front sur l'épaule de Raidô et continua sa lente descente. Puis sans prévenir, Raidô donna un coup de hanche bien placé. Par un heureux hasard, il frappa bien car Genma gémit. Raidô attendit quelques instants que Genma s'habitue à son intrusion. Le silence de la grotte n'était brisé que par le bruit de leurs respirations. La pluie s'était calmée et tombait calmement. Raidô passa une main rassurante dans le dos de Genma et caressa la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance des fesses charnues. Genma était un homme à se damner …

Ce dernier se redressa en s'appuyant sur les épaules du tokubetsu puis se mit à onduler des hanches. Raidô prit cela pour un signe et commença doucement à bouger des hanches. Ils firent l'amour d'une façon incroyablement douce, s'imprégnant de la présence de l'autre. Genma passe une main dans les cheveux de Raidô et l'embrassa. Ce geste affectueux et d'une tendresse folle, le fit grimper au sommet du plaisir surtout quand Genma lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« - Genma, je vais … bientôt … glapit Raidô entre deux souffles durement arrachés au baisé.

\- Vas-y, moi aussi je vais venir. Articula difficilement Genma. »

Quand la jouissance les emporta, Raidô embrassa Genma avec force en lui attrapant les cheveux. Ils restèrent dans cette position, le temps que leurs cœurs se calment. Ils battaient à tout rompre. Raidô frotta son nez contre la joue de Genma.

« - Genma … commença-t-il. »

L'autre lui embrassa la pommette en savourant le goût léger et salé de sa sueur.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il ? souffla-t-il. »

Aucun des deux ne parlait fort comme s'ils avaient peur de briser quelque chose, de rompre le charme du moment. Raidô déglutissait et Genma commençait à douter. Allait-il lui annoncer qu'il regrettait ? qu'une seule et unique fois suffirait ? Genma n'était pas partisan de la violence gratuite mais si là était son message, il ne répondrait plus de rien ! même si son chakra n'était pas restauré, il irait à coup de poing et de morsure. Intérieurement, il priait pour que ce ne soit rien de tel …

« - Tu commences à me faire peur ! plaisanta Genma à moitié et s'écartant. »

Il se releva et s'assit à ses côtés. Maintenant il avait des accès de froid du fait de l'appréhension. Raidô se redressa et lui prit le visage en coupe. Il avait un regard sérieux, comme s'il allait rendre un rapport de mission.

« - Genma, accepterais-tu d'être mon petit-ami. Officiellement. Quand nous rentrerons, je veux chacun sache que dorénavant tu partageras ma vie. »

Cette déclaration était la plus belle qu'il ait jamais entendu. On lui en avait fait plusieurs, provenant d'homme et de femme qu'il avait tous poliment refusé. Elle était maladroitement formulée, complètement différente de celle de Kakashi qui se résumait « _tu me plais, tu es célibataire, on baise mais en restant libre ?_ ». Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Non seulement, il lui proposait de se mettre en couple mais en plus de se montrer à la vue de tous les villageois ! Genma savait que le village, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, était assez conservateur et que les relations homosexuelles étaient plus ou moins bien accepté. De plus, Raidô n'était pas de ce bord à l'origine … Mais Genma était trop joyeux pour réfléchir plus longtemps aux éventuels problèmes. Il le faudrait, mais pas tout de suite.

Genma sourit et déposa un baisé sur la joue de Raidô.

« - C'est un oui ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- C'est un oui. »

Raidô devint radieux et il colla son front à celui de Genma. Il était … heureux ? C'était un sentiment inconnu pour lui et il appréciait les sensations qu'il découvrait avec lui. Il voulait en apprendre plus.

Raidô sentit les balises s'activer. Il se leva d'un bond et s'arma de son sabre. Genma suivit de près. La tenue d'Adam n'était certes pas pratique pour combattre mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'habiller. Une forme émergea de la cascade. Shiba tenait un lapin entre ses dents. Il s'avança jusqu'à Genma et déposa le petit corps sans vie juste devant lui en battant de la queue. Puis il toucha son mollet de sa truffe.

« - Tu l'a réchauffé comme il faut, Raidô ! Maintenant, il va pouvoir manger ! aboya gentiment le canidé. »

Les deux hommes rougirent à l'unisson, se trouvant affreusement idiot. Shiba était le plus naïf de toute la meute et le plus innocent. Cela n'affectait pas ses capacités au combat mais ces amis canidés se moquaient souvent de lui pour cela. Puis Shiba s'approcha du feu et se roula en boule pour sécher sa fourrure trempée.

Raidô et Genma récupérèrent leurs vêtements et se rhabillèrent en triple vitesse. Puis le premier attisa le feu pour permettre au chien de se détendre tandis que Genma commença à s'occuper de la dépouille. Il n'était pas bien gros, surtout pour trois mais Shiba méritait de bien manger pour avoir passé tout ce temps sous l'orage.

Soudain, le concerné leva la tête comme s'il s'était brulé.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Genma surpris. »

Mais le chien se tourna vers Raidô.

« - J'ai oublié de te dire, Maître Raidô, un ninja t'attends devant la grotte. Il dit venir du Pays de l'eau. »

Raidô leva le visage étonné.

« - Depuis quand est-il là ? demanda-t-il estomaqué que la bête ait oublié de le lui dire.

\- Quand je suis revenu de ma chasse, il attendait à dix mètres de la grotte.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il était déjà là quand … murmura Genma blême.

\- Il savait que j'avais posé des balises, cracha Raidô. »

Il se leva prestement et se saisit de son sabre. Il récupéra son masque et le mit. Avant de sortir, il se retourna.

« - Toi, tu restes là. Shiba, je te le confie ! »

Le chien ninja aboya pour acquiescer et Raidô sorti. La pluie battait fort et il vit à peine le ninja debout quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui avec un mauvais préssentiment qui se confirma quand il vit le kimono bleu ciel détrempé sur un corps frêle encadré de cheveux blanc en pique.

 _Le ninja renégat du village de kiri !_

Raidô dégaina le sabre noir et le toisa.

« -Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici. Cracha-t-il acerbe. J'avais pourtant clairement défini mes conditions.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour lui. Dit la voix faible de Riku. Mais pour toi … Raidô Namiashi. »

Raidô déglutit en frissonnant. Il savait donc qui il était depuis le début. Riku s'approcha dans un bruit de tissu mouillé, son visage était triste et ses yeux d'un jaune pâle étaient plein de larme. Raidô plaça son sabre entre lui et ce drôle d'individu mais ce dernier le contourna et enlaça le ninja de Konoha qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Raidô se crispa. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !_


End file.
